The Tales of the Mighty Siphoner
by baringan
Summary: Kai Parker was banished and locked away in the 1994 Prison World for over two decades. What if he used that time more productively? What if he learned magic during this time? The Knowledge of the entire world at his fingertips. And knowledge is power. Antihero sort of Kai! Original Vampire Kai! Crossover with Originals later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Dairies or the Originals.

Chapter 1:

Kai Parker walked towards the massive structure. The city that he is in is undoubtedly deserted, much like the dozens of other cities he had ventured through. This would've been his first time in the British museum. He had wanted to see if there were items worth salvaging from the museum. Old objects could sometimes be dangerous, in other words powerful. As he made his way towards his intended destination, a myriad of thoughts swirled within his mind.

Shadows of past plagued him daily. Lesser men would've yielded to the guilt he felt, the betrayal he suffered and the despair of his existence. But for Kai, the demons of his past are but a welcomed companion - a faithful reminder of life outside of his purgatory.

Kai was one of eight children born to the head of the Gemini clan: a coven of magic users. Magi, sorcerers, wizards and hexa are but a few words that were used to describe these individuals. In the modern era, the term witch is the label most associated with these individuals. Since the dawn of creation, Nature, an omnipotent and mystical force has acted to maintain the balance of life. Everything from birth to death falls under its domain. Witches are servants of nature, and thus could be described as Nature's agents on the material plane.

Of course, the Gemini Coven is only one of many witch covens to exist; it is however one of the oldest remaining covens. To Kai's knowledge, there are only a handful of other covens that are older than the Geminis. The Gemini coven, as the title suggests, revolves around twins. Incredible power could be harness from the merging of twins. As the Gemini see's it, twins are but incomplete parts of one another – by uniting these fragments, order would be restored. This capability is unique to the Gemini coven; their ancestors have fused the Gemini spell into their very bloodline. As the Gemini spell blessed Gemini descendants with fertility, disposition for mystical twins and the ability for unification; the grand power granted demands balance. Nature compensated by cursing the Gemini coven with a unique type of witch known as Siphoners.

Siphoners are witches with no magic of their own. They are unable to produce their own magic like other witches. What they do have is the unholy ability to absorb magic from other sources, regardless whether it's objects or witches. After absorbing magic, Siphoners would then be able to perform their own spells like any other witches. Even then, the magic they absorbed would only remain within them for a day or two before it dissipates. As magic is the life force of witches, Siphoners are often ostracised. Their existence seemingly brings shame to the prestige of the Gemini Coven. Therefore, the existence of this subcategory of witches is virtually unknown to those outside of the coven.

As the eldest son of the leader of the Gemini coven, Kai was talented in the usage of magic. His grandmother believed him to be a prodigy when it comes to magic. At a young age, Kai was able to understand the mechanics behind most spells and could reverse engineer them through observation alone.

Kai would've seemed like the perfect candidate take over his father's position as leader of the Gemini coven. If only he wasn't born a Siphoner. Kai's twin sister, Josette, while born as a normal witch, lacks Kai's prodigious skills in magic.

Kai's father, being disappointed with his eldest set of twins, continued to bore more children. This venture led to the birth of six more children – with only the last two being twins. A boy and a girl: Olivia and Luke. The new hope of the coven.

Throughout Kai's early life, his grandmother basically raised him. She'd let him Siphon her magic and taught him many spells. Kai aimed to proved his father wrong and become a great witch, regardless of the fact that he can't generate his own magic. When Kai was 21, his grandmother had passed away, her final wish before joining the other side was for him to become a benevolent leader for the coven. And so, he promised her he would.

Kai knew that his father wouldn't hand him the position of Coven head even for all the money in the world. In his father's eyes, Kai was nothing but a disappointment – an abomination. In order to fulfil his grandmother's wishes, Kai opted to take drastic actions. He would take the position by force if he had to.

His plan was to kill his youngest siblings, Liv and Luke. And thus the coven would be forced to do the unification between him and Jo. He had no doubt that he would be victorious if it were between him and his dear sister.

While this plan may seem heartless, even psychotic, Kai had planned to restore his siblings back to life as soon as he became the head of the Gemini coven. His rationale was that being the head of the coven would grant him not only his own source of magic, but also the power needed to bring his Grandma back to life; the one person that unconditionally loved him. However, the plan didn't exactly go accordingly. He ended up killing half of his siblings, and not the ones that he was intending to kill.

His efforts were greatly hindered by his twin sister. By the end of the confrontation, while he failed to kill Liv and Luke, Jo had already promised to do the Unification ritual with him the next day by channelling the power from the Solar eclipse, a major celestial event. Little did he know, it was a ruse by the coven to banish him into a prison world.

He had heard of the Prison World. A construct created from powerful magic. If he remembered correctly, it was only used once before: on a pack of vampires. He cursed himself for not paying more attention back then. However, from what he remembered, the Prison World traps its victim in an exact image of Earth the day that the spell was cast.

The Prison world was the exactly replica of the real world, so to speak, minus all the living things. As such, Kai was trapped on the day of the eclipse. When the day ends. It would loop back and repeat itself. He has seen the eclipse too many times, more than anyone alive should ever have to.

At some point Kai gave into his despair, and tried to end his life. As it turns out, even that liberty was taken from him. Eventually he gave up on dying. Over the years he killed himself in many different way just for fun and scientific curiosity

' _What doesn't kill you, only makes you stronger.'_ he thought.

Within the first year, Kai had managed to find the Ascendant, a mystical dial-like device. And according to the Gemini Codex, the Ascendant was one of two keys in order for him to get of the Prison World. The Second thing he would need was a Bennett Witch. With that knowledge, Kai was hopeful that he could one day escape and finish what he had started.

Besides thinking of new ways to die, Kai also spent his time researching new spells and learning to do many new things. Kai had learnt how to pilot a plane, and even a helicopter. Admittedly, he had crashed a few times first. The no dying thing certainly helps. He also learned how to use a variety of weapons, ranging from swords to rifles.

He had also endeavoured to learn martial arts. From archives he'd learned to specialise in Wing Chun and Krav Maga. His supplement these styles with techniques from other fighting styles from other places he had visited.

Other things Kai researched in particular was Science. He delved into Physics, Chemistry and Biology.

While magic could be seen as the antithesis of science, Kai viewed them as two sides of the same coin.

"Knowledge is power, and right now, the knowledge of the entire world is up for grabs." Kai monologue.

Over the years in the Prison World, Kai has learned and master many things. He had also tried to soak up as much magical knowledge as possible. He had started with the Gemini Coven library, even the forbidden area. There were plenty of mystical objects for him to draw magic from. It took him three months to learn everything from his coven's library. After which he would moved onto another coven.

He spent the first decade travelling around the world, raiding covens and learning from priceless spell books, left unprotected. He also collected dark objected whenever he could. For a Siphoner like himself, these cursed objects are great reservoir of magic.

Somewhere along the way, in an ancient part of Rome, Kai uncovered a very rare crystal that was used by ancient witches. The crystal was referred to as Solistian gem - It was unique because it could convert the energy from sunlight into magic, then stores it within. Ancient priest would channel the energy within these crystals in order to perform miracles. The crystal Kai found was only the size of a small marble.

It could store about twenty times the amount of magic a normal witch could, but the downside was, it generates magic and half the speed. That being said, for a Siphoner like himself, the crystal was basically an endless supply of magic.

A magically sealed Vault deep within the Vatican protected the Solistian. However, Kai being a Siphoner easily siphoned away the magical ward. Afterwards, he fashioned the Solistian into a ring.

With the Solistian ring in his possession, Kai spends the next decade practicing and perfecting the spells and magic that he had accumulated within the last ten years. He even invented new spells of his own by extrapolating magical theories from various covens.

(Time Skip 21 years after being trapped inside Prison World)

His time inside the Prison world has proven fruitful. He has mastered many types of magic the many great covens the world has to offer: Egyptian, Greece, Nordic, Celtic, Anglo, Roman, Aztec and Chinese and many more. Most of his spells were learned from Ancient texts and were very powerful. He could now perform most spells nonverbally and effortlessly. His knowledge of science allows for his spells to act much more efficiently.

In a grand library within the city of Alexandria, Egypt, Kai had uncovered a manual detailing how to perform a mystical technique. This ability allows the user to feel and sense the magical presence around them. It allows for witches to hone in on other sources of magic. The ability is passive and requires only the minimalist of magic to perform. However it requires great control.

As Kai was picking out potato chips from his packet, he felt a mystical disturbance on the other side of the world. While his sensing ability normally doesn't have that far a range, due to the absence of life in this world, even the smallest signs of life anywhere else is detectable.

Kai honed in on the magical signal, whoever showed up must be a witch, at least he hoped. Kai nonverbally casted a teleportation spell. This spell allows for him to "jump" to places he had visited before, and he has been just about everywhere. The spell utilised a great amount of magic, about half the about inside his ring. It'll require a few days for the ring to recover the magic he had just used. The upside is that the amount of magic needed for the teleportation spell is the same regardless of distance. He landed in Virginia. The Signal felt so much more potent now, no doubt due to the proximity.

He immediately hotwired a vehicle and drove towards the signal. It's been a long time since he had a guess.

(Mystic Falls) 

Kai observed the couple from afar. Well the word couple might have been a bit of an exaggeration.

' _They seem to bicker and fight a lot.'_ Kai thought, amused. He could sense that they weren't ordinary people. The fact that they're pulsating magic told him as much. From what he could tell, the man with dark hair is a vampire. While he's never seen one before, he had read about them. There are many ways to deal with one. A neck-snapping spell or a heart-liquefying spell should do the trick.

The vampire however wasn't what interests him, it's his companion: the woman he's with. He had a hunch: ' _She's a witch!'_ He could slightly feel the Ascendant inside his backpack resonating with her. The wheels in his head processed at a million miles per second at that very moment after realising the connection. ' _A Bennet witch! At long last!'_ He thought with glee. ' _It's time to go home.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec. I don't own Harry Potter either, that belongs to J.K Rowling.

Chapter 2:

Kai had been shadowing the vampire and the witch, or Damon and Bonnie from what how he had heard them referred to each other, for another two weeks after first seeing them. Initially, he wanted to know why they were in his Prison dimension. ' _Did my father sent them?'_ Kai had wondered.

After enough observation, Kai came to the conclusion that these two were had no clue where they are, and had decided to make his presence known.

Damon and Bonnie were currently doing their grocery shopping.

"Did you hear that?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"No." Damon replied, clearly uninterested in whatever she was getting at.

"No I'm serious Damon! I think there's someone else here." she exclaimed, and annoyed at Damon for disregarding her.

Damon quickly vamp-speed in front of her.

"For the last time Bonnie, there is nobody else here but us!" he said, his patience with her nonsense was already wearing thin.

"Actually, there is." Kai announced as he materialised in behind them, having released the cloaking spell.

Both Bonnie and Damon spun around to face the mysterious man.

"Well, hi, I'm Kai." Kai introduced himself. There was a pregnant silence. Suddenly Damon vanished, next thing Kai knew, he was poised against the wall on the far end of the room, with Damon's hand constricting on his windpipe.

"Who are you? How long have you been watching us?" Damon demanded.

Kai tapped into the magic stored inside his ring. Damon suddenly found himself thrown several meters back by a seemingly invisible force, landing on his back. Damon quickly got up, and was prepared for round two against the unknown adversary.

"Damon, stop!" Bonnie urged, pulling him back by his shoulder. Damon, while reluctant to her sudden command, acquiesced.

Bonnie turned towards the man that appeared out of nowhere. "Kai, was it? Who? I mean, what are you? Are you a witch? Why are you here? Do you know where here is?"

Kai smirked. Her tirade of questions was amusing. God, it has been so long since he had companions. Kai cleared his throat. "Yes, my name is Kai, I'm a witch." _Technically, that isn't a lie_. He mentally reasoned. I was imprisoned here two decades ago for crimes committed against the coven."

Bonnie looked at him wearily after hearing this. Damon merely continued to keep his guard up.

"This place we're in is known as a prison world." Kai informed them. He paused waiting to get their attention and interest. "And now that you're here, I know of how we're going to get out."

Bonnie eyed him carefully, weighing everything Kai just said.

"Alright." She said. "We'll trust you, for now."

"Are you sure?" Damon whispered to her. "The last person you trusted turned out to be a mass murderer trying to revive Silas. What I'm trying to say is, you don't have the best record in trusting the right people Bon-Bon."

She was annoyed that Damon would remind her about the Silas incident. "If he could take us back, then I say we should take it. Don't you miss Elena? Or Stefan?"

"You know I do".

"Then we have no choice." Bonnie declared. Then added, "Besides, if he does anything out of line, you can kill him."

Damon grinned.

Kai sweat-dropped at their deliberation. ' _I'm standing right here.' He thought,_ annoyed and amused at the same time.

Kai took a step forward, interrupting their little discussion. "Then if it is settled, shall we begin?" He asked, sounding almost nonchalant.

-Line break-

Over the next month, despite their initial animosity towards one another, Kai and Damon became quick friends. They bonded over their wicked personalities and hatred of their respective fathers. Damon told Kai about his life and how he became a vampire. Damon also talks of his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. More like the love of his life, the way he talks about her.

In return Kai told Damon about his past. How he tried to kill his family. He also added how he wanted to revive his siblings after talking over. Damon, to his credit, merely shrugged. Damon wasn't one to judge. He had his own family drama.

Kai eventually also revealed himself to be a Siphoner to both Bonnie and Damon. He was surprised when Bonnie didn't seem to care. He expected as much from Damon, but he thought Bonnie would be more critical.

Bonnie merely said "If you seen the things we've been through the last few years, you'd know nothing would surprise us anymore."

Naturally Kai and Damon became drinking buddies. Never in his life, would he have expected to become drinking buddies with a Vampire. According to Damon, becoming drinking companion is the highest form of friendship.

Kai and Bonnie had also become better friends after his revelation as a Siphoner. They discussed magic at length. While not being a true witch, his knowledge in the matter vastly eclipsed hers.

Bonnie not only now trusted Kai as a friend, but also viewed him as a mentor.

" _So this is what it feels like to have friends, huh? I think I kind of like it"_ Kai reflected. While he had felt anchored and weighed down by his family, he had never had any true friends. He wasn't able to make things work with his family, but maybe he had better luck with friends.

Over the month, Kai had tried fruitlessly to get Bonnie to reawaken her magic. Which happened to be the last key in jail-breaking them _. 'Clearly something is blocking her'_ He thought. _'Fear?'_

Making up his mind, Kai walked up to Damon and Bonnie, they were sitting in the library of the Salvatore house. Siphoning small amounts of magic as he walked towards them. With a flick of his wrist Kai called forth the magic. Damon's neck snapped, and he fell to the floor, motionless.

Bonnie sprang up from seat at the sudden development, visibly shocked at how Kai just casually disabled Damon. She turned to Kai fearfully.

"What are you doing?" She screamed, stepping back away from him.

It hurts him to see his friend so scared, but it must be done. Reeling in his emotions, Kai stalked towards Bonnie. _'Motus'_ he mentally spelled.

The nonverbal spell caught bonnie by surprise – it blasted her into the bookshelf. She wobbly got up on her feet, but by then Kai was already in front of her. He swiftly latched his hands onto both of her shoulders. That's when she felt it. The drain – it was as if he was draining away her very life force.

Bonnie made the realisation that she was going to die. _'I'm sorry mum; I'm sorry Caroline…Matt…Elena…Jeremy. Jeremy._ That last image ignited something inside of Bonnie.

' _I DON'T WANT TO DIE!'_ Bonnie mental screamed, unleashing a wave of magic in every direction. As a result, Kai crashed several metres backwards, landing on his back, right beside an unconscious Damon. Kai tried to get up on his feet, but found himself tossed around the room like a ragdoll. ' _It seems my plan worked, a little too well.'_

Unwilling to be manhandled any further; Kai quickly conjured an invisible barrier in front of himself. ' _Proteus Maximus.'_

Bonnie launched another telekinetic wave directly at Kai. Her magic however, enable to penetrate his barrier, was forced back on her, sending flying back.

Kai swiftly employ his vast knowledge of ancient spell ' _I don't want to hurt her, but I need to restrain her'._

With a rapid thrusting motion of his hand, Kai sent a concussive blast of magic towards the wooden table beside Bonnie. The blast rendered the table into smaller planks.

He then clicked his finger. ' _Animus transfiguration.'_ He enchanted mentally. The small planks of wood morphed into snakes, which then constricted around Bonnie.

She struggled against her constraints, but to no avail. What she didn't know was, these weren't your typical garden variety of snakes. Even a vampire, would have a hard time breaking free. Bonnie, in her desperation, attempted to light Kai on fire. "Phesmatos Incend-"

Kai swiftly cut her off with his own spell. ' _Silencio!'_

Bonnie tried to repeat the spell, but found herself unable to make any sound.

"Okay, please calm down"

She glared at him.

"I needed a way for you to reconnect with your magic. I assume there was some sort of psychological block preventing you from doing so."

Bonnie seemed to contemplate this, but said nothing. Not that she could anyway – the silencing spell was still active.

"Fear is the most common psychological block, so I hypothesised that intense fear might also be the key to unlocking your magic. And it worked, so…you're welcome?" He said, half smiling; practically his version of begging for forgiveness.

Bonnie glared at him incredulously. Then she sighed.

"I'll take that as good sign." He said. He then clicked his fingers – the snakes turned back into wooded pieces and the silencing spell lifted.

Upon finding her restraints loosened, Bonnie found Kai offering her a hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. "So are we really good?" he asked her sincerely.

"Are we good?" Bonnie repeated rhetorically. "Motus!"

The spell caught Kai off guard and repelled him into the far wall.

"Now we're good." She quipped. While she didn't appreciate his methods of going at it, she was grateful for having her magic returned. "I'll wake up Damon and calm him down before he ripped your head off"

"That could've gone better." Kai muttered to himself.

While Damon wasn't happy when he regained consciousness, he nevertheless understood the need for drastic actions. Kai had explained to them that a Bennet witch was the key to springing them out.

After a long week, Kai gave Bonnie more time to become reacquainted with her magic, but in his opinion, she was already ready. Nonetheless, he didn't mind waiting awhile longer.

During this time he went to collect his things – items he had collected from around the world. These items included gold, diamonds, weapons and grimoires. He had to pack all of his belongings into his cabinet.

The cabinet looked like an ordinary cabinet, at one time, it was. Kai had utilised an ancient Egyptian spell in order to link the interior of a vault to the exterior of a cabinet. He barely understood the spell himself. But the result was a regular cabinet with the inside being a large vault. That is, the inside being larger than the outside.

He intended to link the Cabinet to him while Bonnie performs the spell that would transport them back to normal world. Thus the cabinet would be transported along with them.

"So are you ready." Damon asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Bonnie replied.

"Definitely ready." Kai reaffirmed with his trademark smirk.

They had located the site to do the spell that would free them from the Prison World: In a small cave just outside of Mystic Falls. In moments, the eclipse would be complete.

Bonnie began channelling the celestial event. Bonnie cut herself with the ascendant. Infusing her Bennett blood into its mystical matrix.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" She chanted. The winds picked up as Bonnie chanted the spell repeatedly.

"Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea!" Bonnie chanted once more. In a flash of light, Bonnie, Kai and Damon dematerialised as though they were never there. The ascendant fell onto the ground, breaking into smaller pieces – it's purposed fulfilled, and no longer needed.

Damon and Bonnie felt as if they were pulled apart and put back together repeatedly. When they landed, to say they were disoriented, was an understatement to say the least.

Kai however, was fine. As he was accustom to teleportation spells. He landed right next to his cabinet. Immediately he was bombarded by mystical signals coming from…well everywhere. He could feel a headache coming on from the multitude of human life in the vast distance. They are home.

Kai accompanied Damon and Bonnie towards Mystic Falls, but ultimately parted ways. But not before promising to visit once he's finished with his business. Damon gave him a farewell handshake, and he got a warm hug from Bonnie.

He had been gone for 2 decades; he needed some time to become accustomed to the new world.

(Three month later)

Kai was initially overwhelmed with how much the world has changed over the years. But he adapted quickly enough. He got himself an iPhone, new clothes etc. He rented a storage unit in order to store his Cabinet. He wasn't worried about theft, as the cabinet was sealed with his blood. Any other person opening that cabinet would find only clothes.

Over the long month, he had visited the library in order to acquaint himself with the Internet. And Via the Internet, he had familiarised himself with the events of the last 2 decades or so. The world seemed so different, yet at the same time, it's the same.

He had also enrolled into a martial art's class. The class gave him real time training partners to correct his forms. While his forms were initially unpolished, training against masters of other martial arts has transformed him into a better pugilist.

Ever since his return, Kai has also delved into his vast collection of Grimoires, and began practicing spells and skills that he wasn't able to learn within the Prison World, namely due to lack of recipient to practice the skill on.

Kai was now used to the multitude of life forces around him. He had fine-tuned the skill to look out for specific people in crowds. This was due to everyone having slightly different energy signatures.

He had learned a new teleportation spell that allowed him to jump to places within his line of vision. He thought it would come in handy as a mean of a quick get away. Furthermore, in terms of magic usage, the man used less than his other teleportation spell.

Another skill he has began practicing was Empathy. He had found the skill within an old Celtic scroll during his travels. He wasn't able to translate the text back in the prison world, but due to twenty-first century technology, he was able to fully translate the text upon his return.

The spell conditioned the mind become empathetic to those around the user. Over time, the caster would be able to use the ability effortlessly. The highest level of this ability allowed for Kai to bend the emotions of those around him to suit his purposes. He couldn't make them what he wanted them to feel, but he could enhance or decrease what the people around him were already feeling. The downside of this ability was the vulnerability of being overwhelmed by a multitude of powerful emotions.

Luckily, Kai had practiced a form of mental discipline during his time in Tibet. The mental skill was known as Jinzen, also known as Occlumency. The skill wasn't just limited to witches. It was a skill the high priest used to practice and develop over years of mediation. It allowed for them to compartmentalise their thoughts and memories. Kai had learned the ability in order for him to improve the efficiency of learning spells and magic. Thus everyday inside the prison world, Kai would dedicate an hour of his time to medication. An added effect is that it gave practitioners a form of clarity and protection. It game users to ability to efficiently control their emotions. Human users of this art form have testified to its resistance towards vampire compulsion. The mental disciplined allowed the user to create a mental shield of sorts to protect themselves.

Now, he felt that he was ready to confront his coven, or rather, his father. He had learnt much in his last 18 years away. Now it was time to find out whether it was enough.

Josette have had a rather busy day at the hospital. As she entered the coffee shop down the road from work, the ex-witch found herself face-to-face with someone she'd never thought she'd see again. Her Brother. He was just sitting at table, like a regular customer.

"Hi Sis." Kai greeted grinningly as he took a bite out of his muffin.

"Kai? But how?" She stammered. Jo wondered if she was hallucinating after an over-exhausted day.

He gestured for her to sit down. He complied, fearing what he would do if she didn't.

"Don't worry. I come in peace." He said. Somehow, that did not reassure her one bit. "I merely wanted you to pass on a message to daddy-dearest for me."

She didn't say anything.

"Tell him, that I'm visiting him soon; on the night of the next full moon, in fact. In three weeks. Adios sis." With that he left her alone to her stupor and exited the coffee shop.

Once Jo got over her shocked, she ran after her twin brother, but he was gone, seemingly disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians.

Jo took out her phone and dialled.

"Hello?" The voice on the other side picked up.

"Hey dad, it's me, Jo" she waited a moment. "I know I don't call often, but this is urgent."

Jonathan Parker waited for his daughter to finish.

"Kai's back, and he have a message for you."

A large pyre stood ablaze in a circular hall. The pyre itself has not been lit for a very long time. In fact, the last time it was lit, was about twenty years ago. The flames were like luminous spirits dancing on the wooden structure. Unlike ordinary flame, the fire was white and intangible. A person could touch the flame without getting so much as a burn. Yet, the cold flame could illuminate the large theatre to which it sits.

Twelve figures surround the pyre. Each member wore dark hooded robes. At midnight, the Summit was about to commence.

"I'm sure you all have questions as to why I have called you all here today?" The hooded figured announced. He proceeded to pull back his hood, revealing his face. Joshua Parker looked to be a lean man in his early 60's. As the esteemed and powerful leader of the Gemini Coven, he had the prerogative to summon the elders of the clan, even those who live across the globe.

The Gemini coven was a very old family, its members spans every continent.

As he finished his introduction, all of the other members proceeded to remove their hood. Across there was a mix of faces, young and old, male and female. For some of them, this was their first summit.

The members of the council remained silent. However the members of the group couldn't help but feel curious. They assume the subject of the summit was about the next Gemini merge. Olivia and Lucas are around the right age for the unification ritual. Soon they would have a new leader.

Another man stepped forward up. He looked about the same age as Joshua Parker, if not, slightly older. He had long grey hair, tied to the back as a ponytail. This man was the older brother to Joshua Parker, Adrian Parker.

"Brother, you are our leader." Adrian started. "You have led the coven for many years of peace. It is our privilege and duty to answer your call.

All other councilmen shared that sentiment and nodded in agreement.

"But maybe group Skyping would have been easier," Adrian suggested jokingly. "My old bones can't take these long trips."

The older council members shared a few laughs.

"I have matter to discussed. As all of you would know, my eldest son was sent to the prison world as punishment for his violations against his family and coven." Joshua began.

Everyone nodded, well aware of the tale, at the same time, not sure where the subject was headed.

"Recently, he broke out of the prison world."

Pandemonium erupted all around.

"Impossible!" One person screeched.

"Are you sure?" Another person asked.

Other words or disbelief was shared across the room.

"My daughter Josette has made contact with him" Joshua said. "Or rather, he found her."

"Is she alright?" Asked a concern Adrian. Josette was his favourite niece.

"She is fine. Malachai only wanter her to send us a message." Joshua informed the council.

"He told her to tell us, that he is coming for us. He said he'd come on the next full moon. That gives us 2 weeks to prepare."

"The reason I called this council is to deliberate on how to deal with Kai."

"We could trap him into the prison world again" A young female council member suggested.

"What good is that? He already broke out once, whose to say he wouldn't do it again?" Another member answered back.

"We should parlay with him." A young man suggested. This person was one of the more pacifist members of the council. "Your son has been trapped inside the prison world for almost two decades, who's to say he's not repented."

An older councilman scoffed. "Malachai is a brat. A brat who can't generate his own magic at that."

"I think we have nothing to worry about" The councilman continued. "My suggestion is to seal him away in another prison world. He musted broke out of the last one by luck. But luck runs out, lets see him pull the rabbit out his hat, twice."

Most of the council nodded at his reasoning.

Joshua parker narrowed his eyes. "All in favour of councilman Bourke's plan please raise your hand."

He looked around the room. It seemed that a majority agreed to cast Malachai to the prison world once again.

Joshua nodded, "If that is the decision, so let it be."

The young pacifistic councilman from before, Markus, spoke out. "If everyone agrees with the violent solution, then it is up to me to find a peaceful alternative".

Everyone simply ignored him.

"Please assemble at my house a few days before the full moon. We'll go over the spell-work then. Dismiss."

As everyone filed out, one person remained. Joshua marker contemplated his eventual confrontation with his son. His train of thought ended, and with a wave of his hand, the mystical white flames wisped out of existence.

Kai approached his family home for the first time in years. He's visited his childhood home when he was in the Prison world, but that was early on. He stopped going there when he decided to move on.

Today was the day he's going to complete his promise to his grandmother.

In front of him was nothing but green field stretching seemingly for miles.

But if memory serves, the house should be right in front of him.

' _The works of a cloaking spell no doubt'._ He mused He approached where the house should be and started siphoning. The familial hum of magic flowed into him. Before long, the cloaking spell was sucked away.

Now visible was an ordinary two story, white painted house - the colour of the house failed to convey it's bloody history.

Right on the front porch stood his father. A man he had not seen in 18 years.

The head of the Gemini Coven was stoned face and resolute. He stepped off the porch and walked toward his banished son.

"I should thank you for coming, _boy._ " Joshua Parker sneered. "Saves me the trouble of hunting you down. You are an abomination."

"Whoa, right off the bat, straight to the A-word?" Kai countered. But then his demeanour turned serious. "I guess it's just you and me, old man."

"You are an abomination! Not because of what you are, but what you did to your siblings!" Joshua said, his voice rose considerably.

Kai could feel magic rolling off of his father in waves, but he stood his grounds. He could almost feel the bloodlust seeped in with the magic.

Joshua clapped his hands together before addressing Kai. "And who said I came alone."

Almost instantly, Gemini witches materialised around then, turning visible after dropping their cloaking spell.

' _Great, I'm now outnumbered 50 to 1'_ Kai grimaced outwardly. But on the inside, Kai live for this type of thrill.

"Peacefully resign and proclaim me as the new head of the coven, and I promise that I'll pardon everyone for their part in my imprisonment." Kai offered loudly as he turned around to face his fellow clansmen. "I'll even forego the merge with Jo. I have no interest in the unification ritual anymore."

"We don't give a damn about your demands or your forgiveness!" One witch shouted. Many witches shouted to show their approval.

"Let me sweeten the deal for you then" Kai proposed. "When I become head of the coven, I will use my powers to resurrect my siblings. I admit, killing them was overboard, I realised that since my banishment, but it's not too late."

Joshua faltered. He truly missed his deceased children. But ultimately, hardened his resolve once again.

"Enough of your cajolery" He exclaimed. "You killed your siblings."

Joshua waved his hand, signally his witches to begin. Kai could feel magic flaring all around him and they became battle ready.

Kai closed his eyes. If it's battle they wished for, then it's a battle they will get.

They began chanting. "Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Sanguinem filio, sanguinem effurgarex perpetuum. Phesmatos filio, phesmatos effurgarex perpetuum."

Kai recognised the spell instantly. It was the Prison world spell. ' _So they're up to their old tricks'_

Kai smirked before instantly doing a roundhouse kick onto his father's chest, sending the Gemini Patriarch back stumbling onto the porch.

Instantly he reached out to the closest witch to his right, Kai's eyes flashed like lightning. The witch near Kai didn't what had happened. One moment he was chanting, the next moment, he was yanked towards Kai by an invisible force.

Telekinesis was a witch's bread and butter. However for Kai, his practice in many types of magic had made him a master in the use of telekinesis.

Kai swiftly latched onto his opponent's throat. The young witch couldn't even fight back once Kai started siphoning his magic.

Kai released the young opponent, after absorbing nearly every drop of said-opponent's magic, leaving only the tiniest amount to sustain life.

As the chanting grew louder, the winds started to pick up.

Kai began his counter attack. It was time show them the results of his years of training. Learning Ancient spells has helped him appreciate that magic is not bound to a language or a set of words. Magic, as he sees it, manipulates the world in a logical manner, and it reacts to an individual's will. The verbal spells are only meant to facilitate this process. In a way, spells were only necessary to maintain focus. An experienced witch with great mastery over their magic could do spells with but a thought.

As a magically prodigy, Kai could perform most of his spells without incantation. These spells include Telekinesis, Gemini spells, Alchemy, Transfiguration and Elemental spells. By performing a spell verbally many times, Kai could remember the way the magic reacts, and by doing so he would be able to replicate the spell by directly manipulating the magic, without incantation the next time.

Continued practice with doing nonverbal spells allow for a practitioner to condition their mind and body to utilise the skill instinctively. To say Kai is a specialist in each several forms of magic is only testament to his genius.

Only for the most complicated of spells such as rituals would he need to use an incantation.

Clapping both of his hands together. His magic reacted to his will and released. Water began coalescing around Kai, twirling and spinning faster and faster like a mini hurricane. The sound of the rapid water typhoon was drowning out the sound of the Gemini's chanting.

"Boom" Kai said as he released a surge of magic. The typhoon around him exploded outwards as a result - soaking everybody person around, knocking a few of the witches backwards.

Some of the younger witches looked at him incredulously. Whatever spell the Siphoner just did had looked fearsome, but in the end it only resulted in drenching them. Some of them sneered, thinking that Kai was mocking them.

The more experienced witches became weary. They were correct in their concern as Kai's level of elemental control was unprecedented in contemporary time. They had never seen a witch shown such mastery over water.

However they opted to focus their efforts on banishing Kai once and for all.

The Gemini's finished their chant. Like last time, Kai was enveloped in a light and blasted into the Prison world. When the light ceased, there was sign of the vanquished enemy. Their spell had met its target.

Most of the Gemini witches dropped to ground in exhaustion. The Prison World spell required a large amount of magic in addition to the presence of a celestial event. Some of the stronger members went to check on the guy that got siphoned by Kai earlier. Relief spread amongst the witches.

"You think you won?" Kai voice echoed from multiple directions.

Everyone else instantly went on the defensive, the relief they felt just then quickly evaporated and was replaced with dread. They couldn't believe how he was able to work his way around their most powerful spell.

Some believed that Kai had broken out of the prison world once again.

Kai moved slowly out of the earth, almost like a phantom. As his actions revealed his location to the masses, a malicious grin plasters on his face.

"How is this possible?" Joshua demanded. Every other Geminis were wondering the same thing. They were already drained from using the spell; a prolonged fight would end badly for many of them.

"Well, you see, when I organised this meeting of outs on a full moon, I had a feeling that you may resort to using the Prison World." Kai answered smugly. "So I decided to come prepared. I formed a homunculus out the earth, and then I used a blood rune to transfer my consciousness into it. The rune acted as a conduit between the golem and my body. It also lets me access all of my abilities through my homunculus. I even use a Gemini illusion spell to make it look like me and sound like me. Think of it as a remote controlled doll. Or rather, a clone – an earth clone."

"So really, you've all just waste your spell on a pile of dirt" Kai continued mocking them. "Now that you're all but spent on magic, while I'm still fresh."

He siphoned from his Solistian Ring. Then he slammed his palms onto the ground. His eyes flashed with power. Lightning blasted forth from both of his hands and travelled crossed the drenched battlefield and electrocuted every Gemini, who was also drenched from the water spell his clone performed earlier.

The blast was purposely non-fatal. Kai didn't want to kill anyone, since he can't become leader if they're all dead.

Kai stepped in front of his father, who had fallen onto the ground after the electric attack.

"You condemned me for murdering my siblings, but didn't you do the same to your very own twin brother when you merged?" Kai was very angry. He had been condemned to the prison world. He had suppressed his anger for so long. Today was the day he released that anger.

"That was different" Joshua answered weakly. But he knew that wasn't true. He had always felt remorseful about the death of his twin brother from when they had unified.

"Whatever" Kai dismissed, not having the patience to deal with his old man's hypocrisy. He stepped onto his father's chest. The Gemini leader grunted but didn't feel any pain as the lightning has pretty much numbed his entire body.

He took solace in knowing he couldn't feel pain at this point. That was before Kai narrowed his eyes, seemingly picking up on what he was thinking. Instantly he felt a different kind of pain, his magic was being sucked out of him. Kai stepped off him when he felt he weakened his father enough.

"You see dad, I have beaten you and the entire coven. Am I not worthy of becoming coven head" Kai asked, seething.

Joshua and many other members of the clan internally admit that Kai's display of magic was impressive. But Joshua couldn't bear to give Kai the title after what he did.

"Regardless, during my time away, I've studied the Gemini coven in depths you see. I've travelled all the way to the old world and found where the original Gemini sanctuary" Kai explained, walking around his father.

Many members were actually interested to know what Kai has found out about their coven. Many of their records were from ancient times were lost. How Kai managed to find the Original Gemini Sanctuary had many of them intrigued. Nevertheless, they could nothing but listen at this point.

"I love a captive audience. Now, where was I?" Kai said rhetorically Laughing to himself. "Oh that's right, inside the sanctuary, I found many spells, many of which are older versions of the spells you use today. But I found a spell".

"But before I continue, let me ask everyone here, what would happen if the coven leader dies?" Kai asked his 'captive' audience. "Anyone"

After a moment of pregnant silence, a young female witch answered, "We die."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We got an answer!" Kai beamed and clapped his hands.

"So you see, the times back then was perilous, and with such a dangerous possibility of the coven head dying, so the ancients created a fail safe, in case a Gemini leader wasn't able to produce any twins and dies, thus dooming the entire coven" Kai continued.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. Even the elders of the coven had never heard of this failsafe.

"This spell they created allows for a the Gemini head to pass on the magical position of coven head to another Gemini, thus buying more time for the coven to produce more twins."

Joshua was astounded to say the least. This spell Kai spoke of has innumerable applications. It could mean he could pass on the title to either of Olivia or Luke while letting the other live. It could've meant that he could've avoided merging with his twin brother. Remorse gripped his heart instantly. Tears flowed from his eyes, but it wasn't noticeable due to the water show Kai did earlier.

"So here is your decision, give me your blessing to become the next leader of the Gemini cover and I'll let you all live. Furthermore, with my abilities, I have no doubt I can restore the Gemini coven to it's former prestige" Kai said. "Or, I could siphon the rest of your magic, killing you and everyone else here. Not to mention, Lucas, Olivia and Jo. The ball is in your court"

After giving his ultimatum, Kai waited patiently.

"No." His father said.

"No?" Kai had not expected that answer. Rage gripped him and compelled him and act. "So be it"

His rage ignited his will and called forth his magic. The water droplets around floated to Kai's hand and shaped a spear made of ice. In his anger Kai had forgotten that if he killed his father, he too was doomed to die as his life force was linked to those of the Coven Head, as was everyone else within the coven.

Kai gripped the spear and was about to impale his father through the heart when a voice cut him off.

"You don't need to do that," the voice said.

Kai's eyes widen involuntarily. He recognised that voice. How could he not? That voice kept him anchored all those years in purgatory. It was his Grandmother.

The voice was coming from a mist. The mist shaped into the earthly form of his Grandmother, giving her a ghostly appearance.

' _Impossible!'_ Kai thought.

"This has to be trick" Kai declared.

"It's no trick my dear Malachai," His grandmother said as she placed her hand onto his cheek, like she did so many times when he was a boy. "Don't you know, the unity within our coven allows us to make contact with our dead."

"But how?" Kai asked weakly. His anger left him.

"I was summoned by that gentlemen over there." She nodded towards a person inside the house."

A person stepped outside of the house. He looked to be in his mid twenties. This was the young council member who proposed a diplomatic approach to dealing with Kai. When everyone had rejected his idea, he opted to contact someone who knew Kai the most.

Kai turned to his grandmother and sank to his knees, as though he was begging for guidance. "Grandmother, before you died, you asked of me to become the greatest leader this coven has ever seen, and I am so close!" Kai began to weep.

Everyone was shocked at this revelation. Even Joshua. He didn't know his mother had had this much effect on Kai.

"I guessed this is my fault, I have place a high burden on you" His grandmother said solemnly, "but I cannot allow for you to further your transgressions."

Kai looked towards the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"I hereby release you from your oath. You never had to become a Coven leader to make me proud. Live your life however you wish; you needn't bound yourself to one coven. Even when young, I have always known that your greatness would transcend this coven." His Grandmother finished.

She kneeled onto the earth in front of him. He raised his head to meet her. She gave him a hug, he could've feel it, as her body is incorporeal, but some how, we felt warm and comforted.

"Make me proud" His Grandmother said with a smile. "I suppose this is goodbye, until we meet again."

In that instant, he ghostly mist evaporated, her spirit returning to rest. Kai looked towards the spot his Grandmother just stood, and whispered "Thank you."

After a moment of silence was passed. He turned towards the man that had summoned his grandmother.

"Thank you for summoning her, I feel like a load has been taken off me. If you ever need help, just give a call" He handed the band a card. It was blank.

Kai then turned towards his father. After a long moment of deliberation, he stepped towards the man he nearly killed. He kneeled down beside his father and placed his hand of his father's chest, right over the where the heart should be.

Joshua Parker thought that was the end. He believed Kai was going to siphon away the last of his magic.

Kai began chanting. It was a language none present seemed familiar with. A binding light shimmered and snaked around the pair, then as Kai finished, the strings of light severed.

"There you go, I've just severed all of my familial ties to you, thereby cutting myself from this coven. If you die, I wouldn't. But conversely, I can never do the Unification ritual or become leader. Like grandmother said, my destiny lies beyond this coven." Kai explained. "We are done."

"I never intended to hurt Joey, Rhea and Diana. Even then I had intended to revive them once I had become coven leader. For what its worth, I'm sorry." Kai said.

Joshua Parker didn't know what to say. The sudden appearance of his deceased mother had called into question everything he knew.

"Goodbye Joshua Parker, you and your witches should be able to move soon enough." With that Kai teleported away.

2 weeks later

Joshua Parker was sitting in his house. The coven's defeat at the hands of his son was still a sore subject to many. However for Joshua, it had brought up so many ghosts from his past.: his son, his slaughtered children, his brother and finally, his mother.

Ultimately, it made him more resolute to protect his remaining children, Jo, Luke and Olivia. After learning about the existence of the Gemini coronation spell mentioned by Kai, Joshua was adamant in finding the Original Sanctuary himself.

Currently, he was searching through tomes to narrow down his search. A knock at the front door forced him to turn away from his research.

When he opened the door, Joshua Parker couldn't believe his eyes.

"Diana? Joey? Rhea?" he stammered, tears forming instantly.

"DAD!" He was enveloped by three hugs. Joey, Rhea and Diana and swarmed around him tearfully. Joshua parker hugged them back. At that point he didn't care to ask how they came back, he was just too happy.

Kai had fulfilled his long-time promise of returning his siblings back to life. It was never easy bring back the dead. He had exhumed his siblings' bodies. Cremated them. And used the ash to recreate their bodies in pristine condition. A phoenix renewed from the ashes, so to speak. The price for bringing back their spirit is paid in sacrifices. Many sacrifices. He has sacrificed 12 people for each of his siblings: that was 36 sacrifices all up.

The resurrection spell he came up with was based on dark magic he found from ancient Egyptian and Greco-Roman covens.

As he was the person to kill his siblings, he was linked to them not only in blood but also through murder. The spell he devised allows for the murderer to resurrect their victim, as long as there is a body for the souls to return to. Needless to say, this kind of spell is intricate and requires a lot of magic.

He spent nearly a week to find suitable sacrifices. He didn't want to sacrifice innocent people, so he decided to head down to Mexico. He them kidnapped several cartel members. He was more or less sure they deserved it. They were all rapists and killers.

The ritual was a success. After the resurrection, Kai had magically put his resurrected siblings to sleep. And teleported them back outside the Parker family home. With that, his job was done and he could finally start his new life.

' _Where should I go'_ Kai wondered. 'Maybe I should check in on Damon'.

With that thought, he got into his new car and drove towards his destination.

It was a long road trip to Mystic Falls, but Kai didn't mind. Being free from the Prison World meant that Kai enjoy just about anywhere else.

As he approached the town border, he could sense that something was off. He immediately stopped the car. _'Now that is strange, there's some kind of magic bubble surrounding the town.'_ Kai thought.

He could sense a large amount of magic embedded inside the barrier. He went against his instinct and step through the barrier.

' _So it's not a physical barrier since I could clearly step through it'_ He wondered. ' _Doesn't seem to have any dangerous side effects'_

He checked his body for any affliction, but nothing.

Then he felt it. The magic within his ring was bleeding away at an alarming rate. In moments, the store of magic within his ring was depleted. He immediately stepped back onto the other side of the boundary.

' _It would seem this mystical barrier strips away at magic, sort of like me I guess'_ He pondered. "Oh well. Let's see whose better? This bubble or me."

Kai placed his palm onto the surface of the barrier and began siphoning the magic. It was almost like a tug of war, the magic was flowing in slowly at first, the boundary tried to keep the magic, however as he gained momentum he felt less resistance. Soon he replenished the amount that was taken from his ring.

While absorbing the magic from the barrier, Kai could feel all of the spells and magic that had been stripped away by the boundary. He could feel that most of the spells that were stripped away are getting broke down and fragmented until it's nothing but magic.

What caught his attention was that there was a spell that seemed nearly intact. It must've been stripped away, but somehow it remained almost altogether. It's fragmented, but all of the pieces seemed linked together by tendrils of magic. It looked like a protection spell of some sort. Must've been quite a powerful one.

' _I should be able to fix it.'_ He thought. With that thought in mind, Kai continued to siphon at the barrier, releasing burst of magic into the atmosphere as he do so that he would be bloated with magic. He made sure to top up his ring with magic as he siphons. His ring was now filled to the brim with magic.

He continued to siphon until that protection spell was the only thing left. Kai then reached out and grasped the protection spell and compressed it in his hands. He layered his palms with magic, allowing him to hold it. The protection spell now looked as a yellow light swirling in his palm, like pure magic. Kai could see there was a red tinge inside the light, telling him there were elements of dark magic involved in the spell.

He felt a vast amount of magic embedded within the spell.

At that moment, Kai chanted a repairing spell _"_ Reparo."

The yellow lights swirling in his hand before now compressed into a small transparent yellow orb. The orb had layers and layers of mystical inscription on it. What he was seeing now was the Protection Spell in its most natural form – as magic. At the very centre of the orb was the red core: dark magic.

Unfortunately for Kai, before he could inspect it further, the protection spell, now that it is completed, seeks a host. The closest person happened to be Kai. In an instant of blinding light, the protection spell bonded itself to his body and attached itself to his very soul.

Naturally, the backlashed of such an event would kill any man. Unfortunately for him, Kai was that man.

Caroline was having lunch with her mother at her usual spot. It had been a fine day, although the wind had picked up a moment ago. He had though there was going to be a storm.

On her way back she accidentally stepped through the Traveller's anti-magic barrier. She thought she was a goner. Yet moment's passed and she was fine. She doubled checked. Then tripled check. She was definitely inside the boundary, yet it wasn't stripping away her magic.

"The barrier's gone," She chirped aloud with realisation. ' _I need to tell everyone!'_

' _But first, I need to tell mom.'_

With that, she vamp-speed towards to the road just outside of mystic falls where here mom parker her car.

She found her mom near where she had parked her car. Caroline wondered what her mom was doing.

She then noticed that her mom was kneeling down beside a young man, who was unconscious by the look of things.

"Hey mom, is it another vampire attack?" Caroline asked her mom, Liz Forbes.

"No, I don't think so, this man doesn't show any bite marks, and I think he just fainted." Liz replied to her daughter.

Caroline walked over to the unconscious man. He looked to be around 22-23 years of age. He was dressed nicely and had short brunette hair.

Caroline walked towards the unconscious stranger and tried to rouse him awake. He didn't seem to react.

Caroline thought she needed to step up on her methods – she slapped him. He didn't wake. She slapped him again. Still didn't wake. She was about to go in for a third slap when he opened his eyes, all too suddenly. He gasped for air as he regained consciousness. Both Caroline and her mother jolted back, startled.

Kai looked around him in surprise. The sky looked dark. He wondered ' _How long have I been unconscious?'_

It was then he noticed the two women near him. They were blonde. Mother and daughter if his deduction was correct.

He felt something was wrong. He felt edgy.

Kai observed that the younger one was close to his age. In fact she was rather attractive.

Time seemed to slow down for him. The elder woman was asking him something, but he only felt dazed.

He started staring at her throat. He could hear her heartbeat. He felt entranced by the rhythm of her heartbeat.

He contained himself by putting up his occlumency barriers, thus clearing his thoughts and reining in his impulse. His throat felt dry, but he managed to cry out one word "Thirsty."

Liz looked confused at the young men in front of her seemingly in pain. But Caroline understood. She had seen these symptoms before. She had experience them before. She's seen her Dad gone through the same thing in his last moments.

This man before her, whoever he was, was then going through transition. She stood in front of her mother protectively, trying to shield her from any danger.

"Mom! Can you get into my Car trunk and get me a blood bag"

Liz was confused, but complied after realising what was happening.

Kai was still trying to contained himself, but in his half dazed state, he could sensed the magical output coming from the younger blonde. _'She's a vampire'_ He realised.

Liz gave her daughter the blood-bag. Caroline then kneeled down beside Kai. "You are going through transition, if you don't get drink this, you will die. But if you do drink this, you'll become a vampire"

Kai was shocked. ' _How could I be in transition? I don't have any vampire blood in my system. Unless…'_

It was then Kai realised that the protection spell he found was in fact just an abnormally powerful vampirism spell.

"You don't seem surprised by what I've just said, so am I correct to assume you know what they are" Caroline asked, a little confused, she was used to new vampires being disoriented during transition. She herself was very confused after waking up following her death with vampire blood in her system.

"If you want to live, then just nod, I'll give you my blood bag," Caroline told him.

He hesitated for a moment, but nodded. He wanted to live. He needed to live. He hadn't survived 18 years in a mystical purgatory, only to give up on life now.

Furthermore, his body was screaming for blood.

Caroline passed him the blood-bag. Kai quickly brought the bag to his lips and consumed the whole thing. Dark veins pumped into eyes, instantly darkening the sclera.

Kai Parker, former scourge of the Gemini coven, is now a vampire.

Kai couldn't explain it, he felt so weak and dead during transition. He wasn't expecting to feel so alive once he drank the blood.

His body now filled with renewed energy. He felt as though a supernova was going on inside of him.

Kai's brief time with Damon in the Prison World has already given him some knowledge of what a vampire was capable of. He never really gave it much thought.

Kai super-speeded into the woods, leaving Caroline and Liz behind.

' _I have super speed'_ He mentally noted. He maneuverer around trees as he ran passed, letting his vampire instincts take over. He ran for miles, letting his face feel the wind rush by.

She stoped and tried out his vampire strength - he punched at a tree with his bare fist and succeeded in leaving a sizeable hole. _'And now I have super strength'_

As he was experimenting with his new vampire abilities, Kai noticed something: ' _I can still feel my magic.'_

With a horizontal slicing motion of his fingers and hands, large tree was cut in half side-to-side. However it did not fell to the ground, instead Kai was telekinetically keeping the giant log afloat.

His eyes flashed – the treetop was flown high into the air. Eventually, the tree made it's decent back to the earth. Kai aimed his hands toward the accelerating tree. With great focus, Kai shot a powerful arc of lightning towards the tree branch. The lightning snaked like a serpent as it approached its target, in a flash of binding light; the treetop was gone – blown to smithereens.

He tried a teleportation spell next and ended up half a mile East. ' _Good, my spells are still working.'_

' _While it seems a person cannot be both a witch and a vampire, a Siphoner is an exception to that rule. I guess it makes sense, a Siphoner is only a witch when they consumed magic'_

' _And when they become vampires, they should be able to siphon from the magic of their own vampirism'_ Kai realised. ' _The applications could be limitless. The magic of vampirism runs of a diet of blood, so long as I consume blood, I should have a constant supply of magic.'_

Kai could feel an abundant amount of magic inside of him already. More than he had ever had before. The amount of magic inside his body is comparable t0 the capacity of his ring when it is full: Maybe even more so.

' _It would seem that vampirism contains a lot of magic.'_

Kai then teleported near where he left the two blondes, probably 100 meters from them. He then vamp-speed back to them. The younger one was still there: the vampire.

"Don't run off like that!" Caroline lectured. "You're lucky you came back when you did, because when the sun comes out, you'd die without a Daylight ring."

Kai couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't want to mess with her. He could face an entire coven of witches, but there's something about this vampire girl that seemed scary.

Kai awkwardly scratched his head. "I'm so sorry about that, I just wanted to check out my new abilities, they were very surprising." ' _Very surprising'_ he mentally added.

Caroline crossed her arms, not impressed and looking rather annoyed. "What's your name anyway?" She sighed. And her toned became gentler after she remembered that becoming a vampire was a disorienting experience "I'm Caroline. As you may have already guessed by the blood-bag, I'm a vampire."

"I'm Kai." He introduced smiling brightly at the blond vampire. "Since you live here, do you happen to know a vampire named Damon Salvatore?

Caroline glared at him as though he just insulted her.

He awkwardly smiled back. _'Did I say something?'_

Ironically, now that he is technically dead, Kai has never felt more alive. As a vampire, he was more durable than before. Not to mention, faster and stronger. And still being able to use magic; that was the most important part. The only downside was the insatiable hunger. He was hoping Damon could give him a crash course on how to be a vampire.

As a Siphoner he could still siphon magic and use it as he please, even from his own body now it seems. If he knew being a vampire had this much perks for him, he would've convinced Damon to turn him months ago. Living forever was definitely a plus in Kai's mind.

Caroline had taken him to the Salvatore Boarding house, where Damon and his brother Stefan are to meet him shortly.

"Look what the cat dragged in" Damon greeted, coming in for a hug.

"I was actually coming to visit, the whole becoming a vampire thing was just a bonus" Kai replied enthusiastically. Kai turned to the vampire with the wicked hairdo next to Damon, "and you must be Stefan, I'm Kai."

"Nice to meet you. How did you become a vampire anyway?" Stefan greeted and asked.

"Long story short: I was at the edge of mystic falls when I found a boundary spell that was absorbing magic"

Damon nodded in understanding. He now realised that Kai was the reason for the boundary spell having disappeared. "So I'm guessing you went and sucked it right up?"

Kai grinned widely.

Caroline interjected "Wait, hold on, am I missing something?" She looked genuinely confused.

Damon answered for him. "You see here Blondie, Kai is, or was a special kind of witch, he couldn't generate his own magic, but he could absorb it from other sources"

Caroline looked at Kai incredulously, "So you removed the boundary spell?"

Kai nodded uncertainly, he could feel his ring bursting with magic he had absorbed from the barrier.

Caroline beamed at him and vamp-speed in front of him and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Oh wow, you're a hugger!" Kai chuckled. "Anyway, back to the story, while I was siphoning the boundary away, I noticed a rather powerful protection spell. I reconstructed it and it activated on me. Only now do I realise it may have been a vampire spell."

Damon, his brother and Caroline shared a look with each other.

"What is it?" Kai asked, he doesn't like not knowing.

"Have I told you about my buddy Alaric?" Damon asked.

Kai nodded. He kind of remembered someone by that name, a drunken teacher or something. Vampire hunter was it?

"Well, a few years ago, he was turned into an Original Vampire."

Kai had of course heard of the Original Vampires in passing. They were by far one of the most fearsome creatures in the supernatural world. He nodded for Damon to continue.

"He died shortly after though. And recently he came back to life before the Other-side collapsed" This time, it was Stefan who talked.

"Shortly after we came back, Alaric, fell over the border." Damon took over. "The Boundary stripped away at his vampirism. Luckily a doctor-friend of his was there to save his life. He's human again though. He's actually quite happy about it. Being a vampire didn't quite agree with him."

"We believe, although not a hundred-percent sure," Caroline continued. "You may have taken on the vampirism that Alaric lost."

She waited for that to sink in.

"You mean…?" Kai asked. He couldn't believe it.

"You're now an Original Vampire."

Bombshell officially dropped.

(One week later)

When Kai had learnt that he might be a very special type of vampire, an original, he was ecstatic. For Kai, it meant being powerful; and Kai wasn't one to shy away from power.

He had asked how he could confirm if he was really an Original. Damon had jokingly suggested that if Kai could survive a stake to the heart, then that's all the proof he needed.

Stefan however had suggested arm wrestling. As both Stefan and Damon are around 180 years old Vampire, they should be much stronger than Kai, who is only a newbie vampire, that is unless Kai happened to be an Original vampire. Kai, being a scientist at heart repeated the test a dozen times in order to better confirm their theory. As it turned out, he bet Damon and Stefan every time, his strength outclassing theirs.

Ever since then, Damon and Caroline had been helping him with settling into vampire life. He had already mastered Snatch, Drink and Erase.

Bonnie had also forged him a daylight-ring. His ring was made in a similar style to the Salvatore brothers'. His ring has a stylised 'K'. As it turned out, although he became a hybrid of sorts, it was more or less due to a loophole. As such, unlike werewolf hybrid's, he still needed a daylight ring to walk in sunlight.

Stefan and Damon, was currently teaching Kai vampire combat. While Kai was stronger than both Damon and Stefan combined, they had more experience fighting vampires than he does.

His martial arts training within the prison world gave him a foundation for his combat exercises, however having never had a sparring partner before. While he had corrected his forms after returning, he now needed to modify it to suit his new vampire abilities.

"When fighting another vampire, you should never let them get behind you." Stefan lectured.

"Normally you end the fight by either snapping the other guy's neck or killing him." Damon added. "And you can do that by normally staking a vampire with wood. But you see, us vampires, we normally go straight for the heart."

Damon emphasised that last point by speeding in front of Kai, catching him off-guard, then plunging his entire hand into Kai's chest. "Oh yeah, and you should always be on guard."

Damon removed his hand.

"That was a dick move" Kai coughed as the chest wound rapidly sealed up.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Damon smirked. Stefan rolled his eyes.

Their training continued for another two-weeks.

(Christmas time – Salvatore house)

The Salvatore brothers had invited their friends over for Christmas. Kai has been living with them for around a month now.

During the long month, Kai had managed to integrate his martial arts forms with his new vampire movements. Having two sparring partners in Stefan and Damon gave him ample opportunity to correct the kinks in his forms. After 3 weeks, he could beat the two of them in combat, without relying on his Original Vampire Strength.

Throughout the month Kai had practised spells from the ancient grimoires in his collection. He had managed to translate more of them, courtesy of the Internet. Some of these spells were biblical. While in the prison world, he could practice many spells regardless of how dangerous it could've been since he couldn't die. But after returning to the world of the living, he became more cautious in the spells he learned; as if he wasn't careful a spell could easily rebound, killing him.

However, thanks to his recent transformation into an original vampire, he could once again afford to practice to his hearts contents.

Kai knew the spell books could only offer a small window into the ancient magic wielded by witches thousands of years ago. For Kai, learning specific spells wasn't particularly important, Kai hoped to learn the theory behind these spells. In doing so, he could create new spells similar to those used back then. Going straight to the source, so to speak.

His manipulation over the basic elements (Fire, Water, Earth, Lighting and Air) was derived from his study of Greek and Chinese theories. The two theories while seemingly opposing, when unified allowed for Kai to perform extraordinary feats of elemental magic.

Kai could hear people approaching the front door – he sped to the door and opened it. This would be his first Christmas with other people in a long time.

"Merry Christmas" Kai greeted the guests. He recognised some faces. "Bonnie?"

"Merry Christmas Kai!" Bonnie greet, moving forward, giving him a hug. Caroline did the same shortly after.

The brunette with them introduced herself. "Merry Christmas, I'm Elena, Damon's girlfriend."

"Ahh, the famous Elena Gilbert" Kai said dramatically. "Damon wouldn't shut up about you."

Elena blushed. She still felt a bit guilty about having Alaric erased her memories.

Kai just smirked.

He led the newcomers into the library, where the Salvatore was setting up the Christmas tree.

Everyone proceeded to greet each other.

Kai got everyone's attention when he cleared his throat. "I would like say a few words."

"This is my first Christmas celebration in a long time. I had a dysfunctional childhood, but I'm glad I could spend today with people I can call friends."

Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Caroline all beamed brilliantly.

Kai then look towards Damon and Stefan, "I don't know how to thank you guys for helping me this past month. But I hope this gift might do."

Kai walked towards Elena until he was in front of her.

Elena looked towards Damon for guidance, but he merely shrugged.

"I'm about to reveal a secret, that I hope all of you could keep for me." This earned him puzzled looks from around the room.

Kai reached out and positioned his hands around Elena's head. His palms glowed red, the familiar hum of magic being absorbed was all too familiar to Damon and Bonnie.

When he was done. Elena opened her eyes. A bombshell of memories bombarded her.

"How?" She asked, she then turned to Damon and tackled him into an embrace. "I remember. I remember everything! The compulsion, it's gone."

Damon and Elena then shared a passionate kiss, rudely ignoring everyone else in the room.

Bonnie chose this moment to interrupt. Her eyes conveyed that he had some serious explaining to do. "How are you still able to siphon magic? You're a vampire now."

"As it turns out Bonnie, the whole witches can't be vampire thing, doesn't really apply to Siphoners." Kai revealed, as though it was yesterday's news - to be fair, for him, it was like month old news.

Everyone else in the room was speechless, still reeling from the implications of what Kai just revealed. Bonnie's jaw's would touch the floor if it was possible.

"Just to clarify, you mean, you could use magic?" Stefan asked, dumbfounded.

Kai clicked his fingers – fire ignited at the tips of his fingers. The flames turned blue, then green.

"Whoa!" Caroline exclaimed. "This is pretty cool."

"But you all need to promise me you won't reveal this to anyone else, the news of an Original that can use magic would surely bring trouble."

Everyone nodded. Elena walked up to him and gave him a friendly hug. "I can't thank you enough."

The Christmas party continued long into the night.

More people showed up after Kai's revelation.

"Hey, you must be Kai" A muscular man greeted. If Kai weren't an Original vampire, he would honestly be intimidated. The man was smiling and offered a handshake. "I'm Alaric. The former Original vampire of this rag-tagged group."

Kai returned the handshake. "Yup that's me." He said smilingly. "Nice to officially meet you. I had hope to meet my predecessor eventually."

"How are you dealing with it anyway?"

"Me? I'm digging it. I honestly never expected to becoming a vampire, an Original at that, but now that I am, I can't see myself going back."

"To each his own then, cheers" Alaric toasted, raising his beer.

"Amen to that brother. Where is your date today, I heard you're bring a doctor friend."

"Oh she's around somewhere."

"There's something I wanted to ask you. As I am now an Original vampire, if there anything that could kill me? I mean what should I watch out for?" Kai asked inquisitively.

"Well from what I know, Originals Vampires are nearly impossible to kill. In fact, only the White Oak Stake could kill them." Alaric explained, channelling his professor mode. "But you see, what you are, or what I was, isn't exactly the same as the other original. The witch that turned me modified the spell so that I could overpower the other originals. As such, you are faster and stronger than the other originals. As for the white oak stake, it can't harm us. This immortality spell was bound to Elena's life. But as you can see, she had already died, that link had been severed. It could very well mean there is no longer a physically object left in this world that could kill you."

The Original Vampires' immortality was based off Silas' immortality. Furthermore, the spell itself was bounded to the White Oak tree, one of nature's eternal objects, as such; only a stake made of its wood could kill an Original. However, when Esther made the immortality spell for Alaric, she modified the spell so that Alaric would be immune to the white oak stake, while using Elena's human blood as a counterbalance. Her human doppelganger blood became apart of the very spell-work.

However, when Kai absorbed the Enhanced Original spell, Elena was already a Vampire. The spell compensated for this error, by partially reverting to a more primal state; Silas' immortality spell to with Esther's spell was based. This unnatural phenomenon was also made possible because the Enhanced original spell was enriched with so much free magic from the anti-magic boundary spell. The boundary itself was also created from Traveller magic; coincidently it was the same type of magic that created the original immortality spell.

While unintentional and unknown to everyone including Kai himself, he had become truly immortal much like Silas and Amara. He now had every bit of power that Original Alaric had, but with Silas's true immortality. As an Enhanced Original, Kai's telepathic abilities were made stronger than those of the Mikaelson, but still not as strong nor as versatile as Silas's.

However, as he could still practice magic, his potential is a lot more terrifying than Silas'. No doubt centuries from now, Nature could compensate for his true immortality by creating a whole new line of doppelgangers in Kai's image.

"I heard the blood of the doppelgangers could unravel magic." Alaric suggested. "And a witch with enough power could kill any supernatural creature. Additionally, there once existed a cure to immortality, if it was created once, the formula might exist elsewhere."

Kai nodded. While he was a little bummed out that there is still a small list of things that could kill him, he felt good that most of the things listed are highly implausible. The most plausible thing on that list was the blood of the last two Doppelgangers – and they happen to be his friends, so no worries there. There were probably cursed objects out there that could probably incapacitate him, maybe kill him if it was powerful enough.

"Hey come" Alaric gestured for Kai to follow. "I want you to meet my girlfriend."

Kai followed him. Alaric whispered something to his paramour. Her back was turned to Kai, but he thought she looked familiar.

"Hey honey, this is Damon's friend, he's also a vampire." Alaric introduced. Jo turned around.

"Kai?" She wasn't expecting to see her twin brother.

"Jo?" Kai was surprised. He wasn't expecting to see anyone from his past ever again. He then turned to Alaric and raised an eyebrow "Jo is your sexy doctor friend?"

"Wait, you two know each other? Alaric felt out of the loop.

"Errrrrr…." Kai opened his mouth, and then promptly closed it. He wasn't sure what to say. Awkward. Well he was the king of awkward.

"He's my brother" Jo said. She turned to Alaric, her face turned apologetic "Sorry, can I have a private moment with Kai?

"I'll go grab a beer." Alaric said, and wandered off searching for Damon.

As Jo turned around, she saw her brother trying to sneak off. She swiftly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off into another room.

"Hey, hey, not the collar, it's Armani, do you know how much trouble it is to compel yourself one of these?" Kai complained. She released him. Kai looked at his twin sister. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard what happened between you and the coven."

"I'm sure you have. I kicked their collective asses."

"Yes, some are still quite angry at that. From what I heard though, quite a few people are impressed with your abilities. Some want you back into the coven."

"Not happening."

"Why?"

"A singular coven is too restricting. For the past two decades, I have learnt from covens all around the world. After that, the Gemini coven seemed all too small. I never really wanted to lead the coven anyway." He paused. "From what I heard though, you left the coven before I did. Good for you Jo."

Jo looked at her brother, he seemed so boyish. It's hard to believe that he is the same age as her; in fact, he was a few minutes older, now he looked no older than Luke or Olivia. It has been along time since she's seen this side of her brother, the caring side. She had remembered him as a monster for so long, it was easy to forgot his kinder nature.

She'd only recently learnt that Kai had only wanted to become the leader of the Gemini coven because of his promise to their deceased grandmother. While that doesn't excuse what he did, she could sympathise.

"Joey, Rhea and Diana are back. It was you, wasn't it? You revived them." Jo state as a matter of fact- it wasn't a question.

Kai shrugged.

"I was the one who killed them. It was only right for me to set things right. Eighteen years late, would've done it sooner probably if I wasn't stuck in the Prison world but hey, better late than never right?"

"No it's not." She said, giving him a little smile.

Kai smiled too, before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"I'm been stuck in the Prison world for eighteen years. Which makes me 22. Does that mean you're technically the older sister now?"

"Are you calling me old."

"…" Kai didn't dare to respond.

"By the way, dad is still looking for that spell you mentioned. He is resolute in finding a way to pass on the Coven leadership without killing Luke or Liv." She informed him, her tone almost pleading.

Kai grabbed a pen out of his pocket and lifted her arm. He began writing onto it. When he was finished, half of her arm was covered in spell theory and incantation. "There you go. You might want to copy that somewhere before you take a shower."

"Thank you" She gave him a hug.

Hesitantly at first, Kai hugged his twin sister back.

"I know you're cutting yourself off from the coven, but just know, I live in Whitmore, and my door is always open" Jo said.

Kai nodded.

"Now, let's talk about your vampirism"

"What about it?" Kai said coolly. But he could sense that she was serious.

"You can still use magic, can't you?"

"How did you know that?" Could it be someone blabbed his secret already? It had only been 2 hours.

"Our coven has had a long history of Siphoners."

Kai waited for her to continue, he was genuinely intrigued.

"You weren't the first Siphoner to become a vampire. There was actually a whole group of them years ago. They called themselves Heretics. Because they were practically witch/vampire hybrids, some would call them abominations." Jo stooped when she realised she might of offended her twin.

Kai didn't care. "What happened to them?"

"The Prison world spell has been used three times to my knowledge: Once to seal you off. Another one was when the coven tried to send you to the coven world for the second time, but succeeded only in imprisoning your earth clone." She recounted, she was still quite amazed over how Kai had bested the Coven in their last confrontation. 

"But the very first time it was used was in 1901. The Heretics were heading to New York; they intended to destroy the coven. The Gemini's got there first and sealed them away." Jo continued.

"Whoa, they're been in there for over a century. And here I thought I had it bad. That is quite the cautionary tale" Kai grinned. "I'll try not to destroy any covens."

Jo chuckled.

Kai found himself smiling also. He hadn't hanged out with Jo in a long time. Not since they were kids really. They were inseparable as children. Being twins and all.

He just had a thought.

Kai started drawing magic from his body and with his vampire speed he latched his hand onto her shoulder. With a quick burst of magic, he reignited her magical core. When she had hidden her magic, her core had become inactive. All it needed was a spark of magic to reignite. He could sense that her magic capacity was quite low, but given enough time, it should flare back up to full.

"W-What just happened?" Jo stammered. She was beginning to feel something inside of her, a warm-ness she hadn't experienced in eighteen years.

"You are a witch, embrace it!" He told her. "The unification is behind you. "Magic is a beautiful construct, without out it, all life would cease."

Jo didn't know what to say, but she gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"By the way, congrats on the babies."

"What baby?"

"…Your babies?" He could feel the feint pulse of new life emanating from Jo when he has reignited her magic. He was sure, even if he hadn't done so, the baby's own magic could've reawaken Jo's magic sooner or later. Then again, the baby might not even be a witch at all; it was too soon for him to tell.

Just when she thought she couldn't get any more surprised, she realised that Kai had said 'babies', as in plural – more than one. Jo collapsed from the shock. Kai quickly caught her before she could fall to the ground, although she had already lost consciousness.

Kai sighed. Alaric was in for a hell of a surprise after Jo wakes up. He sure a hell won't be the one to tell Alaric.

 **THAT'S THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS OR CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, FEEL FREE. I'M STILL NEW AT THIS. NEXT CHAPTER KAI WILL MOVE TO NEW ORLEANS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Vampire Diaries or the Originals. They are owned by CW and Julie Plec and L.J Smith. I also don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to J.K Rowling.**

A week has passed since the Christmas party, and Kai had decided it was about time for him to leave. He had learned a lot from Damon and Stefan, but now he had to venture out and put what he learnt to use.

After saying farewell to his friends from Mystic Falls, Kai decided it was time for him to leave. Bonnie and Caroline made him swear to keep them updated on his adventures. Jo had also asked him to email her once in a while.

While Damon and Stefan were excellent teachers, the brothers weren't able to help him realise his full potential as a vampire. Nevertheless, he remained truly grateful for their tutelage.

Kai believed that the next step in his training is to learn from the source, or rather someone more similar to himself – the Mikaelson family. He had learnt from Tyler that the Original family was currently residing in the city of New Orleans. The former hybrid had shared with Kai that the city is haven to the triad of supernatural species. There seemed to be a kind of understanding between the human faction of New Orleans and the supernatural faction.

He was told that the supernatural elements within the city are continually hostile towards one another. Even in periods of peace, there are still animosity and friction between the supernatural species. The vampire crew in particular, are antagonised by the other two supernatural species. That being said, even under the continual pressure of supernatural wars and conflicts occurring in her borders, New Orleans had remained the beautiful pearl of Louisiana.

The supernatural multiculturalism of the city made it that much more appealing to Kai.

Kai's primary objective was to seek out the Mikaelson family and convince them to teach him. In return, Kai would offer his services to them against their enemies. His friends in Mystic falls had reassured him that this family of vampires had no shortage of family. Also, Kai wanted to test his strength against the very best, and in his mind, New Orleans is where he should go in order to do that. He wanted to not only test his vampire abilities against older vampires, but also his magic against the best witches New Orleans had to offer. And just like that, Kai took a 4-hour flight to New Orleans.

(Line Break)

Kai had found New Orleans to be a very beautiful city – in it's own rustic way. He could already feel magic coming from the city.

He had taken a taxi to the French Quarter, Kai tried to take in as much detail as possible: the music, the people, and the magic. It was all very intoxicating and overwhelming. Kai loved every moment of it. His time in banishment had fortunately given him great appreciation for festivity.

Whenever he came upon a new city in the Prison World, Kai would immediately zero in on the magical areas and spots in the city. But the French Quarter was proving to be a little different for him; it was hard for him to pick out a place to begin his search, especially since magical signatures was coming in from every direction within the French Quarter.

Kai reconsidered his options. ' _The best way for me to find out anything is probably to compel the information from somebody.'_

As Kai walked across Bourbon Street, he decided to join in on the festivities. Apparently, it would seem the French Quarter has a different reason to throw parade every other day. Kai decided it would be best to find a vampire, as they would be able to give him a rundown of what's happening in the city.' Kai walked into a nearby bar. He scanned the bar. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but then again, that's normally how it would seem.

He ordered a glass of bourbon. The bartender attending him was an attractive blond. She has a kind and gentle atmosphere about her. In a way, she reminded him of his own twin-sister Jo.

"Camille." He called out to her after receiving his drink.

She tilted her head slightly, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Sorry, do we know each other?"

"No sorry, I was just reading your nametag. That's quite a unique name you have there." Kai saw Cami sighed good-naturedly.

"People normally just call me Cami."

"You don't like your name?" Kai asked, although he understood. The twins in his family all had rather old names as well: Malachai, Josette, Lucas and Olivia. As such, they tend to prefer shorten versions of their name.

"You could say that." She replied, offering a friendly smile. Although she had made it known that she despises her given name, she wouldn't admit it, but she does rather like it when Klaus calls her Camille.

"I get it." He chuckled. "You're preaching to the choir. My family is all about long-winded names. By the way, where are my manners? I'm Kai, short for Malachai." He winked. "See? You're not the only one with an embarrassing first name." He beamed as he offered her a handshake.

"Nice to know that someone else shares my curse for bad names" She laughed as she shook his hand. "I haven't seen you in here before. At least I don't think I have. I'm normally very good at remembering faces."

"Yeah, I'm from out of town." He admitted.

"So what brings you to the French Quarter, can't be just the Bourbon is it?"

"Oh don't mock the bourbon, I know some people who'd kill for some bourbon." He replied jokingly, although he was thinking of Damon and Alaric when he said that.

Camille gave a small laugh at his reply.

"My reason for coming here is more or less to have a goodtime." He said smilingly. He wasn't lying. As dangerous as the city may be, he knew he was going to have fun.

"Then you're in the right place, New Orleans has a rich history. It's really quite _magical_." She said as she gave him another shot of Bourbon. "On the house." she winked.

Kai narrowed his eyes for a split moment back to he usual grin. ' _Interesting'._ He thought. He had suspected that her words had some sort of double meaning to them, especially when she said magical. ' _Does she know about the supernatural?_

Kai could sense that Camille was human. His time with the Mystic Falls gangs had allowed him to attune his senses to accurately read if someone was human or supernatural. And Camille was definitely human according to his sixth sense. He imagined she might be another Matt Donovan.

For a moment, Kai considered if he should compel Camille, but thought that maybe he was thinking too much on it. Out of respect for her resembling his twin sister somewhat, Kai ceased to entertain that line of thought. Deciding that it was time to leave. "I'll see you around Cami."

He left a $100 tip for her as he made his way out. Kai had liquidated a fraction of the gold he had. In return he now owned a small fortune.

Camille was pensive for a moment as she found his action familiar. The last person to give her such a large tip was Klaus – and her whole life was not the same since.

"Well, I'll be here on most days." She called out to him, not sure if he heard her. He of course had heard her, courtesy of his new vampire hearing.

(Line Break)

He had lingered around Bourbon Street for hours; he's seen a few witches here and there, but he knew they were beyond his ability to compel. What he needed was a vampire, but not a single bloody vampire in sight. Kai decided to try a locator spell. After purchasing the ingredients he needed for the spell, he checked himself into his hotel suite.

He set up the map of New Orleans onto the table, then set up candles on the four corners of the map. Kai proceeded to slice his hand with bladed knife. The blood spilled onto the map. As a vampire, his blood should act as a blueprint for the spell to find other vampires.

"Ole Heldhat Eina Odvozniti." Kai chanted, multiple times. The spell should seek out the area with the highest concentration of vampires.

The fire from the candles ignited onto the map without burning it. The vampire blood already spelled into the flames. The flames suddenly turned bright blue and extinguished itself out of existence. The map was left unburnt except for one spot. A single spot on the map was blackened from the flames.

With the location now memorised, Kai quickly stored away the candles and map, not wanting to give the cleaning lady a fright.

The coordinates on the map brought him to a convenience store. " _Why would vampires want to hang about in a dingy old store?_

Figured that something wasn't right, Kai kept his guard up as he entered from the back entrance. The sight that greeted him wasn't what he was expecting.

Dozens of Vampire bodies littered the floor, spanning the entire backroom. Kai kneel down beside one of the vampires. He placed his fingers onto the vampire's forehead, as a Siphoner he could feel the magic pulsating under the vampire's skin. ' _Good, they're still alive.'_ He though. ' _They're all sedated though, probably with magic, whoever is doing this must have a lot of juice to pull this rabbit out of the hat.'_

His super vampire hearing indicated chatter at the front of the store. With a click of his fingers, Kai turned himself invisible, courtesy of a Gemini cloaking spell.

He made his way to the front of the store, virtually unnoticed. He found two men having a chat, if chatting meant interrogation apparently. Both men were of African descent. One man was tied to a chair with ropes; he looked to be in his mid 20s, and sports a shaven head. The other man looked around the same age as his captive. He had short dark hair and was dressed much more formally; in his hands brandished a small blade.

Kai sensed that the man tied to the chair is a Vampire. He hazarded a guess that those ropes were possibly soaked in vervain. As for the other man, he felt like a witch, a powerful one.

"You're Klaus' ally, and I think you know something." The interrogator told his captive.

' _Interesting.'_ Kai mused. He had originally intended to snatch a vampire and compel them for information. ' _Now it seems I won't have to, this man is doing it for me .I wish I had brought popcorn.'_

"You can think whatever you want, as long as you don't mind knowing that you are a chump." The man tied to chair said defiantly.

Kai struggled not to laugh. The man tied to the chair has guts, he admitted.

The interrogator on the other hand wasn't amused. He then softly blew a breath of magic onto his index finger and thumb. Quickly, then rubbed his finger and thumb together - the captive vampire seized and thrashed about violently, screaming in pain.

The scream soon died out as the witch undid the spell.

"Tell. Me. What. You. Know". The interrogator demanded, enunciating every word.

The captive vampire, clearly out of breath from all the screaming whispered quietly, "I'll tell you what I remember."

The interrogator leaned forward expectantly.

"Two centuries back, I was just a kid looking through the compound. I found a coffin."

The captor frowned.

"Klaus catches me, and he says, 'that's my brother Finn. We keep him like that because he is such a bore.'" the vampire continued.

Finn, the witch and interrogator seethed at the vampire tied up before him. Once more he casted the spell again, the vampire wreath in pain as his muscle constricted.

Kai knew that this was going to be a long night for the vampire.

(Line break)

Hours had passed by as Kai witnessed the witch continuing to torture information out of the vampire. From what's been said, Kai had managed to deduce a number of things.

Firstly, the interrogator, Finn, was in fact the older brother to the Original Vampires. Kai had briefly heard about him in passing from Stefan when the latter was giving him a brief rundown on the Original family. Stefan had told him that Finn had been staked by Matt Donovan; thus also ending his entire sire-line. It seemed someone had brought him back, this time, as a witch.

Secondly, the vampire being interrogated, whom he learnt is Marcel, was the former King of the French Quarter. Kai made a note to ensure Marcel would survive.

Marcel once again drifted back into consciousness.

"I'm convinced. You know nothing." Finn told Marcel. "Which means, whatever Klaus is keeping secret is so secret, he won't even share it with you. Perhaps there are other ways you can be of use to me."

The front door to the store suddenly opened. Finn was visibly surprised to see the young man that came in.

Kai obviously had no clue as to who was the man that just entered, but he could tell that the man was a witch by sensing his aura.

"Brother." The newcomer greeted. Kai's interest grew at the new development. It appears the new arrival was also a Mikaelson.

Kai was happy that something new was occurring. He was getting rather tired of the monotonous torturing.

"What are you doing here, Kol?" Finn asked his brother, sounding tired and annoyed.

"I have heard a rumour that you have taken Marcel prison." Kol told his brother as he picked up a knife. "And it just so happens that I own him."

Kol then stabbed the knife into Marcel's hand, causing the vampire to moan in pain and glare at the younger Mikaelson in anger. Kai winced internally, ' _That had got to hurt"_

Marcel threatened to kill the two of them, however Finn wasn't in the mood for threats. With a flick of his wrist, Finn magically snapped Marcel's neck. He then fixed his attention to Kol.

"You have some nerve coming here. All good grace with me was lost the moment you sided with our wretched siblings." Finn warmed his brother.

Kol looked slightly worried, but put on a smile.

"You know me, Finn. I take side with whoever I think is going to win. And, to be honest, well, you and Mum were acting a bit daft, weren't you? But, I heard about how you turned Dad into your own personal black magic battery pack, and I thought, "Wow, that's cold." But, it's smart."

After hearing that new piece of information, Kai focused his senses on the older Mikaelson, and could sense of stream of magic empower Finn from outside. Kai realised Finn must be channelling an object of some sort.

"And now, I can see which way the wind is blowing, and after the way the three of them treated us, I will be happy to see the lot of them get what's coming." Kol continued. Kai smirked; this person Kol had quite the silver tongue on him.

Finn however, wasn't amused. Kai sensed various degrees of malice coming from the elder Mikaelson.

Finn brought his hand and clenched to make a fist, activating a pain infliction spell. Kol fell to his knees and screeched in pain.

"What was that for? Kol bellowed, after Finn release him from the spell.

"For being a duplicitous weasel." Finn sneered.

"I have proved myself, Finn. More than you have!" Kol staggered to his feet. "I'm the one who put Rebekah in another body, and whilst Klaus is out there looking for his dear little sister, I was forging a dagger that would put him to sleep for centuries!"

' _The plot thickens'_ Kai thought. He also wondered if these daggers would work on him. He quickly made a mental note to inspect these daggers at a later point.

"I don't want to put him to sleep! I want him dead." Finn retorted angrily.

"Yes, but you're gonna need allies. And I've got 'em. Davina Claire, she's a Harvest girl. I've got her wrapped around my little finger, I have! With her on our side, there is nothing -nothing- that will stand in our way." Kai said, as he was trying to buy time to escape his brother.

"Klaus knows you trapped Rebekah, and yet he hasn't tracked you done to torture her location out of you?"

"Well, I'm smart enough not to be found."

Finn laughed and processed that new information which Kol had provided him.

"And Elijah also knows Rebekah is missing, and yet he remains unaccounted for?"

"Despite my power, I have been unable to locate him, which suggests he's gone to great lengths to hide himself. And Elijah hides from no one. Unless... He's keeping something hidden." Finn explained.

Funny he should say that. Contrary to what was said, Kai had heard that the Original siblings have run from their dad for close to ten centuries, Elijah included.

"Wow, Finn, you sound like Sherlock Holmes after one too many tequilas."

"And you act a fool to dare think I wouldn't know about your little friends in the back."

Now that he mentioned it, Kai could hear movements in the back room. He then stretched his senses into the other room. He could clearly feel two life signatures that weren't there earlier. The auras he felt indicated a werewolf and a witch.

As Kai refocused his attention on Kol, he could feel fear seeping out of the young Mikaelson.

Finn stepped towards Kol, forcing the latter to retreat into the back room.

There, Kol noticed that there were dozens of vampires standing up. However, Finn spelled them back to sleep.

Finn then berated his brother for siding with his enemies and for failing at the task their mother had given them.

Finn grabbed a hold of his brother and placed his hand onto Kol's chest. "I curse you to this body, unable to jump to another. Over the next few days, I want you to contemplate what's to come. A meaningless, lonely death, and the darkness to follow."

Kai winced, feeling a bit sorry for the younger Mikaelson. He knew that Kol was only trying to help out his friends by playing the decoy.

"The clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes. Go, brother. I will not miss you." Finn said at last to the brother he had just sentenced to death.

Kol looked at Finn with pain and betrayal one last time before exiting the shop from the back. Kai felt a myriad of negative emotions coming from Kol. Kai returned his attention to the remaining Mikaelson.

After another tedious hour of torture, Finn had come to the conclusion that Marcel might not have any information that he could use against his brothers. By this point, Kai felt that he was caught up on basically everything that was happening in New Orleans.

"Good. You're awake. Now, just one more question."

"Okay. Let my guys go free, and I'll tell you whatever it is you want to know."

"How selfless! But, we've already established that you don't know anything of any consequence. However, it's a common belief among the werewolves that you were, in fact, the last person to see Niklaus' child alive. You were in possession of the baby's corpse."

Marcel glared at Finn.

"So, tell me. How exactly did the baby die?"

Marcel thought about it, but he genuinely didn't know, his mind went blank.

"Yeah, you don't remember? You don't remember because you were compelled to forget. Why would Niklaus compel away the truth from the vampire he thinks of as his adopted son? What…besides a desire to protect his own daughter?"

Both Kai and Marcel came to the same conclusion. The baby was still alive. Marcel instantly felt guilty about giving away this piece of information to Finn.

"She still alive, and now you and you're vampires are going to help me find her"

(Line Break)

Shortly afterwards, Finn left in order to acquire ingredients that would enable him to find the baby, his niece, Hope Mikaelson.

He left Marcel and the other vampires at the store; they were in no state to move.

Kai took this opportunity to make his move.

Kai released his cloaking spell, and went to Marcel, who was still unconscious after having his neck once again magically snapped by Finn.

Kai bit into his own wrist and fed Marcel his blood. Within seconds, Marcel regained consciousness.

Marcel was surprised and slightly disoriented to see a young man in front of him, a person he does not recognise. He had expected to see Finn again.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"I'm here to help, I'm a vampire visiting this city." Kai said. "I just happened to come across a group of vampires getting kidnapped by a single witch. It's quite a sight really."

Marcel sneered at Kai.

"Oh grouchy, but I mean no harm." Kai continued. "I'm here to free you."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Marcel asked sceptically.

"You don't." Kai replied nonchalantly, "But it doesn't seem like you have any choice in that matter." He said smugly to the vampire tied to the chair.

Kai ripped the ropes off Marcel – as he did, he could feel the burn of vervain on his hands. The two of them then proceeded to begin moving the vampires into a truck that Marcel had called and compelled for them. And before long, Kai and Marcel brought everyone back to Marcel's loft.

They lay everyone onto the ground. They were still under Finn's spell. Marcel wanted to get Davina to check on them first before he wakes them up.

Marcel passed Kai a glass of bourbon. "Now tell, who are you? And why did you decided to save me and my guys?"

Kai took a sip of the bourbon, before introducing himself. "My name is Kai Parker. I became a vampire recently, and I'm here in your city to find someone."

"As for why I saved you, I admit, it wasn't out of the kindness of my heart, lets just say it was on a whim." Kai told Marcel smilingly as he offered to shake the older vampire's hand.

Marcel had lived for a long time. Of course, compared to the Originals, he was a youngling. But having lived as long as he had and especially in the crescent city of Louisiana, he had the instinct of a king and a warrior. Marcel had always pride himself as being a good judge of character. And right now, his instinct told him he could trust the young vampire in front of him.

Marcel ultimately cracked a friendly smile and returned the handshake. "You saved my guys and I, that makes you alright in my books. You're welcome in our community and if you want a tour of the city, I'm more happy to give you one."

"I'll take you up on that offer Marcel."

(Line Break)

Kai left Marcel and his still unconscious vampires. He told the older vampire that he'd come back later. Marcel had left to find Klaus and Davina.

Kai's next agenda was the Mikaelson baby, Klaus' daughter. He wanted make sure Finn didn't hurt her. In retrospect, he should've snapped the witch's neck when he had the chance. The only reason he didn't was because Finn had a legion of vampires under his control if things went south. And he wasn't sure if he could fight both Finn and a hoard of vampire off.

He held on to the hope that Finn wouldn't hurt his own niece, but now taken under consideration that Finn had cursed his own brother, maybe that possibility wasn't so unrealistic. Hindsight was a bitch.

He wouldn't consider himself a saint or a hero, but his time within the Prison World had made him appreciate the unique things in the world. After spending time with his friends in mystic falls, however short that time may be, had made him kinder. He was very protective of his new family.

As a Siphoner and now a Heretic, Kai considered himself one of the many unique creations of magic on Earth. He also had a desire to protect these objects. The tribrid baby was an altogether unique occurrence, a being with powers from all three supernatural species. The baby had the potential to become something truly magnificent. As the only tribrid in existence, Hope Mikaelson was on Kai's endangered supernatural species list, and no one was going to harm her while he's around.

In order to protect Hope Mikaelson, he had to find her first. The problem was, Finn had a few hours head start in his search for the supernatural baby. Kai had assumed that Klaus' and his family had taken precautions to protect the baby from being found. He hoped that would be enough to forestall Finn long enough.

His basic locator spells wasn't enough to find the baby. He needed a conduit of some sort to forcibly establish as connection. In order to locate the baby, he needed ingredients that would link him to the baby, preferably her parent's blood. Kai imagined that Klaus the recluse wouldn't trust anybody with his blood, much less a stranger. And Kai had no intentions of fighting Klaus; he would imagine such a confrontation might prove disadvantageous for him, as he was a newbie vampire. As such, Kai opted to find Hayley Marshall, Hope's Hybrid mother.

Kai made his way towards the Bayou. He had learnt from Tyler, who told him that it was where the werewolves were concentrated. And from the interrogation he learnt that Hayley was de-facto Queen of the Crescent wolves. Marcel had also warned him not to take a stroll into the bayou, as it might not be good for his health. Kai took the warning good heartedly, but he had nothing to fear from werewolves.

Kai continued to reach a settlement of trailers inhabited by werewolves. He had used his sensory abilities to pinpoint the area with the most inhabitants within the Bayou.

The inhabitants stiffened when they noticed his arrival, no doubt due to already sniffing him out to be a vampire. Everyone cease what he or she were doing and watched him wearily.

"Hi, I come in peace." Kai announced to the masses, using two fingers to indicate the peace. "I'm looking for the hybrid, Hailey Marshall. I believe she is engaged to your alpha. I have sensitive information I need to tell her."

Everyone remain still and silent. He could see and hear mothers holding on to their children protectively. Kai narrowed his eyes at their actions - it was unnecessary. While he had once murdered his very own siblings, he had learned the errors of his ways. Even after reviving his own siblings, he felt guilty over what he had taken from them. He had made a silent vow to never hurt children.

Kai sighed as he concluded werewolves wouldn't cooperate with vampires. Evidently, their enmity with the vampire species ran deep.

' _Who knew these dogs could really hold a grudge?'_ Kai thought silently. His search was going to be more difficult then he originally thought.

Then suddenly, a rather bulky man stepped forward from the crowd. "You best be on your way vampire." The werewolf said. "We ain't afraid of your kind."

"Is that so?" Kai replied amusingly. He had felt restless for a while, maybe a good warm up could get his blood running. "If you can't let me talk to Hayley Marshall, then I shall talk to your Alpha. Bring out the top dog"

A few of the werewolves sneered at him.

"You vampires think you can just do whatever you want, but your time is over. I'm going to show you why it's a fatal mistake to underestimate us." The bulky werewolf began to summon his werewolf nature. His eyes became bright yellow as he raged towards Kai with his enhanced speed.

Kai had never fought werewolves before. In fact, this was the first time he's seen one with an activated werewolf curse. Tyler Lockwood was no long a Hybrid, or a werewolf for that matter.

Kai easily sidestepped his adversary. "Shall we dance?" Kai asked mockingly.

This made the werewolf even angrier, seemingly increasing his strength. Kai had heard from Marcel that recently, the creation of moonlight rings had allowed for werewolves to channel their werewolf nature, thus giving them access to their maximum strength without the need of a full moon. According to Marcel, these rings have created a shift in power between the factions, as Vampires were now at a strength disadvantage.

Kai continued to evade the angered lycan by making circular moments. These circular motions were adapted from Bagua, a Chinese martial art he had learned a bit of. His skills with Tai chi and Wing-chun, coupled with Bagua gave Kai a great foundation for evasion and parrying opposing attacks.

Eventually Kai got annoyed and started to go on the offensive. As an Enhanced Original Vampire, his speed and strength were far superior to those of werewolves, even on a full moon.

Kai easily dodged and block a few more of his opponent's swings. He then caught his opponent's wrist; he gave it a hard twist, causing the werewolf to moan in main. Still letting go, Kai swiftly used his other hand to punch his opponent in the shoulder. A resounding crack echoed as Kai dislocated the other man's shoulder. The man screamed in pain. Kai let go of the arm.

His opponent tried to back hand him with his remaining arm, however his attack missed as Kai appeared behind him. Another decisive punch on the remaining shoulder disabled the werewolf juggernaut from further assaults. Kai kick his opponent in the back of the leg, forcing the man down to his knees.

Other werewolves tried to rescue their defeated comrade. Kai saw this and quickly brought both hands to his opponent's head, who was still kneeling down defenceless as both of his shoulders was dislocated.

"Stop right there, or else I'll be force to snap your friend's neck."

All the other wolves stopped in their tracks. While hesitant to attack, they were a predatory species. While most of them have now removed themselves from the area – as the women and children were now safely hidden.

All the wolves that remain all carry Moonlight rings. While most of pack have relinquished their rings in favour of Hayley's plan for a marriage unification. There were still half a dozen wolves that still used them just for protection until the wedding is underway.

The six wolves with moonlight rings signalled each other to attack.

Kai pushed his hostage onto the ground; things were about to get messy. But he couldn't help but grinned at the situation. "Who wants to dance?"

In a split second, the six werewolves descended on him.

(Line Break)

Seven super werewolves were groaning in pain on the ground. Kai had defeated them all one by one. He had slipped through their formation and agilely evaded their attacks while disabling them by breaking their joints. While they were strong, he was infinitely faster.

"You are a stubborn lot," Kai said to his fallen foes. "Please know that I could've killed had I wanted to."

"Now, which one of you nice puppies would tell me where your alpha is. I only wish to talk to your alpha" Kai continued as he dusted off his jumper.

Out of nowhere a blur sped into the field and knocked Kai off his feet. Kai flipped back to his feet. He saw that it was a woman that had tackled him. She had long dark hair and the gaze of a predator. She reminded him of amazons from Greek mythology.

She sneered at him as her fangs elongated.

The vampire veins darkened into her sclera – encapsulating those mesmerising werewolf hybrid eyes. This was the true visage of a werewolf hybrid, Kai though. It was truly breathtaking to him. He was tempted to ask her for an autograph of some sorts.

"You must be Hayley." He said and half bowed. "That was a nice tackle, I'll give it a 9/10."

Hayley wasn't amused.

"You made a mistake attacking my people. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going after the witch bastard that sent you." Hayley told him murderously.

' _Witch bastard? She thinks I work for Finn.'_ He thought. ' _This could not get any worse'_

She lunged at him.

' _And I jinxed it.'_

He sidestepped her, but she was faster than he realised, not as fast as him, but enough to catch him by surprise when she quickly used her leg to swiped his legs from behind, causing him to fall onto his back. She quickly jumped onto him, and viciously went in for a back. Instinctively he moved his arm to defend, causing her to bit into his wrist instead.

He used his free left hand to shove her off of him. While being propelled back by his shove, she still managed to land on her feet, albeit in a feral crouch position.

Kai once again flipped back onto his feet. He looked towards his wrist – a large ugly bite mark now adorned the side of his right arm. It's starting to heal somewhat, but now completely. The werewolf venom was now running its course.

Hayley smirked at her victory; she then used her sleeve to clean the blood off the side of her mouth. "Looks like you're a dead man, werewolf venom kills vampire, ten out of ten."

Kai knew that as an Original, werewolf venom shouldn't be able to kill him. Yet, he could already feel the venom starting to weaken him. Kai couldn't help but remark. "You know, I'd normally like to know a woman first before we get to the biting stage."

Kai started laughing rather ironically.

Hayley was baffled by his reaction. "What's so funny?"

"Oh its nothing. It's just that, before today I've never seen an actual werewolf, and in one day I've had the chance to see not only a group of werewolves in action, but also a hybrid."

"You picked a fight with the wrong wolves. The crescent wolves are not to be trifled with."

"Oh no, I completely agree. You wolves have earned my respect today." Kai said as he lifted up his werewolf bitten arm. "And it has been such an enlightening experience."

The child like smile never left his face.

Hayley was a little unnerved. Her opponent wasn't normal. He had been bitten and he's still smiling, like as though he knew something she doesn't.

"I never suspected hybrids are so powerful, especially since you're only a newborn." Kai said. "But then again, I'm also new to this vampire thing myself."

That threw Hayley out of the loop. She had thought the man she's been fighting to be a much older vampire. He had taken on seven moonlight rings user and had won. Even Marcel would be in trouble under similar circumstances.

"Those moonlight rings must be some serious magic if they could let you friends control your wolf forms. But you…" he pointed at her amusedly. 'You don't even need these ring to transform. Truly amazing."

She ignored his remarks. "Why did Finn sent you here?"

Kai ignored her question.

"I just realised something. The only way for a person to turn into a wolf is obviously by magic. The so-called werewolf curse, while a genetic disposition, is still a curse. A very old curse, but a curse nevertheless. Which makes it magic." Kai's grin only widen at this realisation.

Hayley was annoyed that the vampire was sidestepping her question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He put his left palm over the werewolf wound.

What he did next caused Hayley's eye to widen in disbelief. Kai's palm glowed red as he siphoned away the magic of the werewolf venom, rendering it benign. As he finished, the wound began to heal fully, as though he was never bitten in the first place.

She took a step back in shock; She wasn't sure what had just happened. The man seemed to heal himself from a werewolf bite. _Was it magic?_ She thought. She could tell by her heighten sense of smell, that her adversary was definitely a vampire, yet he was practicing magic?

This went against everything she knew. In a world of harvest girls and hybrid babies, this was still by far one of the oddest things she has ever seen.

He flicked his wrist, telekinetically throwing the female hybrid into a large tree.

She got back up, trying to retaliate.

Before she could Kai had already motioned his hand towards her and casted his spell. Instantly felt as though her head was going to explode. Blood began to flow out her eyes and nostrils. The pain infliction was like nothing she ever felt before. In moments she screamed and lost consciousness.

(Line Break)

Hayley regained consciousness with a loud gasped of air. She looked around; she was lying on a couch in what appeared to be a hotel room.

"I see you're awake" Kai said as he walked in from the other room.

"Where am I? Why have you taken me" Her eyes glowed amber as her rage increased. She sped towards him in an attempt to beat some answers out of him, but was knocked back towards the couch by a seemingly invisible wall.

Hayley finally noticed that there was a circle of salt around her: A clear indication that there must be a barrier trapping her.

"Don't bother, that barrier is bound to my life force." Kai told her. "Anyway I mean you no harm. I tried telling your guard dogs the same thing, they wouldn't listen, so like rabid mutts, they tried to attack me."

She growled at him.

"Hey if you hadn't noticed, I showed a lot of restraint in not killing them."

Hayley did a double take after hearing what he had just said. He was right, all of her guys were down for the count, but otherwise, they were fine.

'I'll release you from the boundary once I've said my piece."

Hayley nodded. Agreeing to hear what the stranger had to say. She didn't have much choice anyway.

"My name is Kai. As you have seen, I am a Heretic. A vampire capable of utilising magic." Kai introduced.

Hayley's eyes widen at his confirmation. "That's not possible!"

"I'm sure they said the same about werewolf hybrids, but here you are, a testament that what's possible and impossible is relative. Like how you had became a hybrid, there are extenuating circumstances that led me to become a kind of hybrid also."

She couldn't deny what he's just said. Her daughter was a tribrid; a being that many could once claim to be impossible.

"I just recently came to New Orleans. It's a beautiful city I must say, so full of life and people. Great music. Great Bars."

She growled again as he got side tracked.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I get distracted easily." He apologised sheepishly. "When I got here, I thought it would be common courtesy to find the vampire faction within the city. When I tracked down Marcel. I found out that a witch had already caught him and his vampires. I believe you're already acquainted with this witch, he goes by Vincent, but is known by your family much more intimately as Finn."

This had Hayley's attention. She didn't know Marcel had been captured. She considered him an ally and a friend.

"I manage to rescue him after the witch had left, but not before Finn having already deduced that your daughter is still alive." Kai revealed.

A look of horror appeared on Hayley's face. If Hayley was worried before, she was absolutely terrified at that moment. There's a madman going after her daughter!

"Release me! I need to get to her!"

"That has been my intention, before your pack attacked me. You'll need my help if you want to save your daughter."

Hayley considered this. She wasn't quite sure if she could trust the newcomer, but her daughter's life was on the line. His abilities would definitely even the playing field, considering they didn't really have a witch on their side. She nodded, acquiescing to his insistence on helping.

"I tried locating your daughter, but she's been cloaked. Finn has no doubt hit the same road bumps that I did. But given time, my locator spell should be able to overcome her cloaking spell. The issue is, Finn had hours ahead of me to start. I have a feeling he's already on his way to the baby as we speak" As he said this, Hayley paled. "So I thought it would be faster if I get her location from you."

He clicked his fingers. The boundary spell dissolved. He threw Hayley her cell phone. She called Elijah, but he wasn't picking up. Her dread welled up inside of her.

She immediately called Klaus, informing the Original Werewolf Hybrid of the danger facing their daughter. Kai could hear that Klaus was very displeased with the news. As she hanged up the phone, she turned to him.

"We need to get to her now!" She said.

"But first I need to get the location from you"

"We don't have time for this, I can drive!" She insisted hurriedly as she made his way to the door.

He cut her off. "You'd never make it there in time by car! Give me her location. Trust me." His eyes reflected his sincerity.

Hayley calmed down slightly.

He placed his hands on her head. "Okay, open your mind to me."

She did a requested. Kai immediately entered her mind via his vampire telepathy. He saw glimpses of memories; he kept digging until he found what he needed. He withdrew from her mind quickly afterwards.

"I'll bring her back safe. I promise."

Before she could ask what he was going to do, he vanished – leaving her all alone. With nothing to do, she tried to call Klaus and Elijah once again.

(Line Break)

Kai had used the location in Hayley's mind as a marker to teleport. As soon as he got to the plantation, he immediately employed his vampire hearing. He could hear signs of conflict coming from the house. As he made his way to the front door, he wondered if anyone owned the house. That was sure way to keep uninvited vampires out.

During his time in Mystics Falls, Kai had found out that he could walk in to houses owned by people without their blessing. This had come as a shock to his other Vampire friends. This happened when Bonnie invited him over to her place and walked right through the threshold of the house even before she invited him in.

Bonnie had hypothesised that it was maybe due to him being alive when he was turned into a vampire. Making him the first vampire history to be technically alive, besides Silas and Amara. He had thought that he died after he immortality spell hit him, but Bonnie believed that the spell forced him into transition instead of outright killing him.

As a living being, Kai could enter premises without invitation. Furthermore he could own his own property, not that he sees of the point of doing so.

Kai could clearly hear the confrontation occurring inside the house.

Finn's magical onslaught was overwhelming Elijah. After all, Finn was channelling Mikael, the destroyer.

Kai let out a breath of relief. He couldn't sense the baby in the house. Which either meant it was too late or she wasn't home. He figured it was the latter, as judging by the conversation inside the house; Finn has yet to harm the baby.

Kai didn't want to reveal himself to everyone just yet. So he decided to help from outside the house. Kai's eyes shone with power and he placed his palm onto the doorframe. The house slightly vibrated with magic for a moment as a boundary spell went up, trapping everyone from exiting the house.

Finn would've no doubt realised the disturbance.

Kai began controlling the air inside the house with his air manipulation. He Slowly, he willed the oxygen out of the house and replacing it with hydrogen from outside.

Finn noticed that something was wrong. He started feeling dizzy and hard of concentration as the level of oxygen decreases. Elijah too, was also weakening from the low levels of oxygen

Kai made it so that the hydrogen was mostly concentrated around the Mikaelson brothers. Once the house was mostly saturated with hydrogen gas, Kai flicked his flings in an arcing motion towards the house. An arc of electricity flowed from the tips of fingers and travelled into the house through the front door.

The reaction was instantaneous as the electricity ignited the hydrogen gas. The explosion engulfed the entire household. He wasn't worried about Elijah as the Original was probably only temporally knocked out from the explosion.

As the flames died down, Kai could only sense a single magic signature coming from the now destroyed house, originating from Elijah. He siphoned away the boundary spell he placed and channelled the magic into the ring.

Elijah would regenerate soon enough. Kai wondered if Elijah would be willing to mentor him if he knew Kai blew him up. Kai however had to find the baby and make sure that she was safe. The cloaking spell on Hope could only ward her from being found by locator spells. As she was a magical being, she had a distinctive magical pulse, which Kai should be able to sense once he's within range.

Kai expanded his senses; he sensed a magical signature a mile out from the house; it must be the baby's.

He ran towards it, and within minutes he saw that the magic he was sensing was originating from a black four-wheel drive. It was parked at the side of the road. He quickly cloaked himself and approached the vehicle. He noticed a familiar blond woman in the driver's seat. Camille. It would seem that she was more tied to the supernatural elements than he had originally suspected.

Kai then refocused his attention to the child in the back seat. The child seemed a little tired, more likely from her outing with the blond baby-sitter/therapist, other than that, Kai concluded that the baby was reasonably unharmed.

What was interesting was that the baby was staring right at him, even though he was still cloaked.

' _She has a lot of potential.'_ He thought amazed. He smiled at the child and put a finger to his limps, at least to indicate for her to stay silent. Hope gurgled back happily not at all silent.

Camille was wondering at why Hope seemed so entertained all of a sudden. It seemed to Camille that the child was just looking outside the window and finding amusement looking at the scenery.

Camille was still reeling in from her experience moments earlier. She had been driving Hope back to the safe. She was only a short distance away before her car had power down. Fortunately for her, because the house soon blew up in one great explosion, if the car hadn't shut down when it did, she'd probably be engulfed in the explosion as well.

She thought that she had to be crazy to have been thinking it, but she had a feeling that Hope had something to do with her Car shutting down.

Kai decided that it was time for him to return to New Orleans now that the baby was in safe hands, and he could sense Elijah's signature moving towards their location.

(Line Break)

Hayley decided to wait for him to return. Neither Klaus nor Elijah was picking up their phone. She couldn't do much but wait. She hated it. She hated not knowing. And most of all, she hated feeling helpless when someone she cared about was in danger. She hoped that Elijah would be able to hold Finn off, while long enough for Camille to take Hope to safety. She chose to wait at the hotel in case Kai returned; she had no other way of contacting him.

As she waited her phone rang. She saw that it Elijah who was calling, she picked up immediately. "Elijah! Is she safe?"

"Yes, we're taking her back to New Orleans." His answer was succinct, but they were enough. She felt tremendous relief washed over her.

"What happened to Finn, is he dead?"

"…"Elijah paused. "For now, I can't be sure if he didn't jump into another body. We'll talk more at the compound; we should be back in a few hours. I'll see you then."

With that, Elijah had hung up.

Staring at her phone for a moment. She let the events of the whole day wash over her. It was surreal to say the least. Decided that she no longer needed to stay, she was about to make her leave when Kai had teleported back into the room.

His sudden re-emergence startled her.

Kai had teleported back to his hotel room. He was surprised to find that Hayley was still there. He had thought that she would have left after he went off to rescue her daughter.

"Oh you're still here?"

"Yes, I've just heard, my daughter is safe." She told him before sincerely expressing her gratitude. "Thank you. You will always have a friend with the wolves."

Kai nodded and smiled. "It was nothing. I'm sure Dracula could've handled Voldermort."

Hayley smiled after making the connection as to whom he was referring to. Elijah was an aristocratic vampire and Finn was a witch returning from the dead, hell bent on killing an innocent child.

"All I did it sped up the process."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I couldn't get into the house, since I wasn't invited in, so I helped in the only capacity I could."

"And?"

"Ikindofblewupthehouse." He said quickly and rather quietly.

Her hybrid hearing picked up what he said perfectly, but she wasn't sure she heard him correctly. "Sorry, could you repeat that, I almost thought I heard you said you bl-"

Before she could finish, he cut her off.

"Yeah, I blew up the house." He said, suddenly taking a sudden interest in the ceiling. He may have become one of the most formidable creatures on the planet, but the thought of an angry hybrid made him uneasy.

"…" She walked up to him, positioning herself so she look him in the eye "YOU BLEW UP THE HOSPITAL?!

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO RECKLESS?" She ranted. She started pacing around the room. Throwing her hands in the hair incredulously. Kai let her finish her tirade "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? HOPE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT!"

"As you heard from your friends, Hope is perfectly safe. Besides, I checked to make sure the baby wasn't inside before I went with my plans." He assuaged her.

His expression then changed to playful.

"Please, I'm not some idiot." He joked. "You should return to your family."

After calming from her outburst, Hayley agreed that she should leave; Jack would be looking for her.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you just now." Hayley said as she became very conscious of her appalling behaviour towards the saviour of her child.

Kai shrugged – waving off her apology. "Don't sweat it."

However Kai's tone went more serious. "But I'd need you to promise not to tell anyone about my presence in the city, at least not yet. I've just got to the city - I don't want any trouble."

Kai was lying. After being put away for nearly 2 decades, any form of trouble was extremely enticing to him. He knew he was a trouble magnet. And New Orleans certainly wasn't short in terms of trouble.

The reason for secrecy was he wanted to become more familiar with the dynamics of the city before becoming more involved. He was supposed to lay low initially, however the baby's endangerment forced his hands. Given that, Kai still wanted to play for secrecy while it still last.

"I have to tell my fiancé" Hayley said as she remembered the requirements for her marriage ceremony with Jack – there shall be no lies between husband and wife.

"Okay, you can tell him, and make him swear not to tell anyone."

"Okay." Hayley nodded. She wanted to show her gratitude. "If you ever need anything, you are now friends to the Crescent wolves of New Orleans. "

Kai was honestly surprised by her offer. He had saved the baby out of the desire that she was rare and intriguing. Although he had to admit, the tribrid baby was very cute, but he had only learnt that after saving her from danger.

"Okay. I wouldn't say no to that." Kai acknowledge. "Then as friends, if you ever need my assistance, feel free to call." Kai pledged as he offer her his hand.

She shook his hand – sealing their impromptu pact.

As she made for the door, almost as an afterthought she called out. "My wedding is in two days. Please come."

Kai grinned his charming maniacal smile. "As you wish. Who am I to deny the bride her wish."

After Hayley left, Kai magically sealed the door. He dropped onto the bed, the weariness of the day catching up to him. In less than twenty-four hours, he had thwarted a witch's scheme and managed to gain the friendship of the vampire faction and werewolf pack.

' _Not bad for a first day'_ Kai reflected mentally before sleep takes him. Even immortals needed their rest.

(Line Break)

Kai arrived at Marcel's loft around noon. He noticed that all of Marcel's vampires were just doing their own thing around the place. It would appear whatever Finn had enchanted them with had lifted. They all noticed as he walked through, none did anything, as they believed if he was a threat, Marcel could handle it.

As he made his way to Marcel he noticed that Marcel was conversing with a male and female vampire. They both looked young, in their early twenties.

Marcel noticed him and smiled at him to join them. "Josh, Gia, I would like to introduce you to Kai. I've only met him recently, but he has already proven himself to be reliable in tight situations. Like you two, he's a new vampire."

Both Josh and Gia were confused and amazed to hear Marcel give such as praise. Josh, being the oldest vampire around, next to Marcel of course, was confused only because he didn't recognise the vampire. "Did you sire him Marcel?"

"No I didn't. Kai here came from out of town." He told his two lieutenants. As he did so, Marcel couldn't help but wonder, which sire line Kai belonged to. But Marcel concluded that it wasn't important. He then turned to Kai "I have some business to attend too, please make yourself at home. These two…" He gestured to Josh and Gia. "…Will show you around."

With that said, Marcel left to his own business.

Kai turned to the other two young vampires and grinned at them. "Well, now that Marcel ditched us…I'm Kai." He held out his hand to them.

Gia and Josh shook his hand and took turns introducing themselves. Gia and Josh explained to him the status quo in the city and how vampires were expected to behave. Apparently, they were only allowed to feed on tourist as agreed upon by the Human Faction and Marcel. Kai nodded.

As they were conversing, Kai could hear the tell tail sounds of fighting out in the front yard of Marcel's loft. He looked out the window and saw two vampires fighting.

"What are they doing?" Kai asked Josh.

It was Gia who answered. "The boys are sparring. They're just venting their frustration. They have too much testosterone in my opinion. Being taken down by a single witch wasn't good on their ego."

Kai looked excited. "Maybe I might join in later."

"She said they were sparring, but they can get a little rough at times, if not for Marcels rules about killing vampires, I'd think we'd might have fatalities by now." Josh said with a grimace, as he remembered the few times the spars went too far.

If Kai didn't look excited before, he might as well be jumping on the spot right then. He wanted to fight.

Gia looked at his expression and sighed. "Yes, you can join them, but no fatalities."

Kai only grinned at her. If only she knew.

(Line Break)

When Marcel returned to his loft, he found most of his vampires panting on the ground, trying to catch their breath, others were outright unconscious. A few were sitting on the sidelines sipping blood-bags trying to regain their strength.

He was worried at first that there may have been an attack while he was out, but quickly felt that didn't seem to be the case. ' _What the hell was happening?'_

Marcel then turned his attention towards what all of his other vampires were focusing on. It sounded like a brawl. Then he saw it. Kai was fighting three of his vampires. It seemed to be a competition as there was some cheering on the sidelines. What surprised him was that some of his vampires were actually cheering for Kai.

He chose to quietly observe the fight.

Kai dodged the swing of the first vampire and parried the second. And manoeuvred behind the second vampire's back and performed a chokehold on the vampire. And quickly a little force snapped the vampire's neck.

The two remaining vampire tried to retaliate, but Kai had already flipped one of them onto the ground by using his force against him. Kai simultaneously used his left hand to jabbed to befallen vampire on his neck, snapping it in the process. His other hand deftly caught the second vampire's fist, pulling the vampire in close before executing a palm trust onto the vampire's head and breaking his neck as well. With that finish, the remaining audience applauded thunderously.

Gia was impressed; she had seen Kai's fight from the very start. He seemed to be well versed in martial arts as his forms seemed polished and his attacked were very precise and methodical. At the same time, she thought Kai's fighting style was very feral, as he seemed to charge right in without hesitation or fear. Because of which, at the start of his conquests he had received hits to himself, but what amazed her was he seemed to bounce back and continue fighting and quickly adapting to his opponent's fighting style. Gia believed that Kai was also picking up techniques from the people he fought as she saw him used a fighting move that was used against him only moments earlier. To her, his ability to fight was nothing short of amazing. The only other vampire she can think of with an affinity for martial arts was Elijah.

Her thoughts were cut off when she heard someone clapping from behind her. It was Marcel.

"Great fight!" Marcel appraised. " I don't think I've ever seen a newborn vampire fought like that."

"It was nothing, I had some martial arts training prior to my transition as a vampire" Kai said sheepishly, as his adrenaline was dying down.

Marcel nodded and told Kai to follow him back to his loft. "You told me yesterday that you were looking for someone. I know just about everything that goes on in this city. Just say the word and I can expedite your search." Marcel offered.

"That's nice of you to offer, but I've already found who I'm looking for, but I was hoping for an official introduction tomorrow." Kai told the older vampire.

Marcel raised an eyebrow. "Who are you looking for?

Kai stared at Marcel for a moment, quietly deliberating whether to be blunt with Marcels about his intentions with the crescent city. So far, he found no reasons to tell people about his purpose here, at the same time, as he is making allies left and right, he also found no reasons to hind his reasons for doing so either.

Kai sighed before replacing it with his trademark grin. "Well Marcel, you have showed me great hospitality today, and your guys have showed me a great time. I see no harm in telling you who I'm looking for."

Marcel waited for him expectedly.

"I'm here to seek out for the Original Vampires."

Marcel was immediately alert and suspicious. "What business do you have with the Mikaelson?"

Kai immediately sensed the wave of emotions rolling off of Marcel and quickly tried to dissolve his friend of any fears he felt. "Don't worry Marcel, I have no quarrels with your sire or his family."

Marcel visibly calmed at his assurance, but only slightly.

"My business with them is that I seek out their help."

Once again, Marcel was intrigued.

"More specifically I'm seeking out Elijah's help – I want to become his apprentice."

Marcel was baffled. He wasn't expecting this. Over the years, Marvel knew that Elijah has taken on many disciples to impart his wisdom. Marcel himself was once one of Elijah's students. But he also knew that Elijah never does anything without a reason. "You expect Elijah Mikaelson to teach you? In what?"

Kai sighed. It would seem he had to reveal more to Marvel than he thought. "I want him help me reach my full potential as a vampire."

"As nice as that sounds, but I hardly think Elijah would take you on as a student for that reason, trust me I know the guy long enough to know." Marcel considered it for a second, as Elijah did seem to take Gia as a student easily enough. "If you want a mentor, I'm more than happy to help you out."

"Once again, I appreciate the offer Marcel, but for what I desire to learn and acquire, only the Original families could teach me. I would prefer for Elijah to teach me as he is rumoured to be a least temperamental, but if need be I can work with either Klaus or Rebekah."

Marcel shook his head. "Why are you so fixated on the Originals? Trust me when I tell you this, death follows that family. It won't do you any favours getting mix up with them."

Kai grinned at his friend. "Don't you fret Marcel, I've made my peace with death. And the reason I need to seek out an Original is simple."

"And why is that?"

"Because due to a series of miraculous circumstances, I have become just like them."

"…What do you mean?" Marcel queried, not quite certain what the younger vampire was trying to say.

Kai grinned wickedly. "When I said I've become just like them, I meant: I became _just like them –_ An Original."

 **Chapter Ended**

 **Thanks for the reviews guys and sorry that I took long to update. I had uni and such. And I also had a block for a while. I was trying to envision where this story was heading considering what had happened in the most recent episodes involving the strix and Reyna Cruz. I would love to someday write about the confrontation between rayna and Kai, but that's jumping too far ahead.**

 **I'm also considering tying the other heretics into the story. Still ideas though, nothing concrete yet.**

 **Next chapter will be the wedding. And Kai would meet Freya.**

 **And more on the Witches of New Orleans next chapter too. Hopefully, Kai would help to bridge the two series together as well. If you have any suggestions feel free.**

 **I'm thinking of making Klaus and Kai frienemies of sorts.**

 **Please review. Thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to Julie Plec, CW or L. J Smith. Some small titbits may have origins from Harry Potter and Naruto.**

Marcel processed what Kai just revealed to him. Then to Kai's bewilderment, Marcel burst out with laughter, before fixing his gaze once again on Kai. "An Original? You?"

"Oi, yes! Me!" Kai replied - a bit annoyed. At this point, Marcel was still chuckling.

"Sorry if I can't take your story seriously. There were originally 6 Original vampires, and I'm met every single one of them already. There are no other Originals." Marcel finished with finality.

Kai walked towards the drink stand, and proceeded to pour himself a glass of bourbon. He took a quick sip. "I can understand your scepticism, I admit, my story is quite farfetched, nevertheless, it is the truth."

Marcel took a seat on his couch beside the table, still facing the younger vampire. "It's not that I don't believe you, but I can't take such a claim seriously without proof. Which begs the question, what proof can you offer me?"

Marcel was starting to believe there might be some merit to Kai's outlandish claim. The younger vampire does seem to be rather strong and fast for his age, and if what Kai said was true, then Marcel has reasons to believe that Kai had been deliberately holding back his powers. Marcel tried to keep an open mind. In the supernatural world, the impossible was often possible. However, the notion that there was another Original vampire running around was unsettling.

"What proof would you like?" Kai asked raising his voice, setting down his glassed. "My Vampirism was created from Esther Mikaelson herself. My speed and my strength were augmented to eclipse those of the Originals. If you want evidence, any witch can verify my status. If not, you can call one of your vampires up here and I'll show you the power of my compulsion."

Marcel proceeded to the window. He gave a loud whistle – immediately one of his men super-speed up to the loft. Marcel addressed his man " Tom, are you still on vervain?"

Tom replied negatively by shaking his head. Marcel then nodded for Kai to start his demonstration. Tom was clearly confused, however before he could voice his concerns; Kai was already in front of him. The speed at which Kai had moved took Marcel by surprised – it was definitely original level speed.

Kai reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a pocketknife; he then levelled his gaze onto Tom's before activating his compulsion. "Here, take this blade. Now I want you to plunge it into your thigh."

Tom grabbed the knife and stabbed himself in the leg. Tom yelled out in pain, as blood started gushing from his thighs. Then he gritted his teeth as he pulled the blade back out. The wound healed, as if it had never happened.

"Thank you, Tom, for that demonstration." Kai took back the blade, and wiped away the blood with his handkerchief.

"Why did I do that just? Did you just compel me to stab myself?" Tom accused confused and enraged. Kai could feel anger rising from the compelled vampire.

Kai quickly moved and look Tom in the eye. "You'll forget what just transpired in this room. Your services are no longer needed, you may resume what you were doing before Marcel called you up here." He compelled.

Tom left the same way he came in.

' _This changes everything.'_ Marcel realised. The Mikaelsons were no longer the only Originals in the world. But Marcel needed to ask something.

"Why this you reveal this to me. Surely you could've kept your identity as an Original vampire a secret." Marcel eyed Kai suspiciously.

"I took a calculated risk in revealing myself. There are many options left open to me, but I believe building some trust between us may be beneficial to the both of us in the long run. But I'm sure if things had gone south, I could always just compel you forget." Kai reasoned.

Marcel was taken aback by Kai's bluntness and reasoning. Marcel took solace in the fact that he still had vervain in his system, thus should prevent him from any compulsion. What Marcel didn't know was that, unlike other Original vampires, vervain could not defend against Kai's compulsion. Kai himself had only discovered that particular abnormality earlier.

Ever since his transformation into a vampire, Kai had found some interesting facts about his vampire abilities. By far, he was different to the rest of his kind. Some of his abilities are well outside what a vampire should be able to do, Original vampires included, and not including his witch abilities. Firstly was his ability bypass the threshold of properties without invitation.

Bonnie had already hypothesised that Kai, unlike other vampires, is still alive. She told him, that when she had touched him, that she didn't get that sense of death as she did with other vampires. Therefore, somehow, he had entered transition while still living, thus he isn't an undead creature.

All vampires are classified as undead, with few exceptions. The only other vampires that were considered not undead, were the Immortals: Silas and Amara. Immortals were truly invincible – nothing could kill them. Immortals, unlike regular vampires are not undead, as such; Silas didn't require invitation to enter homes.

Kai had reasoned that Qetsiyah and Silas created the first true immortality spell. As they were both gifted members of the travellers, it would come to reason that the theory and spell work was based on Traveller magic. When Esther Mikaelson created the Original Vampirism Spell, she based her work on Qetsiyah and Silas' immortality spell – as Esther was a close friend of Qetsiyah's descendent.

That being said, Esther probably didn't have access to the complete theory or mechanics behind Qetsiyah and Silas' immortality spell, as the Travellers would have destroyed all traces of the Immortality Spell. Esther fortunately, was a friend of one of Qetsiyah's descendants: a Bennett witch. Esther therefore, had access to some of the theory behind the Immortality Spell. Of course, she had to make modifications to fill in the blanks. Thus, these modifications would account for the difference between the vampires like the Mikaelsons, and immortals like Silas and Amara.

In a sense, most of the original vampire's psychic abilities are watered down versions of the Immortal's psychic ability.

While Original vampires could compel humans and vampires through eye contact, Immortal could compel crowds of individuals at a time. Furthermore, their psychic abilities were so powerful; they could even affect and compel witches.

Kai had recently discovered that he may have had inherited some of the immortal's psychic abilities, channelled though his own compulsion. Earlier that day, Kai had accidentally compelled Josh to fight with him, only learning later that Josh had been on vervain. Similarly, Kai had heard from Caroline that Silas was also able to her even when she was on vervain.

Kai hypothesised that when Alaric's vampirism was stripped from him. The spell resonated with the Anti-magic boundary. Alaric's vampirism was designed by Esther, but at it's core, its framework was based on Qetsiyah and Silas's work, ergo, Traveller magic. The Anti-magic boundary was created by hundreds of Traveller witches. The boundary spell was fuelled by the power of Doppelganger blood. The doppelgängers were echoes of the Immortals themselves, as such; there blood contained the blueprints for recreating the immortality spell.

Kai believed that during resonance, the Traveller magic within the boundary reacted with Esther's immortality spell. The Doppelganger blood, acted as a map to modify what it deemed was incorrect with Esther's immortality spell. The two version of immortality spell struggled for dominance. The enhanced original vampire spell was continually unravelled and remade, until the strongest union of the two spells would be constructed. Magic worked in miraculous ways.

As such, the doppelganger blood, in conjunction with Traveller magic had augmented Esther's enhanced original vampire spell further. The mutations in Esther's spell now allow it to immortalise an individual without them having to die first.

The modifications would mean for Kai, that much like Silas, he couldn't die. Ever.

The augmentation had also boosted his psychic vampire abilities even further.

Which might explain why he was able to enter Hayley's mind quite easily. And now, it would explain how he could compel people even when they were still on vervain.

He had heard that Silas had also been able to read minds from a distance, cast powerful illusions and compel hoards of people at once. So far, Kai has yet to demonstrate any of these awesome abilities. He might never will. Maybe there was a limit to how much Esther's Original spell could be modified. Then again, Silas had a 2000 years head start to manifest his powers. For all he knew, these powers develop over a long time. He had all the time in the world.

"So Marcel, have I made a believer out of you?" Kai quipped, enjoying the slightly stunned expression on Marcel's face.

Marcel immediately composed himself.

"Yes you have. I'm convinced." Marcel relented. He poured himself a drink – god did he need one. "The Mikaelsons might not take so kindly to the presence of another Original. Klaus is suspicious enough of his own allies; something tells me he'd have no trouble painting you as a threat. Or eliminating you to sate his paranoia"

"I beg to differ. I can handle Klaus and his family. I'm neither here to supplant nor fight him. I plan on setting roots in this beautiful city of yours, Marcel. And that means I'd have to make peace with living in a city over run with Original vampires." Kai said as he fiddled with his daylight ring.

"Klaus will kill you." Marcel warned darkly.

"Oh please, I can't kill him anymore more than he could kill me. The perks of being an Original, Marcel." Kai lifted his glass up, as if to toast.

"Klaus has in his possession, the Indestructible White Oak Stake, the only weapon capable of killing an Original." Marcel revealed, however he could tell by Kai's expression that the younger vampire was neither shock nor surprised.

"Yes, I did hear that the stake is currently in Klaus' possession. That weapon can't harm me. I was created differently to the other Originals. While there may be a weapon on this earth that could end me, it is not that stake." Kai explained, placating Marcel. "I plan on gaining possession of that White Oak Stake anyway." 

Marcel became alarmed at Kai's last's statement.

Sensing his friend's shift in emotion, Kai quickly explained. "Worry not Marcel, I'm not taking it to kill anyone. I want to remove it from the playing field together. There's a safe place I can keep it that no one will ever be able to find, except for me of course."

"Why?"

"I have friends. Friends, who like you, are linked to the life of the Originals. By keeping the stake safe, I am in turn keeping my friends safe." Kai revealed seriously.

Marcel was a little surprised by the seriousness that Kai's voice had conveyed. In the little amount of time that Marcel had known the young Original, the latter had been nothing but cheerful and carefree. However, hearing that the younger vampire had such a noble motive gave Marcel some degree of comfort.

"You said you wanted Elijah to teach you? Why?" Marcel questioned, bringing him to the topic that started these entire round of revelations.

"Hmm, I've heard from my friends that Elijah is the noblest of vampires. I'm still getting used to my vampire abilities. I just envisioned that being around other Originals would facilitate that process."

Marcel sighed as he remembered his lessons with Elijah as a child. He had looked up to the older Original as an uncle of sorts. Elijah had started grooming him into a life of sophistication – a life that a young former slave could only dream about. Marcel would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed when Elijah had relinquished Marcel's care onto Klaus. As an adult, Marcel had come to realised Elijah's motive for doing what he did, however such epiphany did not make the past any less bitter.

"Let me be frank we you. I have lived with the Mikaelsons for a long time. I have seen their abilities more times than I care to remember. I've even underestimated their power once or twice. I'll admit, their indestructibility do set them apart from regular vampires, but at the same time, their abilities, aside from their compulsion are not so different from other vampires. What makes them truly powerful is their mind. More often than not, I've seen Klaus and Elijah cripple their enemies by outsmarting them. Any vampires with a few centuries of experience could teach you how to use your powers as well as any Original ever could."

"Then, what do you suggest I should do?" Kai asked.

"Experience will come with time. It's not something you can force." Marcel sagely advised.

Kai let out a sigh. His seemingly discontented face slowly shifted into a grin. Marcel was right after all. Kai had a lot of time; there was no need for any haste. "I suppose you're right."

Marcel poured himself and Kai another drink. "I take it, you'd want me to keep the fact that you're an Original, a secret?"

Kai picked up the drink. "Yeah. The Mikaelsons have made numerous enemies over the centuries. They've a target on their backs. When news of another original spread, I think the same enemies will come after me."

Kai smirked. "Don't get me wrong, I have nothing to fear from these enemies lurking in the shadow. If push comes to shove, I'd welcome a good fight. I'll show my enemies a good lesson in slaughter. But for now, I like some peace while I still have it." Kai placed his glass onto the table and turned towards Marcel. "Let's talk business then." 

"Business?" Marcel queried.

"Yes. Business." Kai repeated. "I'm planning on setting up shop in New Orleans. I've only been here for a short time, but I really enjoy the ambience in this city: the people, the culture and the Magic."

Marcel couldn't disagree; the Crescent city definitely has its charms.

"I want to build a house here: a place I can call home and attend my interests in relative peace, whenever I choose to remain in New Orleans, that is. I plan on doing the same with other beautiful cities I've visited, but New Orleans will be my first. As such, I now have a vested interest in the wellbeing of this city. I've come to understand that in a city where potential enemies are everywhere, I'm going to require allies." Kai admitted. ' _I'm going to live for a long time, Its time I plant some seeds in the world I live in.'_ Kai thought.

"You've live in New Orleans for a long time. You have experience and resources that I find useful. In return for your support, I can offer you my assistance whenever you may require it, within reason, of course. My identity as an Original must also be kept quite, until such time I feel ready to reveal myself. Other than that, you can already imagine the advantages of having an Original on your side. I know that you're friends with a family of Originals already - but what's that saying: You mustn't put all your eggs in one basket?"

"This partnership will definitely be beneficial to the both of us." Kai said, summing up his proposal.

Marcel considered the alliance, weighing the pros and the cons. _'It's true; I can't always rely on the Originals. If push comes to shove, Elijah and Rebekah will always side with their family. Always and forever.'_ Marcel thought, almost bitterly.

"I like what you've put on the table already – it's very enticing. But I must also consider the larger picture. How would your presence affect the status quo in the city? The balance between the factions is already tenuous as it was with only Mikaelson family living in the Quarter. Even if we were to hide the fact that you're an Original, I've no doubt that our actions will cause ripples, which won't go unnoticed." Marcel stressed.

Kai smirked at Marcel's foreboding. "You're talking about the witches aren't you?"

Marcel nodded. "You'll do well not to underestimate them. The witches of the nine covens are some of the strongest covens in the world. And they are not fond of vampires, especially Originals. I'm not even sure if you could hide your secret from them."

Kai shrugged. "I've already befriended the Crescent wolves, how hard could it be to win over a coven of disgruntled-vampire-hating witches?" Kai said rhetorically.

"You still haven't told me how you managed to get yourself an invitation to the wedding?" Marcel asked, he was actually quite curious.

Kai waved him off. "It's a long story. You can ask the bride herself. As for the witches, I am not unfamiliar to the politics of witches. You might not know this, but before I became a vampire, I was a witch. During my stay in this city, I don't just intend to create ripples – the waves I'll make will reshape this city for the better" Kai said with determination.

Once more, Marcel was entranced by the conviction he detected from the younger Original.

"One of my goals in reshaping this city is to reconcile the factions. And to do this, the vampires and witches are going to have hug and make peace."

"Easier said than done. Elijah tried the same thing not too long ago and it blew up in his face." Marcel countered.

"Then it's good that I am not Elijah. Whether you want to admit it or not Marcel, a vampire community requires the cooperation of witches in order to thrive. I figured that out when I noticed all of your people wearing daylight rings, which of course you know, requires a witch to spell. That means the size of your community is limited by the graces the witches extend to you."

Marcel was still sceptical. His history with the covens made him sceptical. "And how do you intend to bridge this gap between the vampire community and the witch covens."

Kai considered what to tell Marcel next. He could feel that Marcel was closed to being convinced; he only needed one more push. Kai didn't want to reveal to Marcel his other secret, but then reconsidered as he had already revealed that secret to Hayley. As Marcel was the leader of the vampire faction, Kai supposed should extend that same courtesy.

"Hayley is slowly helping vampires and werewolves to coexist more peacefully. Why? Because she is a hybrid, she has a foot in each world. What I'm about to tell you stays between us, if anything this information must be kept more classified than the fact that I'm an Original." Kai eyed Marcel seriously, trying to convey the magnitude of this secret.

' _A bigger secret than you being an Original?'_ Now Marcel was intrigued. "You have my word. I'm not one to tattle."

Kai agreed. "Don't blink." Kai instructed. Kai focused some magic into his hand, and directed his hand to the lamp sitting on the table by Marcel's couch.

Marcel did as told. He saw Kai extended his hand forward. Then a miracle happened, at least from Marcel's point of view. The bulb inside the lamp, which was turned off, began to light up. The luminosity steadily increased, so much that the light was starting to strain his eyes. POP! The bulb shattered into shards, as it could not contained the magic.

Marcel was stupefied. His expression was more or less reminiscent of a gaping fish. ' _Did Kai just used magic?'_ Marcel was astonished. ' _Impossible!'_ Marcel wanted to ask, but he has yet to find his voice.

' _I'll never get tired of seeing that expression.'_ Kai thought with a large grin plastered on his face. "I had planned on revealing this later, much later. Much like Hayley, I too, am a hybrid. I am a witch-vampire hybrid. I am in a much better position than any other vampires to bridge the animosity between witches and vampire."

Marcel started to laugh. "Things are going to get pretty interesting now that you're here. I'm just grateful we're allies." Marcel raised his glass to toast.

Kai reciprocated in kind, raising his glass, gently bumping it to Marcel's glass.

"To a better New Orleans." Marcel toasted.

"To a better New Orleans." Kai repeated.

The two then spent more time discussing their alliance.

-Line Break-

The morning finally came. It was the day of the wedding. Kai paid the cab driver for his services as he got out of the vehicle. The air was frosty, as expected of a typically winter morning. Kai tightened the red scarf around his neck. As he breathed out, vapour could be seen coming from him. He inspected the estate a head of him, as was his destination. It was a beautiful property: a large two-story manor surrounded by a sea of green grass. It was somewhat similar to his old family home when growing up, however this property was somewhat more stylised, in the typical French-New Orleans design.

As Kai made his way deeper into the estate, a man who was dressed quite formally, the butler, approached him.

"Excuse me, this is private property, if you have no business here, I advise you should leave, immediately." The man said in regal fashion.

"Thank you, I'm here to see Madam LaRue." Kai informed smilingly. He purposefully let the dark vampire veins flowed into his eyes, indicating to the other man that he was a vampire.

The man maintained his stoic expression. "Please wait out here for a moment."

The butler, Gregory then left to find his mistress.

5 minutes later he returned. "Please follow me."

Kai followed the man around the front of the house and into the backyard. And there sat underneath a large parasol, sitting and sipping tea by the table was JosephineR, the Regent of the nine covens. She had two maids standing by her said side. Classical music thrummed through the air, originating from a large vinyl player 3 feet from the regent. The regent was candidly closing her eyes, humming to the melody.

"Excuse me Madam, your guess is here." Gregory told the mistress. Josephine, interrupted from her humming, opened her eyes and turned her attention towards Gregory and Kai.

"Thank-you Gregory." The regent nodded. Gregory bowed and then retreated back to attend to his business, leaving Kai standing alone to face Josephine. In his mind, he pitied the vampire that would have to face the indomitable presence of Josephine LaRue. The regent was not only powerful and set in her ways, but was also not a friend to vampires.

Kai found the scrutinising gaze of regent to be unsettling. There was no malice detected from her, yet Kai couldn't help but continue to feel a sense of unease. Taking a breath, Kai stepped forward to address the regent.

"Madam LaRue, you must be wondering why I am seeking an audience with you today. You won't know who I am other than the fact that I am a vampire, but I know who you are, and your current position on vampires."

"Mr?" Josephine asked.

"Parker. Kai Parker." Kai said, trying to smile.

"Mr Parker. It's true I don't know who you are, but you're presence in this city have not gone unnoticed."

That got Kai's attention, he was surprised, and undoubtedly, his face would reflect this. "I'm sorry? I don't quite understand."

Josephine smiled politely, unnerving the witch-original-heretic further. "I've been the regent of the witches in the city for a long time Mr Parker. Being Regent means that I'm am constantly in contact with the witch ancestors. Their counsel allows me to better govern and protect the nine covens."

Josephine waved Kai over and beckoned him to take a seat on the other side of the tea table, underneath the large parasol. As Kai sat down, she continued her explanation.

"For a long time, the ancestors have been peaceful spirits. Ever since the Originals came back to the city, the spirits have restless, and vengeful even. Witch Elders have been killed and our Harvest girls slaughtered. As time pasted, I can feel the Ancestral spirits growing darker."

Kai nodded. That does sound like an ominous problem, yet he couldn't see how it was his problem. Raising a quizzical eyebrow, "With all due respect Madam LaRue, I fail to comprehend how your ancestors have anything to do with me."

Josephine calmly stated at him. "A few day ago, the ancestors detected a new powerful presence in the city – you. They're not sure what you are, are you an Original? Are you a witch? The spirits are very confused about you Mr Parker. Many of the ancestral spirits fears you, they advised me to be wary and to treat with you very carefully. Otherwise, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Kai gave a wolfish laugh. "Your ancestors flatter me. For a bunch of dead witches, they're rather impressive. It seems that the cat is out of the bag."

Kai snapped his fingers. The two women attending on Josephine collapsed to the ground, ensnared by his sleeping spell. Kai stood up "I am an Original and also a witch." He proceeded to give a mock-bow to the regent. "Original-heretic, at your service."

Josephine looked down at her two sleeping maids, sensing that they were relatively unharmed, she returned her gaze on the young man in front of her. "Why is it you wish to see me?"

"I'm glad you asked." Kai affirmed. "Formally, I am here to pay my respects to the ruling regent of the nine-covens."

"Duly noted."

"On another matter." Kai continued quickly, but hesitantly. "I am also here to seek friendship. After all, I am a fellow witch."

"And what would this friendship entail?" Josephine drawled, her eyes briefly moved to the fallen forms of her maids.

"Just goodwill is enough. And make no mistakes; I am not here seeking friendships with the ancestors. I don't make friends idly; especially not with shadowy figures I cannot see. It is your friendship I am after." Kai supplied kindly. Kai walked up close to the regent. "May I see your hands?"

Josephine LaRue was a powerful woman, arguably, the most influential woman in the Crescent city. She was not one to be fearful, even to those that may be more powerful than her, and especially not to vampires. However, the ancestors have pleaded with her to tread carefully concerning Mr Parker.

Reluctantly she raised arms and presented her hands. Her fingers were curled to form a disfigured fist – a punishment that maimed her youth.

Kai looked at her hands with interest. He inspected her hands gently "Surely vampire blood could've healed your injuries."

"My infliction is a constant reminder left by my mother – it was caused by magic, something as meagre as vampire blood wouldn't help." Josephine smiled sadly, bitterness entwined into her voice.

"Biases like those are what is tearing this city apart," He warned sagely.

Kai took her hands in his own. His eyes radiated electric blue as he channelled his magic. A bright light shone from his palms. Josephine felt warmed spreading from her fingertips, extending to the lengths of her arm. She shut her eyes, closing them from the blinding light.

As the light died down, Josephine felt a long forgotten sensation from her fingers. All of her fingers were separated and no longer curled. They could move – freely. The numbed feeling she once felt from her hands was now replaced by sensations of frosty winter air.

Josephine marvelled at her hands, speechless at what she thought was impossible. She experimentally manoeuvred her fingers – she found them to be as dexterous as they were in her youth, no trace of the deformity remained.

Kai wouldn't call himself a healer, but during his imprisonment, he had dabbled in the mystical healing arts. Before the advent of modern medicine, thousands of years ago, witches were primarily guardians and healers. While Kai wouldn't be able to heal diseases or ailments, he could heal physically injuries relatively well.

His limited medical repertoire also extended to healing curses and soul rejuvenation. The ancient witches had a nasty habit of cursing people, as such, ancient witches also had to specialise in curse removal, curse breaking and counter-cursing. The curse that deformed Josephine's fingers was malicious by modern standards, but ultimately harmless compare to the curses of old.

Josephine LaRue gave the young Original a newfound look of gratitude and respect. Gratitude for healing her, and respect for the rather impressive display of magic.

"Mr Parker, I've always found alliances with vampires to be tenuous at best. They are twisted versions of their former self. I've always found them to be manipulating and traitorous. Our alliances always end in death." The regent admonished softly. Then added, "However, you came here seeking friendship and I find your candour to be very refreshing, as a token of our friendship, I would like to play you song – would you care to listen?"

"I'm not really into classical." Kai admitted, but he shrugged anyway. "Okay - why not. I've read fairy tails, it's never good to tick off witches."

"And by the way, my friends just call me Kai." He stated.

"As you wish, but only if you call me Josephine. I get the vibe that you're not one for formality."

Kai laughed. "Was it that obvious? Thank goodness, because witch-politics is deathly boring."

Josephine picked up the violin case that leaned against the base of vinyl player. She took the tone arm off of the disc to stop the music. As she removed the violin from it's case, she let her newly healed fingers caress the smooth wooden surface of the musical instrument, seemingly allowing two old-friends to reunite.

When Josephine started playing, Kai had expected classical, but to his bewilderment and surprise, Jazz tuned through the air. Kai wouldn't have pegged Josephine LaRue for a Jazz-fan.

Kai shook his head, smirking; New Orleans was certainly filled with strange characters. Kai ended up spending the entire morning in the presence of the older regent. The two maids also woke up during that time. Naturally they were surprised to see their lady playing a Violin – both thought that they were still dreaming.

-Line Break-

The Mikaelson Compound was already packed with people by the time Kai arrived. Klaus had insisted on using his family home as the venue for the wedding ceremony. Kai sensed that practically all of the guests were supernatural creatures. The presence of werewolves dominated over everything else. In the courtyard, Kai noticed a large stone crucible. His interest was further piqued when he saw a couple of newly arrived werewolves walked by, removing their moonlight rings and dropping it in the crucible. Kai moved to get a closer look and to his delight, he found the stone bowl to be filled by a couple dozen moonlight rings. He swiftly picked up a few of them and pocketed them before anyone could realise. Kai thought it would be such a waste to simply throw away all of these magical rings, if anything, he wished to study them first.

He then made his way into the compound; there were many unfamiliar faces, most of which were Crescent wolves.

"Kai!"

He turned towards the voice. It was Josh, and he wasn't alone. Accompany Josh, was Aidan and Davina. Kai smiled at them, happy to at least recognise somebody.

"Hey, you're early, or I guess I'm late." Kai realised sheepishly. He then waved towards Josh's friends. "Pardon my rudeness," He offered his hand to shake theirs. "I'm Kai, I don't think we've met."

The young lady smiled radiantly. "I'm Davina. It's nice to meet you too."

' _She has a beautiful smile"_ Kai couldn't help but thought with a slight blush. There was quality about the young witch that encapsulated Kai. He felt an air of divine innocence about her, but at the same time; there was also an aura of fierceness and toughness that couldn't be contained.

Aidan, who was on the other side of Josh stepped forward to introduce himself. "I'm Aidan – Josh's boyfriend." He said in a friendly manner.

Kai did a double take. He glanced at Josh and then back at Aidan. "You two are together?"

He quickly analysed Aidan. "You're a werewolf." Kai added with an unreadable expression.

Aidan tensed, unconsciously taking Josh's hand into his own. Josh, meanwhile, was beginning to think Kai might be homophobic, or anti-werewolf, or both.

Kai then sported a big grin and clapped his hands together, surprising the couple. He gave both Josh and Aidan a genuine smile. "Gay vampire and werewolf relationships – if anybody give you trouble for it, let me know, I'll set them straight."

Josh relaxed his hand into Aidan's and smiled, letting out the breath he was unknowingly holding. Davina also smiled, seeing that Josh was happy. Davina, too, was a little bit intrigued with Kai. She had thought he was going to cause problem for Josh and Aidan, but it seemed she had nothing to worry about.

"Where is Marcel? And the bride?" Kai asked Josh. He scanned around, but couldn't see either people.

"Marcel is coming soon, he's going with Gia." Josh informed.

Kai nodded. "How about Hayley?"

"I'm not sure, I think she's upstairs putting on the wedding dress." Josh said shrugging.

"How do you know Marcel?" Davina couldn't help but voice her curiosity. Aidan was wondering the same thing, at least concerning Hayley. They were surprised that Kai knew of both Marcel and Hayley. Of course supernatural in New Orleans are familiar with Marcel Gerard and Hayley Marshall. But there was only a short list of people that would know of them personally.

"I met Marcel just recently. Helped him with a witch problem. Became buddies ever since" He told the younger witch.

Davina was a little annoyed. The response Kai gave her barely sated her query. She looked to Josh, raising her eyebrow questioningly, silently asking him to elaborate.

Josh added, "You remember when Finn had captured me and everybody else?" He indicated towards Kai with a nod. "This guy single-handedly rescued everyone."

Aidan and Davina looked at Kai in a different light. Together, they were barely able to rescue Josh, but here stood before them, was someone that could shanghaied a few dozen's vampires from Finn's grasp.

Kai smiled at Josh's praise. "It was nothing. I was in the neighbourhood. And besides, you didn't need me rescuing you at all."

Josh chuckled at Kai's attempt at modesty. "Well, I'm lucky to have these two" He gestured to his boyfriend and Davina "-they saved me."

Kai connected the dot. He knew he felt something familiar about Davina. He had sensed her magic that night they went to rescue Josh.

"Well…"Kai began, as he addressed Aidan and Davina. "It was nice meeting you both. I hope to catch up to you guys later, now I have a bride to find."

As Kai left for the stairs, Aidan looked toward his boyfriend. "Well, your friend was pleasant, who is he?"

"He just told you."

"But who is he? I initially thought he was one of Marcel's vampires, but it sounded like he was already a vampire before he met Marcel." Davina said before Aidan could respond.

Josh laughed. "Yeah he's new to New Orleans, but he's actually been a vampire for a few months now. And don't let his goofiness fool you, that guy is a monster when it comes to fighting." Josh rubbed his shoulder, remembering his short, very short, fight with Kai. "We were all sparring outside Marcel's loft, and he defeated all of us. I still can't believe he's a new vampire. He must've been a martial artist before he turned."

Aidan blinked, his expression turned into a smirk. "Really? Now I wish I was there to see you guys get your butt kicked by a baby vampire."

"Me too." Davina said with joyful mirth.

"Ha. Ha." Josh rolled his eyes, and then said to Aidan in a challenging tone "I'd like to see you try and beat him in a fight."

Davina meanwhile was thinking about what an mysterious and interesting character Kai was. Her thoughts then strayed to wonder where her boyfriend, Kol, was.

-Line Break-

Meanwhile Hayley had just changed into the beautiful white flowing wedding dress that Rebekah lent to her. It was majestic. Hayley never considered herself a girly girl, but at that moment, she felt like a princess, or rather - a Queen. Hayley thought herself lucky to soon be married to a man who was truly devoted to her. Jackson will be her King. But still, part of her still yearn for another.

At that thought, she cleared her mind. She couldn't have doubts now; this marriage was to strengthen and liberate her pack.

Elijah gave her his blessings. He had absolved her of any guilt.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock. She turned to see Kai standing outside by the door flame of the room.

Hayley brightened at seeing the saviour of her daughter. "You made it." She inspected him in a tux. "You cleaned up nicely." She remarked with a smirk. True to her promise, he had not mention Kai's involvement to either Klaus or Elijah. But she had informed Jackson.

Kai walked forward. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. I guess congratulations are in order. Here I have something for you." Kai was carrying a bag containing inside, was the wedding gift, and also the reason why he was almost late.

Kai remove a rectangular box from the plastic bag. "Here you go." Dropping the box into Hayley's hands.

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Thanks." She looked at the box. "What is it?" Kai nudged his head, inclining for her to open it and discovers the contents for herself.

Hayley pushed opened the box cover. Inside, she saw a long elongated object, it was covered in a leather cloth. Hayley gently unwrapped the cloth, unsure of how fragile the object inside might be. _"Is this a bone?"_ Hayley thought. She then realised that it was not just any ordinary bone. It looked like the skeletal remains of a wolf's arm, completed with claws.

"You got me bones." She stated. Then added " This better not be a dog joke."

"I wouldn't dare, I'm hurt you'd even think I would do that." Kai said with mocked indignation. "These bones are the legacy of ancient werewolves." Kai revealed. "Apparently, this came from the remains of an powerful alpha from long ago. Witches preserved his powers by calcifying the remains. Scripture says that it allows an alpha to activate or deactivate the werewolf gene of members within their pack."

Hayley looked at the bones with slight reverence. She looked back up at Kai and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank-you."

"How do you use it?"

Kai shrugged. "How should I know? I'm not a werewolf, let alone – an alpha."

Hayley signed, but smiled. She put the fossilised item back into its cloth. "I guess I'll find out how to use it when the time comes."

Hayley stepped forward and embraced him in a hug. "I love the gift. Jackson and I will use it to protect our people."

Kai returned the hug with one arm. Then he separated. "Where Hope?"

"She's somewhere with Jackson's grandmother." Hayley said. Kai noticed that Hayley was rather fidgety. Maybe it was a werewolf trait.

"Nervous?" Kai asked teasingly.

"A bit." Hayley admitted.

He snickered.

"So it seems even the mighty werewolf queen gets nervous." Kai plastered a shit-eating grin. He rests his hands on the bride's shoulder reassuringly and stared at her face-to-face. Her emerald colour eyes conveyed her moment of vulnerability and self-doubt "Being nervous is good. It's your body telling you that something important is happening. Throughout your life you will remember these moments. You can even say, these moments of nervousness, then happiness are the bookmarks of your life."

"Thank you, I needed that." Hayley smiled, before adding. "You know, you're wiser than you look. It's not just all goofiness in there I see."

"Hey!" Kai said with mock fury. Pretending to huffed and moved away, Kai turned around and smiled. "Don't worry, you look absolutely stunning, the groom won't know what hit him." He finished with a wink.

Hayley blushed, thinking about Jackson's reaction…and Elijah's.

Kai, seeing her reaction, laughed - before moving back downstairs to join the party.

\- Line Break -

Kai found a seat next to Marcel and Gia, just before the unification ceremony began.

"Jackson, you may now kiss your bride." Mary merrily told her grandson.

The groom and bride inched closer until their lips met; the contact quickly bloomed into a heated kiss. As soon as it had happened, the Unification ceremony had concluded.

Kai felt the life force of every crescent wolf in the yard flared up brightly for a short moment. To a sensitive sensor like Kai, the experience was nothing short of intense. From Kai's perspective, it was like fireworks of magic erupting all around him - simply magnificent to behold. The intensity soon died down, yet Kai noticed that the energy levels of the werewolves were now pulsating at a higher frequency than before, now it felt stronger.

Kai looked around the room and noticed that the irises of the werewolves had momentarily charged to amber. For the wolves, he knew this unification signified their freedom, not only from Finn's control, but also their bondage to the moon.

" _Interesting"_ Kai marvelled. Everyone broke off into smaller groups, hugging and kissing. Many were talking happily amongst themselves, cheerfully discussing the prospects of what their new abilities will mean for their pack. ' _Werewolves have more unique traits than I realised.'_

Marcel also, was considering how this development would affect the balance of power between the factions.

Kai walked up to Hayley. "Congratulations, Mrs Kenner!"

"Kai, this is Jack." He said, pulling her new husband along.

Kai patted Jack on the shoulder. "I've heard a lot of admiral things about you." Kai praised. "You two have a long night ahead of you, let's catch up when things aren't so…" He looked around, searching for the right word to describe everything, "…hectic." He finished with a smile.

Jack nodded as Aiden came and hugged him. Congratulating his life-long friend on his marriage.

Kai slid into the background as their rather rowdy friends carried off Hayley and Jack to attend their wedding parade.

Kai sensed a familiar presence beside him observing the scene. "Elijah, I presumed." He surmised gently, turning ever so slightly to acknowledge the ancient vampire.

Elijah was taken out of his musings when the young vampire had addressed him. Elijah never considered himself an elitist, but due to his stature, rarely ever any vampire would initiate idle chit-chat with him, least of all, one of Marcel's baby vamps. At least Elijah had assumed so, as he had seen Kai sat close to Marcel and Gia. Naturally, he had assumed the young man to be one of Marcel's new vampires, in other words, disposable cannon fodders. Elijah tried no

"Pardon me, I don't believed we've been introduced." Elijah inclined ever so politely. He offered his hand out for a shake.

Kai shook the older vampires hand. He made sure his grip was firm. "Kai Parker. You have a lovely home." He introduced, and then casually finishes with a compliment.

"Thank you, are you a friend of Marcel's" Elijah asked, but then settled his gaze onto the hand he was shaking. Before Kai could respond, Elijah added curiously, "that is quite the peculiar daylight ring."

Kai chuckled, knowing the jig was already up. "You're really are as shrewd a man as they say. Colour me impressed."

"You are too kind." Elijah said, a small amused smile graced his feature, then asked. "How are Ms Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers?"

"To answer your first question, yes, I am a friend of Marcel and Hayley." He said, surprising Elijah, but the older Original did not show it. He did not know that the young man was a friend of Hayley's. "Damon, Elena and Stefan are all swell, I'm sure. Knowing them though, they're probably causing some form of trouble." Kai added in good humour.

Elijah chuckled at the sentiment. "That, I have no doubt."

Elijah took a moment, gazing up the balcony, staring at his younger brother, Klaus. Kai briefly followed Elijah's line of sight and spotted the Original Hybrid himself. "It was a pleasure meeting you, but you have to excuse me, I must now attend to my brother, before he does something diabolical. When time permits I would like to here all about your relation to our mutual friends from Mystic falls. Until then, I must bid you adieu."

Kai nodded. "Yeah, I'll be around." With Elijah gone to find Klaus, Kai turned back towards the party – or rather, what remained of the reception. Marcel was already gone. So were Josh, Davina and Aiden. They probably followed the parade. Kai saw no other reason for him to stay, so he decidedly returns to his hotel room.

\- Line Break -

Kai had spent the next few days visiting and keeping Josephine LaRue company. The old Regent seems to enjoy his presence. He didn't mind, the witch reminded him of an odd mix between his grandmother and Bonnie Bennett. Occasionally, she would even ask for his input on how to solve a particular dispute between the covens.

That afternoon. Kai and Josephine were having tea inside, discussing some issues. One particular problem was Finn Mikaelson. The Tremé Coven has been requesting for the Regent's help in taking Vincent Griffith back.

Kai had thought that that particular problem had died along with the burning house, but somehow Finn survived the explosion. Kai was not particularly pleased, as this would mean Hope was still in danger.

Josephine said that someone of Kai's abilities would be perfect for the task of finding Finn, exorcise him from Vincent Griffith's body, and bring the kidnapped witch back home.

"I'll see what I can do." Kai submitted.

Amidst further discussion, Josephine's butler came in to inform her of guests. "Madam, an Elijah Mikaelson is here to see you." He said politely.

Josephine looked over at Kai. He shrugged, as he had no idea for the reason of Elijah's surprising house call.

She nodded towards Gregory. "Invite him in, please." She requested. Kai felt Josephine's emotions steeled itself in anticipation of meeting the legendary Elijah Mikaelson.

Elijah and Gia emerged through the hallway and into the living room.

They were both surprised to see Kai sitting their sipping tea with the Regent.

Kai was equally surprised to see Gia, and even more surprised to see Gia in a pretty purple dress.

Kai did not have to be an accomplished empathy to know what Gia must be feeling. _What friend would I be if I did not take this chance to further her embarrassment?_ Kai wolf-whistled at Gia and grinned at her. She in turned, glared daggers at him, silently conveying that if he told anyone about this, she would gut him, alive.

Elijah gave Kai a curt nod. While he was amused to find the wayward vampire in the company of Josephine LaRue, he had other pressing concerns to attend to. He had laid out his plan to attain Josephine's trust – it was a simple, yet elegant scheme. He wasn't sure how Kai's unexpected presence will divert his plan.

Fortunately for Elijah, Kai stood up to address the regent. "It is time I take my leave. Seeing that you're having guests. Plus, I best get on with the task you gave me. I'll bring back Vincent Griffith as soon as I can." Kai promised in a mock-salute.

Elijah was perplexed to heat that the Regent is sending Kai, a vampire, to find Finn's stolen body. Every wolf in the city has already been sent out to find his traitorous older brother.

Giving a quick goodbye wave to Elijah and a teasing smile towards Gia, Kai promptly left the manor to find Finn.

' _That guy could be anywhere, probably cloaked under a spell too_.' Kai thought grimly. Cloaking spells were Gemini specialty, and so are spells to break through cloaking – so long as he had enough to work with.

Kai then sat in a meditative position. Closing his eyes, he focused on all of the magical signatures in the city. There were many, so many, and too many. But Finn's signature should be one of the strongest. He started by singling out the strongest signatures, the signal with the strongest pulse.

As he focused, Kai located a powerful signature originating from the Mikaelson Compound, no doubt from Klaus. Two more powerful signatures were close by, coming from Josephine's manor. The remaining powerful presences were all clustered together in one location.

Judging by the distance and direction of the presence, he would wager that they originate from the city of the dead – Lafayette Cemetery. When he had first come to town, Marcel had already given him a quick run down of the territories. And the city of dead was located in that general vicinity.

' _Finn must be at the cemetery. The hunt is on.'_ Kai thought with a predatory grin. Kai ran to the location within minutes. As he made his way further into the city of the dead, he couldn't help but thought how morbid New Orleans witches seemed to be. Even the witches of his coven don't seem quite so occult by comparison.

He scanned around and quickly dismissed one of the powerful signatures as Davina. He had heard from Marcel that she's been grieving over the loss of Kol Mikaelson. Kai never realised they were an item. He was after all, present when Kol had been hexed. Kai now wondered if he could've siphoned away the hex. But what's done is done. He might have been more inclined to save the younger Mikaelson, had the latter not have tried to main Jeremy and Elena in the past.

Kai made his way towards the Lyonn Tombs. He smirked as he could clearly feel Finn's presence.

But then he sensed another presence. This signature was overwhelming. The magic was colossal, more than any other witches in the city, even more than his reserve. A bead of sweat dropped from the side of Kai's face.

Kai however, not one to run in the face of adversity, moved forward to complete his objective. He then saw Finn exiting the tomb carrying a body wrapped in cloth.

"Well, what do we have here?" Kai announced his presence.

Finn stopped in his tracks. He had not expected anyone to discover him so soon. He placed his mother's body down on the side of the stone grave. "Did my brothers send you? They made a mistake sending only one of their minions." Finn threatened.

"Your brothers?" Kai laughed. Kai wagged his finger "Tsk-tsk. No, Finn. The Tremé coven wants Vincent Griffith back, and I am here on the authority of the regent to grant their request."

Finn's eyes dimmed with realisation.

"We'll see about that. HA". Finn yelled as he unleashed a torrent of flame with a thrust of his palms. The wave of fire burrowed towards Kai at great speed. Kai could feel the heat of the inferno on his bare kin as the flames approach him.

A silent explosion of smoke ringed through the air. Finn anticipated to see the smouldering remains of he would-be adversary. Instead, Finn realised it wasn't smoke rising into the air. ' _Steam?'_ Finn thought, confused.

Before the flames could torch him, Kai had quickly done an upward slicing motion with his left arm. Water molecules in the air had swiftly coalesced into a whirlpool of water. The spiralling barrier or liquid had absorbed the blunt of the flames and shielding him from any damage.

"Not bad." Kai praised the eldest Mikaelson son. "But not good enough."

Kai drew his arm back, using his water manipulation magic, and willed the surrounding steam into a solid structure – a spear of ice. With his highly superior vampire strength and speed, Kai threw the spear at directly at Finn. The speed of projectile was so great; Finn could not react in time to shield himself. The spear punctured Finn through his midsection. Amidst the pain, Kai took the initiative to perform a roundhouse kick through the air; the motion launched a powerful blast of air magic directly at Finn.

Finn was caught ill prepared, as he could barely focus through the pain radiating from his gut. The only indication he got of the incoming attack was the sudden clearing of steam, as the compressed air barrelled into him.

The air attack hit Finn directly in the chest, blasting him through the air and into the brick wall. The force of the assault left him gasping for air. The impact of the air cannon also managed to shatter the ice spear that was through him – causing the ice shards to be embedded in his wound. Blood was starting to pool through the gaping hole. Finn desperately tried to apply pressure to the wound.

But before Finn could even reorient himself, or retaliate. Kai had already sped in front of Finn. In one fluid moment, faster than a normal person could see, Kai pinned Finn's hand to the wall with a knife.

The older Mikaelson moaned in pain. Finn tried to ignore the pain; believing it was time to cut his losses, Finn prepared to jump into another body.

Kai had caught on to his plan. "Sorry, not this time, buddy." Kai slammed his hand over Finn's heart. "Have a nice sleep."

' _Evil containment seal!'_ Kai activated. Layers of his magic constricted around Finn's soul. Finn tried to resist, but was already quickly losing consciousness. The spell would seal Finn deep inside the body and trap him there, allowing for the host to reawaken. The body he stole would now serve as his prison. Now, on Vincent's chest appeared a small burn-like scar in the shape of a pentacle.

Vincent Griffith's body immediate slackened. Kai removed the knife. He used his magic to melt the ice that was in Vincent's body. Kai then used the knife already in his hand to make a small incision on his palm. Kai then let the vampire blood from his hands drip and seep into Vincent's gaping wound. Instantaneously, the damaged tissue mended itself. Leaving blood and ruined clothing as the only sign of damage. He then checked Vincent's vitals – everything appeared to be in order.

Kai let out a breath of relief. "Mission accomplished."

"What have you done?" Came an alarmed voice behind him. It came from a woman. Next to her was a regal middle age man. The man had dried blood running down his chin. Evidently he had fed just recently.

Freya Mikaelson had just had a reunion with her father after a millennium apart. Amidst their happiness, both Freya and Mikael failed to notice the battle between Kai and Finn. Until Mikael said he could hear a fight outside.

"I'm just here to retrieve what belongs to the Covens." Kai replied candidly pointing at the fallen body of Vincent Griffith.

"You're are not going anywhere." Freya proclaimed, flaring her magic. Mikael readied himself to assist his beloved daughter.

"I don't think so." Kai countermanded, flaring his own magic.

Mikael, ever the Viking warrior that he was, immediately launched himself at Kai. Kai used Mikael's force against him and threw Mikael over his shoulders, launching the first Original away. Mikael landed on his feet with a flip, and had already returned to attacking Kai. They traded many attacks, with Mikael leading the offensive and Kai barely redirecting the attacks. It was a lucky thing for Kai that he is physically stronger and faster than Mikael.

The fight was quite even. Every time one of the combatants thought they could break the stalemate, the other would turn the table and bring it back to stalemate. Mikael had experience guiding his attacks, whereas Kai had to make due with his own mix martial art. Fortunately, Kai was slowly adapting to his opponent's fighting style.

Mikael himself was beginning to enjoy the fight. His Viking blood cried for battle. This was a worthy opponent. In the long thousand years of battle, he had seldom had quite a fight. His children normally ran before him, and even when he caught them, their fear of him ensured the fight to be short. Even Klaus, until recently, hadn't shown any promise.

Mikael then succeeded in kicking Kai in the check. Causing the young man to stagger back, breaking their stale male once more. Mikael was not one to let such an advantage come to waste, capitalised on that moment to aim a powerful punch at Kai's head, aiming to decapitate the younger man.

With Victory almost in his hands, Mikael was perplexed to find his hand phasing through Kai's head. The image of the younger disappeared as soon as it was hit. The real Kai appeared from behind, letting go of the cloaking spell. He was holding a metal spike he had broken off from a fence. Kai quickly brought the spike down, ready to impale Mikael through the chest, but before he could, he felt a searing pain radiated through his skull. Kai fell to his knees, holding his head.

Kai could sense foreign magic attacking his body.

The witch.

"Who are you?" Freya demanded, still holding on to the aneurysm spell. "Are you in league with Dahlia?"

Kai used his mental training to block out the pain momentarily so he could cast a shield spell. With a wave of his hand, the shield blocked Freya's magic from inflicting pain on him. He stood up smiling at Freya and Witch, cracking his neck as he stretch. "You know, its common courtesy to introduce yourself first before asking someone else for his or her name." He chided.

Mikael spoke first. "I am Mikael, the destroyer. You have been a worthy opponent, tell me, what is your name young vampire."

"You're an Original." Kai realised. "I am Kai." He then looked to the witch, waiting for her to introduce herself. "And lady, that was some pain you dealt me. Ouch. And no, I have no idea whom this Dahlia you spoke of is. I'm pretty sure it's a name of a flower."

"My name is Freya Mikaelson." She introduced. Mikael was proud to have his daughter carried his name.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Freya? I never heard of you before." He remarked.

Freya smiled sadly, "not many has."

She flicked her sight back on Kai curiously. "What are you? I saw you, just then, you did magic, but you're clearly a vampire. That cannot be possible."

"Impossible? Hardly." Kai scoffed.

Freya reached forward, summoning a powerful blast of telekinesis at Kai. Kai brought his hand up also; his vampirism gave him greater reaction time and speed than her. With his own wave of telekinesis, he cancelled out hers. Most witches are at least proficient with telekinesis, but Kai was a master at the art. He assumed she was only testing him, in order to verify what she saw.

For a thousand years, Dahlia have been trying to achieve the impossible – the feat of achieving immortality without losing her magic. And so far she has come close. So very close - just one more step. Rather, just one more person. Freya had always had doubts if such a thing was even possible. She dreaded such a possibility even, for if it were possible, she would no doubt have to stay by Dahlia until the end of time, there would simply be no escape.

All in one moment, the existence of the man in front of her destroyed whatever doubts she may have left. For the first time since awakening from her slumber, Freya Mikaelson was at a loss of what to do. She looked towards her father. Mikael seem absolutely unfazed by the revelation. He was content in knowing that his daughter has returned to his side. For now, that was enough for the prideful Viking – nothing else matters.

Freya quickly reconsidered her options. He had not expected another powerful individual to be in New Orleans. She was not sure how his presence would affect her plans.

On the other hand, Freya considered. ' _This vampire, Kai, might just tip the scale in our favour against Dahlia. But why would he help us? I'll be lucky enough to get Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah to work with me, let alone a stranger.'_ Freya thought desperately. Freya looked towards the Finn's unconscious body – not really his body, but all the same.

"My brother, I don't know how he had offended you, but I must insist on you giving him back to me." She half-pleaded.

"No. Your brother offended a lot of people. I'm sorry, but I can't just let him go." Kai argued.

"You will give us my son." Mikael demanded. "We have important business, and you're wasting our time."

Kai glared at the older Original for his lack of patience. "We can settle this again if you like, old man, but ask yourself this, now that you know that I can use magic, do you really want to test me? I know that you can't be killed – but that could seem like a curse once you're desiccating at the bottom of the ocean." Kai warned venomously, not at all intimidated by the Mikaelson Patriarch.

Freya decided to jump in before the tension would escalate into a fight. "Please." She gave her father a pleading look, silently asking him to back down. Then she turned her attention back on Kai. "There's a threat coming here to all of us, I'm going to need my whole family if I'm going to defeat her."

"Her?"

"My aunt Dahlia." Freya stated ominously, as though the name itself is a dreadful explanation.

Kai shrugged as he went to lead against a tomb. "That sounds more like a Mikaelson problem than a me problem." He quipped.

She shook her head. "When she comes, no one will be safe. She coming after my niece, she is drawn to the bay's magic. And she will kill everyone in her path. This city and its inhabitants would be left in ruins."

Kai clenched his jaws. "Your niece – you mean Klaus' daughter, Hope."

"Yes, years ago, my mother, Esther, bartered away the first born of every generation." Freya explained. She was perplexed to find Kai's sudden reaction. It would seem he had some kind of connection to her niece she didn't know about.

"Why would Dahlia want something like that. Hope is but a child." Kai narrowed his eyes. He got a feeling that he wasn't going to like what she was going to tell him.

Dahlia plans to create her own coven of witches consisting of only Mikaelson firstborns. They will all be linked to her, giving her unrivalled power.

Kai knew it, he knew he wasn't going to like it. Kai pushed himself off the wall. "Alright, I'll give you your brother back, but only his soul." He pointed to Vincent Griffith. "That body belongs to the Tremé coven."

"I understand, I can store his soul somewhere else until I can find him another body." She relented.

"Witches from the nine covens are off-limits" He clarified the terms.

After a small paused, she nodded.

He squatted down next to Vincent. He placed his hand over Vincent's chest. ' _Evil Containment seal – Release'_ He spelled _._ He felt the lock he put in place reacted to his magic. The magical seal unravelled. The pentacle mark on Vincent's chest also disappeared along with the sealing spell. Kai then nodded for Freya to retrieve Finn's soul.

Freya came forward. She lifted her necklace slightly from her neck. Freya then muttered a spell under her breath. The blue necklace began to sparkle somewhat. When the light dyed down, Vincent Griffith was now completely free of possession. Kai had a good idea where Finn was now kept. Every soul requires a vessel of some kind. If the sparkling crystal necklace was any indication, the vampire-hating Mikaelson sibling was undoubtedly kept inside his sister's necklace.

Kai let out a breath of relief. "Keep him out of trouble." He stressed.

Freya looked at him expectantly. "So what are you going to do?"

He gestured to Vincent. "I'm going to bring him back to the Witch regent, as I promised."

"No, that's not I meant." She clarified, "I mean what are you going to do about the threat facing us all. If you have friends and family in this city, then it would be in your best interest to align yourself with us. Together, we stand a better chance of beating Dahlia." She stated firmly.

The images of Hayley, Hope, Marcel, Josh, Gia, Aidan, Josephine and Davina blurred through his mind. He smirked and supplied "Worry not, if the witch does come and prove to be a nuisance, then I'll just end her."

Freya let a small smile fall on her face.

Mikael scoffed. "If only it was that easy, I would be looking for her right now and end her miserably existence." He said angrily.

Kai's smirk fell from his face, turning away from Mikael, addressing Freya. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Dahlia has spelled herself to be indestructible."

"She's immortal?" Kai asked, confused.

"No she isn't, but she had the next best thing apparently. I'm going to send my father to gather the necessary ingredients that would allow us to bypass her invulnerability."

"That sounds straight forward enough." Kai remarked.

"Time however is of the essence. I would like to ask for your help in assisting him on his quest."

"I don't need his help." Mikael argued, not at all pleased to be stuck with a … sidekick.

Please father, with the two of you, your search will be so much quicker. Plus, his magic could aid you in locating the items."

Kai smirked at the old man. Freya had a point.

Mikael let out a low growl under his voice.

Kai believed this might just be very entertaining for him. "I suppose if this will help in beating the wicked witch, I'm game."

Kai immediate noticed two familiar presences making their way towards the City of the Dead. "Your other brothers are heading here now. They should be here soon enough."

Freya gave a smile. "It's time I have a little talk with my younger brothers. You two better go. If Klaus sees my father right now, there will no doubt be another altercation."

Both Mikael and Kai nodded. Kai picked up Vincent, using his own shoulder to hold the man's arm. Then both Kai and Mikael sped off, disappearing into the wind.

Freya stood still, eagerly awaited her brothers.

 **Chapter end. Thank you for the read.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to Julie Plec, CW or L. J Smith.**

(Location: London)

Kai was sipping at his tea, sitting down in a café along a busy London Street. Across from him sat Mikael, the vampire hunter. It has been less than four days since they had left New Orleans to pursue the special ingredients required to kill Dahlia.

According to Mikael, those items included Norwegian soil, Viking Ash and Freya's blood. These elements each represent a source of Dahlia's power – together, they would spell her weakness.

A thing Kai had picked up on the Original patriarch in his company, was that the man was not a very good conversationalist. Regardless, both Kai and Mikael had gotten used to the other's presence, neither could really kill the other anyway. In that aspect, they at least have developed a mutual respect for one another.

A few days before, Kai and Mikael had concluded their assignment in Norway. They had collected the Norwegian soil they needed. Mikael, ever the minimalist, was content with grabbing the nearest chunk of dirt and leave. Kai had protested, convincing Mikael that they should procure a larger quantity – in the end, the duo bought a large bag of soil from a local Norwegian Mall. Which meant, two of the three ingredients are assembled – one left.

Their hunt for the Viking's ash had proven to be greater challenge. Mikael had wanted to raid a museum. Kai had asked the older man why he didn't have any Viking relics of his own, considering the latter had been a Viking warrior.

"Sentimentality is for the weak." Mikael had admonished Kai at the time. Kai had only rolled his eyes at the Viking's response. In his time with Mikael he had gotten used to the older man's spouting of touch Viking philosophy. When Kai had continued to press his point, Mikael divulged. A century back, Mikael had unwittingly lost a great number of his prized belongings to a Vampire Syndicate known as the Strix. Mikael had not the time nor effort to reclaim the items since, as he was already in hot pursuit of his Children in the New World.

Right then, at the Café, Mikael and Kai were planning their raid on the Strix. As a Viking, Mikael appreciated a good pre-emptive raid. Kai wanted to see what the Strix was all about. An ancient secret society of Vampires was not something you see everyday. Kai had used Mikael's blood for a locator spell. The spell revealed Mikael's stolen artefacts were in London, at one of the Strix's many subsidiaries.

Within the last few days, Mikael and Kai had taken to sparring. With Mikael as a Sparring partner, Kai had picked up a lot from the old man. Mikael had given Kai many tips on fighting and hunting vampire. Ever the diligent student, Kai soaked up the knowledge and wisdom, much to Mikael's silent pleasure. While he found Kai's demeanour to be annoying at times, the young man's tenacity and wit however, made Mikael consider him a worthy successor. Like many warriors before him, Mikael had very warrior like goals. Primarily, it is to die in battle. Another goal was to pass on his skills to another generation of warriors. When he had died at the hands of Klaus a few years prior, he had regretted never grooming a true disciple. Over the Millennia, Mikael had taken up several apprentices, but all of who were human, and have all perished with time.

In their short time abroad, Mikael had conditioned Kai to fight more offensively. He explained that when fighting hoards of fast opponents, even a strong defence would only hold for so long. A decisive offense is a great defence.

As Kai's fighting style became intrinsically more offensive and more assertive, Mikael found his bouts against Kai to be shorter with the younger Original dominating their spars. Kai's martial arts instinct, not to mention superior strength and speed gave him more battle potential than Mikael. And Mikael was keep on developing that potential. Kai's more modern style of mix martial art was also indefinitely more advantageous to Mikael's archaic form of military combat. In all of a thousand years, Mikael was a proud individual, he was stuck in his ways – never bothering to adapt to new combat styles.

The most terrifying ability Mikael found out about Kai was not that he was an Original, it was the fact that the young man could utilise magic. Mikael had once told the witch, Davina, that magic could only ever fight half of her battles. That statement was also true for hand-to-hand combat. Mikael realised that Kai was someone who could potentially rely on both might and magic to win their battles.

"We will attack their building at night-time. Also, I wanted to see the fruits of your training." Mikael said.

Kai grinned. "Two Original vampires, against a legion of ancient vampires – it has all the makings of a good day."

Mikael merely frown at Kai's confidence. He was eager to retrieve his stolen belongings, murderously eager.

(Later that night.)

Kai pulled out his hand from the man's chest cavity. As he dropped the dead vampire's heart to the ground, two more vampires tried to flank him. He quickly beheaded one with his fist and killed the other one with a small wooden stake he kept on his person. One remaining vampire attempted to flee, but with a pull of his fist, Kai telekinetically yanked the vampire back. One heart extraction later, the last of the Strix Vampires in the building was dead. They had slaughtered all of them. Kai had erected a boundary spell as soon as he and Mikael had infiltrated the building, ensuring that no Strix vampires would escape.

"Bloody hell." Kai exclaimed. The stain of blood ruined his sleeves and jacket.

Kai made his way to the lower levels. He would sense that Mikael was already down there. He saw a massive metal structure ahead - a circular vault door hidden at the very subbasement of the building. Imprinted on its metal surface was an owl – the symbol of the Strix.

"You took your time." Mikael berated, annoyed. Kai noticed the man was also covered in blood; no doubt he was feeding on his enemies.

"Well I had to make sure there were no survivors. Besides I believe I did most of the heavy lifting anyway." He argued.

"Whatever. The vaults are sealed by magic. Can you open them?" Mikael asked – half-demanded.

Kai scoffed. "Please. Cake-walk."

Kai inspected the Vault doors with his hands. He could feel a spell sealing the vault shut. Kai smiled as he siphoned away the magic. Kai turned the handle on the door, he could easily hear the inner mechanisms of the vault door turn and move until a resounding click, indicated that the vault was now unlocked.

Mikael entered first, with Kai following after.

The vault was approximately the size of a ballroom. Aisles of shelved filled out the room. This was undoubtedly where the Strix kept some of their most precious trophies. Kai took out a compass and threw it to Mikael. The older original easily snatched the compass from the air.

The compass was an interesting magical object he had procured from the prison world. It could be used to find anything in the world. He had spelled the compass to point towards Mikael's stolen relics.

"You go find your things. I'll take a look around." Kai told.

A short while later, Kai had stuffed his bags with a variety of dark objects and grimoires. Mikael had also regroup with him. The older original was also carrying a large wooden trunk of Nordic designs.

Together, the two Original vampires carried the trunk out to their vehicle.

As soon as their items were secured, Kai then returned to the Strix; he gave it one more inspection before palming his hands to the surface of the building. Blue flames spread from his hands and expanded into the building, engulfing and devouring everything in its path. He had left a trail of magic all the way to the subbasement for the mystical flames to follow. The flames would burn until nothing remained. Nothing was going to survive, certainly not any evidence that could be traced back to him.

As Kai drove away from the scene, the sounds of fire trucks could be heard in the distance. Within the hour, the Strix building would collapse.

The next morning, Tristan De Martel, the leader of the Strix received a phone call informing him of the loss of one of his most important properties. The building held many important items of value, now they were apparently lost. Tristan is resulted in making the guilty party pay with their blood. He had one suspect in mind – Lucien Castle.

Tristan had recently decimated quite of number of Lucien's operation. This attack on his London building was no doubt retaliation.

The war between the sire-lines was about to brew hotter.

-Line Break-

Location: Private Airfield in Louisiana.

Kai and Mikael had flown back to America in style. They had boarded a private jet, courtesy of a compelled billionaire.

As Kai loaded their cargo onto a rented SUV, his phone vibrated.

As Kai unpacked, he heard a vibration coming off from his phone. There was a text from Damon.

' _NEED ASAP. COME BACK TO WHITMALL.'_ The message read.

Kai looked at the message worryingly. His mind made up as to where he needed to go.

"Mikael, you head to New Orleans first. I'm taking a detour. I'll see you in a day or two."

Kai had been to Whitmore before. Kai concentrated on the location – in an instant, he warped to the location.

Kai dialled Damon. The line picked up.

"Hey what the hell is going on? I'm now at Whitmore. Where's everyone"

"I'm at the hospital. Come quickly, Liz needs help." Damon replied urgently.

"Be there soon." Kai answered with haste – he stepped on the accelerator as he drove towards Damon's energy signature.

-Line Break-

"Kai?" Caroline said astonishingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard about Liz from Damon and Elena. I'm so sorry." He said to Caroline apologetically. "I've been so caught up in my own interests, I wasn't here for you guys."

He gave Caroline a comforting hug. He then pushed her away to face her. "Damon called me here to help Liz."

Caroline looked confused, initially, but then realization dawned on her. She had fed her mother vampire blood, which accelerated the cancerous symptoms. Kai was here to siphon away the magic from the vampire blood. Renewed hope surged through her.

Kai sat next to Liz on the bed. He places one hand on Liz's sternum and the other hand on her forehead. Kai then started absorbing the vampire blood magic from her system, however at the same time, he was also inserting a steady supply of magic into her system so that she won't crash from the influx of magic.

"It's done," He said to the blond Barbie vampire, with a smile.

She smiled tearfully back. "Is there anything else you can do to help her?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry." Kai said downcast. "This kind of sickness is beyond my capabilities."

He places his hand on her shoulder. "I can sense her life-force, she doesn't have a lot of time left. I'll leave you two alone."

Caroline cast him a thankful look before returning to her mother's side, which seemed to be regaining consciousness.

Kai sighed as he left the room. No matter how powerful he has gotten recently, he felt powerless. He hadn't felt like this since his grandmother's death. In some ways, Liz's ailment had made him realised that in some ways, he was still as powerless as he was back then.

Kai wiped at his eyes to stop the tear that was threatening to flow. Kai left the hospital to find somewhere quiet to think.

-Line Break-

A woman and a man were right now in their apartment enjoying a nice takeout meal. Both were happily in love, and both were amazed that somehow through their messed up lives, every fell seemed to have into place after they met each other.

Amidst the cuddling and talking, the ring of the doorbell interrupted the couple.

"I'll get it." Alaric begrudgingly said.

Jo giggled at Alaric's discomfort – after the entire mood was effectively ruined. Jo went into her room to get a hair tie, after which she made her way out to join her fiancé and their guest.

"Who is it?" She called out to Alaric.

"It's your brother."

And there he was, Kai, her twin, sitting in the middle of her living room inspecting the apartment before he turn to face her. As soon as he did, he smiled at his only true family relation.

"Kai?" Jo asked. "What bring you here? Not that I don't want you to be here." His twin quickly clarified.

He smiled at her. "I was just with Caroline and Liz."

The couple both nodded understanding.

"I just thought that whilst I'm here, I should come visit my little twin sister."

Jo rolled her eyes at his antics. "But the older looking sibling goes to me" She argued smirking.

"And I'll always look the same." Kai relented. "How are you Jo? Is Alaric treating you well?" Kai asked, giving the former vampire hunter a look.

Jo smiled at Kai's attempt at being a protective brother. So she decided to play along. "Oh I don't know, he's been quite cold to me lately."

Kai's eyes hardened on Alaric.

Alaric had never been quite so frighten of his fiancé's twin brother, but right then, he was downright terrified.

Kai flared his magic, two of the light bulb flashed before exploding. Before he could teach Alaric a lesson however, his sister busted out laughing. "I was only kidding. This man," She wrapped her armed lovingly around Alaric "has been a perfect gentlemen to me."

"That was quite mean of you." Alaric whined playfully. Kai was inclined to agree. He was close to telekinetically hand Alaric upside down.

"A pregnant women needs her healthy dose of entertainment." She said smilingly at her soon to be husband.

Kai then proceeded to have dinner with the couple. After an hour or so, Alaric excused himself, saying that he had papers to grade.

Kai then looked at his sister worryingly. "Are you really alright Jo, your energy level seems unusually low."

"To be honest, I'm not sure, I feel more tired than usual. But that is normal for pregnancies. By my magic feels more depleted much more quickly."

Kai narrowed his eyes in though. He had his suspicions. ' _It can't be.'_

Kai leaned toward Jo to investigate. He hovered his hand above Jo's belly. Jo was about to protest, but seeing the serious look on the brother's face, decided otherwise. He then released a steady flow of magic into his sister. He closed his eyes track the flow of his magic within her. Then he noticed the anomaly.

It wasn't much, but he could feel it. A small amount of magic that he had just pumped into Jo was siphoned into the foetus. Kai widened his eyes in revelation.

"What wrong? Kai tell me. What's wrong? Why do you look so shocked?"

"I believe I've just discover the reason why you are more magically drained than normal," Kai wasn't sure how to tell her, "It's that one of your children, possibly both of them, is a Siphoner, just like me. Your baby is slowly leeching your magic."

"Are you sure?" Jo asked ashen.

Kai nodded. "You have to abort." He said.

"No!" Jo responded angrily. "How could you say that?"

"If this continues, you will die. It will kill you!" Kai yelled, frustrated – he wasn't about to lose his sister.

Jo ran a hand through her hair - trying to think.

"This is your niece or nephew you're talking about!" Jo said resolutely. "Mother gave birth to you and she didn't die."

"Mother was not a witch" Kai reminded his sister desperately. "It will be fatal for you. When a witch runs out of magic, they inevitably die."

"What if I'm not a witch?" Jo said obviously. "I've given up my magic once, I can certainly do it again. To be honest, I haven't used magic in so long, it still feels foreign to me now." She admitted. "I can hide my magic away, in an object again."

Kai steadily considered her proposal, his hope renewed. "That might just work."

An idea sprang to his mind. He started processing and evaluating the thought – his mind ran a million miles per hour. "I have an idea: A plan that could benefit the both of us, but only if you are happy without your magic.

"What do you mean?"

'What I'm thinking of is a lot more drastic than simply storing your magic away." He grinned wildly at her. "It involve removing all of your witch nature altogether."

Jo widen her eyes. "Is such a thing possible?"

"Well yes. Vampirism is one such way." Seeing her expression, he quickly added. "That wasn't what I was thinking of though. I am currently in need of more magical power. I've been trying to devise ways of accomplishing this feat, but none of my options are viable, until now, when a thought just occurred to me."

Kai continued. "In order for us to both accomplish our objectives" Jo listened eagerly, "we would have to Merge."

"No, are you crazy? One of us would die. I would die!"

Kai shook his head. "Ordinarily yes, but I'll modify the spell. I have studied that Gemini merge ceremony in depth over the countless years. I know how it works better than anyone alive. Do you trust me?" He gazed at her.

Jo looked at the clear sincerity in his eyes. "Yes." She relented smilingly.

He smiled back. "Okay, we'll do it first thing tomorrow. I'm going to have to find a few ingredients and prepare the spells."

"I have more questions." Jo protested.

"I'll answer them tomorrow." Kai persuaded.

-Line Break-

The next morning, Kai had drove by to pick up his sister. He brought her to an abandon industrial district. They then enter a large warehouse. Jo noticed a magic circle drawn in blood and salt. There was also a stone altar in the centre. Runes were drawn throughout and around. She marvelled at the intricacies. She could hardly understand the theory behind the rune work. Jo turned to Kai to voice her concern.

"Can you even participate in the Merge? I heard from father that you unlinked yourself from the coven. And now that you're a vampire, how would that work?"

"When I unlinked myself from the coven, and I told our father the partial truth. It's true, by unlinking myself; I can never undergo the merge – at least not in the conventional sense. However, you are still apart of the coven, and you are still linked. And as I'm will always be your twin, we can always Merge. But because I'm unlinked to the coven, the results of our merge wouldn't affect the coven in the slightest. Neither of us could become the leader of the Gemini coven."

Jo nodded comprehensively.

"As for me being a vampire, that part is negligible. Because I am a Siphoner, my witch aspect was left intact. Which means, I am still a witch. Thus I am eligible for the Merge ritual – loopholes." He explained.

"What is the point of all this?" Jo asked confused. "You are plenty powerful as you are. I doubt anyone in the coven would match your power, why do you need more?"

Kai shook his head. "If there is one thing I gained in my years of banishment, it's perspective. I've come to realise the witches of our era paled insignificantly to the witches of biblical time. My magic may seem special to you, but I believe it's fairly ordinary by comparison."

Before Jo could inquire further, Kai continued. "Right now in New Orleans, a new powerful threat is coming. She wields tremendous amounts of power."

"Is she after you?" She asked. HE was touched by the concern he sensed from her.

"No she isn't." He explained reassuringly. "But all the same, she is going after someone I care about. She wields great power. Powers that I might need to match if I were to prevail. The way I am now might not even be enough to stop her. I need more power to face her, but because I am a Siphoner, I can't hold onto the magic I siphon off for too long. Ultimately the magic will diffuse from my body. So far, I can store the excess magic I siphoned from my vampirism into my ring. But its capacity is limited. I've been thinking of ways to bypass this limitation. In order to beat this witch, I need to stockpile more magic, but to indefinitely store the magic in my body, I need to become a proper witch."

Kai continues. "From our merge ceremony, I would gain all of your abilities as a witch. Even your ability to hold onto magic will be inherited. Furthermore, because we are twins, our magic amplifies one another – that is what makes the Gemini coven so powerful. The magic of twins unlocks greater power when united."

"Okay. I think I understand. Let's do it." Jo said resolutely.

"Okay? You'll agree to it? Just like that?" Kai voiced, surprised.

"Yes. I trust you." His sister reaffirmed. "But, how are you going to keep me alive?" She inquired.

Kai grinned madly, before explain.

"Because, I am unlinked to the coven, this merge won't affect the leadership of the coven, as such, the ritual becomes unbalance. This gave me the unique opportunity to balance the spell with an addition of my own." Kai stated, pointing at the drawn runes on the ground. "That being said, someone still has to die."

Jo gulp, but trusted her brother to explain.

"Don't worry, like I said, , I can manipulate who the spell to kill the twin I want it to. Normally, the victor of the Merge will take the magic and live, then the lesser party will lose their magic and die. But I've reconfigured the spell so that the victor would gain the magic and die, whereas the lesser twin would lose their magic and live. That way, I'm redirecting the negative aspect of this spell onto myself. After the Merge, the ritual would try and kill me, but as I am immortal, I am immune. The worst-case scenario is simply desiccation. If that does happen," Kai gestured to the blood bag he left on a table outside the circle, "feed me the blood and I should wake up."

Jo was amazed at her brother's genius. He truly was a prodigy with magic. Maybe the coven would've been better off with him as head after all. "Are you sure this will work? What if it kills you?"

Kai shook his head smiling. "I've checked my calculations. Don't worry Jo - it's safe. Besides, we're witches, it's an occupational hazard. He said jokingly with a wink.

"Okay. Lets do it. But we're going to need a celestial event." Jo added.

Kai showed her his Solistian ring. "Not quite. This ring of mine harvests sunlight and converts the energy to magic. By itself, it is a great source of magic. And at full power, it serves as a functional celestial event."

Jo nodded. "Wow, nice ring." She admitted.

"Let's begin." Kai declared, taking his sister's hands.

She nodded. The twins closed their eyes and began to chant.

' _ **Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!'**_ They both chanted.

' _ **Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!'**_

' _ **Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus!'**_

Kai's ring's flashed with power as it resonated with the runic circle. In a rebound of magic – Kai and Jo collapsed.

In the following minutes, both twin stayed immobile, deathlike in appearance.

Suddenly Jo's chest heaved as she gasped in air. She panicked initially before realising what had happened. Their crazy stupid plan had worked.

' _It worked.'_ She thought, feeling a sense of glee. She couldn't feel her magic, not in the slightest. It was an altogether different experience than the one she had before. She was now void of her witch abilities. She is the first witch to lose the merge and come out alive. Then she remembered about her brother. Kai was still out code. She walked over to her fallen brother. His skin had turned grey and dark. She realised that Kai had desiccated.

Jo hurriedly grabbed the blood bag from the table; she opened it with the experience of a hardened doctor. She pumped the blood into his mouth.

Jo waited, nothing happened. He heartbeat beaded faster as she dread for her brother.

Kai suddenly took in air. Colour returned to his complexion as the blood restarted his system. He felt different – he felt indefinitely better. When he had become a vampire, he could feel tremendous power at his fingertips. But now, he felt at one with the magic – a feeling which he sword emanated from his very soul. He now had his very own magic to draw from, no longer having to siphon to use magic. The ritual itself had bolstered the magic he got from Jo. The magic that once belonged to his twin became even more powerful now that it was merged to his soul. Augmented by the magic that the spell that the first Gemini ancestors had used so long ago. Right now, his magic level was approximately equal to a Regent, and that was without channelling from his Vampirism. The beauty was, he was still a Siphoner, as such, and he can still supplement his new magic by siphoning from his vampire magic.

"Jo?" He called out, still slightly disoriented.

"How do you feel?"

He opened his eyes one more. "I feel perfect."

-Line Break-

Kai and Jo have driven back to Jo's apartment.

"How much stronger do you thing you've become?" She asked him, throwing him a blood bag. Kai place the bag onto the coffee table and walked towards the window of her apartment.

"Let me show you." He proceeded to remove his Daylight ring and dropping it on the windowsill.

Jo had almost expected her brother to spontaneously combust. She already knew that sunlight won't kill him, but had expected him to catch fire nonetheless.

To her surprise, Kai remained the same.

"What? How are you able to walk in the son without a daylight ring now, when you couldn't before? You became a hybrid before and you still burned."

Kai fell back onto the couch, slipping the Daylight ring back on. "Being a hybrid is about balance. As a form of Original vampire, by vampire nature was stronger than my witch nature. When I added your magical spark, it tipped the scale – providing balance. As a witch, daylight is no longer an issue."

"Why do you still wear the ring then? Jo asked curiously.

"Out of habit, and the ring is a gift." He admitted. "And it's to help keep up appearances. The less my enemies know about me, the better."

Jo nodded, before changing the subject. "When are you leaving?"

"Right after this, I'll have to return to New Orleans." He revealed.

"So soon?" She sighed. "My wedding will be in one month. I expect you to be there and don't be late."

Kai smiled. I seem to get invited to weddings a lot these days.

Jo raised her eyebrow quizzically.

Kai just shook his head amusingly. "Don't worry, it's a long story."

-Line Break-

Kai had teleported back to New Orleans before lunch. Not before saying goodbye to all of his friends, and a farewell to Sheriff Forbes: He knew it will be the last time he'll see her.

He was back in his hotel room.

He had some time before Mikael was going to contact him, so he started investigating the Strix artefacts he stole from the Strix. They would be great additions to his already great collection of magical objects.

Kai had stored all his prized possessions in his magically cabinet. He had spelled cabinet to be dimensionally larger on the inside. In fact, the interior was the size of a medium sized vault. He kept the Cabinet hidden with a perception spell, only people specifically looking for the Vault would find the Cabinet; he hid the cabinet in plain sight, in a storage locker. Furthermore, only his blood and given password would unlock the dimensional interior of the cabinet, anyone else opening the cabinet would only see a normal cabinet with clothes within.

Nevertheless, Kai always kept a few magical items with him. The compass was one such item. Another item he carried with him is a small golden roman dagger. The dagger was blessed with an enchantment. The blade could burn away evil – in order words, supernatural creatures. Wounds inflicted by the blade were also slowed to heal due to the dark magic involved. Hopefully, he could use it to weaken Dahlia.

As he inspected a dark wooden stake he stole from the Strix, Kai was alerted to his phone ringing. He picked up. It was Mikael.

"Where are you?" Came Mikael's voice.

"I just got back."

"Meet me at The City of the Dead in 20 minutes. Don't be late." Mikael hung up the phone.

Kai sighed. His Vampire hunting teacher was dick.

In true rebellion, Kai arrive at Lafayette Cemetery in exactly 21 minutes. He quickly found Mikael soon enough.

"Come with me." Mikael told him.

Kai and Mikael walked further into the city of the dead. Kai then saw that they were meeting up with others. Klaus and Davina to be precise.

"You'll have my word. Help me complete this task and I shall freely pass you Kol's remains." Klaus said reassuringly to Davina. "Whatever you may think of me, I am a man of my." Klaus smiled deviously.

"Actually, he is a liar, a beast and a degenerate," Mikael interjected, 'but in this exceptional instance, he may be of some use."

Klaus sighed. "Oh good, you're back" he remarked sarcastically.

"Dahlia's minion remains within St. Anne's Church."

"Clearly, it's a trap." Klaus stated.

"Of course it's a trap!" Mikael concur exasperatedly. "And how good is it that we bring surprises of our own?"

At their somewhat playful banter, Davina was confused. She had known the father and son to despise one another. Kai simply thought these two had more similarities than they care to admit.

"Wait, so you two are friends now?" Davina asked incredulously.

"Absolutely not! We merely aligned out of necessity for the purpose we both enjoy the most – glorious murder." Klaus clarified.

Mikael scowled at Davina, before addressing his son. His mood evidently shifted a complete 180. "Why is she here, Klaus?"

"We needed a witch to bind the agents together to form a weapon. We can't inform Freya. And Davina here is a powerful witch." Klaus rebutted. "You being alive are proof enough of that."

Mikael growled under his breath. "I already have a witch." Mikael pointed towards Kai.

"And who is this?" Klaus asked pointedly, sizing up Kai, measuring him shrewdly.

"This is my new apprentice." Mikael revealed.

"Kai?" Davina noticed him for the first time.

"Hey Davina. Long time no see." Kai acknowledged the fiery witch.

"Why are you with him?" She half-demanded, pointing at Mikael. "And you are not a witch, you're a vampire." She stated.

Klaus then realised he's seen Kai before. He recognised the young man from Hayley's wedding.

Mikael scoffed. "The things you don't know could fill a book, my little witch."

Davina glared at Mikael, not happy to be patronised.

Kai just smiled at her apologetically. Mikael passed him the ingredients.

"Soil from Dahlia's homeland, that which links her to this mortal coil. Along with Viking ash – that of her oppressors: the source of her immense hatred. And finally, blood of her adopted child, my beloved daughter Freya: the closest thing to love that miserable witch has ever known." Mikael revealed to Klaus and Davina, disdain for his sister-in-law was clearly evident in his voice..

"All the sources of her power bound together create a weakness." Davina realised.

"What do you want me to bind them to?" Kai asked. Davina was confused at what he was doing. Klaus narrowed his glare at Kai.

Mikael passed Kai a dagger.

Kai placed the dagger on the ground and drew a salt circle around the blade. He then positioned the ingredients equidistance around the dagger. He clicked his fingers and the magic reacted. The salt circle and ingredients ignited into flames before being absorbed into the knife.

"Done." Kai confirmed, passing the dagger to Mikael.

Davina and Klaus were reeling from what they just saw.

Kai smirked at Klaus' expression, at the same time revealing his vampire veins and eyes to confirm that he was I fact also a vampire.

' _A hybrid'_ Davina and Klaus realised at the same time.

Before Klaus could demand answers, Mikael addressed him, "Come on, we have a witch to kill." Klaus jerked his head towards Mikael, hesitantly relented.

"Do you need me to come?" Kai asked his mentor.

"No." Mikael hid the dagger from sight. "She is mine to kill, and mine alone."

Kai sighed, but acquiesced.

Mikael and Klaus nodded to one another, before vamp-speeding away – leaving Kai with Davina.

The female witch then looked crossly at Kai. "Well? You have some explaining to do."

"Oh, I believe I am actually not obliged to explain anything." He said amused.

"If you won't tell me – then I'll be forced to tell Marcel about your unique gifts. Something tells me you won't want others to know about this, do you?" She countered.

"Blackmail?" He laughed. "Davina Claire more than an innocent little face. You can tell Marcel whatever you want – he already knows." Kai finished smugly.

This surprised Davina. She wasn't aware that Marcel was hiding secrets from her. It also meant her threat was now void. But Davina Claire was nothing if not stubborn. She glared at him and crossed her arms. She was impatiently tapping the side of her arm with her fingers. She scrunched her brows together as she reformulates her strategy.

Kai thought that she looked adorable. He considered letting her suffer a little while longer, but decided against it. "Okay, I'll answer your questions."

Her face lit up – a victorious smile graced her features.

"Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Yes, let's go."

He followed her through the labyrinth that was the City of the Dead. Davina brought him to a tomb.

' _Typical.'_ Kai rolled his eyes.

"We can talk here. It's sort of my secret clubhouse." She said.

Once Kai entered the tomb, he was pleasantly surprised by the layout of the interior. He had expected skulls and candles, but also so much more. It looked like a chemistry lab – he saw Bunsen burners and beakers adorning the benches. Potions kept in jars and Mystical apparatus of all sorts are seen packed against the shelves of the wall. Kai found the place quite agreeable to his tastes.

"Nice place." Kai said, genuinely impressed. Kai inspected and touched some of the antique objects lying about. "What do you wish to ask about?" He said facing away from her, tinkering with a Voodoo doll he found on the bench.

"I don't know where to begin." She admitted. "But how about you start with who and what you are."

Kai put the toys down, as he turned towards her. "I've already introduced who I am – that was no lie. I am Malachai Parker, former renegade of the Gemini Coven. Though, I much prefer Kai." He reintroduced happily.

"Okay." She sounded satisfied with his answer so far. "So what are you? Witches and vampires have been fighting in this city for a long time. I grew up being told that a person can never be both a witch and a vampire. Yet here you are? I want to know how."

"Isn't it obvious?" He said rhetorically. "I guess Hybrid is the easiest definition of what I am: half-vampire, half witch. My coven has a different term to describe such _abominations._ They called us Heretics."

"There are others like you?" Davina asked, bewildered.

"Yes." He said shrugging. "They're not around anymore. But in some ways, I am different to the other Heretics. As to the how I came to be what I am – I was born with a genetic mutation, that allowed me to retained my witch nature after turning into a vampire." Kai told her the half-truth.

Davina nodded, letting it sink in. Another question then came to her head. "You said you are different than the other Heretics. How so?"

Kai grinned at her. "Picked up on that, did ya. Yes I did say that. The other Heretics were turned into vampires, by vampire blood. I, on the other hand, was turned through the working of an immortality spell."

"You're an Original." Davina realised, breathless, her eyes widened at the revelation.

He nodded amused. "Right on the dot – that's the official word for it. I can do everything the Originals can, but better. My Original spell was modified from theirs; it was supposed to serve as their betters in every way."

"To what end."

"Why, to kill the Originals, of course." He winked at her.

Seeing her face warped into wariness. "Don't worry your pretty little head Davina, Killing the originals – that was the goal that Esther had when she crafted the spell. But I have no such intentions. Like yourself, I have friends, whose lives are vested on the existence of the Original family." Davina let out a breath of relief – glad that they were at least on the same page. Redness lighted her cheeks when she realised he had called her pretty. Even after spending a lot of time with Kol, Davina was still not used to receiving compliments from others.

Deciding to change the subject, she asked him why he had showed up with Mikael. Kai explained to her how he got roped into going on a hunt for the ingredients with Mikael across Europe.

"Does he tell you Viking proverbs every so often?" She asked him teasingly.

Kai jerked his head towards her. "Oh my god – he does! He does that a lot!"

They both laughed. Both had spent more time with Mikael than most people normally have to.

"So how was your week?" He asked Davina.

Davina then went on to tell him how Eva Sinclair kidnapped her.

"Really?" He laughed dubiously. "Kidnapped?"

She punched him lightly on the arm for teasing her. "Hey, I was nearly sacrificed." She protested.

"You sure get yourself into these sacrifices a lot, don't you, Harvest girl." He stated with a smirk. He stared at her until they both burst out laughing.

"Huh, I never thought of it that way, I guess it's sort of my gig."

Kai then spent the rest of that afternoon hanging out with Davina. They discussed the various applications of Dark objects. They event went into deeper discussions about ethical uses of Dark magic. Kai explained to her that Dark magic is all about perspective.

"Water could be used to carry a vessel across, or sink it." He had sagely told her. "Putting a label on some magic, and calling it dark don't make it so. It's about intent. Everything has a light and a dark side, even magic. That doesn't mean that the dark side of magic is inherently evil."

Davina too was having fun. Being a loner within her coven, she studied her magic mostly by herself. All of the other Harvest girls were dead. Kol was also dead. It was nice having someone else to discuss magic with. She seemed like a cool enough person – she was loyal and is always fighting for her friends. It was a quality he deeply admired. He came to realise they had a lot in common: estranged parents, magical prodigies and the black sheep of their own covens. When it was getting dark, Kai, although not wanting to, decided to leave. He needed to check in on Mikael and Freya anyway.

He wondered how Klaus and Mikael faired against Dahlia. Kai had a hunched that they wouldn't be able to beat Dahlia with brute force. But he had let them continued with their endeavours anyway – as a means to test the enemy's strength. He was quite sure that Dahlia wouldn't be able to Kill Klaus or Mikael, without the White Oak. She could desiccate them, sure, but killing them would take up a lot of magic. Killing both of them would not be strategically viable, as Elijah and Freya would still be around.

Kai locked onto Mikael and Klaus' signature. They were all at the Abattoir: the Mikaelson compound. Kai quickly cloaked himself and teleported into their home. The scene he was met with was rather drastic.

Elijah was holding Freya back by the arm. A dark skinned women, whom he had learned to be Rebekah. On the other side of the courtyard was the source of all the tension he felt once he had arrived. Mikael was pushed against a pillar. Klaus was keeping him pinned by pressing the White Oak Stake against his father's chest.

"There were moments where all you had to do was be my father! And even then, you despised me, didn't you?" Klaus said to Mikael, tears forming at the former's eyes. Kai could sense a lot of inner toil emanating from both Klaus and Mikael. "I want to know why." He asked Mikael.

Mikael stared at his son. Seeing the vulnerability and pain in his son. "I don't know." He replied softly. Kai was surprised to sense guilt emanating from Mikael. "I just… did."

Klaus, overwhelmed by Mikael's admission, stopped his tears. "Are those your final words?"

Before Klaus could wait for Mikael's response, a hand held onto the scruff of his jacket and threw him away from Mikael. Kai undid the cloaking spell, visibly revealing himself to the assembly of Originals. He clicked his fingers; his magic then zapped Elijah into releasing Freya. As soon as he had, Kai telekinetically pushed him several steps back towards Klaus.

Freya ran and hugged her father. Rebekah joined her brother's side. Both sides stood facing each other: Three vs. three. Freya could easily take on Rebekah. Mikael could deal with Elijah. As for Klaus who was stilling holding the white Oak Stake, Kai was immune to its effects. If they were to clash, Kai would bet, that his side holds the advantage.

Kai shook his thoughts. Nothing good would come out of a fight between them now. Kai opted for another option. Klaus was about to charged at them, with Elijah in tow.

"Wait" Kai called out. He reached inside his inner jacket pocket. The three other Mikaelson sibling remained guarded, not sure what to expect.

Kai threw two pouches onto the ground beside Klaus' feet. "Those are Norwegian soil and Viking ash. That's two out of three of the ingredients needed. The third is Freya's blood. When you wish to cooperate, come find us. A fight between 5 immortals and a mortal will end badly for the mortal." He gestured towards Rebekah. Elijah grabbed Klaus' shoulder, signally for him to stand down.

Kai in turn, held onto to both Freya and Mikael. In an instant, he teleported all three of them back to his hotel room.

"We ran away, like cowards." Mikael raged.

"Your son was holding the White Oak Stake. I prefer to calling it a tactical retreat" Kai countered.

"He is not my son!" Mikael denied.

"Say what you wish, Mikael, I sensed your emotions." He stared back at the older Vampire.

"He tried to kill me tonight. What's to say he won't betray us again? I say we should deal with the witch ourselves. I will not work with the bastard again, only to have him stab us in the back." Mikael roared. Defeat was souring his mood.

Kai sighed. ' _So much for progress.'_

"I'm sorry." With super speed, Kai appeared in front of Mikael, with a quick stab to the chest, Mikael fell to the floor, desiccating. A silver dagger laced with white oak ash stuck out of his chest. Kai had acquired the dagger from Stefan, and the ash from Alaric.

"What did you do?" Freya cried.

"What needed to be done. Whatever alliances we need with your siblings would fail, if Klaus and Mikael won't work together. If we stand divided, we're as good as dead. This is at least a solution." He reasoned. "Don't worry, we'll un-dagger him when things, are less crazy." He promised her with a smile.

Freya looked at her father sadly, but agreed with his logic. At the very least, her father wasn't dead. Kai had saved her father tonight from certain death, the very least she could do was trust him.

"He's going to be pissed when I un-dagger him, isn't he?" He asked rhetorically.

"You stay here and reformulate a strategy to beat Dahlia. There are more ingredients on the table over there." He instructed.

"Where are you going?" She asked him, seeing as he was carrying Mikael.

"Your father's body isn't safe here. I'm going to keep him somewhere more protected." With that said, he teleported away.

Freya was left alone. Determination renewed, she went to work to make another weapon.

-Line break-

The next day, Elijah came to see them, requesting their alliance.

"Where is Mikael?" he asked, noticing his father's absence.

Freya shared a glance with Kai before she decided to answer her brother. "Kai daggered him."

Elijah looked shocked at the new development. He turned towards Kai, puzzled. "You saved him, but then you daggered him – why?"

"He was a wild card Elijah. It was necessary."

Elijah sagely nodded. "Niklaus is the same. He's become paranoid, of you, of his enemies and now, of his family." Elijah admitted softly. "He's already taken the ingredients you gave us, not telling anyone where he is hiding it."

"He is your problem, not ours." Kai said. Freya reluctantly agreed. "If our alliances is to prevail, you need to tame that wild younger brother of yours. We don't need you so much as you need us. Freya here is quite the powerful witch. I myself am an Original. To defeat Dahlia, you will need us."

Elijah did not doubt Kai's claim. With a powerful maniacal witch on the loose, a new original was the least of his worries. Elijah turned to Freya for assistance.

Freya gave him a sad look. "I agree with him. Elijah, I have given you and Rebekah every reason to trust me, yet yesterday you had held me back and almost allowed for father to be killed. You're going to have to make a choice: Him or me. If you can't work with us because of Klaus, then so be it. But we will not work with you if we are forced to accommodate for Klaus' idiosyncrasies."

Elijah let out a defeated breath. "I'll contact you with an answer by the end of the day." He vamp-speeded out.

Freya sighed. She stared at Kai, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just considering other avenues of fighting Dahlia. We are putting all of our eggs in one basket – I'm pursuing other weapons that may work on her."

-Line Break-

Kai walked toward the front of Josephine LaRue's house. It has been awhile since he had talked with the old regent. Confusingly, he hadn't been able to pick up on her presence. Which was why he was making a house call, to enquire if she was out of town.

After he knocked, Gregory answered.

"Hi Greg, is your mistress home?"

"Pardon me sir, but I'm sorry to tell you this, Madam LaRue had passed away."

Kai felt his blood ran cold. "Passed away? How?"

"We've been told it was due to the new power witch that just came to town. She desecrated her body, just to send a message to the Mikaelsons." Gregory told Kai tearfully.

Kai's face contorted with sadness, sorrow, regret, and finally rage.

With a cry of anger, Kai threw a powerful blasting hex at the large tree in the front yard. His emotions filled the magic. In a blinding instant, the tree was obliterated. Splinters of wood hailed down.

Tears streamed down Kai's face. He turned to Gregory, "I'm sorry for your loss… and the tree."

Gregory merely smiled sadly. "It's quite alright Sir."

Kai wiped away his tears and sadness. He wanted to kill Dahlia initially to protect Hope. But now, it was personal. She took away his friend.

His phoned started ringing. He picked up seeing that it was Davina. "Hey, what's up?"

"Come quickly, its Aidan."

-Line Break-

He had found out Aidan got killed. Klaus had even admitted to doing it. The wolves were angry, understandably so.

"Why do good people keep on dying in this city?" Davina said weakly.

"I don't know."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked Davina. "I can't kill Klaus without hurting my friends."

"I know. I don't want you to do anything. Josh has left to god knows where. I didn't want to be alone."

"Me too." He admitted.

The two then shared in their grief, his was over Josephine and hers over Aidan. Davina leaned and rested her head on his shoulders, tired and exhausted from their emotional ordeal.

"Klaus is going to pay." Davina promised.

"That is a dangerous line of thought." He warned.

"I gave Marcel an object that could neutralise Klaus." She said, still resting on him. "A golden dagger."

Kai widened his eyes in surprised. "A golden dagger? Of course! Silver does not work on Klaus; you transmuted the element to suit your purpose. That's amazing Davina Claire." He realised at the simplicity, yet ingenuity of the creation.

She smiled at his praise. "I can't take all the credit. I had help." She was then reminded her of Kol – her deceased boyfriend. Immediately she jerked away from Kai. Confusion and guilt crept through her.

Kai sensing her turmoil thought she wanted to be left alone. "I'm going now."

When she looked up, he was already gone.

-Line Break-

He learned from Freya that Elijah had daggered Klaus with the golden White Oak Ash dagger that Davina made.

Seeing him pack some cloths and item into his travel bag, Freya voiced her concern. "Where are you going?"

"Hayley is leaving with Hope. She said she needed my help, and I intend to get Hope to safety first. I'll come back as soon as the baby is safe."

Freya shook her head reverently. We need Hope to stay here, Dahlia will come for her, that's when we'll kill her once and for all."

Kai narrowed his eyes at her suggestion. "Are you implying we'll use a baby as bait?" He reiterated incredulously. "No, absolutely not, it's too dangerous for the child."

"Without the baby, Dahlia would have no reason to enter the Killing Field I created for her." Freya continued to protest.

"Hope's magic is masked. Dahlia wouldn't be able to locate her for a while. All we need to do is have someone find a magical proxy for Hope – that will be your task."

Freya sighed and relented. He gave her a smile and a salute before teleporting to the Bayou.

-Line Break-

"Kai!" Hayley shouted after recognising his presence amongst her people.

"Thanks for coming man." Jackson shook Kai's hand appreciatively.

Kai told him not to mention it. "Anything for the little angel. Speaking of whom, where is she?"

"She's right now lying in her crib." Jackson told, and pointed to the cabin.

"I'm going to see her." Kai vamp-speeded into the cabin. He saw the beautiful little toddler just sitting there on the crib chewing on her wooden horse.

"Hello there little one." He cooed, picking her up. Hope gurgled at him happily.

"Watch this." Kai swept his free hand slowly through the air, collecting moisture and forming them into balls of floating water. He then had the water balls spiral around his hands. He then have them jump around in intricate formations.

Hope clapped happily at the beautiful dancing water. He smiled back at air, letting the water evaporate back into gas.

Hope tapped his shoulder smilingly, as if begging him to do it again.

A voice outside the cabin interrupted them. "Wow, she loves you – she never let strangers hold her." Hayley remarked astonished.

"I am not a stranger, am I, Hope?" He cooed at the baby.

Noticing her mother, hope reached out for Hayley. Kai passed the Hope to Hayley.

"Are you ready to move."

"Yes, we need to hurry. I've just got a call from Elijah, it seemed Dahlia has freed Klaus from the effects of the dagger. Klaus wasn't the one responsible for killing Aidan, and now he'll feel vindicated. He'll be out for blood. We have to move."

Kai had to give Dahlia credit – she was a master strategist. So far, from what Kai could observe, she's been crippling them simply by sewing discord. She had killed Josephine LaRue, not only to send a message to the Mikaelsons, but also to the Witches as well. With the lot of witches scrambling to elect a new Regent, they wouldn't have time to oppose her. As for killing Aidan, she was isolating allies from one another, and now she had Klaus on her side.

Kai was confident he could keep Klaus at bay, but he wasn't so sure he could beat both Klaus and Dahlia together.

The sky roared with thunder. Sparks of lightning brightened the darkening sky. As precipitation fell down to the Bayou, Kai narrowed his eyes at the suspicious ill timing of the tempest. The storm was going to slow down their progression considerably.

"What are you doing with the herbs?" Hayley asked Mary, Jackson's grandmother.

The grandmother werewolf was tying herbs together into a bundle, and burning them.

Before Mary could give Hayley a response, Kai answered, "She's checking for signs of magic. And she is right, there is magic laced into this storm. It's _her_ doing."

Mary nodded. The burnt mixture of Solomon Seal and Snapdragon released black smoke – confirming Kai's assessment of foul play.

"Let's go." Jackson ordered his people – everyone began to move out.

-Line Break-

It was already night – but eventually they had to stop for a break. Evolved werewolves or not, they had their limits. Luckily for Hayley and the pack, the storm had ceased. They couldn't travel by road as the rain flooded most of the main road. Kai had helped them cross the river by parting the river to form a pathway.

Jackson thought it was biblical and rather fitting, seeing, as they were an enslaved group of people currently running away from a tyrant.

Off in the distance she heard the scream of one of her clansmen, before chilling silence set in.

' _We're under attack.'_ Hayley got herself readied for battle.

But Kai blurred ahead of her. "No. It's Klaus – I can handle Klaus, you take your family and go. I'll catch up when I can."

Hayley didn't want to leave her friend but ultimately respected his choice. She gave him a quick hug before running off to find Hope and Jackson.

Kai remained where he was, expecting Klaus to appear in any moment.

"I forgot about you. Once again, you stand in my way." Klaus stated threateningly. "Mikael's apprentice" He sneered.

"Well, ruining people's plans – I'm making it _my_ thing." Kai readied himself, but despite the situation, he let a satisfied smile graced his face. "Besides, I've been dying to put you in your place Klaus."

The two Originals circled one another. It was time to settle who was stronger. The Enhanced Original 2.0 or the Original Hybrid. As Klaus snarled lowly at him, Kai added, "Original against Original, hybrid against hybrid, werewolf against witch. Shall we dance?"

Kai threw the first punch, which landed on the side of Klaus' face – forcing the older Hybrid back slightly. Klaus immediately swung back, but Kai caught his wrist, Kai followed but an upper cut to Klaus' jaw and immediately threw his foe back with a back kick to the check. The hit had thrown Klaus back against a tree.

Klaus stood back up – channelling his werewolf rage. As his eyes glowed yellow, Klaus felt the power boost which his werewolf nature had blessed him with. Imbued with renewed vigour, Klaus launched towards Kai with a left hook. As the attack got parried, Klaus followed with a punch with his right hand, only to find his attempt thwarted by Kai watching his fist with Kai's left hand. For a moment, the two exerted tremendous force to push the other side pack. To Klaus horror – he found himself being pushed back, slowly but surely.

Undeterred, Klaus head-butted Kai; the surprise attack stunned the younger Original, forcing him to let go of Klaus. Klaus then capitalise on his advantage by barraging Kai with punches left and right.

At last, Kai sidestepped Klaus, causing Klaus himself too far. Kai then kicked the back of Klaus's ankle, forcing the Original Hybrid onto one knee. Kai then broke Klaus shoulder using the latter's arm and back as leverage.

Klaus held in a scream and desperately tried to push himself back up, but Kai already flip himself into the air, and landed a kick to the side of Klaus' face at the same time. This caused Klaus to fall to the ground.

Kai stepped back away from Klaus, who was getting back up. Klaus popped his shoulder back into place. "You are very resilient." Kai remarked with a smirk, wiping blood from his lips.

"It seems you are a bigger nuisance than I originally give you credit for."

"I aim only to please." Kai taunted back. "Shall we continue our dance."

Klaus readied himself into a combat stance, but found himself thrown into the side of an abandoned trailer home. Before he could even get up, Klaus was flung to another mobile home. Kai had grown tired of fighting hand to hand – magic was more his forte.

Once Klaus felt the telekinetic grip loosen, Klaus tried to make a pre-emptive break at Kai, but then felt pain emanating from all of his joints, forcing him back onto his knees. Klaus could only screamed as his bones continued to snap under Kai's telekinesis.

Arcs of electricity travelled from Kai's hand and descended into Klaus. The current flowed throughout his body, causing the Original werewolf hybrid to howl loudly in utter pain. Kai increase the voltage before ceasing the electricity altogether, giving Klaus a small reprieve to heal.

Kai tutted. "Magic is might, Klaus. In the last few weeks, I have become a lot stronger – stronger than you can imagine. I once feared facing you, but thanks to your father – no longer." As he walked closer to the kneeling Original, Kai contemplated how he should subdue the Original. "You'll do well to remember that. I'm going to make you regret you ever aligned yourself against your family."

A chorus cry of a wolf howling in the distance broke Kai out of his thought.

' _Something is wrong. There shouldn't be a wolf-cry – we're days from a full moon, unless the wolves have decided to transform. They're in trouble – Dahlia is here.'_ Kai realised with alarm.

Suddenly Klaus reached forward, before Kai would even admonished himself for being stupid enough to let his guard down, Klaus had already strapped him with black shackles.

Instantly, Kai felt his magic supressed significantly.

Klaus stood back up, grinning menacingly.

-Line Break-

Hayley wasn't faring so well. She was the last of the pack left, and she was exhausting the very last of her will power to prevent herself from turning into a wolf.

While she and Jackson were fleeing, they ran into Dahlia. Before they could even attack Dahlia, the Mikaelson witch casted a curse on them – she could feel the effects of the curse kicking in, forcing her to transform. Everyone had already begun shifting into wolves; their minds already blanketed by pain. She was the last of them, still hanging on by a thread.

"It seems I missed quite a show." Came a voice from the shadows.

The dark figured was revealed to be Klaus.

As Hayley writhed in pain, she looked contemptuously at Klaus for his betrayal.

Klaus kneel down next to her. "I had stolen this spell from Marcel. My dear Aunt here had then modified it to accommodate your hybrid nature. A fitting punishment, as you who tried to take my daughter away from me." He said venomously.

Hayley screamed in pain, as the cursed forced her bones to snap and reform. "Where… is…Kai?" She grunted out.

"You mean your troublesome bodyguard." Klaus tone turned colder. Before he smirked at her. "Let's say his fate is worse than yours."

Hayley dreaded what that could mean.

"What… did… you…do… to him?" She barked out in pain, her spine began to arc.

"Oh nothing too serious. I may have shackled him with those useful magic suppression shackles. That was before I plunged a mystical torture blade into his abdomen. Right now, he's probably writhing in pain…at the bottom of a lake, suffocating continuously, and regretting ever meeting you. And don't let me get started with what I did with poor old Elijah." He finished with a satisfied smirk. Earlier that day, Klaus had daggered Elijah, not before letting his brother witness Gia removing her own daylight ring and burned.

Hayley screamed in anguish, the last of her resolve gone. The Crescent curse took its toll. She started shifting faster.

Klaus and his Aunt Dahlia then proceed to toward the SUV carrying Hope within.

-Line Break-

Dahlia continued to marvel at Hope hungrily. She was internally salivating to taste the baby's magic.

"I want to thank you for your hand in procuring her for me. It must not have been easy, betraying your family." Dahlia told Klaus.

"I will not see my daughter handed over like the spoils of some war." Klaus reminded, confusing Dahlia. "To that end, I remind you of your promise – you will protect and mentor Hope, drawing from her only what power you require to keep her safe."

"I will bond her to me first. Once I can channel Hope's power, I will be able to keep her safe from all harm – always under my protection." Dahlia stepped towards Hope, but Klaus moved in front of her, blocking her path to the baby.

"I think not." He sneered.

Klaus then explained to Dahlia his concerns of Dahlia linking herself to Hope; he told her such a connection may cause his daughter to inherit Dahlia's need to slumber for 100 years at a time. Ultimately, to assuage Klaus, Dahlia as per Klaus' own suggestion, linked herself to the Hybrid.

Following linking herself to Klaus, Dahlia felt Euphoric. She had achieved immortality at last. When she can link herself with Hope as well, she will be the most powerful being on this Earth.

"With your strength, I will never need to sleep for a century again." Dahlia remarked to her nephew.

"Well... perhaps one more nap." Klaus interrupted, causing Dahlia to turn to him in confusion. Before she could react, Klaus plunged the golden White Oak Ash dagger into his own heart – almost immediately he began to desiccate, Dahlia along with him. Before he sank into darkness, Klaus last thought was the hope that his plan could buy his family enough time.

When morning came, Freya had waked to discover the slumbering forms of Klaus and Dahlia. She understood what had happened – but one question plagued her mind: where was baby Hope?

 **Chapter end.**

 **Thanks for reading. Please Rate and Review :D Next chapter will be the conclusion of the Dahlia arc. And I'm thinking of also introducing the other Heretics.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries or Originals. They belong to CW or L. J Smith and Julie Plec. Some terms you may recognised are from Harry Potter.**

In all his life, Kai realised he had never truly felt despair until this moment. His incarceration in the Prison World, while tedious, had afforded Kai the freedom to pursue his interests. It had been a couple of couple of hours since Klaus had managed to subdue Kai and left him to rot at the bottom of a creek. From Kai's perspective however, Kai felt as though each passing moment was an eternity.

The blade made it feel as though each and every one of his cells were on fire, a cold despairing fire. The water in his lungs suffocated him relentlessly, over and over again. Seemingly, the cursed blade and the water, or more specifically, the lack of oxygen is taking turns to torment him. After what felt like a thousand eternities, the pains seem to roll into one unending agony. For the first time since becoming a vampire, Kai realised that immortality can be as much a curse as it was a blessing.

"A warrior's true strength is his ability to endure pain. Master that, and nothing could ever hurt you." Mikael had told him once. It was this moment that made Kai realised how powerful Mikael was – a true hunter with a real tolerance to pain. How Mikael was able to overcome Papa Tunde's blade was beyond Kai.

The cursed shackled made it virtually impossible for him to wield his magic. And even without the shackles, the pain from the blade and the crushing weight of the water made it hard to concentrate to even drawn on magic, let alone perform powerful spells.

In his fleeting moments of consciousness, Kai reflected on his past, and in turned, contemplated on all the things he has yet to accomplished. His mind drifted towards his family and friends – his grandmother, Jo, his unborn nieces or nephews, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Elena, Marcel, Josh, Gia, Hayley, Josephine and Davina.'

' _NO._ ' Kai thought angrily. ' _I cannot rot here. I WILL NOT!'_

With all of his will, Kai summoned the little strength he could muster. Little by little, he positioned his fingers around the shackles – even doing so cost more time than Kai was willing to admit. It took awhile to do so, as he lost consciousness in between. When he finally felt his hands secured around the chains, he called forth the ability he was born with – the ability not even the manacles would obscure away from him.

His hand's glowed red as he started absorbing the magic out of the cursed shackles as rapidly as he dared. He could feel it, as the power of the manacles grew weaker, he could again feel familiar warmth of his magic. When he had once again lost consciousness, Kai internally smiled – the shackles were no longer an issue.

Kai's next problem was the blade embedded inside his chest. The blade was imbued with a tremendous amount of dark magic. Due to which, it had taken Kai a lot longer to remove the power from the blade. Kai had suffocated over a dozen times before it was over.

However, in the end, after what felt like many lifetimes, even the last drop of magic was siphoned away. With the affliction of the dark blade removed and now empowered by the magic that once sustained the blade, Kai called forth his magic.

The tranquil surface of the creek reflected the crescent moon adorning the starless New Orleans heaven. The tranquillity had disappeared instantly when a large eruption of torrential water burst into the air as though a bomb has exploded underwater. Out of the huge explosion of water, Kai leaped onto the shore, landing on one knee.

Kai panted heavily as he took in the air. His lung cried for the oxygen that was denied his for so long.

Kai then moved his hand to his chest and with a cry, telekinetically removed the bone blade from his chest. As soon as the former dark object was taken out of his cavity, his chest regenerated to pristine condition.

Kai couldn't tell how much time had really pasted since his less than fortunate altercation with Klaus. He then reached out with his mind to sense for Klaus' signature.

Kai then made his way towards Klaus' direction. While praying that he was not too late to save Hope.

Once he found Klaus, Kai was naturally surprised to find that the older original was already neutralised and on the ground. A golden dagger was sticking out of the Original hybrid's heart. Kai then saw another witch lying beside Klaus, seemingly also in the same state he was in. Kai figured straight way that the immobilized witch was Dahlia. Kai also sensed that Hope was safely secured inside the car.

Kai was surprised that only a few hours had passed since his fight with Klaus. The torment had felt like it had stretched on forever.

Kai analysed the scene and came to the conclusion that she had unwittingly linked herself to Klaus, right before her own nephew daggered himself to neutralise her. While Kai hated Klaus, he couldn't help but begrudgingly respect the older Hybrid for his strategy.

Then he felt it – magic.

He immediate turned to inspect Dahlia, to insure she was not waking up. While she was not regaining consciousness, he could already feel that her magic was starting to become active.

He followed her magic. ' _She's using her magic to melt the dagger?!'_ He thought with alarm.

Kai quickly ran over his options. Whether to deal with Dahlia or bring Hope to safety first. Considering his weakened state, he opted to remove Hope from the line of danger; this alternative would also give him time to recover.

As Kai held Hope who was still sleeping, he gave Klaus and Dahlia a lingering glance before teleporting away with the baby.

Before long, he would make both Klaus and Dahlia pay for their transgressions.

-Line Break-

It was in the dead of night that Jo Parker found herself waking up to her doorbell.

As a pregnant woman, she does not appreciate being woken up so early in the morning.

"Who the hell is it? Do you know what time it is?" She demanded grumpily. Once she opened the door, her countenance shifted entirely. Gone was the anger – replaced by surprise. When she opened the door she found a rather unusual sight.

Outside her apartment stood her twin brother. Kai was looking worse for wear. However it wasn't his ragged appearance that had jumped out at her – the focus of her shock came from the object her brother was holding. More rather, it wasn't an object - Kai was a person – a little person; in his arms, he was cradling a baby girl. Said baby, was still snoozing in his arms.

"Hi sister." Kai greeted with a tired smile. "Can we come in?"

"Uhh sure. I mean y-yes. Come right in." She stammered as she broke out of her post sleep dazed. She ushered them into her living room. "The poor dear, she must be so cold, wait them me get her a baby blanket."

Jo immediately fetch a warm woven blanket for Hope. With Hope cosily tucked away, Jo turned her attention towards her brother.

"Who is she?" She asked as she threw him a couple bags of blood. She had kept a few bags at her place, not only for emergency purposes, but also to accommodate her vampire friends and for her brother, when he does visit.

"Her name is Hope." Kai answered as he quickly drained away the blood bags. As he did, warm complexion started returning to his face. Kai breathed more evenly and less haggardly as renewed strength flowed through his veins. Kai beamed at Jo. "Ah much better, nothing like a restorative snack."

"What the hell happened in New Orleans?" She demanded in a low voice.

"A lot apparently." He remarked without energy. "Long story short – the enemy crippled us. But I managed to secure Hope before any calamities could touch her."

Jo turned her attention back on the sleeping form of Hope. Contently watching the baby's chest rise and fall with each breath. "So besides her name, who is she really?"

Kai saw no issue with revealing to Jo about Hope's identity.

"She's my friend's daughter. Because of who her parents are, she is rather special. But right now, her mother is indisposed and can't to take care of her Kai paused, "I hate to ask you of another favour so soon after the last one you did for me, but, can you take care of baby Hope for the next few days? It isn't safe for her to come home right now."

Jo sensed the concern that radiated from her brother's voice. Jo then remembered what little rumours she have heard of New Orleans and their covens, almost instantly, a startling realisation hit her. "Is she the hybrid baby?"

Kai smiled weakly at his sister affirmatively. "Tribrid actually" He corrected.

"Wow." Jo simply said, amazed. Rumours of the miracle tribrid baby have travelled rather far amongst the witch community. "I thought she perished." Jo whispered, but Kai's enhanced hearing caught it.

"I suppose news of her survival hasn't reach this far yet."

"Are you sure I'm qualified to take care of her? I'm no longer a witch – would that be a problem? I won't be able to protect her if her parent's enemy come for her. What if she wants her mother?" Jo rapidly listed her concerns.

Kai shook his head amusingly. "Don't worry sis – you'll be fine. Consider this practice for when your children are born. I have no doubt in your ability to keep her safe. I remember when we were younger, you took care of the Lucas and Olivia perfectly fine." He told her. "And you don't have to worry about her magic, there's a bracelet on her which suppresses her magic. But if magic does become an issue, maybe you can call in Bonnie and Olivia for assistance" He suggested.

"As for the threat that is looking for her – let me worry about that. In the morning, after I'm rested and recuperated by reserve, I will return to New Orleans to settle the dangers. I'll return Hope to her family when everything is safe. I promise, it won't be long." He said firmly. "Which brings me to the next order of business, I'm going to borrow your couch for the next few hours, contrary to modern literature on Vampires, we do need our sleep.

"I'll take good care of Hope." She promised, her maternal instincts kicking in at full-drive. A feminine spark twinkled in her eyes, "I'll take her shopping~!" She squealed quietly. Kai cringed slightly at the thought.

Jo stared adoringly at Hope. Her heart rose as she tried to envision how her children may grow to be light hope in a few years time.

"Alright. You should sleep, doctor's orders. We'll talk more after." Jo commanded.

Kai was more than willing not to argue. He lied back onto the couch, letting the exhaustion and fatigue from the previous day catch up to him. As he closed his eyes, his mind slipped into the realm of dream and sleep.

Jo cradled Hope to her chest and brought the slumbering baby into her bedroom, where she could better tend to the child. "All will be well, Hope." She said softly.

-Line Break-

When morning came, light filtered into the bedroom through the cracks of Jo's curtains. As Jo stirred awake, the events of the late night refreshed in her mind. Such remembrance caused Jo to immediately jolt out of her sheets, instantly, she turned to her side – and there lied beside her one of the most precious and adorable baby she had ever laid eyes on. Baby Hope Mikaelson was still blissfully asleep, unfazed by the misfortune that has befallen her family the night before.

After insuring that Hope was still secured on her bed and risk-free of suffocation, Jo made her way to her living room to check up on her brother. As she did, the aroma of freshly cooked eggs and fried bacon caught her attention.

"Good morning." Kai said to her, as he could already feel her presence. 

"You made breakfast." She observed.

He passed her a plate with some bacon, eggs and a slice of toasted break.

Jo took a seat by the Kitchen bench. With her fork and knife, she dissected her bacon and pitched it into her mouth. Before long, she was shovelling the food down her throat.

Kai was just staring at her with a surprised smile. "Is it that good?"

Embarrassed, she retorted, "Shut it, I'm eating for two. Who taught you how to cook anyway? That was quite nice, as nice as bacon and eggs could be anyway."

"Well being trapped in the prison world for so long, eventually you have to learn how to cook. I actually lived off bottled Jam for about a year before I couldn't stand it anymore. That was when I experimented with culinary science."

"Well, I guess it paid off." She complimented. "When are you going?"

"I'm leaving now, the sooner this problem is resolved the better. I wager the Originals are dealing with the issue right now in whatever way they can, but they might need my help."

He gave his sister a hug. "I'll see you soon."

And like that, Jo was left alone in her kitchen.

-Line Break-

New Orleans.

Kai had teleported back to his hotel. He then compelled two Hotel staff to go retrieve his Cabinet.

It took awhile, but once the Cabinet vault was secured in his suite, he promptly retrieved the items he needed. After all, if he were to gear up against a powerful adversary like Dahlia, having more ammo would not hurt his chances.

Kai then pulled out a silver metallic coffin he kept inside the large vaulted interior. With the coffin now inside his room, and other objects taken out, Kai resealed and locked the Cabinet.

He then gingerly traced the coffin with his hands as he contemplated the merit of his decision.

His mind firmed in his course, he opened the top arm of the coffin. Inside was a desiccated vampire. Not just any vampire, the oldest in the world, Mikael.

Kai grasped the handle of the dagger that was embedded into Mikael's chest. Resolutely, he removed the blade from the Original.

After he did, he noticed colour returning to Mikael, before long, the vampire hunter would wake, and he will be angry.

Kai pocketed the dagger; he then retrieved a pocket blade from his jacket. Daftly, Kai used the pocketknife to cut into his own palm, drawing streams of blood in the process. Blood dripped and seeped into the carpeted floor of the Suite, but Kai did not care.

His blood trickled down the length of the knife. He then positions the tip of the blade to Mikael's forehead. With great precision and concentration, Kai lowered the blade until the tip cut through the upper layer of epidermis.

Kai began to chant to old Gaelic, as he did, the blood on the knife pooled down into a single point at the tip of the blade, then as the spell came to fruition, blooded runic symbols travels across Mikael's face in multiple streams. The source of which came from the incision on the forehead.

As the blood rune tattooed across Mikael's features, whatever warm complexion had returned to Mikael as a result of un-daggering was reversed – hence Mikael was returned to his paled grey and desiccated state.

Kai felt a great in surge of power coming into him from Mikael. The Sacrificial spell he just used was altogether unique from the likes that was practiced in New Orleans. Mikael would be useful as a battery pack for the incoming battle.

He then closed the coffin and exited his suite. He then left to locate Freya, not before magically sealing his room.

As Kai was trying to sense Freya, he noticed a great surge of magic coming from Lafayette Cemetery. Instead of going to the Mikaelson Mansion to find Freya, he diverted his course towards the City of the Dead. He could also sense the presence of two Originals and Davina within that vicinity.

When he got to the scene, he had but a moment to take in everything.

Elijah and a blond Vampire was standing inside the tomb. He quickly deduced her identity to be Rebekah. Kai had yet to meet Rebekah in her Original body. Davina was also there, and he could sense her rage and anger. The other person was a blond middle-aged witch. She was modestly covered by brown rag.

"You've just ruined my one chance of bring bring Kol back!" Davina accused the Mikaelson siblings. "NO WONDER HE HATED THE LOT OF YOU."

"I'm sorry, love, but we had no choice. I promise, we will help you to bring Kol back later, but right now we need Esther." Rebekah said pleadingly to the outraged young regent. Kai could sensed guilt and concert coming out of Rebekah. Davina however was feeling too betrayed and disappointed to listen to the female original's reasoning.

"Don't blame Rebekah, it was I who swapped the ashes." Elijah intervened, diverting Davina's hatred onto himself.

Kai basically got the gist of what had happened. It would seem Esther was somehow key to defeating Dahlia. Kai had been rather sceptical of the elements that were needed to defeat Dahlia. The sacred soil and the Viking relics were a given, but the third ingredient seemed to have a lot of unknown variable attached to it: the blood of the witch that broker Dahlia's heart. Kai did not like unknown variables. But as he hadn't known anything about Dahlia, he was forced to take Freya's word. However, now that Kai is channelling Mikael, his sacrificial spell gave him access to not only Mikael's strength, but also his knowledge.

Ten centuries of knowledge was a lot to sift through, but Kai had a gained a distinct suspicion, based on Mikael's memories, that Dahlia's fatal flaw lied not with Freya but with her beloved sister, Esther.

He could feel Davina summoning her magic, as she was about to spring it on both Elijah and Rebekah. But he could also feel Rebekah was already about to make her move also. One young albeit powerful witch vs. two Originals, he knew there was no way Davina could win the confrontation.

Kai decided to jump in before Davina forced Rebekah's hands.

Kai sped in between Davina and the other two Originals. With brought his hand deflected Davina's magic with his own.

Kai addressed the two Mikaelsons. "You guys go now. I'll talk to her."

Elijah nodded appreciatively; he quickly chained his mother and sped away. Rebekah issued Davina an apologetic glance before running after Elijah.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THEM GET AWAY WITH WHAT THEY'VE DONE?!" Davina screamed.

"I know you're beyond angry right now." Kai brought two hands forward in trying to placate her rage. "Please Davina, you must lis-"

"NO, I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOUR EXCUSES!" She turned away. As though she realised something, she turned back to face him. "Were you in on this? Are you part of their plan?" Kai could sense feelings of betrayal rolling off of Davina in waves.

Kai recoiled a little. Davina's magic was becoming extremely agitated.

"I thought you were by friend." She cried, he eyes red with hot tears. "But you took their side, and now I can't bring Kol back."

Davina dropped to her knees in tears; the failed resurrection was too heavy to bear.

Kai moved forward to help her, but Davina stopped him by saying. "Just go! I don't want to see you here anymore. No vampires will be allowed here. Pass that message on to your Mikaelson friends!" She shouted.

Kai lingered, not quite sure what to say or do to reason with her.

Davina, angry that he was still lingering, brought her hands forward, and with a mighty push of her magic, Kai who was caught off guard and by surprised, was magically thrown out of the tomb with great force.

Kai groaned as he got off his back. He knew going back inside would not solve anything, it may just add be adding oil to fire, so to speak. Instead he chose to catch up with the other Originals. Getting a pick on their signatured, Kai followed them to Algiers, the district across the river.

He got there just moments after Rebekah and Elijah. He ended up outside St James's infirmary – a bar that was owned by Marcel and spelled by Josephine to ward off magic. Kai instinctively knew it was a dangerous place for witches, if he would enter, he'll be put at a disadvantage.

But Kai reasoned that if worse comes to worst, he could siphon away the wards.

Rebekah came out to greet him. "How is she?" Kai understood that she was referring to Davina.

Kai shook his head. "Not good, but we'll have to deal with that later."

Rebekah agreed.

"Is Freya inside?"

"No." Rebekah looked worried. "We just had a call from Marcel. Dahlia had severed her connection to Klaus and had also melted the dagger. Before she left she took Freya."

Kai tried to clear his thoughts. The situation was getting out of hand.

"Where is Hope? We weren't sure where she is, but seeing you here, am I correct to assume, you absconded with my niece?"

Kai just laughed off her accusation. "Your niece is perfectly safe. I'll bring Hope back when everything is safe."

"Where is she then?" Rebekah asked impatiently.

"I told you – she is safe. Have some trust will you?"

"Excuse me if I don't trust some stranger with the security of my niece. I trust my family."

Kai scoffed. "Indeed."

By then, Kai and Rebekah had entered the main chamber of the Infirmary.

Elijah was there standing watch over Esther, who had now been properly clothed.

"Elijah."

"It seems you have survived whatever ordeal my dastard brother had inflicted on you."

Kai's thought immediate darkened at the reminder at what Klaus had brought him through.

"Tell me, Elijah, what happened in New Orleans whilst I was away."

Elijah then told Kai everything that had happened since he had left to protect Hayley.

At the moment, Klaus made his entrance. "Oh, looks like everyone's all here." He said rather glibly. "Mother." He greeted Esther.

Klaus then saw Kai sitting by the bar, "And here I thought I've gotten rid of your nuisance, of well, I'll be more thorough this time."

Klaus was holding a long knife as he sped towards Kai. But before he could, both Rebekah and Elijah intercepted him but moving in between.

"You two, get out of the way." Klaus ordered his siblings.

"No, we will not." Elijah said resolutely. He was tired of Klaus destroying things. "Once again, to out manoeuvre the enemy, you have broken out family."

Elijah then gestured to Kai. "Whilst you were out gallivanting with Dahlia, young Malachai here protected Hope. And right now, she is safe in his custody."

Klaus turned to Kai. "You have my daughter." He sneered, as he advanced.

Rebekah intervened, pushing him back by the shoulder. "You have no one to blame but yourself Nik."

Kai then spoke "As much as I enjoy the family drama, how about I propose we deal with the enemy before you guys turn on each other." Kai finished with a fox-like grin.

"I agree." Elijah concurred.

Reluctantly, Klaus backed off. "Now that we have dear mother over here, we have all of the necessary ingredient to make a weapon."

"That sounds like a find plan, but allow me to make another suggestion." Kai proposed at everyone listened.

-Line Break –

By nightfall, Dahlia had brought her niece to a warehouse. Old carriages were kept inside. Dahlia had always favoured locations where sacrifices consecrated with sacrifices. Two centuries ago, this location was the sight for executions, Dahlia found it fitting to be the site for her to execute her treacherous niece.

Dahlia then cast a spell onto Freya, causing her to fell to her knees and struggle for air. Dahlia then dropped a bottle of salt onto the then use her magic to move the salt in order to form a magical circle around herself and Freya, trapping the latter inside, before walking around and waving her hand as she casts another spell

"I actually pity you. Over the course of our long lives together, I could see you were broken. I used to think it was my fault, but in time, I learned your ability to love died long ago." Freya said defiantly whilst still struggling for air.

Dahlia was amused. "Darkness isn't born, you know. It's created... by the snuffing out of the light." She said as she kneeled behind Freya.

"So, however you thought you might mend me, please know you never could. Whenever I looked in your eyes, I saw your mother – the sister who turned my heart to stone. And, with that stone, I will crush every one of her children." She spoke in Freya's ear. Freya as a result, looked slightly horrified.

Dahlia was interrupted by a voice calling out to her from a new arrival.

"Isn't there a saying about stones and glass houses?" Klaus, who just came, remarked.

"In case the analogy is lost on you, I believe my brother is calling you a hypocritical bitch." Said Rebekah, coming in from another direction.

Dahlia glanced at Freya amusingly. It would seem her niece's siblings would fight to protect her. The thought of which sickened her.

"Hmm. Bringing vampires to a witch fight. Someone hasn't learned their lesson." Dahlia taunted, reminding Klaus of their first battle.

"Well, I can be a bit thick sometimes..." Klaus smilingly admitted. At this point, the sound of rattling chains could be heard. At this, Dahlia turned to see Elijah making his entrance from her right side, with him, he was dragging in somebody by the chains of their shackles.

Together, the three Mikaelson siblings enclosed onto Dahlia.

"Although, on this occasion, I'd say I took your lesson to heart." Klaus said.

Dahlia was surprised to see her sister after ten centuries. As the sisters stared at one another, both sisters felt long buried emotions.

While initially somewhat happy to see her little sister in so long, Dahlia immediately buried that emotion, then letting the hatred and resentment that she had cultivated for the last 10 centuries to take over.

On the outside it looked as though Dahlia was about the tearfully cry. However, it turned out to be otherwise as she started to laugh hysterically.

"My sister... in chains? Hahaha! Is she to be a gift to buy your freedom? Because I brought something." Dahlia then pulled out her secret weapon – the white oak stake. The stake was the one weapon that could kill in Original.

"One stake, three of us. Even if you don't hesitate, the other two will rip you in half." Klaus declared.

Dahlia smiled amusedly "Sound thinking. But small thinking."

She held up the stake above her. Lightning and thunder rolled over above unseen. After a moment, the stake was telekinetically thrown up into the air, where it exploded into such tiny pieces, which resembled snowflakes falling down around them. The little flakes diffused around them.

Dahlia then magically directed the white oak flakes into Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah as she magically forced them to inhale. As they breathe in the flakes they all began to cough and gasped in pain as their veins became visibly red and irritated. She was going to have the stake particles burn them out from the inside.

Dahlia smiled as she was ensured of her victory. However, another interruption from behind her made her turn around.

"If that is the best you can do, then I'm sorely disappointed." Kai announced. Kai then thrust both of his fists forward, before yanking them back. This motion then magically causes Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah to cough out their flakes.

Besides panting, it looked as though the damage was not permanent. Klaus was the first to got up to his feet, followed by Elijah, then Rebekah.

"It seemed you have used up your one and only weapon." Kai remarked.

Dahlia gazed at him curiously. Like a child having discovered the candy store for the first time.

"It seems we've met at last, you're the other powerful presence I sensed since I came to this city. You did well to have cloaked yourself from me, but still, I could make out traces of your presence." Dahlia commended. "But I had not known that you were also a vampire."

Dahlia clapped her hands in delight. "It seems they've been hiding a secret weapon all this time." She laughed, somewhat maniacally. "I will enjoy studying your corpse!"

Dahlia brought her hands own – the white oak flakes floating around in the air then started flying into her hands. All of the particles were pushed together to form a wooden spike; the resulting stake-like mass started glowing red as through it was getting hotter.

Then, suddenly the object in her hands combusted into malicious green flames. Dahlia however, did not seem bothered flames touching her skin. When the fire died, a black darken stake can be seen in her hand. It was slightly thinner than the white oak stake, but was a lot thinner.

"Who said I used up my only weapon." Dahlia remarked. "This is the new and improved White Oak stake. I added my dark magic to it. I suppose calling white is no longer apt – Black Oak Stake is the more appropriate name.

Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah stared at the newly forged weapon cautiously.

"Follow with the plan." Kai told the others. After he did, the others all took out their blades. After what happened between Klaus, Mikael and Dahlia – Kai had sagely proposed that they create more than one weapon.

He supplied then with more Viking Ask and Norwegian soil to create weapons for each of the four of them. Altogether, four blades were created to kill Dahlia.

Seeing that they were all armed as well, Dahlia for the first time in centuries felt truly threatened. "If you want a fight, so be it." Dahlia announced.

"I guess I'll start us off" Klaus said as he appeared behind Esther, his blade raised to her throat. With a quick slicing movement, the knife cut through her throat. Blood ran down as Esther, once again died at the hands of her son.

Seeing her sister cut down in front of her, Dahlia was taken by surprised. Elijah and Rebekah capitalised on that moment to descend on Dahlia with their weapons raised.

Unfortunately for their side, Dahlia regained her focus just in time to divert the killing blow. Elijah how ever managed to embed his knife into her shoulder blade, before being telekinetically flung away along with his sister.

Dahlia pulled the blade out of her shoulder. Rage empowered her as she started to summon her magic.

While this was all happening, Kai had exploited an opening to retrieve Freya and taken her out of Dahlia's salt circle. He secured her against the side of the warehouse to keep her out of friendly fire.

Klaus ran at Dahlia, but his attack missed his mark as she vanishes the moment he was about to impact her. Before Klaus could even react, she was already behind him, several meters apart.

Dahlia raised the stake high in a reverse grip, as she quickly brought the whip down in a whipping motion, vive rapidly grew and propelled out of the blunt end of the black oak stake. Creating in essence, a whip. The vine coiled around Klaus' neck, and as the vine is connected to the stake, Klaus was starting to desiccate rapidly.

Elijah and Rebekah ran to intervened, but Dahlia, with her other hand created an explosion of green flames that caused both of the Originals to fall over, slightly toasted.

Desperately Rebekah threw her knife at Dahlia's heart, but the witch simply telekinetically redirects it at Elijah. The knife hit Elijah in the neck, the impact was also powerful enough to snap his neck, temporarily immobilising him.

Dahlia withdrew the vines, thus pulling in Klaus closer to her. With a whipping motion, Klaus fell on to his back. Dahlia, white stake still in hand, brought the weapon down toward Klaus's heart.

"NO!" Rebekah screamed.

Before the stake could meet its mark, a fiery explosion suddenly combusted between Dahlia and Klaus. Dahlia had disappeared in the nick of time to avoid any damage, but Klaus had caught the mystical inferno point blank. Kai, the architect of said explosion, did not seem bothered that he had more than just barbeques Klaus. In fact, some part of him might even find satisfaction in doing do.

Kai knew that the explosion couldn't kill Klaus, which was better than the alternative. As his friends were still linked to Klaus, he can't let the Hybrid Mikaelson die, no matter now much he may loath Klaus.

As Dahlia reappeared, Rebekah seizing he opportunity, ran straight for her target. While she was lacking a weapon, he had hope to incapacitate the witch by snapping her neck.

Such tactic proved fruitless as Dahlia simply raised her hand, causing Rebekah stagger back as Dahlia started desiccating her by magically immobilising her heart. As Rebekah grew weaker, Dahlia had conjured vines that grew out of the ground to enclosed on Rebekah and secure her as bandage would a mummy.

Kai seeing that he was now alone against Dahlia, couldn't help but remark, "So much for safety in numbers."

"And then there was one." Dahlia gloated. "Originals – the mightiest of vampires now lay before me."

"Don't count us out yet," He barked back as he sheathed his knife in order to use both of his hands. Both of his hands started sizzling with frost, when the pressure increase, Kai released a torrent of frost and ice towards Dahlia. He kept the pressure going for about half a minute.

When he was done, everything before him was frozen, Dahlia included.

A victory was short lived however, as the frozen Dahlia started cracking. With the burst of her magic, the ice and frost encase Dahlia shattered away. Dahlia appeared unfazed from the ordeal. "Not bad, I haven't seen such a powerful display of elemental magic in a long time – but not good enough. Don't you know? I'm too powerful to simply be trapped in some ice."

"Then I guess I'll have to crank up the heat."

Vines then rapidly grew out the ground and tunnelled towards him. With superior speed and agility Kai danced and flipped passed and around the vines. He used the knife to use pass the vines when ever applicable. With his left hand, he used fiery explosions to kept the vines at bay. But it seemed endless. More vines replaced the tendrils he had already destroyed.

But eventually, a vine caught his feet causing him to lose his footing. Before long, other vines descended onto him. His other legs and arms became entrapped by the conjured vines. As more vine coiled around his body and towards his head, Kai knew if he didn't do anything then, it would be all over.

Kai's eye's sparked electric blue as he focused his power. Arcs of electricity then surged through his body, destroying the vines connecting to his body. As the vine turned to dust, Kai was about to plan his retaliation, but Dahlia had already capitalised on the moment. She was already in front of him, Black Oak Stake in hand.

Next thing he knew, she thrust the stake into his heart.

Dahlia looked down at Kai, whose body was starting to desiccate and burn up. "I guess I can't study your corpse, not that it's all ash. What a pity."

Dahlia then telekinetically retrieved the stake. She needed to kill the other Originals before they recuperate. And she also hadn't forgotten about Freya. Then she needed to go heal herself from the wound inflicted by Elijah. And finally she could begin her search for hope.

A hissing sound caught her ear, before she could even react however, four long snakes coiled around her. The snakes coiled and restricted her movement. Two snakes, then bit into her neck – the venom, immobilising her. She tried to summon her magic, but it didn't answer. She started to struggle, when that did not work, panic rose within her.

"Is that fear I sense?"

Dahlia jerked her neck upwards towards the voice. "No, impossible! I killed you!"

Kai kneeled in front of the struggling witch. "Don't you know? I'm too powerful to be killed by some stake." He said, restating the pretentious statement she issued him earlier.

Dahlia stared at him in confusion, anger and fear.

"Allow me to explain, since you're going to die anyway. I was made differently to the other Originals. Have you heard of the immortal Silas?"

Dahlia eyes reflected her recognition.

"I see that you have. Anyway, my immortality was partially derived from Silas's immortality spell. As such, I am cursed to live forever. Even the white oak stake can't deny me my existence, I'm afraid."

"But I saw you burn!"

"You saw what you wanted to see. It was easy to create an illusion when I show you what you wanted."

Dahlia tried to struggle further, but the snake coiled more strongly. "What are these snakes? Why do I feel so weak? I am not weak!"

Kai continued to smile victoriously. "When you were chasing me with those annoying vines, I wasn't just dodging them, I was also retrieving all of the other weapons that Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah inconveniently dropped."

Seeing the confusion in her eyes. "You still don't understand? For a millennium old witch, you sure are slow on the uptake."

Kai used his magic to recall one of snakes. Kai figured three serpents was more than enough to hold Dahlia.

The snake then coiled around his arm, until it slithered into his palm.

"Voila." The snaked started flexing at irregular angles.

Dahlia's eyes widened as she saw the snake shrank and shifted into a knife. "Recognise it? This was Klaus' blade. The blade enchanted to kill you. This is called transfiguration, very old magic, maybe you've heard of it. Changing one object to another is simple to one who had mastered the art, like myself."

He continued his explanation. Freya limped to his side. "As these snakes were transfigured from these blades, they too hold the properties that were bound to the blade – sacred soil, Viking ash and your sister's blood. Which is why the venom is also working on you. It's a slow acting toxin, you won't die so quickly."

Dahlia can't believe she was outmanoeuvred in magic. At last, she gave a defeated smile, which turned to hysterical laughter. "Finish it – but first, indulge a dying witch will you. In all my life, I sought to gain immortality without losing magic. I have come so close."

Freya and Kai stared pitifully at Dahlia.

Dahlia then gazed determinedly at Kai. "How is it that you've achieved the impossible?"

Kai's gazed flicker to Freya, he could also sense her curiosity at the topic.

"I guess I'll humour you." He said to Dahlia. He then passed the blade to Freya, who took it without question. "And I guess I trust you with the truth also." He said to Freya.

"You see, I was born with a defective witch gene." He revealed astonishing both Dahlia and Freya. They had both witnessed his witch abilities first hand. "I can't generate magic like normal witches, but I can siphon it from other sources."

This revelation shocked both of the Witches.

"When I became immortal, as a loophole, my defective witch gene remained. I retained by ability as a Siphoner, which allows me to practice magic by siphoning from my own vampirism. Recently I have also undertaken a ritual that also allows me to become a real witch. You could say it's the best of both worlds. I can now generate my own magic. And when I need to, I can Siphoned magic from other sources, mostly from my vampirism."

Kai positioned himself to be face to face with Dahlia "But traditionally, Siphoners take their magic from other witches." He whispered to her. "When I found out you kill my friends, I planned and planned of ways to make you suffer: To hurt you beyond the pain of death. I knew the one thing you coveted was power, which is why I'm going to take it away from you!"

"No, no, no – stay back!" Dahlia cried as she realised his intention. "NOOO!"

"This is for Josephine and Aidan." He said as brought both of his hands to her shoulder. His hands glowed red as he started stealing her magic.

Freya stood still as she marvelled at the unholy ability that was Siphoning. While witches could steal magic, they could never do it in such a direct way, not without a powerful spell or a conduit of some sort.

It had taken close to 10 minutes for Kai to siphon away 1000 centuries worth of magic. Dahlia's hair had turned grey. Only her protection spell remained. Kai felt powerful. Thanks to the merge, he could now contained and keep the magic he siphoned. And now he had a millennium of magical reserve at his disposal, safely merge inside his magical core. As a truly immortal vampire, Kai can channel as much magic as he wanted without risk of disintegrating. All of her magic, was now his.

Dahlia while withered, was still alive.

"You should do the honours, Freya." He told her.

Freya moved towards her aunt; the women that had tormented her for centuries. Blade poised, she sheathed the knife into Dahlia's heart. "This is for Matthias." She whispered.

The blade did as intended. Bonded with Sacred soil, Viking Ash and Esther's blood, the blade severed Dahlia's protection – ending her life instantly. Dahlia's body turned darkened as the earth. The Black Oak stake also withered away into dust. The flakes were bind together by Dahlia's magic, now that she was gone, so was the weapon.

"At last, it is over." Freya said to Kai.

Seeing that Elijah was beginning to stir, Kai said to Freya. "I'll see you all later at the Mikaelson home."

"Where are you going?"

"I have some last businesses to attend to." He answered.

-Line Break-

With a gasped she awakened.

She started around at what appeared to be a hotel suite. She tried and recall how she got there, the last thing she remembered, and Klaus had cut opened her throat. She had died.

"You're in transition, Esther." Kai's voiced. "This time in your real body. I slipped some vampire blood into your drink at St James." He explained. He threw a blood bad at her, but she didn't take.

"Your children were insisting on your death. I had my reservations about that, but I conceded that your demise would assist in distracting your sister. In the end, which we prevailed by the way, so know that your death wasn't in vain. However, I thought it would such a shame to kill you." He told her. "You are the Original Witch – a vast encyclopaedia of spells and magical knowledge. As you may already gather, I am a vampire/witch hybrid of sort. I fancy myself a scholar of anything magic, and I would like to add yours to my collection."

"I will not be a pawn for your amusement." She said indignantly.

"You don't have much of a choice I'm afraid." He tilted his head in mock apology. With a twirling motion of his fingers – the blood bag burst, however, not a single drop of blood was dropped. The red fluid was suspended in the air, before Kai then willed it to stream around the room. The red fluid snaked around the room. He then willed the blood straight into Esther's face - the blood forcibly entered through her nose and mouth.

Esther was now officially a vampire – only a single drop was needed.

"No" she started to weep and cough.

"You don't get to reject vampirism – after all you created it. Be happy! You have the distinction of being the first vampire in a sire line."

"Yours you mean." Esther replied with venom.

"Oh no." He smiled. "Not mine – it's your husband's"

Esther widened her eyes in shock.

Kai took that opportunity to connect his gaze with hers, as he compelled. "You will now compile volumes of every spell you've ever created, and the theory behind it, especially the immortality spell. And I also want detailed chapters on soul transferring spell and the sire link spell. You were an Ancestral sprit for a while, I also want you to document everything you know on that particular topic. "

"Let's see, what else – oh right, Moonlight rings, write in detail about that. There are journals over there. I expect good handwriting. And while you are here, you are not to touch anything or leave unless I tell you to. Furthermore you must not harm yourself."

"That will be all." He dismissed. Esther then went diligently begin her task.

-Line Break-

As Kai was walking down Bourbon Street, he took in the scenes of the very festive city. Yet he couldn't help but feel that recent events had soured his view of the city somewhat. Kai stood still, letting the jazzy music filter through his senses. Taking a breath, Kai was about to continue on his way to the Mikaelson house, but-

Kai immediate sped away from sight. Kai reappeared in a nearby ally way, holding an unknown vampire by the throat, pushing the latter against the wall.

"Why are you following me?" Kai demanded.

The vampire struggled, but persisted not to say anything.

"I'll ask once more." Kai said, before he activated his compulsion. "Why are you following me? And who are you?"

The compulsion immediately took effect. "I was ordered to follow you. My name is Dmitri Dragonov."

"Okay, Dmitri Dragonov," Kai started "who do you work for, and from whom did you receive your order?"

"I work for the Strix." Dmitri was starting to feel alarmed at revealing so much information already. For some reason, the vervain wasn't protecting him against the compulsion. "I was ordered by the head of the organisation – Tristan De Martell"

"What have you told them about me?"

"That you are an Original."

"What else?"

"Also, that you are in possession of Mikael."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

Good. Kai initially thought the Strix had him followed for what he did in London, but it seems they are here for other business "Are there more of your people in this city?"

"Yes, two more."

"Okay." Kai smiled, happy at the rather successful interrogation. "You are to go on with your duties and you are to forget this conversation and our meeting here today. Now go treat yourself to a cheeseburger. Later, when you meet up with the others, while they let their guard down, you are to kill them. Afterwards, you are to bring their heads to this Tristan De Martell, tell him Kai Parker send his regards. Afterwards, I surmised they will torture or kill you, but no matter how much you want to, you will only respond with "Judgement is coming."" Kai finished his compulsion.

"Yes." The strix vampire answered, then he sped off. Probably going to get a cheeseburger.

With a sigh, Kai went on with his business.

Kai entered the Mikaelson home. Having been there a couple of times, Kai easily navigated his way into the kitchen where he located sibling chatter.

"And while your sisters raise your daughter, what will the mother of your child be doing" Rebekah asked venomously.

Klaus had nothing to add.

"Dear brother, this in not what happiness looks like."

Klaus saw Kai walking. Only Rebekah and Klaus had been in the dining room. Klaus immediately stood up to confront Kai. "Where is my daughter? You promise to return her once everything is safe."

"And I will – once everything is safe."

"Well, get on with it then! The bloody witch is dead, New Orleans is once again returned to its relative level of safety."

"No." Kai said. "There are still dangers and threats lurking about – In your gambit against Dahlia, you somehow managed to pissed-off all three supernatural factions of this city. You cursed the wolves. You attacked the new vampire faction. And _you_ affronted their new regent by ruining her best chance of reviving her sweetheart. This new discord between the vampires and the witches are on you."

"Let them quarrel." Klaus rebutted glibly. "It's not New Orleans without Vampires and witches at each others throats."

Kai pitched the bridge of his nose. "You don't get it do you? You're the issue. Your presence alone is hurting the city. You make it unsafe. And you alone bring danger to your child."

"How dare you!" Klaus bellowed, his anger already rising to the surface.

Kai saw this as his cue. He swiftly bridged the distance between them, White oak dagger in hand; he stabbed the blade into Klaus's heart. Within seconds, Klaus staggered then fell to floor desiccated and dead for all intents and purposes.

"Bloody hell!" Rebekah cried. "What did you do?!"

Elijah vamp-speeded into the room. He had heard Rebekah's cry earlier and he had thought she was in danger. Freya followed in after him.

"How nice." Kai remarked dryly. "Everyone's here."

"What's going on here?" Elijah demanded.

"Where did you get this?" Rebekah asked as she inspected the silvery dagger. "Silver won't hold my brother for long."

"But that isn't silver – it's platinum." Kai revealed. "Which means it won't melt as easily. Dahlia may have destroyed the golden dagger. But taking inspiration from Davina, I transmuted my own dagger into platinum."

"Platinum?" She murmured, but then it hit her. If Kai had used the one dagger he had on Klaus, then -

"You freed Mikael?" She accused incredulously.

Kai scoffed and remarked with faux indignation. "Don't you worry your pretty little head. I have other means of neutralising your father without the daggers."

Sensing that he succeeded in placating her concerns, Kai continued.

"I am taking Klaus into my custody. In return, I will return Hope to you. I will not allow Klaus to remain here and corrupt Hope while her mother is suffering elsewhere. So until you can return Hayley to her normal hybrid self, I will keep your brother as an insurance policy. If it takes 100 years to do so, then so be it – I have all the time in the world."

Elijah didn't yield to many people. His family had been at the apex of the supernatural hierarchy for close to a thousand years. That had made his family the closest thing to nobility the vampire race had. And Elijah had learned to wear that nobility like armour.

Elijah had asked Marcel and Hayley more about Kai, after the latter had saved Mikael from Klaus. Both Marcel and Hayley confirmed for him that Kai was an indeed an Original vampire and a witch. Elijah wasn't much concerned about the part of the young man being an Original, after all, his family held the white oak stake.

While Kai had used magic on him to release Freya from his hold, Elijah's mind had rationalised the magic attack as originating from Freya. His thousand years of age could not comprehend and reconcile the fact that a vampire could wield magic. But the revelation that Kai could also practice magic gave Elijah caused to be cautious. Yet, the threat of Dahlia had overshadowed his concerns. Hayley had vouched for the younger Original vampire, revealing to Elijah that Kai had play a hand in saving Hope from Finn.

After Kai had managed to almost singlehandedly subdued Dahlia, the Mikaelson family were now forced to acknowledge Kai as a powerful player. Whether he is a friend or an enemy is likely separate by only a thin line.

Even now, Elijah was aware that by daggering Klaus, Kai as a result, now have half of his family under the latter's custody.

"Don't you think this may be a bit excessive? While I am not the biggest fan of my brother right now, I will not easily hand over a member of this family to a stranger. Rebekah and I will make sure he will keep out of trouble. I can keep him under control." Elijah protested. "Hope needs her father."

"That may be true, but with Klaus as her father, I find that sentiment debatable. And I don't find this excessive at all – it is nothing less than he deserves. You should count your blessings Elijah; I had half a mind to dagger you along with him if I didn't lack another dagger to do so. For too long you have condone his behaviours. Gia's death is as much on you as it is on him!" Kai almost sneered.

Elijah looked away.

Kai stood in front of Elijah.

"But I need you to take care of Hope. Rebekah did an amiable job of taking care of the child for 6 months, but she will be a lot safer with two Originals and a Mikaelson witch looking after her."

He then addressed the whole family. "Klaus destroyed the unity of this city. Your family destroyed this city. I trust you all to make an effort to repair your family's damage. If this is to become Hope's home, vampires, werewolves and witches must once again learn to coexist."

"Can't you help Hayley yourself with your magic?" Elijah pleaded.

Kai sighed. "I might be able to removed the crescent curse, but that might also undo the unification ceremony. I don't think Hayley would want that. A proper reversal spell must exist – that would be the better option and it's up to you and your family to find it."

Then he addressed Freya. "Meet me at my suite in an hour. You and I are going to go fetch Hope."

Freya nodded.

As he grabbed Klaus by arm, Rebekah and Elijah gave their brother a lingering look. Both were feeling rather forlorn: Always and forever – an oath to keep to the grave. Both siblings felt they had failed the promise by letting Kai take Klaus away to God knows where. Yet, another part of their mind whispered that Klaus had it coming.

As the Mikaelson Originals turmoil, Kai had already teleported away, with Klaus in tow. Within the hour Kai had secured Klaus' body within a new coffin. He stored Klaus alongside Mikael, side by side in the Vault.

When he made his way back to the Hotel, Freya had just arrived into the lobby.

"Just on time" He called out to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go."

"Where exactly are we going?" The Mikaelson witch asked as she followed him to his car.

"We're taking the car? Can't you just teleport us there?" She protested.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kai laughed.

They entered the impala. "We're going on a road trip" He grinned.

Freya just raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"To Mystic Falls." Kai revved his engine, and together, they drove off to get Hope. "Where it all begins."

-Line Break-

"So you lost your invulnerability after your Aunt Dahlia died?" Kai questioned his travelling companion.

"Yes, but I'm happier for it, now I can choose my own fate. I am free." Freya replied smilingly. "After a thousand years, I am finally reunited with my family."

Kai smiled back at the witch.

Kai and Freya spent their time bonding over their awed at the modern era. More especially for Freya, who had been slumbering for 100 years. Kai was catching her up on major events that happened while she was asleep. Topics included but not limited to WWII, Moon-landing, Elvis, Facebook and Twilight.

The distance from New Orleans was rather far; eventually they were forced to make a stop at a motel for the night. They only rented one room as it more inconspicuous that way.

In their room, Kai elected to switch to drinking games. Freya was more than willing to experience modern drinking games. They drank into the night, until Freya fell asleep first. With her invulnerability gone, she was no longer as resistance to the affects of alcohol. The two shared a bed, being the gentlemen that he was, Kai appropriately stayed to his own side of the bed.

When morning came, Kai found a weight on his chest. As he blinked the sleepiness away, Kai remembered where he was and whom he was with. Kai took a look and his suspicions were immediately confirmed. Freya was asleep, with her head resting on his chest, and their bodies cuddled against one another. Somehow, during the coldness of the night, they must've positioned themselves closer to one another. Kai blushed a little at how close he was to the Mikaelson witch and he couldn't deny that she was very attractive. His heartbeat rose as inappropriate thoughts invaded his mind, but Kai used occlumency to clear his thoughts and brought his heartbeat down.

With a sigh, Kai tried to untangle himself from his companion, but found it impossible, at least without waking her up. As a result, Kai decided at stay in bed until Freya wakes.

An hour later, when Freya did groggily wake up, she found herself in a very compromising position. What was worse, Kai was already awake.

Out of embarrassment, Freya immediately detached herself from the former Gemini witch. Freya was a little relieved that nothing really happened; yet it was still embarrassing. To ease their awkwardness, Freya reported that she was going to use the bathroom to get ready.

"Hahaha. Sorry, I would've gotten out of bed sooner, but I didn't want to wake you."

"No, I should be sorry." Freya blurted.

But Kai waved it off. "I am to blame for half of this awkwardness. It takes two to cuddle. Plus, that was the best sleep I had in awhile – you were very warm." He smilingly teased.

Freya quickly excused herself to take a shower, while trying to stop him from seeing the red tint on her cheeks.

Before long, the two witches were back on the road. Kai had also given Freya a bit of his blood to rid her of her slight hangover. The two were back to talking about random topics, both were trying to avoid the topic of their cuddling session. But somehow, the memory continued to linger.

Eventually, by evening, they made it into mystic falls.

"That's quite a nice house." Freya complimented as she saw Chateau Salvatore from the driveway.

"I know. But don't tell the owner that, he'll get smug." Kai advised her playfully.

Kai and Freya walked out of the car and made it to the front door. Three firm knocks later, the door opened.

"Elena!" Kai beamed. Seeing it was Elena who opened the door.

"Kai, oh my gosh! You're here!" Elena moved forward at lightning speed and enveloped him in a crushing hug.

Kai let her down from the hug. "Where's your boyfriend?"

Elena replied as she tamed down her excitement. "He's looking for Stefan."

"Why? Has Stefan gone missing?"

Elena looked suddenly looked tired. "It's a long story." Elena then cast her gaze on Freya.

"Kai, who is your friend here?" Elena asked, politely smiling at Freya.

"Oh yes, where are my manners. Elena, this is Freya Mikaelson, and Freya, this is Elena Gilbert." Kai introduced the two parties.

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus?" Elena asked cautiously.

"She's Klaus long lost older sister. Don't worry, she's a lot nicer than the lot of them, I think."

Elena deciding to give Freya the benefit of a doubt and not let her prejudice against Klaus rule her, offered her hand to Freya.

Freya gracefully returned the handshake.

Elena brought them into the large drawing room. Inside, Kai noticed someone else inside the room.

A young looking middle-aged lady was sitting by the couch looking through an astronomy book.

"Who is this?" Kai whispered to Elena.

'That's Lily, she's Stefan's and Damon's mother."

Kai was clearly shocked. "I thought she was dead."

"So did they – it turned out she was trapped in a 1903 prison world."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "The Heretic prison world?"

"You know about that?" Elena whispered back.

'Of course, I always knew there was a 1903 prison world. It was told that the coven caught a bunch of rippers back in the day, but I only learnt recently that they were more than just vampires." He then cast a look at Lily. "Is she a heretic?"

"No she isn't, she was with them though." Elena told.

Kai nodded.

While Lily Salvatore seemed to be reading the astronomy book, she was also listening to the conversation between her son's girlfriend and the newcomer that had arrived. She was rather surprised that this friend of her son seems to be familiar with the term heretics and prison worlds.

Kai, not wanting to be rude, stepped towards Lily. "Hi, I am a friend of your sons. Kai Parker."

"Lily Salvatore." She introduced back in curt manner.

With introductions finished, Kai followed Elena into the library.

Elena then caught Kai and Freya up on the recent events in Mystic Falls.

Liz Forbes had passed away due to cancer. As a result Caroline had turned off her humanity. Stefan heroically turned his off as well in order to try and turned her humanity back on. Kai thought it was stupid, but refrained from saying anything.

Out of an option on how to turn Stefan's humanity back on, Jo, his sister, revealed to everyone that Lily Salvatore was still alive, inside a 1903 prison world. Seeing that it was the best chance to turn Stefan's humanity back on, Damon decided to rescue their mother from her supernatural prison.

"So Bonnie brought her here?" Kai surmised.

"No." Elena said quietly. ""It was your brother sister?"

Kai raised his eyebrow quizzically.

"Luke and Liv was the one who brought Damon and I to the prison world to retrieve your sister." Elena revealed, she then contemplated whether to say the other thing in her mind. "Umm…they're here in town as well. Would you like to see them?"

Kai wasn't sure if he was ready to meet his younger siblings. But nodded, as he needed to ask them some things. "Where are they?"

"They are both currently staying at the Lockwood mansion."

"Thank you." He then turned to Freya. "Can you wait here with Elena, she'll show you around, I have some catching up to do with my younger siblings, and you know how it is." He winked at her. With that said, he teleported outside the Lockwood mansion.

Elena smiled brightly at Freya, "Would you like me to show you anywhere?"

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. I could use a guide. I heard my family lived here for a time, I would love to have a look around."

-Line Break-

Kai entered the Lockwood home undisturbed. He could tell Tyler wasn't home. In fact, he could only hear one heart beat inside the house besides his own. And he could sense their magic, therefore he knew the person to be a witch. While he wasn't sure if it was Liv or Luke, he knew he might as well started with one of them.

In the study, he saw a young woman in her early twenties lying on her back on the couch, listening to music. She looked a lot different, but Kai could find young Liv's features in her present self.

Kai opened the glass door; Liv immediately sat up in surprise. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you – is Tyler home?" He asked, deciding to play the stranger-approach.

"Umm sorry, he's not home right now, can I help you?" She asked politely.

"Don't worry 'I'll wait for him." Kai replied as he sat across from her. "Are you a close friend of dead Tyler?"

"Yes – you could say that." She said, almost giddily.

Kai assumed that Lockwood and his younger sister was now an item.

"I'm Liv Parker, by the way. I thought I met all of Tyler's friend's by now."

"I'm from out of town. I'm… Marcel Gerard." Quietly Kai prayed to Marcel to forgive him for borrowing the name. "So I assume you met Tyler from College? What are you studying?"

"I'm studying Microbiology." She revealed.

"That sounds interesting." Kai said honestly. "Your family must be very proud."

"I suppose they are." She said quietly.

"What else do you study?"

"Occult studies – you know about the supernatural." She said using her spooky voice.

"You mean like witches, werewolves and vampires?" He smirked.

Liv involuntary let out a gasp. "Do you know?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, I didn't know you know." She said apologetically. "Do you know about Tyler-

"-being a werewolf? Of course." He finished for her.

"Wow." She remarked. "How did you get pulled into all this?"

"I was born into it." He revealed to her, with a flick of his fingers, fire ignited onto his fingertips harmlessly.

"You're a witch!" She exclaimed.

He nodded. "And I can sense you are a witch too."

"Which coven are you from?" Liv asked curiously.

"My coven originated from the old world. But in recent times, they have situated themselves in Portland."

Liv immediately furrowed her eyebrows. There was only one witch coven in Portland. Her coven. The Gemini Coven.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Kai let us a small laugh.

"Answer me!" Liv commanded.

"I guess the jig is up. You've grown quite fierce, _Olivia._ " Kai said. "Don't you recognise me?"

And she did.

"Kai." She breathed.

She had learned that her brother had escaped from the Prison world a while back. She had also heard that he was quite different –reformed. Not that she could remember what he had been like a long time ago.

"Don't worry little sister, I'm not gonna hurt you." Kai promised. "You've grown up into an intelligent young woman." He said wistfully.

"Why are you here?" Liv asked her estranged older sibling.

"I have some things to ask you or Lucas, but for now I just wanted to say - I'm sorry." Kai said from the heart.

After a long moment, Liv finally spoke up.

"Honestly, I don't really remember what you did. But I've heard atrocious tales about you growing up. You were a monster they told the Gemini children. You killed out brothers and sisters, and you tried to kill me. I should hate you."

Kai looked down, not contradicting her.

"But then, you somehow revived our siblings. Luke and I were doomed to kill each other, but you gave the covens a means to pass on leadership without having to do the merge. In doing so you saved my life. If Luke had won the merge, I would've died. If I won, I would be dead inside. Because of you, father didn't force Luke and I to merge – and I can't express how very grateful I am for that. I-I forgive you." Liv finished; she had somehow already moved to sit beside Kai. "Recently I regained all of my other siblings, I wouldn't mind having another brother."

As Kai moved his head back up to face her, she could see lines of tears flowing from his eyes, down to his chin. He quickly wiped away the tears and smiled. "If you'd have me, I would love to have another sister."

The two siblings then embraced, letting their dark history be just that – history.

After a moment, the brother and sister separated. "What did you want to ask me?" Asked Liv.

Kai recalled the other purpose for his visit. "I was at the Salvatore house earlier. Imagine my surprise when I saw the supposedly dead Lily Salvatore sitting in their Drawing Room. Elena told me she was kept in the 1903 Prison World. I just want to ask what's that about."

"The whole thing was Luke's idea." Liv admitted. "Apparently he still felt like he owed Elena, so he convinced me to help as a last favour to her."

Kai nodded for her to go on.

"Together, me, Luke, Bonnie, Elena and Damon journeyed into the first Prison world." She continued.

"Did you meet _them?_ " He asked.

"No we haven't. We spent a whole week in the prison world before we finally track her down. With three witches and two vampires, it was easy enough to bag and tag her."

"One week?" Kai questioned. "Why so long?"

Liv groaned a little. "It was Damon and Bonnie. They went off someone by themselves. They said they searching for the 1903 Ascendant, but we later found it in Lily's possession. You should know, she wanted us to bring the lot of them back with us, but we couldn't. We're in enough trouble as it is just bringing her back."

Kai nodded. "I get it. I'm just puzzled what Damon and Bonnie were up to."

Kai decided to let it slide for now and inquire Bonnie and Damon later.

At this point, Luke walked in – he had just return from Bonnies.

Luke froze the moment he recognised Kai. "What are you doing here?" he said coldly.

"Just chatting with my little sister." Kai replied. "Come Lucas, I want to talk to you to."

"Just give him a chance" Liv called out.

"No, not him. Never him." Luke replied angrily.

Kai turned towards Liv. "I suppose this charming smile can't win everyone. It's been lovely talking with you Olivia. I best take my leave." He said as he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

But she called out too late. Kai had already vamp-speeded about of the house.

Luke, who was still looking rather pissed, also stormed out of the room, leaving his sister dejected.

Olivia all by herself sighed as she envisioned ways to mend the rift between her brothers. She had felt a little better after reconciling with Kai – it wasn't much, but she believed it could grow stronger with time.

-Line Break-

Kai walked across the town square. Kai liked the atmosphere in Mystic Falls. In a way, the setting of the small town was the complete opposite of New Orleans, not quite as festive, but equally charming – Kai appreciated both of the extremes.

He entered the Mystic Grill – the go to spot for drinks in the small town. Inside, he spotted Freya and Elena sitting at a booth. Smilingly, he trotted over to them.

"How are you ladies going?" He greeted them.

"Elena was just kindly showing the best spots in town."

"Freya, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" He requested.

Seeing her cue to leave, Elena excused herself, announcing that she will buy the next round of drinks.

Kai nodded to her in gratitude. As Elena moved out of her seat, Kai sat down where she just sat.

"My sister, Jo, is coming to Mystic Falls, along with Hope. She should be here in a few hours." He whispered to Freya.

"But?" Freya continued for him. 

"But, I didn't know there was two vampires in town who had switched off their humanity." He said. "We need to fix this before Hope arrives."

Freya shrugged. She shot down her drink. "How hard could it be?" She smirked.

"My thoughts exactly." His eyes twinkled. "Let's go."

He held her by her shoulder, together they teleported away.

When Elena came back with drinks, both Freya and Kai were already gone.

Elena blew a strand away from her eyes, as she felt annoyed at her friends for ditching her. She eyeballed her drinks for a second.

Elena shrugged as she gulped down the drinks.

Meanwhile, Kai and Freya were lying in wait outside the theatre. Kai had tracked his two renegade vampire friends to that location.

"Shall we?" Kai motioned.

"No, allow me." She smiled wickedly, igniting that famous Mikaelson spirit.

Kai shrugged as he leaned against the tree outside.

Freya entered the theatre house by herself. Kai's vampire hearing told him that a fight has already ensued. It lasted 30 seconds, before all the noise ceased altogether. A pregnant silence later, two shadows flew out of the entrance to the theatre. These shadowed were revealed to be the unconscious form of Stefan and Caroline.

Seconds later, Freya walked out of the theatre in the most nonchalant fashion.

"Done." She said triumphantly.

Kai casted a paralysis spells on his two vampire friends. Altogether, he _jumped_ them back to the Mikaelson house.

"What are we going to do with them now?" Freya queried.

"Klaus once compelled Stefan to turn off his humanity." Kai told. "I plan to do the opposite. I'll just compel them to turn it back on. And voila – problem solve."

Like the Mikaelson home, the Salvatore household contained no shortage of alcoholic beverages.

He quickly poured Freya a glass. "Here, this is thank-you for your help."

"Don't thank me, it was rather fun. I hope they don't take it too personally when they're return to normal."

A while later, Stefan reawakened first. Before the younger Salvatore could even get his bearing, Kai had already snatched him up by the neck, before activating his compulsion through eye contact. "Hello Stefan, it's time to come back. For whatever reason, you have foolishly turned off your humanity – time to turn it back on."

Stefan staggered back onto his feet once Kai let go.

Like a floodgate being drawn open, his emotions rushed back on full forced like a torrent. Stefan let out a gasp as he felt _everything._

Kai braced Stefan "are you alright?"

"I think I am." Said Stefan as he sat back onto the couch. "I will be."

Stefan turned towards Caroline, who was still unconscious on the carpet. "How is she?"

"She should be back soon enough, then Kai would help her in the same way he helped you." Freya announced. Stefan turned to face her, vaguely remembering her to be the witch that thrashed him in the theatre.

"Hello…" Stefan began. "Stefan Salvatore" He greeted.

"Freya. Freya Mikaelson." She introduced.

Stefan gaped a little in surprise; he turned to Kai for confirmation.

Kai just shrugged. Stefan while still confused, didn't press.

In minutes, Caroline, too, also wake. And like Stefan, received the same Compulsion therapy.

As her emotions rushed back, guilt welled up inside her, threatening to overwhelm her. She had killed a lot of innocent people.

Once again, when everything seemed too much to bear, tears streamed down from her eyes, but she wasn't about to turn off her humanity again. Stefan embraced her in a comforting gesture. Caroline hugged him back as she sobbed softly into his shoulder. Just for a while, she literally just needed a shoulder to cry on.

Kai wanted to leave them alone for a bit. Luckily, his phone beeped, signifying it had received a text message.

'We just got here. We're at the Lockwood Mansion. Love Jo.' The message said.

"Freya." He yelled out to her. "We must be going now."

He pulled her out by her arm, just as she was helping herself to another drink.

-Line Break-

Freya and Kai droved up the driveway towards the Lockwood Mansion. Freya had enjoyed her time in Mystic Falls. Truthfully, she loved the large houses she seen in town, much preferably to the house in New Orleans.

They got out and rang the doorbell as they got to the front door.

The door soon opened. Tyler Lockwood was at the door to greet them.

"Tyler/Kai" They greeted simultaneously. They gave each other a bro-hug.

"Tyler, this is Freya."

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said. "Come on in."

Together, they all made their way to the Drawing room.

Inside the room, were Alaric, Luke, Liv, Jo and Hope.

Both Liv and Jo were entertaining the baby Mikaelson on the floor.

Hope smiled and gurgled once she recognised Kai and Freya. Freya picked her up. "Hello darling, how are you?" She said playfully to Hope.

Kai went to hug his twin sister. "Thank you so much for taking care of her." He whispered.

Jo smiled kindly. "She's been an absolute angel. I'll miss her."

Liv smiled at him, while Luke pretended he didn't exist.

As Freya introduced herself to others, Kai went to greet Alaric.

"How are you buddy?" Kai asked his soon to be brother in law. The two shook hands.

"Not bad. I think caring for Hope the last two days had made us very excited to start being parents ourselves." Alaric said honestly.

"How did you meet my brother?" Jo asked Freya. Liv too was quite interested in Freya's response.

"Oh it's rather a long tale. Suffice to say, I was minding my own business, and then he came along and waltz right into my family drama. But in the end, I think he helped us out a lot." Freya said gratefully.

"Yeah that does sound like him – what a trouble maker." Jo teased.

Kai rolled his eyes at their antics.

"Hey, I think it's time we take Hope back." He said to Freya.

Freya wanted to stay a little longer, but acquiesced; as she knew Elijah would be getting anxious if Hope stayed away for too long.

She sighed, before speaking to the whole group. "It was nice meeting you all."

Freya then carried Hope out of the room.

Kai was about to follow her, but Jo had held him back by his arm.

"She seems like a very nice person." Jo said with a knowing smile. "Do bring her along for the wedding."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kai denied, slightly embarrassed, before waving goodbye and made his exit.

When he got outside, Freya and Hope were waiting by his car.

"We're not taking the car back." He told her.

"You're leaving your car here?" She asked rhetorically in surprise.

"Yes, and I'm not going with you back to New Orleans. I'll stay in Mystic Falls for a bit. But I can send you and Hope back to the Mikaelson compound in an instant."

"Alright." Freya merely said.

"But I need to ask you something before I send you off"

Freya looked up curiously.

Kai mustered his courage. "My sister, Jo, whom you just met, is having her wedding very soon. In about two weeks, in fact. I was just wondering if you would do me the pleasure of being my date to the wedding. Please say yes, cause my sister was being very insistent about it."

"Are you asking for yourself or for your sister?" She asked coyly.

Kai smiled. "Both."

"Then yes, I would love to accompany you to the wedding." She said with a laugh.

"Okay, I'll be back to NOLA to pick you up then." He said, "See you then."

Kai was about to teleport both Freya and her niece, at the last second, Freya moved forward to give him a quick peck on the lips.

When it occurred to him what had happened, he had already sent them off.

"What's with the dreamy smile?" a voice called out from the darkness.

Kai recognised that voice anywhere – Damon.

Damon suddenly vamp-speeded towards him, bringing his fist up for a punch.

Kai sidestepped it, and then with lightning speed, he seized Damon by the neck. "Dead." He said to Damon, ending their impromptu spar.

Kai let go of Damon with a satisfied grin. "You've gotten worse."

"Or you've gotten a lot better." Damon countered.

The two vampires then shook hands and bumped fist, and finished off their greeting with a classic brotherly hug.

"Let's go for a drink, we need a proper catch –up." Damon suggested.

Kai was all for it. Together, the two vamp speeded away, en route towards the Mystic grill.

A hour or so later, Damon and Kai were sitting by the bar nursing their drinks. They had almost finished in tales of what they've been doing since Kai left Mystic falls.

"HAHAHA" Damon laughed. "Klaus definitely had that coming."

"Don't be too excited." Kai told his friend. "I'm not keeping him forever."

"Now that's a shame."

Kai shrugged. "Shame or not – it doesn't matter. I have something I wanted to ask you."

"Fire away." Damon said offhandedly before gulping down his drink. He signalled the bartender with his hand to bring out two more glasses of drink.

"I heard from by little sister that you and Bonnie went on quite a detour when you went to retrieve your mum. I know you weren't searching for the ascendant – so fess up. What were you doing?" Kai asked.

"We did nothing." Damon denied.

"Hahaha. Don't take me for a fool Damon. I can hear your heartbeat. I can sense your emotions. All of which tells me you're lying." Kai accused his friend.

Damon knowing he couldn't keep it a secret much longer, sighed. "It's about Elena." He said a bit sadly.

"Really?" Kai said surprised. "Are you two not going well."

"It's not that."

"What is it then?" Kai hated beating around the bush.

"The vampire life isn't suiting her quite as well as she wants everyone to think. Seeing Alaric and your sister having babies is making her nostalgic towards what her life could've been."

"I see." Now Kai understood.

"So when we journeyed to the prison world, I took that opportunity to retrieve this." He took a small box out of his pocket. Damon opened it to reveal a finger sized ruby-red capsule.

"Is that?" Kai marvelled.

"Yes" Damon said seriously. "This is the cure for immortality."

"Are you serious about letting her take the cure?" Kai asked incredulously. "How will that work, are you willing to give her up, watch her grow old."

"I am… and I'm taking it with her."

Kai looked at his friend straight in the eyes, only to see conviction staring right back at him.

"Wow, I guess you're dead serious."

"That I am" Damon said as he finished with the drink.

"I have a counter proposal." Kai said. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You hand over the cure to me." Kai continued. "And I can strip you of your vampirism by other means."

Line break –

A week later, Damon and Kai travelled to Whitmore. Damon wasn't quite as convinced with Kai's proclamation. During the week, Kai had shut himself inside Salvatore house, though; he had made the occasional jump to his suite in New Orleans to get things he need. Kai had been doing additional research on how to achieve the feat he had promise Damon – to cure others of vampirism.

Easily the two of them had compelled two students back to Caroline's dorm room.

Damon fed one of them his blood, and then he snapped her neck.

Kai was mentally going through the procedure just before, the girl reawakened into Transition.

With a gasped, she sat up.

"Don't worry, you're safe, I promise." He reassured the girl. But she was still very frightened.

"You're feeling hungry, no doubt." He gestured towards the male college student that he had compelled.

Confused at first, by her thirst was overwhelming. Without hesitation, she bit into the human, completing her transition.

Kai pulled her back before she could kill the male student. Kai's hand's glowed white as he healed the human student's wounds, before compelling him to leave.

He then turned towards the girl that they helped turned into a vampire. "What's your name?" Kai compelled.

Immediately, she compliantly answered. "I'm Jessica. What did you do to me"

Kai sighed. "I'm sorry we involved you in this. You're a vampire now."

Kai sensed Jessica's distress flowed out in waves.

"Don't worry. I'll turn you back to human by the end of the day. And you won't remember any of it. Now stay still" He compelled.

"Now what?" Damon asked, happy to observe the procedure.

"Now, I remove her soul from her vampire body."

"Do you know how to do that?" Damon asked sceptically.

"I've seen Freya do it."

" _Yovara vimuna virael_." Kai chanted the soul-extraction spell.

After a moment, Jessica's body fell to the floor, soulless.

"Where's her soul now?"

"It's inside my ring. As a witch's talisman, it makes a suitable vessel for a soul." Kai stated. "And now, I will Siphon away every last drop of her vampire magic."

"Then she'll be dead." Damon stated unamused.

"Yes, so to speak. Without the magic of vampirism keeping her alive, she'll revert back to her previous state, dead with a broken neck." Kai explained. "But I can easily repair her vessel back to pristine condition. Then I will use a soul transfer spell I learned from Easter to safely bond Jessica's soul back into her human body. For all intents and purposes, she will be human once more."

"That could work." Damon admitted hopefully.

"The cure presented too much complication, such as rapid aging like in the case of Katherine Pierce. It wouldn't allow you to consume vampire blood either, which could prove fatal. I think this is a much better solution. You talk it over with Elena, and when you're ready, tell me and I can prepare the preparation."

Damon had his reservations about the drawbacks of taking the cure, but Kai's procedure sounded like it's the perfect solution. "Cheers buddy."

Damon reached into his pocket to retrieve the cure. He then handed it to Kai.

Kai happily let out a breath of relief. He was happy to take the cure out of play. It was the one thing that may prove to kill him, and he wanted it in safe hands – his own.

Kai smiled back. He then finished up with Jessica: he re-joined her soul to her human body, and then he compelled her to forget everything that had transpired that day.

-Line Break-

When they had returned to the Salvatore House, Kai and Damon found Elena, Bonnie and Liv waiting in the Drawing room.

Damon and Elena quickly excused themselves, as they have much to discuss about their future.

It was the worried expression on Bonnie and Olivia's face, which concerned Kai.

"What's with the worried faces?" Kai asked.

"Lily had stolen the 1903 Ascendant." Liv said nervously.

"She also took a few vials of blood from me." Bonnie added.

"Are you okay?" Kai said, concerned.

Bonnie brushed it off. "No problem, Elena already healed me."

"This is a big problem." Liv stated. "Lily Salvatore now has everything she needs to bring back her family of Heretics. The Gemini coven is getting restless." Liv warned.

"Luke is back in Portland, he's trying to keep everyone from running scared or doing something drastic."

Kai considered the facts. "Don't worry about Lily." He said to Liv. "Call your father – tell the coven to leave things as they are. Lily would still need a witch to do what she needs. And even if she succeeds and the Heretics become an issue, tell them I will personally handle it."

Liv's concerns melted away at his reassurance. Although Kai was no longer a part of the Coven, his actions and magic prowess was legendary amongst the Geminis. His resurrection of his other siblings had made many of their members take a second opinion of him.

While many within the coven may not like Kai much after he had defeated them last year, Kai was still very much a revered figure. Liv knew that his assurance would keep the coven at bay.

For the next few days, nothing really happened. The day before, he had turned both Elena and Damon back to human. Surprisingly, Stefan opted to stay as a vampire. Kai had the feeling his decision had something to do with Caroline, who had also chose to stay as a vampire. Caroline seemed a lot better, she now channelled her time into helping Jo organise the wedding. Kai told them that the option would always be on the table should they want it. After the operations, Damon and Elena decided to go vacationed at Elena's family lake house for a few days. They will return before the wedding. Kai did not bother asking how they would occupy their time away. The word rabbit comes to mind.

Everything since was back to quite monotony. But Kai knew that the undisturbed silence would not last. Such was the life in Mystic Falls – nothing happened – then everything happens at once. Three days before the wedding was one of those days that something major happened.

"Kai! Come quick!" He heard his sister called from downstairs. Immediately to ran down at top speed.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" He asked. His sister's eyes were red and she was dishevelled.

"It's Tyler, he activated his werewolf curse." His sister cried.

"Get to my car. I'll grab my coat quickly. You tell me the way."

When they made it to Tyler, he was kneeling over a body. Tyler was clearly distressed at becoming a werewolf again.

Kai inspected the corpse. It really was… dead.

"How did this happen?" Kai questioned.

"I don't know" Tyler answered unsurely, still disoriented. "I was doing my morning jog out in the woods, before this guy came and attack me. He had an electric baton. I tried to fend him off, but he was relentless. I pushed him back, but he fell and hit his head. I thought he had only been unconscious, but when I checked his pulse, I couldn't feel it. It all happened so fast."

Kai perused around through the belongings of the dead man. He searched through the wallet.

'Walter Smith' his identification said. He also found a work ID confirming the same name.

Reading from the work ID, this Walter Smith was working for King-Maker Land Development. ' _What would this man want with Tyler?'_ Kai thought. ' _It might just be nothing._

But Kai had the funny feeling it wasn't nothing.

"Okay, this seems standard enough. Get Damon or Stefan to get rid of the body, they seem to be real efficient at doing that."

"How about Tyler?" His younger sister asked in concern.

Kai looked down towards Tyler, who still looked distraught.

Kai motioned to liv to walk with him to the side. "How much longer until the full moon?"

"In three days – on the night of the wedding." Olivia answered distressingly.

"Okay" Kai said nonchalantly. "We can't have him crawling on all four – you'll need a date for your sisters wedding. Thankfully I have a solution."

Kai then pulled out a ring box before he continued, "I know it's traditional for guys to give the ring, but I think we can make an exception this time."

Olivia opened the ring box. She observed inside an obsidian coloured ring. "What is this?"

"I can tell you – but where's the fun in that. Give it to Tyler, let him were it and you'll find out."

"What are you two whispering about" Tyler interrupted.

"My sister has something for you." Kai said, pushing his sister gently forward.

"Umm." Liv said, unsure. "Were this?" She said, handing Tyler the box.

Tyler stared at the ring, then back at the Parker siblings questioningly.

Kai nodded for him to wear it on.

With a gulp, Tyler put the ring on - he had nothing to lose. Immediately, Tyler felt strength course throughout his body. He felt strong – he felt in control. Tyler remembered the sensation of being a hybrid - this was similar, but different. His eyes momentarily glowed amber as he channelled his werewolf nature.

"What is this?" Tyler asked in marvel.

Olivia was curious as to what the ring does as well.

Kai smiled dramatically before speaking up. "It's called a Moonlight ring – it's a new commodity in New Orleans. Daylight rings protect vampires from the sun. Moonlight rings protect werewolves from the moon. It also has the added effect of allowing you to channel the full strength of your werewolf form. As long as you wear it, you won't have to transform during the full moon. You also have access to your bite."

"Oh my god – that is wonderful." Liv exclaimed happily and hugged her boyfriend.

"I don't know what to say." Tyler said, speechless. He was at a loss of how to express his gratitude.

"Don't thank me, you were stronger as a Hybrid – that's fore sure. But until I can think of a more permanent solution, this will have to do. I'll leave you to call Damon yourself and dispose of the body."

Liv gave her brother a thankful smile and nod.

With his piece said. Kai returned to his vehicle and drove back.

 **Thank you for reading. Sorry, I couldn't get up to introduce the Heretics just yet. Until next time guys. Btw, thanks for the reviews guys. Someone said, I should make Kai, the 'Beast' like Lucien and Marcel – sorry but I won't. To become the Beast, Kai needs to die first, as he cannot die, there's really no point in trying.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I don't own Vampire Diaries or Originals. They belong to CW.**

A dark man ran quickly into the threshold of his chamber. Quickly, he closed the doors and bolted it down. He hurriedly barricades the door with furniture hoping to stop whatever was coming.

He could hear the screams of his men from inside. The sound of conflict increases and decreases variably. Jacob Salazar did not know which was more terrifying, the final cry of his men, or the silence between each of their screams.

Finally, he heard the sound of body hitting stone, and then there was silence. The terrible silence.

His door started banging. Something on the other side was trying to push its way through, but the barricade and metallic bolts were still holding – if only barely. Salazar withdrew further into his chamber for safety. It wasn't a moment too soon either, as after deafening boom reverberated throughout the chamber.

Seemingly, the doors were blown right off its hinges. The furniture reinforcement was similarly destroyed.

Salazar cowered backwards. He looked at the doorway, expecting the intruder to enter at any moment. The hallway was dark; it was hard to see if anyone was there. But Salazar knew it in his gut that the person who massacred his men was just beyond the shadows past the threshold of his chambers.

"Show yourself!" Salazar roared, channelling what fierceness he could muster.

In response, audible footstep could be heard coming closer from the darkness. Inevitable the light of the room made visible the form of a man. But Salazar was already of the opinion that it was the devil incarnate.

Salazar remained guarded, gripping tightly a piece of broken wood up in defence.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man who just came in said casually.

Salazar was about to sprang on the intruder, but unceremoniously found himself pulled back towards the far end of the chamber by an invisible force. As he hit the wall with a resounding bang, he felt ghostly pressure pinning him against the brick wall. He tried to struggle against whatever was holding him, but found the grip to be to strong.

"What manner of a demon are you?" Salazar cried in fear. He saw his adversary was a young looking man with a charming look. He had dark auburn hair, which was kept short. The man looked to be around 20-24 years of age – a kid by Salazar's standards. But Salazar knew full well that appearance could be deceiving.

The intruder seemed pleased with Salazar's question.

Salazar himself looked like a late 30-something years old. But he was closer to 700. Such was the gift of immortality.

In his 700 years of immortal life, Salazar rarely ever found himself in this kind of situation– that is, on the wrong end of the stick.

He was a vampire and a powerful one at that. At 700 years, his speed and strengths were great. But even more so, he had amassed a lot of influence. He had an empire.

Salazar could have never predicted his empire to come crashing down in one night, let alone was it accomplished at the hands of a single person.

"Please, what do you want?" Salazar tried to plead. "I am very wealthy, I'll give you anything. Please, just spare me."

The other man tutted as he perused the items within the room, "I don't need you to give me anything, friend. I'll just take it."

"Please." Salazar begged.

"Oh, please don't grovel." The intruder said in an annoyed tone. "Have some pride sir! It's undignified for someone of your stature. The mighty Jacob Salazar – Patriarch of the Salazar clan. Your family were witches. Then somewhere down the line you became a vampire. Then slowly you converted your family into vampires over the centuries. You always have a generation of witches loyal to you. When a new generation comes along, you turn the last generation into vamps. Thus granting you a perpetual supply of vampires and witches." The Intruder recounted, before he gave a vicious smirk, "At least until now."

"Go to hell." Salazar spat. He knew now that his enemy would give him no quarter.

"I'll think about it." The interloper rolled his eyes. "But now let's see if you are worth more to me with your head still attached to your neck."

Salazar tried to remain dignified, but fear was creeping and latching on to his core.

"You have amassed and hoarded many mystical objects over the centuries perks of enslaving other nearby covens and such. I'll be taking all of the Grimoires by the way." The man added offhandedly, "But I was actually looking for something else."

Salazar remained silent and kept his jaws clenched.

"It's called a Triskellion." The man asked slowly. "It looks like a medallion."

Salazar reacted, if only slightly. But his captive noticed. "Who are you? What are you?" Salazar demanded.

The man dropped the book he was holding. He walked and then stopped in front of Salazar. Staring into the Salazar's eyes, "My name is Loki." He introduced with a devilish grin. "Maybe you've heard of me?" Loki said in an amused tone.

Fear consumed Salazar's heart, causing the old vampire to involuntarily gulp.

He had heard the rumours being spread all over Europe – rumours of a powerful adversary. The rumours were sketchy. They say he was called Loki, like the trickster of Norse Mythology. No one truly what this man Loki was. Some witnesses have claimed that he was a powerful witch. Others have gone against this by stating that he was actually a vampire. Some rumours even said that this person was an Original vampire.

This Loki has already annihilated a number of vampire communities and organisations, and it's been occurring all over Europe. While vampire communities getting attacked and destroyed wasn't completely an uncommon event. It was bound to happen multiple times a century. But normally such an event required a whole other coven of witches or horde of vampires to do so.

But survivors of these attacks have claimed that a single man was the culprit.

No one even knew his name. It was not long after that witch communities took to calling him Loki.

A side effect of crippling Vampire syndicates was that it had liberated many witch covens from vampires. Thus a steadily amount of liberated witches have voiced their support for Loki, the Liberator. It was starting to develop into an anti-vampire movement.

Radical witches have announced that Loki was a crusader for witches everywhere. While no one truly knew what Loki was, his name had spread like wild fire. Some witch organisations even claimed they were in contact with Loki himself.

Tension was thick and strained throughout the supernatural world. Not only were the sirelines in conflict with one another. Now the witches were also starting to rebel against Vampire influences. Things were going to get real bloody.

Salazar knew that if the man in front of him was the same Loki from the rumours, then he knew that he was as good as dead. Loki was a notarised witch sympathiser.

For generations, Salazar had prided himself on being a monster amongst monsters. Salazar had kept close hold control over the witches within the region. He had ordered the destruction of entire covens to keep his slave-empire in line.

Loki gave a satisfied smile, "I see that you have indeed heard of me. Well, then you will know that this won't end well for you."

"No! Please! You need me! The Triskellion, I know where it is." Salazar offered desperately.

Loki considered the offer for all of one second.

"Thank you." Loki began, "But I don't need your cooperation for whatever information you may hold. I have the means to pluck that piece of information from your mind just as easily as a picking fruits from a tree. Unfortunately for you, this isn't going to be gentle."

Salazar let the fear fully take over, "No, no, NO!"

Then the pain began.

(Line Break)

Kai opened the small chest. He had located Salazar's hidden stash of goodies. Inside, there was a metallic disk, which had a Triskellion, emblazoned on it. Happy with what he had acquired, Kai closed the chest.

Yes, Kai was Loki.

He had adopted the name when he realised he was causing too much noise. The point of the alias was to avert trouble away from his family.

As Kai walked through Salazar's fallen palace, he came by the dungeon.

The jails were made of iron, and spells to stop witches inside from using magic. And indeed inside were many witches. Salazar kept prisoners of great interests here. Witches from other covens, taken as hostage to be used leverage.

There were close to 60 witches scattered across the numerous cells. They all seemed hollowed and suffered from malnutrition. The men and women were in rags. Kia noticed that some of the prisoners were children.

The prisoners soon noticed his presence. He noticed various emotions on their faces – fear, curiosity, confusion, and finally hope.

Silent anger coursed through Kai. Taking instant action, Kai moved his hand to the wall of the dungeons.

Using the gift he was born with, Kai drained away the magic sustaining the disruption spell enclosing the place.

Then with a click of his fingers, all of the cell doors swung open.

Slowly, the prisoners flowed out of their prison cells.

"Fellow witches, my name is Loki. Salazar is no more. His empire crumbled. Please return to your home and families. I am not here to be your saviour. You are witches – be your own guardian. Practice your craft and magic, and no vampire will ever take advantage of you and your own ever again." Kai told the mass.

It was like a ripple effect.

One man went on his knees to bow in deep respect. Then one by one, everyone else followed the man's example. The children followed the adult's actions.

Kai looked on uncomfortably, "Please don't… please get up."

But no one heed his words. They kneeled in reverence and gratitude.

It was only after a minute that people started standing up, much to Kai's relief.

Kai left most of the grimoires and magical treasure in Salazar's collection to the witches are reparation for Salazar's despicable actions.

The elder witches seemed very grateful when he told her she was free to keep a share of the magical artefacts.

He only took the few books and objects that interested him. No one of coursed stopped or refused him.

Kai had amassed a lot of magical artefacts within the last several months.

Kai had travelled to Europe with Damon, Elena, Rick and Jo a few weeks after wedding.

The pair of couples had returned to America after 6 weeks. But Kai chose to stay for a while longer in order explore further. Or rather, he was searching for something.

He also wanted the opportunity to visit other witches living in continental Europe. Visiting Europe in the Prison world was one thing, doing it in the real world and during the 21st century was a completely different picture. Europe was vibrant and a soup of many different cultures. Kai had found New Orleans to be very beautiful and unique, but many of the European cities were just as exquisite.

Some of the witch cultures in Europe were spectacular much to Kai's expectations. But sadly, it didn't take long for Kai to learn of the oppression being forced on witches. He learned that Europeans witch covens did not enjoy the same liberties as the witches in America. Many covens were subjugated to vampire control. The vampires in Europe were generally older and stronger than the ones in America. They controlled massive territories. These Vampire Kingpins mostly force witches into their service.

Kai at first was reluctant to do anything – telling himself that it was the status quo of things. But Kai ultimately took matters into his own hands after witnessing the massacre of an entire small village of witches.

After that, Kai's crusade burned through Europe. It had started in Spain. Then Kai went from Spain to France. After Spain, Kai ventured to Italy, then Germany, Poland, Hungary, Serbia, Albania, Greece, Macedonia, Bulgaria, Romania and finally Turkey. During his time in each country, Kai could visit one or two major cities.

In almost every one of these cities, Kai would find witch subjugation. One by one, Kai took out the vampire elements responsible. And while leaving survivors was leaves a bad taste in his mouth, Kai wanted survivor to send the message to all other vampire communities abusing the magic of witches.

As his infamy grew, Vampire communities shored up their defences. Their later destruction at his hands only inevitably made Loki's reputation all the more fearsome.

As he purged through Europe, he naturally helped himself to the spoils of war. Vampire empires tend to hoard massive amounts of magical items. He also distributed the rest of the supernatural objects to the witch communities, thus allowing them to arm themselves against further vampire aggression.

His actions had also broadcasted a clear message to all the other vampires – stay out of witch business or else. Those that did not learn the message quickly were quickly educated later. More than likely, he would grant them asylum in the afterlife.

Of course, not all witches were happy with Loki. Some witches had thrown in their kinds with vampires a long time ago. At one point during his crusade, his adversaries sent witches to kill him.

Kai had responded with force – he drained them all of both blood and magic. This act told everyone that he wasn't afraid to kill witches should they stand against him.

His infamy had made him a revered figure within many supernatural circles in Europe. Fear and respect were both attacked to his name. But some people only viewed Loki as nothing more than witch propaganda to frighten vampires.

Now that he had the Triskellion, it was finally time.

(Line Break)

Kai went back to his suite in Istanbul. He opened his backpack and his eyes finally settling on a Book of gold. It was more like a Tome. The pages were solid sheets of gold bound together with a spine of solid golden rings. Unfortunately, Kai had been unable to open the book before as the back and front covers were bind with locking mechanism.

Kai had actually found this particular golden book in Germany during his time in the 1994 Prison World. But the Tome was locked with a special circular jagged key. Kai had lacked the means to pursue the Key while he was in the Prison world. Furthermore, he had to prioritise his time back then.

Now that he was back in the real world – Kai had unlimited access to resources he didn't have back then. This was namely the Internet and people. People are everywhere. Now, he would extract information from people to ease his search.

In France, Kai incidentally came across a symbol that bears remarkable resemblance to the marks on his Tome. It didn't take long for Kai to put his mind-telepathy to good use. As he burned his way through the continent, he kept his eyes out for the Key, which finally led him to Salazar, in Turkey.

Kai twisted the side of the Triskellion – it's base opened up, forming jagged extensions protruding around the circumference of the medallion – thus forming a key.

He then fitted the Key onto the empty key slot of the Tome. He turned it three times until an audible click was heard. Kai's heart was pumping. He had always been curious what secrets the book held. Apparently it was a compilation of the most powerful spells and rituals used by the High Priests in the Ancient world.

He had already learnt from the front cover the name of the book. It was inscribed in Latin – "The Book of Arcadia."

The book itself way heavy – each page was laid with gold. Kai saw that the pages were also inscribed in Latin.

Kai flipped through the manual. He found a number of spells – Resurrection, Sealing, Devotion, Plagues and the list went on. Each spell was elaborate and dangerous. All of these spells drew on an immense amount of power. Kai doubt ordinary witches could perform this kind of magic.

Even Kai believed that even someone like him would suffer consequences should he performed a spell incorrectly. If he wasn't truly immortal, then he might probably die from a magical rebound.

As he flipped through, Kai paused – his eyes clued to a page that genuinely piqued his interest. It was a ritual. He didn't think it was possible. But now that he saw it, he couldn't help but feel excited.

In Latin, it read 'Lupus Spiritus Ascendunt'. Roughly translated as "Wolf Spirit Ascend". In other words -

Lycanthropy.

(Line Break)

6 weeks later. He had spent that time studying from the Arcadian Tome. Now he was ready to return. He had learnt had he could. There was magic in that tome that must never see the light of day. Honestly upon reflection, what kind of person created a spell that would shut out the sun?

Kai had teleported into the Town Square of Mystic Falls. It has been approximately six months since his sister's wedding. He hadn't told anybody he had returned to the States. Kai imagined his friends might even be pissed that he had returned for so long without visiting. He was especially frightened of Bonnie and Caroline's reaction.

Damon and Elena had since moved out of town to live happily ever after. Kai believed that Damon had told him they moved to Phoenix. Stefan and Caroline had helped by compelling them a new life and identifications.

Damon would open a bar, with Elena starting her year of residency.

So now the Mystic Falls gang was short two people. Kai decided to visit Mystic Falls to catch up with his sisters, Stefan, Caroline and Damon. He wasn't entirely sure if his sister even stays in Mystic Falls. Both her husband and herself had work in Whitmore.

Kai wanted to stay in this town for a while before his inevitable return to New Orleans. Thinking of New Orleans gave him a headache. But the thought of seeing his Freya again made it better.

As he walked through town, Kai noticed that there was lack of people going about. Which was rather odd. It was currently only mid-day. During this time, there should always be people going about their business, especially around Town Square.

It didn't take long for Kai to run up to the Salvatore house. Quickly, he knocked three times on the large wooden front door.

Finally, he heard someone approached the door from the other side. Seeing the door starting to open, Kai said, "Hey, I just went through town. Where the hell is everyone?"

Then Kai noticed that the person who opened the door wasn't Stefan. Nor was it anyone else from the usual gang. But he did recognise the person, well, vampire.

Lily Salvatore looked at him with a steady gaze. He saw in her eyes that she remembers him from their introduction months earlier. He distinctly recalled her leaving after she had stolen the ascendant.

"Mrs Salvatore. I wasn't expecting to see you." Kai said dryly. "Where's your son, Stefan?"

"Your name is Kai if I remember correctly." The Salvatore matriarch cleared her throat. "Stefan doesn't live here anymore. As for the town, it's under new management."

To make her point, Lily's veined her face – showing her vampiric appearance.

At this point, Kai noticed two others approaching Lily's side.

"And Stefan allowed all of this?" Kai asked. Kai couldn't believe that Stefan or Caroline would surrender the town like this.

"Yes he did. My son wasn't quite in the position to make a choice. We made a deal and this house was his peace offering. It was after all originally my home. I suggest you honour that peace." Lily said dangerously. It was a younger brunette woman with deep green eyes, and a tall hollowed dark skinned man. Kai noticed the tension in the air. "Mystic Falls in ours. Any humans who comes into this space are food."

"Who's this?" The woman beside Lily asked snottily.

"Kai Parker."

"Parker…" The brunette woman repeated, "You don't happen to be one of those Gemini witches, are you?"

Kai smiled sweetly, "So what if I am?" While Kai wasn't technically a Gemini anymore, he wanted to see if he could annoy the woman. And also, he had patched things up with the Gemini coven somewhat during Jo's wedding. Well, they hadn't tried to kill him during the event.

The young woman smiled, "Nothing, I just don't like Geminis, I prefer them bloodless and six feet under. It's a shame that the agreement means we're not allowed to harm anyone from that coven. You should be careful where you go about at night – there are monsters running about." The veins around her eyes darkened.

Kai scoffed a little, "Is that a threat? If Stefan can't stop you lot, then I might have to do everyone a favour and do the job myself."

"Mr Parker!" Lily interrupted madly, "if that is indeed a threat, then I will be forced to educate you the same way I educated my son and his friends. If you break this arrangement, then it won't just be you who suffers, your family and friends will bare the punishment with you."

"Did your little friends not warn you of us?" The younger woman taunted, "We're not your ordinary bunch of vampires. We're the strongest creatures on this earth."

It suddenly clicked for Kai. He knew now who these people with Lily were – they were the Heretics. If they were here, then that meant that Lily had managed to rescue them from their Prison world. Honestly he thought they would be more intimidating. Then again, Kai wasn't that intimidating.

"Strongest creatures? I highly doubt that. I didn't catch your name sweetheart."

"Nora Hildegard." She said highly.

"And you?" Kai looked at the other guy beside Lily.

"This is Beau." Lily was the one who answered, "They are both members of my family."

"Family." Kai repeated darkly, "Says the woman who leaves her children for decades."

"Lily, just say the word and I'll rip out the brat's throat for insolence." Nora offered eagerly. Hey eyes conveyed her violent intensions.

Kai smiled back with his eyes, telling her he wasn't afraid of them.

"I don't care what deals you've made with Stefan. This town is also my home when I'm not out there kicking ass. And the people living here are under my protection. I suggest you reconsider your fault and make new arrangement," Kai suggested to Lily in a tone that warranted no discussion.

"Lily, who's at the door?" Another voice came from within the house. A dark haired man came out to the door. With a glance he studied Kai, "Name's Julian, friend." The man spoke with a deep British accent. The man had blues eyes, which gleamed with trouble.

Great, Kai winced, another vampire. But he's accustomed to facing larger numbers.

"This is Kai, one of my son's friends." Lily revealed humourlessly.

"Ah, Stefan's friend. Is he causing trouble, honey? I can show him some manners." Julian offered, not taking his eyes off of Kai. Julian had the stare of a dangerous predator.

Lily sighed, "No, please don't worry about it. You need to rest. You only just got out."

"Yes actually, Julian. He was quite rude to Lily." Nora told with a smirk. She wanted to see Julian rip the other man to shreds. However, Nora would be more willing to do it herself.

"Is that so?" Julian walked out of the threshold of the house, and only stop once he was just in front of Kai. "You have a death wish, friend?"

Before Kai could respond, quickly like lightning, Julian's grasp went for Kai's neck. But Kai saw it coming, not only did he dodge it; he in turn managed to grab Julian by the neck and threw him away and out into the garden, away from the house.

Julian was close to 5 centuries old. He was very surprised to be handled the way he was. He tried to get up, only to feel a kick connecting to his side, sending him rolling further away from the house.

At this point, Beau, Nora and Lily had already sped out of the house to assist Julian.

Kai dodged a swipe from Lily and quickly blocked simultaneous hits from Nora and Beau.

With his palms, Kai shoved both Nora and Beau backwards, just in time to block and defend against jabs and swings from Julian. Kai had to admit Julian was an elegant fighter.

After parrying multiple punches, Kai caught his arm, and kicked him on the chest, sending him crashing back towards Nora and Beau.

Kai felt Lily approaching from behind. Instead of her hand punching through his chest like she intended, Lily hit nothing but air. Kai had already worked him way behind her.

With a fist, Kai penetrated Lily's chest from her back – his hand now grasping around her heart. Should he pull her heart out, there was no helping her.

"Take a step closer, and I'll rip out her heart." Kai announced, putting a bit more pressure to his grip – causing Lily to cry out in pain.

The threat of a quick heart removal stopped Julian, Nora and Beau from advancing. Kai and Lily's backs were now facing the house, with the other three standing in front of them further from the house.

"Please, you don't have to do that." Julian actually pleaded. "I'm sorry."

Nora thrusted her hand out and Kai saw her clench her hand into a fist. He then felt external magic bombarding his head.

Nora's eyes widened, she was genuinely surprised that Kai had not fallen from her pain infliction spell.

"Let me show you how it's done." Kai admonished. He brought his other hand up, and clicked his fingers. A loud snap was heard coming from Julian's neck, and the vampire collapsed into a heap onto the ground.

Beau and Nora looked at Kai with wide eyes. Comprehension and fear slowly filled their minds. They knew now that he was like them – a Siphoner-vampire hybrid

Lily was also caught off guard. When she met Kai, she did not realised that Kai was a Siphoner, let alone a Heretic.

Kai unclench his fist around Lily's heart, with a shove of his other hand, Lily was safely released and pushed towards Nora who caught her. Beau went in front of Lily protectively.

"Who has the upper hand now, friend?" Kai remarked glibly. "Not feeling all high and mighty like before?"

The three of them looked at him fearfully.

"Good news for you lot is – Heretics are an endangered lot, and I don't want to kill any of you if I don't have to. That being said - Mystic Falls in under my protection. Whatever deal Stefan was forced to make is hereby null and void. Do you understand?"

Lily nodded fearfully.

Kai smiled, "Good, that means the people of this town will return. Vampires in this town normally display the restraint of feeding off of blood-bags. Feeding on humans is also all right, so long as you compel them to forget afterwards. Try and not kill anyone. Snatch, eat and erase. Simple. If you can't abide by these rules, then I insist you leave and find somewhere else to dwell."

Lily and her two heretics remained silent.

"This is the 21st century, vampires must learn to be discreet or they won't survive long. I will tolerate your hybrid nature, but not your bloodlust. You'll do well to give my ultimatum to the rest of your vampires. I'll come back later for your answer."

Seeing that they were nodding slowly, Kai then finally asked, "Now can someone tell me where Stefan is?"

(Line Break)

Kai made his way to Whitmore. It had turned out Stefan and Caroline had lived mostly in Whitmore since his mother had taken over mystic falls. They only return to town sometimes to keep humans from coming too close into town. According to the deal Stefan made with Lily, any humans who walk into Mystic Falls is dinner.

Whitmore has a considerable population. It was slightly more than Mystic Falls. But its supernatural population was considerably less. He easily honed in on the vampire life forces that could belong to no one else other than Stefan and Caroline. Kai knew where they were. If memory served, then they were at the College Dormitories. Typical, Kai sighed.

Kai approached the dorm, and made his way up. When he ultimately reached Caroline's dorm room, he telekinetically open the door. Kai had not called ahead to tell them of his arrival. He wanted to make it a surprise. 

"Surprise! I'm back!" Kai announced towards the shocked Stefan and Caroline.

Kai's smile dropped when he realised he should've called in ahead, "Is this a bad time?"

There they were in front of him, both as naked as the day they were born. Caroline was straddling atop Stefan.

"I think I'll come back in say… 20 minutes?" Kai closed the door just in time to avoid a pillow coming his way from Caroline.

"Get out!" Caroline growled. By then Kai had already sped out of the building.

Since Stefan and Caroline were occupied, Kai went to his sister's apartment.

He made sure to knock this time. He didn't want to walk in on his sister and her husband doing the nasty.

The door opened. "Kai!" Jo semi-squealed. She then proceeded to engulf him in a massive hug, whether he wanted it or not. Caught off guard, Kai only managed to reciprocate her hug slightly with one arm.

Alaric who was watching from the sidelines found the sight to be very amusing.

Kai had gained quite the fearsome reputation during his time overseas. If any of his dead adversaries were seeing this now, they would roll in their graves.

His brother in law gave him a handshake, "How was Europe?"

"Fun and interesting." Kai summed up.

Alaric had the feeling it was more than just fun and interesting.

Jo quickly got a snack for Kai – which were blood bags. B positives.

They all sat around the usual coffee table. "How long have you been back?" His sister asked.

"Just this morning. Imagine my surprised when I went to Mystic falls." Kai finished.

Jo's eyes quickly reflected mild horror and concerns, "Oh I should've told you. They didn't give you any trouble did they?"

"You think those guys would give me any trouble?" Kai gave his sister a feign-offended look. "Anyway, I set them straight."

"What happened?" Straight to the point – typical Alaric.

Kai shrugged, "I met them. We talked. We fought. I won."

"Have you told Stefan?" Alaric said trying to get over the situation.

"I went to see him earlier, but I caught him and Caroline _in flagrante_."

Alaric chuckled, while Jo blushed.

Kai turned to look at his sister. Her pregnancy was coming along. "How long until the baby is due."

"Weeks." Alaric answered happily.

"Be sure to tell me. Now I want you to tell me what had happened while I was away."

Alaric and Jo shared a look with one another.

Alaric took a breath, "It all started when Stefan asked me how to create a bomb."

45 minutes later.

"I see." Which was all Kai said. He contemplated the information. These Heretics were trouble and had murderous tendencies. Which in hindsight just made them like any other vampires. Kai hoped that he could integrate them into normal vampire lifestyle. Kai counted his blessings that Damon was not here to escalate the tension.

A knock at the door interrupted everyone out of his or her thoughts. Alaric went to open the door. As the door swung open, Stefan and Caroline came into view.

"Hey guys!" Kai waved awkwardly.

The vampire couple blushed deeply, remembering the awkward encounter with Kai this morning.

Stefan gave Kai a hug. Then so did Caroline.

"You tell anyone, and I will end you." She whispered sweetly. Too sweetly.

Kai gulped, Immortal or not – it was never wise to cross Caroline Forbes. "I'm afraid that ship has already sailed." He whispered back timidly.

Stefan palmed his head.

Caroline looked at Jo and Alaric, only to have them grin knowingly back at her.

Her cheeks redden once again. Embarrassed, she tried to punch Kai on the arm. But blinked when she felt no resistance, her fist went right through and 'Kai' dissolved.

Everyone then noticed Kai was siting on the armchair on the other end of the room.

Caroline turned and moved towards her, but soon felt a barrier erected in the middle of the living room hindering her from moving towards Kai.

When he had replace himself with an illusion, no one else knew. "Okay guys, now that Caroline got that out of her system"

"I haven't got squat out of my system! Take your punishment like a man!" Caroline raged.

Ignoring her angry tirade, "I think we need to discuss our Heretic problem. I think I might have a solution."

Everyone listen eagerly as he told about his plans.

"That might just work." Alaric agreed.

Stefan then took Kai to the side, out of earshot from everyone else. "There's something you should know about Julian."

"What?"

"He needs to die." Stefan stated.

"Why? This isn't just because he's with your mom is it?"

Stefan shook his head, "He killed my son." Stefan said venomously.

Kai gave Stefan a sympathetic look. "I'm listening."

Stefan then told Kai about his past with the Heretic Valery. He explained how she became with child. And how Julian had caused Valery to lose the baby.

"Okay, I will help you. But for this to work, we're going to need your mother your story."

Stefan nodded, "I'll go find Valery, she can help us."

Kai nodded after a moment of consideration.

(The next day)

Kai had got Stefan to send a message to Lily – requesting a meet-up at noon at the Town Square. They had to change the plan a bit to accommodate Stefan's wishes for retribution.

Julian, Lily, Oscar, Beau, Malcolm, Nora, Enzo and Mary-Louise were standing near the gazebo. They knew better than to be late.

In an instant, Kai, Stefan, Caroline and Valery stood in front of Lily's group of vampires. True to their vampire nature, they blurred in with their super speed. Then walking towards them from behind was Bonnie, Luke and Olivia.

The heretics regarded the party in front of them. They observed the numbers and saw that both sides have roughly the same amount of people. But they also remembered that Kai alone was a formidable opponent. If things went south, they would most likely die. Their eyes settled on Valery, who was once on their side.

Lily's side has 3 vampires and 5 heretics.

Kai's side has 1 heretic, 2 vampires, and three witches – all excluding him.

Both side eyed each other.

"Hello. Let's get to it. We will allow you to stay in this town, as long as you agree to play nice. Do you agree?"

Lily stepped forward to speak for her side of the parlay, " We agree."

Kai continued, "Then do you also agree to relinquish the house back to Stefan? That house is his birth right, you lost when you fled centuries ago."

Lily didn't look happy, "Yes, Stefan may have the house back. But where are we to live?"

"Mystic Falls is spacious. Properties are abundant. You'll find a place to live."

"How about feeding?" The man Kai assumed was Malcolm, according to what he's learnt from Stefan. "Do you expect us to feed on meagre blood bags and live of scraps?"

Everyone could hear the contempt laced within Malcolm's tone.

"I never said you have to limit yourself to blood bags. But I will not tolerate any Rippers in this town. Snatch, eat and erase. I know that system to work. You drink your fill, and let the citizens live. The day you lose restraint is the day you answer to me." Kai answered back darkly, he eyed the other vampires to make sure they got the message.

Malcolm didn't respond. He wasn't happy with all of the restrictions – but Lily placed her hand on his shoulder. Respecting her wishes, Malcolm backed down.

"Fine, we agree. We won't feed on humans unless we can control ourselves." Lily promised. Bloodlust was something Lily had to deal with her entre vampire life. But for her family, she would try.

"Good. Be sure that you do." Kai affirmed, "Now only our next order of business. We have an execution to arrange."

"What do you mean?" Lily inquired.

Kai ignored Lily's confusion. Instead, before anyone else could react, Kai had already moved in front of Julian. With one hand, Kai held Julian by the neck.

Lily and her companions were about to jump to Julian's rescue. But instantly, multiple sharp sounds were heard coming from the distance. Lily was the first to start tumbling and weakening. A vervain dart was on stuck to her neck.

Beau, Malcolm, Enzo, Mary Louise, Nora and Oscar shared her fate, as they too were shot with vervain darts.

Several buildings away were Jeremy, Matt and Alaric – each armed with sniper rifle.

Julian tried to force himself out of Kai's grip, but his strength was outmatched.

"I have no doubt you've killed a lot people over the centuries. I myself am not a Saint. I too have bloods on my hands. But this particular crime is something I cannot ignore or forgive. You have been accused of wilful murder of an innocent. A child unborn and never will because of you. And there is nothing more innocent or untainted than an unborn babe."

Julian was caught off guard. His mind connected the dots. He knew Kai was speaking of Valery's unborn child.

"You are accused of murdering Valery's unborn child. I will be your Judge, jury and executioner."

All of Lily's vampires were stunned by Kai's bombshell.

Julian turned his gaze towards Lily. He saw the look of disbelief reflected in her eyes.. The other heretics were neutralised by the vervain, but they were still conscious – more so than the vervain, they were stunned by what they just heard.

"That's preposterous!" Julian denied loudly, his body was too weakened to struggle any longer. Kai was siphoning the vampire magic from Julian's body.

"How could you deny it?" Valery said with disgust. Righteous anger boiled in her blood – today, fury was her strength. "You murdered my child! All because you didn't want Lily to stack back in America."

Lily heard Valery's statement very clearly. Numbly, she tried her best to process it.

"Lily, please don't believe their vile lies." Julian pleaded.

Lily looked into Julian's eyes. She desperately wanted to believe him. But she had also seen the raw emotions on Valerie's face. That was the face of a heartbroken mother. With everything happening, Lily was too overwhelmed; she didn't know whom to believe. Vampirism amplified her emotions, making it infinitely harder to make sense of her feelings.

"Allow me to separates facts from fiction." Kai announced to everyone. He looked Julian in the eyes "Stand still. Don't run. It'll be all over soon. Now be a gentlemen and answer every question – truthfully, of course." Kai's pupils dilated as she compelled.

Julian started to panic as he felt compulsion-taking hold. He had never been compelled before. He had done it plenty of times to others, but this was the first time it's been used on him.

Julian had heard some rumours over the years that only an Original could compel vampires. While his mind turmoil, Julian's body remained perfectly still, as Kai retracted his hand from Julian's throat.

"What did you do to me?" He couldn't move from his spot. His body wouldn't obey. The 480 year-old vampire realised that getting compelled, sucked.

"It's called compulsion. Come now, an old vampire like you should be well familiar with the concept." Kai jeered. "Vampires can compel people. Originals vampires can compel vampires. As for me, I can compel pretty much anything."

With a smile, Kai began the interrogation. "Let's start with an easy one, what is your name?"

"Julius Smith." Julian answered.

Kai scoffed, "So your name wasn't completely a lie."

Kai paced around, rolling his eyes as he channelled his mischief.

"Are you in love with this woman." Kai pointed towards Lily with a coy smile.

"Of course, she is my life!" Julian declared vehemently. Kai could sense madness rolling off him. It was anger that was aimed directly towards Kai.

Kai was surprised by the man's sincerity. Even monsters have people they love.

Lily let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Okay that was an easy question. Let's get down to the big ones, did you murder Valery's child?"

Everyone listened eagerly to Julian's reply. Stefan and Valery already knew the answer, but they were eager to hear a true confession. All of the other heretics were hopeful that all the accusations aimed at Julian were lies.

Julian tried to struggle against the compulsion, but it was futile, against his better judgement, he spoke the truth "Yes, I killed _it._ "

Lily let out a small gasp. Tears fell from her eyes as Julian confirmed it. Mary Louise and Nora were stunned.

Malcolm and Beau turned to look at Valerie with sympathy. They have lived together for so long, yet they didn't know she carried such a heavy-hearted secret.

"And what was your reason for killing the foetus?" Kai continued.

"Because should Lily learn of her grandchild, she wouldn't want to leave for Europe with me." Julian said with strained voice.

By now, Lily's face was shining with tears. Enzo placed a consoling hand on lily's shoulder.

He felt that Kai did him a merit by exposing Julian. He wasn't happy to see his beloved being hurt so emotionally. This made Enzo want to rip Julian's heart out. But he understood that there was apparently going to be a long queue if he wanted to do that.

"Now we're talking. Talking is good. The truth shall set you free." Kai exclaimed roguishly, before his eyes set dangerously on Julian "Though I do have a few other questions. For example, you claim you love this woman. And I believe you. Then why didn't you just stay with her in America should she choose to? What was so important to you in Europe?"

"I wasn't going there to get something. I was running away. The Huntress, she's been pursuing me for decades." Julian said, his eyes were red with tears. The phoenix stone had nearby broken him. If Lily abandons him, then he would truly have nothing.

Lily and the Heretics shuddered at Julian's response. They remembered the Huntress. Beau's hand unconsciously moved his hand to the x-shaped scar on his neck.

Kai had heard of Mikael, the vampire who hunted vampires. But he's never heard of the Huntress. "Huntress? And who would that be?" Kai asked

"Rayna Cruz. A terrifying vampire huntress."

Hunters and huntresses – there have always bound to be a few running around. Kai realised he no longer cared for Julian's story.

"Valery had told me that you see the Heretics as nothing more than your soldiers. Is that true? How do you feel about them? Do you care for them as Lily do?"

Oscar, Beau, Mary-Louise, Nora and Malcolm looked at Julian.

"No. They're a bunch of naïve and foolish overgrown children. Always so needy. Which makes they easy for me to manipulate. They're just pawns." Julian tried clenching his tongue but words kept flowing out in sentences.

Lily's heretics looked at Julian with heartbroken and betrayed countenance. The man who they regarded as their father just outright denied his love for them.

Nora was angry after hearing Julian's confession. Her 'brothers' and lover shared her feelings.

Seeing his work was done. Alienate Julian from his fan club. "Okay, I think we have enough evidence to pass sentence. Who agrees he is innocent?" Kai asked loudly. He laughed a little when he saw none of Julian's former family came to his defence.

"Who think he's guilty?"

Shouts of "Guilty" came calling out from Kai's friends.

"I guess the tribe has spoken." Kai jested. "You, Julius Smith, have been found guilty of being a filth and a bottom feeding degenerate. Your punishment is death. I will allow now Valery to have her retribution." Kai finished, standing back as the female Heretic stood forward.

The first heretic made her way towards Julian. Emotions overwhelmed her. She had dreamt of this moment for so long – it was surreal. Everyone looked at her with sympathy and understanding.

Lily stared at Valery with regret. A pang of sorrow twist and turned itself within Lily as she saw the hurt on her 'daughter's face.

With deliberation, Valery punched through Julian's chest, "This is for my child." Then just as quickly, she ripped out his heart. Unceremoniously, she dropped the organ next to the desiccated body. He wouldn't be missed.

"Hell hath no fury as a woman's scorn." Kai couldn't help but remarked, which only earned him getting elbowed by Caroline and Bonnie.

Kai then used a concoction of herbs that Freya had taught him. It helps to neutralise the effects of vervain. He gave a small vial of the potion each to Lily and her band of vampires.

Within a minute, they regained feeling and strength flowed back into their limbs and the dreadful effects of vervain subsided.

"Okay, that concluded our business. We'll give you the day to evacuate the Salvatore house." He instructed a sombre looking Lily. With a tone of genuine empathy, Kai said. "You have been through much, but you could always see this as a chance to start anew. It is one of many perks of immortality. Trust me, I have turned my life around rather dramatically."

Lily nodded. She still felt heart broken. But at the same time, she felt, if only slightly, free-er.

Kai offered a kind smile, "If you need a place to stay, then you can stay at my place. It's quite a nice property if I don't say so myself."

Within the next week, the human residents started returning to Mystic Falls. Stefan and Caroline had helped to organise the entire event. They broadcasted and contacted the residents telling them that the Town was once again safe for habitation.

Some things would never be the same of course. Mystic falls had since gained a reputation fro being a ghost town. It was an attraction within the state of Virginia. The Council decided to promote that attraction. They spook some areas up to increase tourism.

Stefan and Caroline moved back into the Salvatore House. Valery was also a guest in their home, and surprisingly it was Caroline who invited her to stay.

Klaus had built a massive mansion in Mystic Falls. When Klaus left, the Town Council had repossessed the house. Klaus had promised Caroline never to return to Mystic Falls, so he no longer cared about possession of the house.

When Kai first saw it, it was quite damaged due to low maintenance. Seeing the potential the house held, Kai bought it.

It was nothing that couldn't be fixed with a little money and compulsion. He had gotten the house repaired and improved to his likings before his sister's wedding. Kai wanted it to be his home whenever he was in Mystic Falls.

The perks of the mansion was that it was very spacious. Which was why, Kai had allowed the Heretics to move in. Kai's reason was that keeping them all in one big house might keep them out of trouble until they could learn to properly integrate into modern society.

Furthermore, Kai thought it wasn't a bad idea for people to be living in his home. Then he wouldn't need to worry about getting people to maintain the place.

Shortly after moving out of the Salvatore house, they moved into the Original mansion. Kai told them they could live there a long as they want, seeing as he doesn't always stay in Mystic Falls. They instantly had grown to love the European styled architecture of the house.

Klaus might be a bastard, but he had exquisite taste.

Lily has quickly reintroduced herself to Mystic falls society. As a Salvatore, she was a member of one of the prominent founding families. With Stefan's blessing, Lily took over the roll on the new council. Lily and Enzo had also become something of an item. Other things on Lily's list of agenda were mending bridges with Valery. Admittedly, the two of them were good again. But Valery insisted on her independence.

The next Heretic to leave the bird's nest was Oscar. The hippy vampire left to travel the States. Lily had reluctantly allowed him.

Things were quickly returning to normal in Mystic Falls - or as simple as it was going to get in the odd town.

Everyone was trying their best to coexist with their heretic neighbours. Upon Kai's request, Stefan has been teaching the Heretics how to properly acclimate into modern society. Where to find blood bags, get fake and such. He taught them how to Snatch, eat and erase. He set them up with bank accounts and everything.

Mary-Louise and Nora enrolled themselves into Whitemore College.

Allowing bygones to become bygones, Caroline and Bonnie helped the girls with their college life. As a vampire and a witch, they have more in common with the Heretic ladies than not.

They even started including Nora and Mary-Louise in group activities and outings. Mystic Falls always had some sort of parade or pageant going on every week or so.

Luke, who was now the leader of the Gemini coven, had extended an Olive branch towards the Heretics. This was because heretics were originally from the Gemini coven. It was more or less a treaty of no violence.

As Olivia still attended Whitmore, she would become the emissary between the Coven and the Heretics. As long as the heretics behave, then the coven would look the other way.

In truth, it was more or less on Kai to keep the Heretics out of trouble. As an Original and a Heretic, Kai was the boss.

With the heretics permanently settled in, there was officially a supernatural community in Mystic falls.

Matt and Bonnie had been shoring up the defences against vampires in Mystic falls. Not only stockpiling vervain, Bonnie had also help to create a number of dark objects to assist Matt in fighting against supernatural creatures, as just her ancestor Emily had done a century earlier. Kai had also donated a number of dark objects to the cause.

The Heretics too sometimes helped Bonnie with the magical defences.

Mystic falls now have a boundary spell all across the border of the town. The boundary alerts when unknown supernatural individuals cross the threshold of the boundary.

Matt had been training the last copy of weeks. Alaric gave him tips on proper vampire hunting. Kai has also assisting by teaching him mental exercises he learnt from Tibet to resist compulsion. Matt was becoming quite the trained warrior and hunter.

And one fateful day, a group of vampires entered Mystic falls.

When Bonnie alerted everyone, Kai had rushed to find the threat as he could detect magic signatures. When he got there, the campers were already killed. Typically drained of blood.

Surprisingly the vampires were also already dead just as Kai got there. He found a group of 4 dead vampires, all sprawled around on the ground. Some of them were missing a head. And in the middle of it was Matt Donovan. Covered from head to toe in the blood of his vampire victims.

In his battle dazed, Matt almost attacked Kai. Luckily Kai caught the axe in time. Kai had thought nothing of it. He was actually impressed with Matt taking down so many vampires by himself.

Matt then came to Kai and Bonnie a few days earlier. He was panicking. He told them that something had changed, and that he felt difference. Kai confirmed his suspicion when he noticed that Matt now had a stronger magical signature.

Matt described that he was energetic all the time. He felt stronger and more alert. And he's been having weird dreams of killing vampires.

Bonnie surmised that Matt was awakened as a Hunter of the Five much like Jeremy was, but she wasn't sure how it had happened.

Jeremy was a hunter, then why not Matt? They both have similar disposition and tragedies due to vampire involvement. Both of their sisters were vampires at one point. And both of them have killed an Original in the past.

Kai had tested out the theory by trying reading Matt's thoughts, and as expected, Matt's mind was protected, even from him.

Seeing no other choice, they had called Jeremy back to town. Jeremy helped Matt get used to his new abilities and instincts. Jeremy taught Matt how to focus the impulses and overcome the instinct to kill all vampires. Luckily, Kai had taught Matt how to clear his head during their compulsion resistance training.

Due to his newfound abilities, Matt doubled his training regime to keep himself at peak level. Bonnie, Kai and Jeremy promised to keep Matt's transformation a secret. Matt was more determined than ever to keep his town safe from new supernatural threats.

Kai spent time teaching Matt and Jeremy different martial arts. The both of them picked up the combat skills quite quickly. But it would take time for the both of them to take it further – and that was something they needed to experiment with on their own. Within the short month, the both of them come out feeling like Captain America.

He asked Valery to enchant their skin with vervain. Allowing the pair of hunters to weaken their vampire enemies with only their touch. The two of them wore gloves ever since, to avoid hurting their vampire allies.

Kai had helped to create weapons for the two of them.

For Jeremy, he created a War Hammer based on the mythological Mjolnir. Kai used knowledge from the Book of Arcadia to empower the Hammer, lowing it amplifies force and discharge magical lightning. He specifically linked the hammer to Jeremy's life force, that way, should it fall into the wrong hands, it could not be used.

For Matt, he provided sword that produces intense light. The light is strong enough to burn through daylight rings. The sword is also imbued to dark magic. The dark magic make it harder to heal from cuts made from the sword. Like the Hammer, the sword was designed to only work for Matt.

Other than these two weapons, Bonnie gave them each a pair of combat knifes that she had enhanced with werewolf venom extracted from Tyler Lockwood.

Kai had a hunch that these two would become quite the formidable pair of vampire hunters in the near future.

With Matt, he felt sorry for any vampires unfortunate enough to hunt in Mystic Falls.

Jeremy soon returned to his hunts with Tyler. They offered Matt to even join them when he's not busy.

With Matt, Bonnie and the other heretics in Mystic Falls, Kai felt that the town was well protected in his absence.

(The following day)

Kai felt that it was pass time he got to know his fellow heretics. So he invited them for dinner – they were still living in his house. Though Kai had been living at the Salvatore house.

Kai sat down at the long dinner table. He had compelled a chef and maid to create the fanciful meal that was on the table.

Lily, Enzo and all of the other heretics were sitting at the table, minus Oscar and Valery. They were all rather weary of him. They now know him to be a type of Original vampire. What they knew of Originals came from Julian, and the man had expressed clearly to never mess with one. Even now, the heretics took his words to heart.

"How are you all getting used to life again in Mystic falls?" Kai started off, he reached for the mashed potatoes.

"It's been good. I think we've all settled in pretty well. I've been helping Caroline with planning town events." The Salvatore matriarch said.

"Getting to know your future daughter in law?" Kai smiled.

"She's lovely." Lily responded.

"Amen to that." Enzo chimed in.

Kai ignored Enzo. He had never really liked Enzo – as Kai could never understand the man's loyalties.

"How about you two?" Kai asked Beau and Malcolm.

It was Malcolm who spoke up, "Beau and I have procured a shop in town."

"Oh, what will you be selling?" Kai asked.

"Vinyl records and music supplies." Malcolm announced respectfully.

"Good, that sounds brilliant." Kai voiced, then he addressed Beau, "If you don't mind me asking, why can't you talk? I've never seen a vampire with your affliction before."

"Hey! That is very rude. You know he's mute, how do you expect him to answer you?" Nora berated.

She did have a point. But Kai could salvage this.

Kai put on his upbeat smile. "Just verbalise your answer in your mind. I'll be able to hear it."

'My throat was wounded by a very powerful object' Beau mentally thought.

"Powerful object? Was it a dark object?" Kai inquired. Beau and everyone else were surprised by Kai's seeming ability to hear thoughts.

'It was a sword.' Beau continued.

"So the magic of the sword is blocking your regenerative power." Kai deduced. Instantly he thought of Papa Tunde's blade that Klaus had used on him. "Have you tried siphoning away it's magic?"

'It doesn't work.' Beau added.

"Now that is quite peculiar. There's only a short list of things that our siphoning abilities are limited or useless against. It seems the sword you speak of is one of these things." Kai mused, stepping off his chair and trudged across the length of the dining table. He stopped just short of Beau.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your scar?"

Beau nodded politely.

Kai placed a hand over the scar. He flowed his magic into the wound to explore it. Kai immediately get flashes of a cross-blade weapon. It has a red-stoned gem inside its pommel. Kai let out a sharp gasp as the visions stopped suddenly.

With new insight, Kai spoke up "Your wound itself is not magical per se, it is more or less a representation of a psychic link between you and the sword. You can siphon the wound all day, but if the psychic connection remains, then so does the scar."

Beau nodded, he sort of already knew this.

Kai's palm was still pressing over Beau's wound. Light glowed from Kai's hands. The light was blinding, causing all of the other vampires to close their eyes or look away.

When the light died down, Kai removed his hand. The scar was no long there.

Even Beau could feel something was different. He used his fingers to explore the smooth skin on his throat, where the x-shaped scar once was.

"I have good news and bad news." Kai offered.

Everyone else looked at Beau with wide-eyed astonishment.

"Beau, your scar, it's gone!" Nora exclaimed.

"That's the good news." Kai added.

"W-what… did… you… do?" The sound came out of Beau's mouth. These were the first words he spoke in a century – clearly he was a little rusty.

Everyone else held his or her breath. Disbelief spread among the remaining Heretics. They couldn't quite believe it – Beau just spoke.

"I used my magic to heal away the physical scar. But the bad news I wasn't able to get rid of the psychic link. But at least your wound is gone." Kai weighed up.

Beau got up, and unexpectedly engulfed Kai in a warm hug. Tears of happiness were welling up, blurring Beau's eyes.

Kai had never expected this kind of intense display of emotion coming from this quiet man.

'T-thank… y-you" Beau rasp out. He couldn't quite speak yet, but he wanted to verbalised his gratitude.

"It was my pleasure. I heard from Valery that you once have a beautiful voice. Given some time, I have no reason to believe you won't be able to reattain it."

Lily, Nora and Mary-Louise all rose up and gave Beau congratulatory hugs. All of the ladies had tears welling in their eye as a result of seeing Beau regaining the use of his voice.

Malcolm gave Beau a fist-bump. A gesture Kai surmised they learnt recently.

It took a while for everyone to settle down and return to dinner amidst their jubilation.

When they were fed, the compelled footmen took the dishes away.

As the table was cleared, seven leather-bounded notebooks were dropped onto the dining table. Everyone looked up, seeing that Kai was the one to drop the books.

"I know that we have gotten off on the wrong foot. As part vampire and part witch myself, I understand your plight more than you may think. I understand that your magical education might not have been complete due to prejudices against yourselves being Siphoners. Valery has only told me a little about all of you. To my understanding, most of the spells you know were learnt from each other. In that sense, you are not so different from a small witch coven."

Kai saw some nods coming from his audience, specifically from Beau and Malcolm.

"Here are some of my grimoires. Consider these a token of goodwill between your coven and myself. Feel free to read and learn from them as you wish. If you need help with them, you may come to me. Or Bonnie. And should you finish with these and still wish to learn more – I have other grimoires depending on what type of magic you wish to learn."

Kai's offer was met with pregnant silence. Kai shuffled on his feet slightly, trying to gauge their reaction. Then it was Malcolm who stood up.

"Then we happily accept." Malcolm said graciously. He still felt indebted after Kai for healing his best friend.

(Line Break)

In the coming weeks, Kai dedicated some time to helping the heretics practise their witchcraft. Beau was interested in healing.

The others started with representational magic.

As Kai spent time helping them, he got to know some of them pretty well. Beau and Malcolm were kind and well spirited.

It took Kai longer to bond with the female Heretics. Valery had given him a full-blown surprise kiss when she learnt that he fixed Beau's throat. Afterwards Kai awkwardly informed her that he has a girlfriend.

She in turn, just winked at him.

Kai didn't know how to respond to her teasing, glared at her as she laughed and left.

Mary-Louise was smart and loyal. A bit self-conscious, but who wasn't? Her past had made her a bit of an ice queen.

Kai made it his goal to get the 'young' woman to open up.

Mary-Louise tends to doubt herself and had low self-esteem, especially where Nora was concerned.

So Kai took extra time to teach her a unique branch of magic – transfiguration.

Mary-Louise was actually rather gifted, at least with transfiguration she was. Kai taught her how to turn one object to another. Then he taught her how to turn a living object into an inanimate object. And finally, vice versa. As she got better with it, Kai hoped that her self-confidence could increase as well.

Kai gradually saw that Bonnie and Caroline's involvement helped the Heretic to come out of her cold exterior.

To get her to trust him, Kai had to share about himself as well. He told her about his childhood in the covens. He told her that she wasn't alone in feeling the long lapse of time.

He told her that many people he knew experience the same lost of time. He regaled her with tales of vampires out there who slumbered for decades and centuries before being released. And finally, he told about his girlfriend, Freya, who had to slumber once a century.

Mary-Louise seemed to like that story. She said it reminded her of the tale of Sleeping beauty.

He suggested for her to find an anchor. Someone or something that helps her remains upright against the rolling waves of time.

For Kai, magic was his constant. Now it was his friends, sisters and Freya.

Mary-Louise chose Nora as her constant. Focussing on that anchor, Mary-Louise followed Kai's suggestion and tried to embrace the world she now lived in.

Kai gave her history books and the complete series of F.R.I.E.N.D.S to help her get used to the new century.

Slowly Mary-Louise came out of her shell – the literature that Kai gave her slowly made her feel more at ease with her environment. As she gained more confidence, she became more open around Kai. Which unfortunately meant she was comfortable with bullying him should he annoys her.

Kai got the feeling she got that trait from spending time with Caroline.

Kai gave the Heretics more access to a number of his other grimoires. Nothing that was too dangerous. He of course kept the really powerful and dark ones off limits. But these other Grimoires were quite valuable in their own right.

Nora didn't care much for Kai at first. Kai and Nora have after all been introduced under less than ideal circumstances. She wasn't openly antagonistic towards him for his role in healing Beau.

But since Kai helped Mary-Louise out of her shell, Nora was forced to tolerate Kai's presence.

Out of all of the Heretics, Nora had been the only one that hadn't asked for his help in magic. Or rather, she refused to seek his help.

As such, over the coming weeks, there's been a noticeable gap in magical prowess between her and her siblings.

Before long, Kai started training the heretics in hand-to-hand combat. Kai found that they were rather good at combat, as Julian had taught them. But Kai found their techniques to be out-dated.

The few times he had sparred with Nora, he could feel her anger at him. Whether it was deliberate or not, he wasn't sure.

"You need to hit faster and harder than that!" Kai taunted.

This caused Nora to become angrier. She delved forward with jabs and kicks, but they were easily blocked, parried and dodged.

Kai didn't hit back; instead, he retreated in circles as he defended.

Nora was aggressive in her assault. "Why are you so angry? What do you have against me? I don't remember offending you personally."

"What makes you so bloody special? Looking down on us and providing your spell books like charity. My family disowned me because of what I am? Yet your family taught you your magic! I learnt mine from Malcolm! And then the coven locked us away for over a century, and now they think they could just apologise and everything would be just dandy? Ahh" Nora screamed as she still aimed her fist at Kai's jaws.

Kai blocked her hit, and pulled her into a headlock. "For your information, Nora. I help you guys because you guys are like me." What patience in his voice had evaporated away, "We're not quite witches, nor are we vampires. We're different. We're stuck in the middle of two bloody supernatural species. And do not cry to me because you were neglected. My parents ignored my existence for most of my life. You were disowned? Our coven specialised in cloaking magic. Well I didn't one, I felt invisible growing up. We all face the loneliness Nora. I too was cast to a prison world! You had the luxury of being trapped with your friends. I was locked away alone. You became desiccate for the duration of your imprisonment. I wasn't. I experienced every second of that hell. So don't speak to me of hardships." Kai spoke bitterly, his face full of emotions. Kai knew he needed to go, he needed to vent his anger elsewhere.

He then released her from the headlock. When she turned around, Kai was already gone.

Ever since that day, Nora made an effort to be nice to Kai, much to Mary-Louise's delight.

Nora extended an olive branch when she asked him for help. She needed help Lightning elemental manipulation. Elemental magic outside of fire was very rare.

As he mentored her, Kai inevitably won Nora's trust. They never outright say it, but they both knew it had happened.

After the month, he had helped them each with a form of elemental magic.

Mary-Louise practiced air magic. Malcolm practiced fire magic, and Beau practiced water magic.

He sparred with most of the heretics nearly everyday. Pushing them to use their elemental magic alongside their vampire enhanced combat.

(Line Break)

And finally the day of the twin's birth finally arrived. Elizabeth and Josephine. It was a stressful day for Alaric, as his wife started dilation for hours. Then labour finally started and finished.

Kai had winced every time he heard his sister screamed.

Kai had rushed in to give his sister some of his blood to help her heal up and recuperate faster.

And now there were two new Siphoners into the world.

Luke and Olivia, as well as his other siblings also arrived for the babies' birth. These children were to become the next set of sacred twins. Other Gemini coven relatives had also started showing up.

While he wasn't exactly on bad terms with them, it wasn't exactly normal. So Kai steered clear of them.

Alaric was so elated to see his daughters. As someone who was once a vampire and dead, the birth of these children is nothing less of a miracle. He never knew he could love anyone he just met so much.

At some point, Kai got to hold his nieces in his arms. They were absolutely adorable. He couldn't wait to teach them magic. No one in the coven was more qualified than him to teach Siphoners. Siphoner twins – in some ways, these girls were just as special as Hope.

The next day, Kai told everyone his wish to return to New Orleans. He had been gone for far too long, and he missed Freya dearly. Who knows what had happened in New Orleans since the last time he was there?

"We'll miss you!" Caroline cried. She gave him a big Caroline styled hug.

"Stay safe Caroline. Make sure Stefan doesn't do anything stupid – like evacuate the town." Kai chuckled.

"Take care buddy." That came from a smiling Stefan Salvatore, who shook his hand.

"You too. If there's trouble – I'm just a phone call away.

"I'll try and keep the place from blowing up." Matt reassured.

"And I'll help him." Bonnie added to Matt's comment.

"We'll help keep Mystic Falls safe. You have my word." Lily promised.

"We'll have a duel when you return." Beau challenged with a playful smirk.

To his surprised, Mary-Louise and Nora remained uncharacteristically silent, at least until Nora stepped forward. "Mary-Louise and I would like to come with you to New Orleans."

Kai gave them a questioning look. He then shifted his gaze to Lily, who nodded her permission.

"We've never been to New Orleans before!" Nora elaborated. "Come on, It'll be fun."

"And somebody has to keep you out of trouble." Mary-Louise quipped playfully at Kai's expense.

"And we also want to meet this Freya you keep name dropping every so often."

Kai sighed. If Kai wasn't getting a headache, he might have blushed at her comment.

Kai considered their proposal. Realistically he had no rights to deny them. He knew these two – if he didn't take them, they would just wound up going by themselves. Kai just hoped that Freya wouldn't kill him for coming back with two beautify women, regardless of the fact that these two weren't even into men.

"Okay, fine." Kai relented with a small sigh, which shifted into a small smile.

"Yes!" Mary-Louise squealed and hugged her girlfriend.

Kai spent the rest of the day preparing for the trip back to New Orleans. He taught his two Heretic companions the Teleportation spell. It was for their protection.

And so they drove back to NOLA. On the road, Kai quickly explained to the ladies the intricate balance and politics of the Supernatural New Orleans society.

The Crescent city was much the same as it was the last time he came here half a year back.

As per usual, he familiarise himself with the density of ancestral magic lingering in the air.

Kai had bought a number of properties in New Orleans.

The most notable of which was the hotel he stay at the last time he came around. He knocked out the top three levels and refurbished into a three-level private apartment all of the levels below were still hotel rooms.

That would be his main residence for the foreseeable future.

Marcel gets his blood from tourist attending his bars and clubs; Kai could do the same with tourists staying at his 5-star hotel. Easy.

He invited Mary-Louise and Nora into his apartment, allowing them to enter the threshold, not that they realised.

"Okay ladies, make yourself at home." Kai showed them his home.

"Don't we always?" Nora laughed. The apartment was kept clean and tidy. Minimalistic. Bookshelf filled with spell books.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Please, I beg of you. Soundproof your room if you're doing anything freaky. I have super hearing."

"That's no fun!" Nora laughed.

Three months ago. While Kai was overseas, Freya had called him that Davina had somehow been able to cure Hayley and her wolves of the crescent curse.

As such, Kai honoured the deal. He had given Jeremy Gilbert a call. Kai had left Klaus' daggered body with Jeremy. Where safer to hide a vampire body than with a vampire hunter? And since then, Jeremy had safely returned Klaus to Freya.

"You ladies get yourself settled in. If you're bored, go out and have fun. Welcome to New Orleans girls." Kai announced dramatically. "But be discreet."

And with nothing more to be added – Kai teleported out of the apartment.

He walked his way towards the Mikaelson house. He walked right through the front door. It seems security was as lax as ever.

The first Mikaelson Kai came in contact with was Elijah.

"It seems your timing is rather impeccable." The Mikaelson remarked coolly.

"Hello to you too Elijah. I'll catch up with you soon after, where's your sister?"

"Freya has been through quite a day." Elijah added.

"All the more reason I should see her." Kai insisted. Inwardly he was concerned – what the hell happened to Freya.

Elijah considered the request, then nodded. Kai followed him to Freya.

Elijah nocked on a door, "Freya, there's someone here to see you."

"Come in." Kai heard Freya replied.

Elijah pushed the door open. And Kai walked through the entrance.

Kai saw the Freya was reading what seems to be a Grimoire.

Freya's expression changed rapidly as soon as she saw Kai came through the door. Instantly she showed elation, which quickly shifted to anger as she marched across the room towards Kai.

' _Oh no.'_ Kai thought just as Freya's hand slapped him right across the face.

Elijah had already given them some privacy. But Kai imagined the Original to be smiling.

"Where the hell have you been?" Freya yelled.

Kai didn't know how to respond. But quickly Freya had bridged the distance and crushed him in a hug. He moved his arm around her. He had missed her too.

For the first time in a long time, Freya allowed her tears to flow freely. Kai knew that the best thing was that he allowed her to let it all out.

Freya sniffed, "I thought I was going to die today…in that dark, dark place. Alone and afraid."

"I'm so sorry Freya, I should've been here." Kai apologised while he rubbed her back. "You can rest assure, I am here now. No more harm will come to you."

Freya snuggled deeper onto Kai's shoulder.

Kai could only imagine how vulnerable Freya was feeling.

"Dear Freya, look at me." He requested, still holding onto her.

Freya reluctantly moved her head away from the warmth.

Kai looked his beautiful girlfriend in the eyes. "Now, tell me, what's been happening since I left."

Kai and Freya move to sit on the bed. Facing her boyfriend, Freya began her tale, "It all began when a friend of Klaus came to New Orleans looking for him."

(Half an hour later)

Kai took a deep breath as he tried to consolidate everything Freya just told him. "Okay," Kai began, "let me summarise, Klaus's first sireling came to town looking for Klaus. He also started hunting crescent wolves. Then Davina fixed Hayley. The Strix came into town. And there's a prophecy foretelling the downfall of your siblings and you. Jackson is dead. Davina and Marcel joined the Strix. And now Klaus' evil ex has a gun loaded with white oak bullets?" Kai pinched the bridge of his nose.

Freya gave Kai a small sympathetic smile, "Welcome back to New Orleans. Already just back, and my family problem are mounting."

Kai squeezed Freya's hand gently, "Hey, your family my problem is mine as well."

Freya let the feeling that was welling up inside her wash over all her worries.

Kai decided that it was time.

"Freya there's something I need to tell you." Kai began. Freya cocked an eyebrow. "Trust me, you'll understand when you wake up."

"When I wake up?" Freya asked confused while staring back into her beloved's deep blue eyes. As she waited for his response, Kai swiftly move his hands around her chin and head. With a quick twist, her neck was snapped. Freya went motionless, and he caught her before she completely dropped.

Kai teleported himself and Freya's body to one of his other undisclosed properties in New Orleans.

He placed Freya on the bed.

Kai took this chance to step out of the room.

Kai motioned through his home. He opened the basement doors and went down. The stairway led deeper underground than the basement, leading Kai towards the dungeons.

Inside a cell, there were two silver caskets. He approached the one of the left. He opened it up. Inside, there was a middle-aged European man. He looked grey and ashen due to the effects of desiccation.

Kai then bit his thumb and drop a pinch of blood into the man's mouth.

The man's complexion quickly gained colour and warmth's. After a moment, blood circulation returned, and the man slowly climbed out of the coffin. "You daggered me." The man spat with loathing.

"To be honest I was going to keep you under ice for a lot longer. But recent events has forced me to consider an early release for you." Kai said rather casually.

In contempt, the man rushed violently at Kai. But Kai intercepted him by the neck and threw to backwards; causing him to hit the coffin he came out of, making it topple over. "You're no match for me, especially not after being immobilised for months."

"What do you want?" The Original asked scathingly as he got back up.

"You must know by now, that Dahlia is dead." Kai reasoned. After Esther had finished writing out her spells for Kai, he also had her desiccated. She was now in the Casket on the right. He linked Mikael and Esther's mind together in a chambré – the spell was linked to Mikael and Esther's life force. In the mindscape, Kai had created a Viking village for the Original papa and mama to get reacquainted.

"How's Esther?" Kai asked.

"What's between my wife and I are none of your concern." He barked.

"You referred to her as your wife just now. That's good. I had hoped for some form of reconciliation when I linked the both of you together."

Like the true warrior he is, Mikael did not fall for Kai's bait.

"Why have you woken me?" Mikael demanded.

Right to the point, "A shadow and a threat are looming over your children, including Freya. Which is why I am going to release you, Mikael. A true warrior fights to protect. Will you protect what's most important?"

Mikael remained silent, "I will do what I must." He finally responded, "But I will not allow you to command me." The hunter said pride fully.

"Very well. I expect nothing less. But I'll give an incentive to align yourself with me."

Mikael scoffed, and laughed ironically.

"Should you help me in this endeavour, I will help you bring him back. Your youngest son, Henrik."

Mikael turned his head slightly. His expression was unreadable. A calculating look lit up Mikael's eyes, before a smile escaped his lips. "Who do you want me to kill?"

(Line Break)

Kai had sent Mikael away via teleportation.

Kai then went back up stairs. He lied down beside Freya and waited.

With a gasp, Freya jerked herself forward. She quickly noticed she was no longer in her room. Then she noticed Kai was lying beside her, and he was silently looking at her, and he had a small playful smile on his lips.

"Kai, what happened? Did you…snap my neck?" She asked a little disoriented.

"Yep." Kai answered quickly, "You have a lot of questions and I'll answer all of it."

Kai's assurance did the job to calm Freya.

"Okay, go." Kai pushed for her to start.

"How am I alive?" Freya asked, she could still feel her magic, so she wasn't in transition.

Kai let out a small laugh. "You survived by your own volition. There's a spell of protection on you that wards you from death."

Freya's eyes widened, "No, that spell disappeared when Dahlia died, I'm sure of it!" Freya argued.

Kai gently brushed the side of her head with his hand, he gently caressed her hair, but while do so, he started siphoning.

Freya inhaled deeply as memories started resurfacing.

 **Flashback**

"I do."

"I now pronounced you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride." The minister announced.

Alaric took that as the cue to kiss his wife with all he got.

The assembly of guests applauded in extreme jubilation.

Then the reception started.

An aged man approached Kai, "Malachai." He said civilly. "Who's the young lady beside you?"

Kai took a moment to compose his answer.

During which time, his date to the wedding introduced herself to the other man, "Freya Mikaelson."

"Joshua Parker" The old man said.

Kai found his voice, "Freya, this is my father." He told reluctantly.

Freya turned to take a careful look at Kai's father. She was very intrigued with Kai's origins.

"I see you have become a vampire." Joshua stated dryly.

"I have become a lot of things." Kai said offhandedly.

Sensing the unwanted tension, Freya spoke up, "It was nice to meet you sir." She then turned to Kai, "Can we head outside for a walk?"

Kai looked at Freya, and his eyes soften momentarily, "Yeah, let's go."

Joshua watched as his son left. He didn't know how to feel about his son and his son's date. Inwardly, he wished their interaction had gone better, with a sigh, he went to interact with the other coven members present.

The party was hosted at Lockwood mansion.

Kai was taking Freya out walking on the grounds.

Freya had already taken off her high heels so that she could walk freely on the grass.

Kai watched as he walked ahead of him. He thought Freya looked absolutely beautiful.

Freya wore a light strapless. With her blonde hair tied up in a beautiful and sophisticated manner. In the radiant light of the crescent moon, Kai thought that Freya looked like a barefoot goddess skipping through the grass.

Noticing that he was caught staring, Kai reddened. Admittedly, he didn't have any experience with relationships.

Freya saw Kai was staring at her. She wasn't against it. "See something you like?" She teased.

Kai shrugged timidly. Together, side-by-side they walked towards the lake.

"I'm guessing you and your father aren't close?"

Kai chuckled at her understatement. "Well yeah, it's complicated."

"As complicated as my family drama?" Freya rebutted coyly.

"Touché" Kai admitted. Then he found himself divulging his life story to her, all up to New Orleans.

"I see. That's how you become an Original." Freya said slowly.

"Yeah, did my story make you think any less of me?" Kai asked playfully, though he was kind of concerned.

Freya shrugged, "It certainly changed my opinion of you."

"Good or bad?"

Instead of answering him, Freya leaned forward and gave him a peck on his cheek, slightly touching the corner of his lips.

Kai stared at Freya. Mustering his courage, Kai surged forward and captured her lips in his. To his relief, she responded with full force. Kai upped his tempo to match hers.

Ultimately, Kai and Freya separated to replenish their air supply. "I'll take your answer as good."

Freya chuckled, "I think so." She said whimsically.

Kai let out a breath, and grinned slightly, "You sure you want me as a boyfriend? I'm quite a handful."

Freya gave him a coy amused look, "Kai Parker, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

Kai gave her a quick kiss, "Yes?"

"Then my answer is yes. Because I'm quite a handful myself." Freya then moved towards Kai, and the new couple restarted their making out session, their physical passion gradually intensified, until all inhibition was gone, and the lovers gave themselves to each other.

Over the next week, Kai and Freya lived together at Kai's house (Klaus' old residence). They took that time to get to know each other better. They went on dates, went to dinner, movies. And they also did things that normal couples don't do, such as magic.

Kai taught Freya one or two spells that would definitely come in handy.

"So, you're going to Europe with your sister?" Freya repeated slowly, a little sad about the news he just told her.

"Would you like to come with me? I would like to see where you grew up." Kai said.

Freya wanted to say yes, but declined after solemn deliberation, "I want to. Trust me, I do. But my family needs me, and I only just reunited with them." Freya explained.

Kai nodded sadly and with understanding, "I won't be gone for too long." He kissed her on her forehead. Then Freya rested herself on his shoulder and simply enjoyed each other's company.

Kai had reservations about Freya heading back to New Orleans without protection, "Are you sure? New Orleans is still rather dangerous, and you're not as invulnerable as you used to be."

Freya sighed, "I'm afraid the protection spell went away when Dahlia did. But on the bright side, I no longer have to sleep for a century."

Kai hummed as he allowed his train of thought to wander. Then suddenly, something hit him. It took a moment longer for Kai to take the idea and form it into a plan. "Yes, I got it."

Freya stared at him with an amused look, "Care to share?"

"Do you remember when Dahlia linked herself to Klaus? Why did she do that?" Kai prompted.

"She linked herself to an immortal being. Circumventing the need to slumber for a century."

"Yes, exactly! What if you linked yourself to me? It'll be the same as it was when you were linked to Dahlia, except instead of Dahlia, you have me."

Freya looked at him as though he was insane, then that expression slowly turned to a smile. But then she frowned, "That kind of connective magic only worked for families. We are not blood related. At least I hope we're not, we did some very naughty things if we are." Freya said.

"Allow me to worry about that. I just need to know the process." Kai said.

Freya then explained to Kai the process Dahlia used to linked people together. Freya had let Kai into her memories to see the ritual for him.

2 hours later, Kai got all the ingredients necessary to do the ritual. "You see Freya, an imprint of the protection spell in on you. Just deactivated because the source of its power is gone. This linking ritual should be able to reactivate it, and link you to me instead."

Freya breathes out slowly. "I trust you."

Kai performed the spell. His hands held Freya's. Forming an infinity symbol with their criss-crossed arms. The winds grew stronger, until it suddenly just stopped. And the connection was made.

"It worked." Freya confirmed.

"I expected as much. Even though we're not of the same blood, when I absorbed Dahlia's magic, it mixed in with my magical core. I guess magic is a stronger indicator than blood. Your magic resonated with mine, which is now a bit similar to Dahlia's. Now you should have access to the same state of augmented magic as you did before. And like Dahlia, I will be able to channel you if I wanted to. And in return, your protection spell is augmented by my immortality."

Freya took in everything Kai just explained, "You mean…"

"Yes my dear Freya. You have joined the very short list of immortal witches." Kai congratulated teasingly. "Now I will feel more at ease with you returning to NOLA."

Freya scoffed, punching his arm; "You make it sound like I'm a damsel in distress."

Kai yelp, "Well first of all, your story is quite reminiscent of sleeping beauty. And second, I willing to bet this protection would save you a bunch of time before I return."

"Says you." Freya argued. "What are you willing to bet?"

Kai took a contemplative expression, "I'll give you my most prize possession."

"Deal" Freya said eagerly, all she had to do was stay out of danger.

"Wait a moment," Kai began, "the only way for this to be fair is if you didn't know about the protection spell and the bet."

Freya laughed lowly, "And how do you expect me to just forget this?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm.

Kai grinned widely, "I'm glad you asked."

Kai looked into Freya beautiful blue eyes, "You won't remember about the protection spell or the bet. We had a fun day practicing magic today." Kai compelled. His compulsion was stronger due to the Qetsiyah's addition to his immortality spell.

Freya looked blankly for a moment, before she smiled, "What were we talking about just now?"

"Magic." Kai said with a smirk.

 **Flashback Ended**

Freya recoiled back to the present.

"Had a fun stroll down memory lane?" Kai asked his girlfriend.

"You compelled me to forget…" Freya accused lowly.

"I did." Kai confirmed. Kai felt her hand smack onto his cheek.

He then saw Freya was now smiling. Kai clicked his tongue "Are you even angry?"

"Nope." Freya replied simply, a devious spark lit her eyes.

"So that slap was just for fun?" Kai asked blinkingly.

"Absolutely." Freya confirmed nonchalantly.

"You are a menace." Kai remarked smilingly.

"But I am _your_ menace." Freya winked.

Lesser man could cringe at the corniness of the comment, but Kai sort of liked it.

"By the way," Freya began, "I won the bet." She said with a shit-eating grin.

"Fine, I relent. You did win fair and square." Kai said.

"So what do I get?" Freya asked cutely.

With a sigh at her antics, Kai pulled off his Solistian ring from his finger, "I did promise you my most prised possession."

"That thing?" Freya said unimpressed.

Kai smiled, holding the ring towards Freya's hand, "May I?"

Freya spread her petite fingers. Kai then slid his ring onto her ring finger. It was bulky and too big, but then the gem condensed itself and the golden ring shrunk until it fitted nicely onto Freya's finger. The design was now much more feminine.

Freya smiled, "It's beautiful." But Freya wouldn't care if the ring were ugly. This was the first gift Kai had given her. And he had said it was precious to him.

"You know," Kai said, "In my culture, giving a ring to a girlfriend is quite significant."

Freya rolled her eyes, "I know, it's the same in Viking culture. I promise to take good care of your gem." She said staring into his eyes.

Kai looked deeply back at Freya, "No Freya, you _are_ my gem." He muttered truthfully.

Freya blushed at Kai's very romantic words. Unable to find her voice, Freya nodded.

"It doesn't just look pretty you know." He told Freya. "It's called a Solistian ring. It absorbs sunlight and ambient energy and stores it as magic. You can also use it to store magic. Like your blue pendant, it lets you focus your power. The ring won't leave your fingers unless you take it off. That ring holds immense power. I don't really need it anymore to hold my magic." Kai explained. "As it's owner, you can channel the magic it holds."

Freya closed her eyes, and met her magic connect with the ring's. Then she felt the large amount of magic stored inside the ring. It wasn't as much as her 100 years of reserve, but it was still quite considerable.

Freya then focused a bit of that magic. Her magic slashed out, and Kai's shirt unbuttoned itself.

With her other hand, Freya unbuckled her belt.

Kai quickly sped in front of her, and gave her a deep kiss. Quickly discard of their clothing; Kai and Freya shared a magical morning - the kind of magic that does not require a witch to perform. Taking the same advice he gave Nora and Mary-Louise, he soundproofed the house.

(To be continued)

 **Thank you for reading! I know this update has been slow. I apologise. I just didn't have any motivation until now lol. Just in time for the new season of VD.**

 **And I have been writing other stuff just for kicks. Fics I probably wont publish on the site.**

 **As per usual, please rate and review :D Constructive criticism welcomed. But if you really don't like the story, then you don't have to read it. Anyway, thanks!**

 **Next chapter will feature Klaus' un-siring. Rayna Cruz might make a debut. Mikael will also be out and about. And Kol and Finn will return.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclosure: I don't own Vampire Dairies or the Originals. They belong to CW, Julie Plec and L.J Smith)

Kai woke up with Freya sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Kai could not help but smile at how peaceful she looked as she slept. He gave himself a long moment to appreciate the serene sound of her breathing.

As stealthily as he could, Kai managed to separate himself from Freya's warm embrace. Their reunion had been as magical as he had dreamed it would be during the months abroad. But Kai knew the time for relaxation was over. In his absence, new enemies have amassed at the front gates.

He quickly got dressed.

"Why are you awake already?" A sleepy voice broke Kai out of his reveries. "Come back to bed." She yawned and lazily stretched her arm.

Kai who was standing by the wardrobe, appeared swiftly right beside Freya. Kai gently grasped his girlfriend's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Aurora and Aya." Freya mumbled and groaned. She felt even greater level of disdain for her family's enemy. Yesterday night had been the best sleep she had in months, and now it was over due to the vindication of her brothers' former paramours.

"I'll make breakfast while you get dressed." Kai asserted, quickly placing a kiss on her forehead. Just as quickly as he did, he vamp-sped out of the room.

Freya, left alone in the bedroom, blew a few strands of hair away from her face. Looking to her side, she found Kai had already prepared new clothes for her – this puts a smile onto her face.

(Line Break)

Aya watched as her Sisters prepared for the ritual tonight. Everything had to be perfect.

Over the centuries, Aya had painstakingly recruited some of the strongest witches for their coven – wayward witches with a penchant for dark magic. She has accrued spells from all corners of the earth to nurture her witches.

Aya pride the Strix to be the strongest vampire force on the planet. The Sisters too, would have to be equally formidable.

The Sister's newest addition, Davina Claire, have proven to be an invaluable asset. Albeit young and somewhat inexperience, the young lady held the knowledge to do something that have never been done before – delinking an entire sirelines of vampires.

They have procured the heart of an un-sired vampire, well, something that was close enough to the standard. In the eyes of magic, the werewolf heart of Jackson Kenner fitted the bill well enough for the ritual to proceed.

With the heart now in her possession, and the white-oak bullets, she could now advance to the next phase of her plan. Her plan was the Strix's plan, no, it's the Strix's inevitable objective – to unlink itself from its progenitor. When they would be no longer linked to Elijah's life, then they could rid the world of that cursed immortal family.

"How far along are we?" She asked Davina, striding over.

The former regent nodded. "We're just going over the incantation and the runic formation needed for the ritual." Davina stared sadly at the heart preserved inside the glass jar sitting on the table, the heart of Jackson Kenner. "All we need now is Klaus and Elijah to begin the spell."

"Well done." Said Aya, satisfied with the pace at which things were moving. She rarely ever praises her subordinates, but today was one of those momentous days that called for such an exemption.

"Don't forget our deal." Davina reminded forcefully. "I do this for you, and you give me the spell to resurrect Kol."

"I am a woman of my word." Aya reaffirmed, holding a hand over her heart.

The young witch seemed satisfied with Aya's promise. "How are you going to catch them?"

Aya figured that by 'them', Davina was referring to Klaus and Elijah.

However, before she could respond, one of her men walked into the room.

"What is it?" She knew he must be here to report something.

"We have a new development."

"And what would that be?" Said Aya.

"Our scouts outside the Mikaelson compound reported in. Yesterday, they saw Loki entering the premise."

"So he has returned." She said in thought.

"Who's Loki?" Davina cut in.

"You would know him as Kai Parker." Aya responded.

She noticed the slight reaction Davina had to that name – the subtle elevation in heartbeat. She filed it away for later.

While most of the vampires in the European continent were ignorant of Loki's identity, the Strix had been more resourceful. It did not take them long to connect Loki with the vampire whom months ago, had sent Tristan the head of his men. That greeting card alone made the Strix wary to approach him, as such they have kept their distance.

"It seems his relations to the Mikaelsons is deeper than we thought." Aya commented. "He could be a thorn to our plan. We need to quicken our pace."

"What should we do concerning Loki." The man enquired.

"Summon all of Sisters from abroad. We are going to need everybody."

(Line Break)

After breakfast, Kai took Freya out for shopping around the city. Moving back into the city, he needed new clothes and such. Well, it wasn't that he needed them – Freya insisted. Being in the prison world, Kai did not care much for his attire. Any clothes he needed, he simply took from the stores.

Freya took delight in picking out his clothes. He indulged, as was his prerogative of being her boyfriend. Furthermore, it gave him the opportunity to spend time with Freya after a long time away.

She was pretty much dressing him up for his visit to the Mikaelson compound later.

He knew the Strix would have detected his presence, by now. And he didn't care. They were probably scurrying. He wanted them to squirm.

After lunch, Kai and Freya made their inevitable trip back to the Mikaelson home.

Kai knew that Freya was a little nervous about his interaction with Klaus. She has grown close to her half-brother. And admittedly, his relationship with Klaus was strenuous at best. The memories of Klaus dumping him into the swamp and later him daggering Klaus, flashed through his mind.

"I promise to be extremely diplomatic." He flashed a grin and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Freya smiled gratefully. "I'm not worried about you. Klaus can be difficult. Rebekah have given me highlights of her romantic escapades over the years. Many of which ended with Klaus killing her lover."

Kai rolled his eyes. "To be fair to Rebekah's exes, I'm a lot more durable than they were."

"Yes." Said Freya with a grateful sigh. "That, you are."

They walked half-way through the courtyard, before Kai stopped abruptly.

"Your brothers aren't here." Kai stated as a matter of fact, unable to sense Klaus or Elijah…anywhere. "But, Marcel and Hayley are here."

Freya dropped the multitude of shopping bags to the ground. She then hurried into the drawing room. She knew that if Marcel was here, something had happened, or was going to happen. Kai followed her, though he took his time walking in.

And soon, they could hear people talking inside, rather audaciously.

"Is this supposed to be my Homecoming party?" Kai announced, drawing the attention of the three people.

Marcel and Hayley brightened as soon as they recognised him.

Marcel took the lead, he walked towards Kai and they did a man-hug. "Good to have you back, man."

"It seems the city went to shit in my absence." Kai accused jokingly.

Kai turned to Hayley, giving her a warm hug. "Miss me?"

"Not really." Hayley smirked. "Spent most of the months being a wolf, had other things on my mind."

"So, who's the leech staring at me?" Kai asked his friends. Hayley and Marcel was accompanied by another vampire. The man look at Kai as if he was analysing him.

"This is Lucien Castle, Klaus' first sireling." Freya answered with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh! So, this is _that_ Lucien." Kai then broaden his smile into a grin. "Should I kill him? Seems to me, all of our problems started when he rocked up."

"That's been my question all along." Hayley muttered.

"Be my guest." Marcel shrugged.

"I don't know who you are, but I am a friend and ally of Nik." Lucien spat. "He would be extremely displeased if I am treated unfairly."

"Angering Klaus is always a bonus." Kai said. Snapping his fingers, Lucien's neck snapped. The old vampire collapsed onto the ground. "Lock him up somewhere he can't cause any more trouble." Kai then turned his attention back on the group. "What's new with you guys?"

"Elijah and Klaus have been captured by the Strix." Marcel informed grimly.

"That wasn't the response I was expecting." Kai uttered, before a groaned. "I went out to shop for one morning and they managed to get themselves captured." Kai shook his head in exasperation. "I'm starting to feel like their cleaner."

"We could really use your help on this one actually." Hayley pleaded.

"Right." Said Kai. He wasn't not going to save them – they were Freya's brother. Which makes them…family. "Give me the run down."

"Aya is determined on getting the De-siring spell done as quickly as possible. It's happening tonight." Hayley explained.

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"She's working together with Aurora, according to Lucien." Marcel elaborated.

"Which means they have the means to kill Klaus and Elijah when the spell is completed." Kai concluded, putting two and two together.

"Klaus and Elijah are left vulnerable while their minds are kept locked in the _Chambre de chasse._ "

"Okay, we bust their bodies out, and Freya and I can get them out of chambré later." Kai proposed.

Marcel shook his head. "Aya has summoned every available Strix member to New Orleans. The Witch House where Elijah and Klaus will have hundreds of vampires guarding it. I didn't think she would be going this far. Damn her." Marcel cursed.

"At least with you here, we stand a chance." Hayley began. "Having an Original mean we can draw part of their forces away. Giving Marcel and I an opening to rescue Klaus and Elijah."

Kai seemed deep in thought. "I can do you one better."

(At the Mikaelson Compound- an hour later)

Marcel have locked Lucien within the Garden, his own prison for wayward vampires.

When he returned to the compound, Freya and Hayley were getting ready for their rescue operation. Kai had not returned yet. He had said that he was going to find help.

New sounds of footsteps told Marcel that Kai and reinforcement had arrived. Kai strode in with three others.

"Father?" Freya said, shocked.

One of the three helpers Kai brought in was Mikael.

"My dear Freya." He greeted lovingly.

"You undaggered him?" Said Marcel with disbelief.

"He and I have come to an understanding." Kai assured.

Freya merely smiled to be reunited with her father.

"Can we trust him to save Klaus?" Marcel questioned.

Before Kai could answer, Mikael spoke.

"I am not here to save Klaus. My only role in this is killing off the vampires." He said gruffly.

Marcel let the questionable alliance slide for now. Survival was more important. He turned to the other two people Kai brought in. Two beautiful women, one with dark hair, and the other one with blonde hair.

"And who are they?"

"Oh, right!" Kai exclaimed sheepishly. "Everyone, this is Mary-Louise and Nora. They're my distant relatives."

"You must be Freya." Nora said to female Mikaelson witch. "We've heard a lot of great things about you."

"Really?" She asked coyly, smirking at Kai.

The Heretic ladies giggled, Kai groaned, not expecting this kind of torment.

"Kai told us to help you out with the chambré." Mary-Lou said.

"Thank you." Freya smiled, already knowing that they were part witches.

"So, the four of us will be storming the Strix mansion." Marcel summarised, including himself, Hayley, Kai and Mikaelson.

"No, not four." Kai added. "Five." He corrected.

Marcel furrowed his brows. Before he could inquire who the fifth member was, _she_ walked in.

"Rebekah?" Marcel said, surprised.

The blonde smiled back. "The Prodigal daughter returns."

"Sorry, it took me awhile yo locate her, even with Freya's blood." Kai informed.

Rebekah walked over, hugging Freya fiercely.

"Is the curse gone? Elijah told me what had happened!" Freya cried.

Rebekah nodded. "Kai had siphoned the curse from me. It will no longer be a problem."

"That is good. It means you can come home." Freya said, elated.

Rebekah tensed as she looked at Mikael. "Father." She growled.

"Hello Rebekah." Mikael greeted. "No hugs for your father?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "I'm surprised you're even here to help, considering you've been trying to kill us for 10 centuries."

"Let's be clear. My target have never been you – always Niklaus." Mikael corrected.

"Then why are you helping Nik now!?" She accused.

Mikael remained silent. "My reasons are irrelevant. You will need my help in this venture, that is all."

"Have some faith, Rebekah-bella." Kai sing-sang. "We have three Originals on our side."

She scowled at the nickname, putting aside her distrust of her father.

(Line Break)

The plan was simple. Marcel would drive through the front gate from the South. He would smuggle Hayley in with him. They oversaw rescuing the brothers.

Back at home, Freya, Mary-Lou and Nora were joining their power to invade the chambré.

Mikael and Rebekah planned to attack from the East. And Kai would approach from the West. They planned to make a lot of noise.

(Inside the Coven House)

Aya looked over the bodies of the two Mikaelson brothers. Both Klaus and Elijah were laid into the bath, which acted as a conduit for the de-siring spell.

' _Soon Elijah, I will be free of you. Then I can finally move on with my life. I will lead the Strix towards a new Era.'_ Aya thought with silent exhilaration.

"Aya, we have a problem." A man interrupted.

"What is it?" Aya turned away from Originals.

"Guards from various checkpoints are no longer responding to their radio." The man reported nervously.

A feeling of unease crept into Aya's mind. It was even worst that at this moment, Marcel had just shown up. She wasn't sure whether to regard that man as an ally or not. She respected the New Orleans Vampire for his resourcefulness – but at times, she couldn't tell whom he was truly loyal to.

The reason she wanted Marcel by her side was her need to visually confirm if the sirelines are broken when she fires a wooden white oak bullet into Klaus' heart.

"Davina, please begin the de-siring process." Aya instructed. She then turns to Marcel. "I need you to stay and keep everything on track."

As she walked to the outside of the house, she gathered as many of her people as she could.

(Outside the Coven House)

Soon she could hear fighting. It was coming from two different directions. She split her forces in two, directing one of them to the East, and she lead the rest to the west.

It did not take long for her to find a field of dead bodies. Her men, decapitated and torn apart.

Aya saw the perpetrator standing in the middle of the carnage. His bands and clothes soaked with blood. Her men stood ready behind her, and prepared to avenged their brethren.

"Greetings to the Strix." The intruder said.

She focused on the figure. "If it isn't Kai Parker." She sneered.

"Oh ho, you know my name." He laughed. "No matter." He dismissed cooly. "In the spirit of good will, surrender now and I will only kill most of you. Be defiant, and surely, every one of you will die. That's a promise." He mockingly crossed his heart.

Aya smiled proudly as none of her men wavered. "Get him." Like a pack of predators, her soldiers pounded.

' _Well, a promise is a promise.'_ He thought before tearing into the bodies of his victims.

Aya watched unnervingly as Kai Parker fought her men. He dodged and he hacked. The way he moved and killed with ease, it was like a horrifying dance – a dance with death. Aya could now understand how one man could bring the Vampire empires of Europe to its knees.

"Is this the best the Strix can do?" He jeered.

Aya felt slighted by his comment. Like a cheetah, she sprang towards him.

At the last second, he flipped into the air. His kick connected with her ribs, the impact blasted her 20 feet back, where she rolled and crashed into the dirt-ridden ground. She slowly got back up, waiting for the bones to snap back into place.

' _What is he doing?'_ She thought with alarm.

With an arm raised, intense white light funnelled into a ball above Kai Parker.

"Stop him!" She yelled.

"Too late." He slammed the ball into the ground. In a flash, the light exploded mercilessly in in every direction.

(Line Break)

Kai was uninjured from his own spell. The same can't be said for the corpses of vampires laid around him. His nosed wrinkled at the scent of burn flesh.

The spell he used was an elemental light spell. It was an explosion of pure light – a Light Supernova. The magic was strong enough to overcome the protection of daylight rings, making the spell fatal to vampires.

Kai, of course, was immune to Sunlight, as per his hybrid nature. He slowly made his way to the charred remains of a female vampire. From where she lay, she must be Aya. He searched through her clothes.

"Eureka." He exclaimed as he found a gun amongst her personal affects. Fortunately, the weapon remained intact, as were the bullets. "I will be taking this now, since you won't be needing it." He said jokingly to the corpse.

It was then that he felt the release of a Nexus vorti.

"Oh crap." He muttered. The sire bond had been broken.

' _At least the white oak was secured.'_ He thought as he planned his next step.

(Line Break)

Elsewhere, Strix members were dropping like flies. Mikael and Rebekah were finishing off the last of their opponent.

Rebekah have never fought alongside her father before. Most surprisingly for Rebekah, during the battle, her father had come to her aid. One of the Strix had carried a Cursed Stake on him. As she spun around, she was almost pierced by one, fortunately Mikael killed the attacker before he could succeed.

It was odd, and strangely welcoming.

The idea of her father sticking around seemed just a little less crazy.

(Line Break)

Kai had made a beeline for the house. He had to take care of stray vampires in his path, through admittedly, he felt they put up quite a fight. If he had to put a number on it, he would say the Strix had some of the best fighters he had faced.

With no one else in his way, Kai quickly made it into the house, which he then navigated through to reach where Klaus and Elijah were kept.

Once there, he found Elijah holding onto Klaus inside an indoor bath. Klaus looked tired, like he had the cold of a century.

"Every all right?" He called out.

Elijah nodded.

"Where's Marcel?" Asked Kai.

"He left with Davina." Hayley answered.

"Well, I say we celebrate this victory with a party." He announced.

"I could use a drink." Hayley groaned.

Her sentiment was apparently shared amongst the group.

(Line Break)

Kai and Klaus had taken a detour at the latter's request. Kai helped him to create a barrier to keep Aurora De Martel trapped and secure inside one of the tombs. After some snarky comment, Klaus proceeded to brick-up the entrance.

Kai was waiting casually in the cemetery when Klaus eventually came out.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"What's wrong with me?" Klaus said weakly.

"You haemorrhaged a great deal of magic when your sireline was broken." He explained. "It caused a Nexus Vorti."

Klaus looked concerned. "Where did that energy go?"

Kai shrugged. "It might have dissipated on its own, or the Ancestors took the opportunity to gas-up."

Klaus nodded.

"You will feel better after some sleep and rest." Kai said. "And blood." He added.

"Thank-you." Klaus offered his hand.

Kai unsurely shook the Hybrid's hand. "And here I thought you and I will have a problem."

Klaus licked his lips. "I might not always show it, but my sister's happiness is dear to me. And you did just save me today, so I'm willing to let our past slide."

Kai smiled.

"But let's be clear. You hurt her in anyway, and I will make you regret it." Klaus added with an innocent smirk.

"Hn. I'll take your work for it." Kai smirked. With a crack, they both disappeared.

(Mikaelson Compound)

Kai and Klaus returned to the compound. Everyone else was there. Hayley, Rebekah and Elijah were sticking together.

Freya was with Mikael. And Mary-Lou and Nora stayed close together.

Klaus flinched internally when he noticed his father amongst the gathered. ' _It seems Hell have indeed frozen over.'_

"Mikael." Klaus said darkly.

"Niklaus." Mikael smiled patronisingly.

"Play nice, the both of you." Kai ordered.

Mikael released a breath. "Fine."

"You expect me to ally myself with him?!" Klaus said, outraged.

"You've done it before, against Dahlia." Kai reminded tersely, crossing his arms. "You will need his strength again, if you wish to survive what's to come. 'As your family is undone, you will seed the Beast that is to come.' Only by mending your family can you stop the prophecy from coming to fruition."

"His presence is a constant danger to me and my family." Klaus argued.

"Klaus, father is not here to fight." Freya issued.

"I think she's right, Nik." Rebekah added.

His sisters word seemed to calm him down.

"I don't expect for you two to like each other. But I expect the both of you to keep the peace." Kai announced, tired of the squabble. "Whether you like it or not, you two share more commonality than you care to admit."

"Mikael." Said Kai quickly before either with interject about his earlier statement about them being similar.

Mikael moved slowly towards Klaus. He reached inside his jacket and produced a gun. He handed the weapon to Klaus. "Maybe this will rid you of your incessant paranoia." He grumbled.

"I will be the judge of that." Klaus took the gun. He opened the revolver. He could smell that the wooden bullets were indeed white oak. "What's to stop me from killing you with these right now."

"Nothing." Mikael said confidently, taking a step forward towards the gun.

Kai watched from the side with interest.

"Klaus, please don't." Freya pleaded. "He's our father." She was ready to use her magic to stop the gun from firing.

"That man has never been _my_ father!"

"Please." She said once more.

Klaus screamed in rage, but ultimately withdrew the gun. "Freya, please create a fire."

Freya waved her hand. A flame burst into life at the water fountain.

Klaus then empty the guns of wooden bullets, he then ceremoniously dropped them into the fire. Sounds of exploding gunfire could be heard. "Without the white oak, I have nothing to fear from you, Father. I will honour this truce, for as long as it holds true."

Mikael returned to Freya's side. Soon enough, the celebration went ahead. They had compelled the finest chefs in the city for the food.

Kai used the opportunity to properly to introduced Mary-Louise and Nora to Klaus and Elijah.

With Jazz music playing in the background, Freya and Kai danced happily amongst family.

(Line Break)

The next day, Freya had taken Nora and Mary-Louise out for some shopping therapy. Kai was happy that they were getting along nicely.

And within the week, Klaus was becoming increasingly paranoid. Having his sireline broken meant he was now vulnerable to retribution to those from his own sireline. Kai honestly didn't see how this was much of a problem. Klaus had practically lived for most of his life without knowing the sireline existed.

Kai, meanwhile, had an appointment with Mikael.

"I've kept up my end of the bargain." Said Mikael. "It's time to make good on yours."

"Gladly." Kai replied. "I expect you and Klaus to remain cordial when I'm gone."

"I am not a child that needs to be reminded. A deal is a deal."

"Okay good." Kai said.

For the next hour, Kai began drawing complex symbols and runes in blood.

"In my absence, I ask that you keep Freya and my friends safe."

Mikael sort of growled, which Kai took as a yes.

"And tell Freya I've gone to Mystic Falls." Technically, he was.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Said Mikael.

"Yeah, like 19%" Kai said. Mikael gave him a look of displeasure.

"Don't worry, this is an Ancient Spell. I'm sure it's perfectly safe. Time-travelling, piece of cake." What Kai didn't say was that no one has probably travelled this far before.

This was one of the rituals he learnt from Book of Arcadia. The spell lets a person travel back in time. But to travel back in time, one would have to channel someone else. And the traveller can only travel as far back as the age of the other person. Mikael was the perfect candidate, being over one thousand years old.

Mikael stepped into the magical circle. He grasps onto Kai's hand. Kai began to start chanting in languages lost to man. The shadows itself seemed to waver and stretch in response to the incantation.

Kai summoned a vast amount of magic from within. Already, he knew this was going to be draining.

The runes glowed white. Then Mikael saw that Kai was no longer there.

The Hunter knew the only thing left to do is wait, and waited he did.

(1001 AD – North America)

Kai was violently blasted out of the sky. He landed in the middle of think woods.

Kai groaned as he got back onto his feet. He checked himself, glad that he came through in one peace.

Now he wondered if he made it back to the correct time – the last thing he wanted was to find a T-rex around the corner. Kai looked around, there was certainly more trees around than there was in the modern age. The air felt fresh and was so much cleaner, he supposed.

Kai closed his eyes and stretched out his magical senses. To the North-East direction, he could sense a pack of werewolves. And further north, he could sense presence of witches.

Kai believed the witch signatures he's sensing to be the Mikaelsons. He began moving towards where the Mikaelsons were.

From afar, Kai finally laid eyes on the young Mikaelsons. It was a refreshing sight, to see them so human. He spotted Klaus and Elijah sparring with swords.

"Little Vikings." He muttered in amusement.

Kai then decided to find a place to hide until nightfall.

He felt foolish for not preparing some proper clothing, fitted for the era he had travelled to. In his blue jeans and fitted overcoat, he would be too conspicuous.

Kai found the Lockwood tunnels. He stayed there until nightfall. If his calculations were correct, then tonight would be the full-moon. Now he just needed to let history run its course.

He wondered what Freya was doing right now in this period. She was probably with Dahlia. He wished he could visit her, but he was on a mission. And he didn't dare to mess with time any more than he was doing.

Meditating, Kai focused on the magical signatures outside of the tunnels. He tracked Klaus and Henrik's signatures. He felt when a stray wolf attacked them. And he knew it was over when one of the signatures was extinguished.

Henrik Mikaelson was dead.

With a sigh, he got up, and left the cave.

Klaus had been knocked unconscious.

' _That wolf did not kill Klaus. It could probably sense that Klaus was one of their own. Intriguing."_

Kai turned his head. He felt the wolves gathering and changing their direction. It almost seemed they were heading towards…

' _me…'_ Kai realised. ' _Shit, they're heading towards me!'_

Werewolves hunt humans. But their first target would always be vampires.

"This just keeps getting better." He muttered. Kai turned around and sprinted in the opposite directions.

The wolves were trailing right behind him now. Even with above Original-level speed and agility, outrunning a pack of wolves was nigh-impossible. Four beastly legs were better than two.

Kai had fought wolves in their human form before, but never in their beast form.

Kai have studied the Lycan transformations within the Tome in depths. The werewolves were created 15 centuries ago by a witch in the New World. It was steeped in sacrificial magic.

He had contemplated cursing himself with the werewolf curse, but thought otherwise. Sure, he was fascinated by the wolves, especially their venom.

But he was happy with what he was – he was an Immortal being like Silas and Amara, perfect and unkillable. With the added abilities of an Enhanced Original what Alaric once was. And finally, he was a powerful Witch and Siphoner. He was basically a Demi-god. He was satisfied with what he had become.

Kai almost wished he was able to fight back properly. They were gaining on him. He could sense the wolves trying to flank his sides. It was a lot harder, as he shouldn't kill them. He wouldn't want to accidentally erase Tyler Lockwood from existence.

He tried to keep to the tree-lines, where they couldn't reach him. That was until a branch broke as he stepped onto it. That was when the wolfs started piling on.

Kai did his best to spin and weave out of their path.

More than once, he had to kick the mangy beasts from him. And luckily they were resilient enough to shrug it off.

He knocked one off from his arm. The wound quickly healed up. The Immortal aspect of himself means he was completely immune to the fatal effects of venom. But being part Original, means that he was still minutely stung by the venom.

Nevertheless, he siphoned the venom out of his system.

He was simply not used to fighting animals. An idea then popped into his head. ' _They animals._ "Maybe I should just treat you guys like dogs." With that in mind, he leaped onto a tall tree nearby.

The wolves hounded against the body of the tree from below.

Hanging on the branch with one hand, Kai began to whistle. Using his free hand, he tuned the soundwaves to a lower frequency. Much too low for even his Vampire hearing, but not for werewolves.

The werewolves predictively whimpered below in discomfort. The animals convulse under the intense sound. The Alpha, Ansel, mustered his strength and fled, followed by his beta and so on.

He kept whistling until he sensed they were too far to cause anymore fuss.

"Should have done that from the beginning." He said, annoyed at himself, his shirt was torn. He passed his palm over the ripped parts, and mended it as best he could with magic.

Kai watched over Klaus from afar. When he did wake, Klaus went straight to his brother's body. He cried over the profound loss of his younger brother. But with resolved he carried the dead body back towards the village.

By morning, Klaus returned to the village, visibly distraught and carrying the fallen form of his baby brother. Kai watched with sympathy as the entire Mikaelson family grieved. He wondered if his own family was like this after what he did to his younger siblings.

Mikael seemed the most visibly grieved. Kai felt once more, he was seeing the man behind the monster he knew. Kai knew this was the catalyst that led to the birth of the vampire species.

Kai stayed long enough for the village to create a proper pyre for the boy.

Now it was time for him to prepare for the next phase.

And Kai prepared. He started the next phase one month later. Kai returned to the Lockwood tunnels, which had become his home.

Kai took a dark candle out of his backpack. It was in the shape of a hand. It was a Dark object known as the Hand of Glory. It allowed him to break through the veil, for as long as the candle burns.

He produced a bottle of salt from his pack. He quickly created a spell-circle. Kai placed a tunic within the boundary. The article of clothing had belonged to the boy. Kai had stolen it during the funeral.

He then linked the candle to the salt circle.

"Henrik." Kai whispered.

Like a flame, the boy flickered into existence.

The boy seemed visibly confused.

"Who are you?" Asked Henrik. Unfortunately, he wasn't speaking in English or any language Kai could understand well enough to comprehend.

"You and I will be going for a trip." Kai said. He stepped into the salt circle. Holding tightly onto the spirit, he produced the final object from his back pack – a metallic dial-like object: An Ascendant.

Kai began chanting. Channelling the power of the full moon from above.

Henrik recognised witchcraft. It was something he's seen his mother performed from time to time.

Kai smiled to the young boy. "Let's get you home."

(Line Break)

Freya Mikaelson had been annoyed when her boyfriend disappeared a week ago. He told her father to told her he went to Mystic Falls. But she hadn't been able to reach him by phone.

Since then, her brothers Finn and Kol have been resurrected. Not to mention, a final white oak bullet has been uncovered. Klaus had left with Hayley on an extended vacation.

To make things worse, Vincent had helped Lucien to kidnap her. Now the Original-killing bullet was in Lucien's slimy hand. Lucien, whom Klaus thought was wise to release from the Garden.

And that's not even the worse part.

Lucien managed to use magic to recreate the Original vampire serum, using her blood. Now he was stronger than ever. Stronger than Elijah, Mikael and Finn's combined efforts.

Luckily for Lucien, he had temporarily neutralised her magic with drugs. Had she had access to her magic, she could've dealt with him.

Thankfully, the Heretics of Mystics Falls and Matt Donovan drove Lucien away.

(Line Break)

Freya urgently teleported her family back to New Orleans. She was worried, her father and Finn had been bitten. And their symptoms seemed a lot worse than normal.

Her father especially, was normally more resistant towards werewolf venom. She would sense their life force fading away slowly. It was killing them. In her desperation, she had even called Klaus back.

Klaus donated his blood to Finn, and after some though, he gave some to Mikael as well.

Finn started vomiting Klaus's blood. Mikael followed soon after. Their condition was rapidly worsening.

"It's not working." Klaus said with shock.

"Lucien has engineered a venom capable of killing us."

Finn smiled weakly. "Today, I saw a glimpse of always and forever."

"You can't die." Freya said to Finn, then she looked pleadingly at Mikael. "You just have to fight it." She prayed for a miracle.

The rest of the Mikaelsons watched on with sadness. Rebekah and Kol looked away.

Then Freya heard a voice over her shoulder.

"You all look like shit. It seems I came back just in time."

"Help them!" Freya said urgently.

Kai did not have to be told twice. He reached Finn first. Siphoning the venom from his blood was simple. Then he did the same with Mikael. Both men looked pale from the loss of magic from the siphoning, but otherwise looked unharmed.

Freya breathed out with relief.

"Why didn't you just call Mary-Lou and Nora." Kai said out loud.

In the heat of the moment, Freya had forgotten that Siphoners can remove neutralise werewolf venom. Ordinarily, when it comes to the werewolf toxins, her mind naturally thinks of Klaus' blood. In fact, she could have asked for the Siphoners' help while they were in Mystic Falls. Freya blushed from her mistake.

"Father!" The voice did not come from Freya, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Kol or Rebekah.

A young teenage boy had arrived with Kai. But with the commotion, no one else had notice his presence.

The boy reached Mikael in an embrace.

The rest of the Mikaelsons reacted with disbelief and shock.

"My son." Mikael whispered tearfully, hugging his son for the first time in a thousand years.

"No, it can't be." Klaus said in stunned denial.

"Henrik?" Rebekah stammered, walking slowly to the young boy.

The boy turned around and nodded to his older sister. He ran into her arms.

"It's really him." She said, a joyful smile formed on her face.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol turned to Kai for answers.

"I come bearing gifts." Kai announced flamboyantly.

"What did you do?" Freya asked.

"Fulfilling a promise." Kai revealed.

"How did you do it?" Kol asked, astonished. "My brother was beyond magic to bring back."

"Beyond magic is my middle name. You must be Kol, I'm Kai Parker."

"My long-lost sister's vampire-witch boyfriend." Kol recognised. "You'll fit right in with these nutters."

Kai shifted to face Freya. "Want to get out of here?"

Freya nodded. She figured she can allow her family to catch up with her newest brother. She took the initiative, grabbing onto his hand, and teleported him back to their room in the Penthouse.

(At the Penthouse)

"Now Malachai Parker, I want the truth. Where did you go, and how did you bring him back?" Freya pressed crossly, folding her arms.

Kai sighed. "Your brother is a witch. When he died, he would've been trapped on the other side, until he finds peace. Your mother did not revive him together with Kol and Finn, so I assumed he found peace before the Other side collapse. Being just a child when he died, I'd imagine he found peace rather quickly after his death."

"The other side is gone." Freya reminded.

"Yes, in this time-period."

Freya frown, not liking where this was going.

"The other-side would've still existed a thousand years ago, and your brother's soul would definitely be there, at least for a while."

"You travelled back in time, that's not possible."

"There's a spell that can let you jump through the temporal realm." He explained softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said sharply.

"Well, I didn't think you would be on board." It was a weak defence. He knew it. And judging by her glare, she knew it.

He sighed, before looking her in the eye intently. "I made a promise to your father. And I would like to think that I'm somebody who honours his promises. Lastly, I know how much you want your family back together, and if I could, I want to make that true for you."

Freya couldn't help but soften after that statement.

"If you could time travel, how come you were a week late?" Crossing her arms.

"Umm. Haha." Kai said sheepishly. "That's a funny story. The spell allows temporal travel in only one direction."

Freya widened her eyes, then narrowed them. "Are you saying you were stranded for a thousand years."

"No. Yes?"

"You idiot." She cursed. And she started cursing in another language, which his time with Henrik have taught was ancient Norwegian.

She sighed. "You idiot." This time, the way she said it was much more tender.

"I'm your idiot." He smiled. If it makes you feel any better, I slept for most of it." He kissed her.

"I created a new Prison World. I learnt from Damon and Bonnie, that they became flesh when their spirit entered the Prison World. It worked, when I entered the Prison World with Henrik, he was fully revived. We stayed in the Prison world to prevent any disturbances to the timeline of the real world. And Henrik wouldn't age either inside the Prison world. We used the same slumbering spell you and Dahlia used, sleeping for one hundred years, accumulating magic as we slept. Then waking up for one year. I used the ten odd years to teach your brother English and how to control his magic."

She nodded.

"And then we waited for the day we knew we can leave. I keyed my Ascendant to tell me when you arrive in Mystic Falls, wearing the ring I gave you. That's the only way I could know for sure that the time line had matched with roughly when I left. I gave you the ring in New Orleans – so you would've never been to mystic falls before I time-jumped. That's why I told Mikael to tell you that I went to Mystic Falls. I knew that given enough time, you would undoubtedly come to Mystics Falls to look for me, and hopefully you would be wearing the Ring when you do. I guess I have Lucien Castle to thank for taking you to Mystic Falls." He joked. He had heard about Lucien from his friends in Mystic Falls.

Freya remained silent.

"Say something." Kai pleaded.

She slapped him, hard. Right across the face. He actually saw her palm flying at him in ultra-slow motion, but figured it was in his best interest to not avoid the hit. It had hurt, he wasn't going to lie.

"Don't you ever do something like that again without telling me." She said, her eyes red. "You and me, we're in this together. Always and Forever."

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?" He asked cheekily.

"Don't push it."

"I wouldn't dare." Said Kai gleefully, snuggling closer to her.

"Hey, guess what?"

She hung her head slightly, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm older than you~" He sang. She widened her eyes with realisation, and laughed.

(The Next Day)

Kai and Freya ran into Davina and Kol when they got to the Mikaelson compound the next morning.

"I'll give the two of you some time." Said Freya, as she excused herself. She pulled her younger brother with her.

"Hey." Said Davina awkwardly.

"Hey." Kai smiled. "How's everything with Kol?"

"Good. Great, I mean."

"That's good." Said Kai. "Nice weather."

After a pregnant silence, Kai was about to walk away.

"I'm sorry!" He heard, causing him to turn back around.

"Excuse me?"

Davina straightened herself. "I said I'm sorry. About how we left things the last time. I was angry, and I lashed out at you. I felt betrayed when I saw you with Rebekah and Elijah, especially since they sabotaged Kol's resurrection. I only learnt later from Josh and Marcel that you had nothing to do with that. It took me a while to muster the courage to go find you, and apologise, but by then, Marcel already informed me that you have left New Orleans."

Kai could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." She said once more. Davina was surprised when Kai hugged her.

"It's all good Davina."

She hugged him back.

"Besides, we're each dating a Mikaelson. We've got to stick together."

She smiled at that sentiment.

(Line break)

Elijah had called a family meeting. Kai was of course, also invited. And so was Davina.

"We are facing a grave threat. Lucien is stronger than ever. His venom is now fatal to us." Elijah told. "And according to Freya, he made two doses. We can't find Aurora where we stuffed her. Meaning, Lucien is probably living his romantic fantasy right now. By now, she has already taken the serum."

Kai cut in.

"Allow me to handle Lucien…and Aurora." He exclaimed. "I should've eviscerate him when I had the chance." Said Kai, clicking his tongue regretfully.

"And you think you can handle Lucien, after what he's become?" Kol commented.

Kai doesn't know Kol very well outside of the stories he's been told.

"If Kai said he can. Then you shouldn't refute him, brother." Henrik said heatedly.

Everyone was surprised by the devotion Henrik showed to Kai. Henrik have already told of how he and Kai have braved the last millennium together in a Prison world. They slumbered for most of that time. But they were up for 10 of those years. Henrik had learnt much from Kai within those 10 years. Eventually, coming to regard the older man like a brother.

Kai sent Henrik a grateful smile for coming to his defence. "My journey into the distant past, while tedious, does lend some benefits to our cause. I'm now a thousand years older. Which means my vampire abilities have grown a thousand years more powerful. But let's not forget that I also have the advantage of magic." Said Kai. Since his return from Europe, Kai found out that he had another advantage over the Originals. When Esther had designed the immortality spell for Alaric, she designed it so that he would grow stronger at a faster rate than her children. Esther, did not expect Alaric to love pass Elena's lifetime anyway.

Kai experienced this growth when he was able to subdue Mikael after releasing the latter from slumber. Granted, Mikael hasn't fed in months. Still, he had asked Esther about it, she told him that if his Vampirism was imprinted from Alaric's, then he would advance at twice the rate as her children.

Thus, during his millennium in the Prison World, he gained the equivalent of 2000 years' worth of strength, relative to a normal Original. And originally, he had started out North of the thousand-years benchmark. This means that in terms of physical vampire powers, he was as strong as a 3-millennium old Vampire. Even without his magic, he could take on the fight all of the Originals without breaking a sweat.

"There's two of them." Freya reminded.

"There's more of us." Kai reminded.

"Then why haven't you just gone and kill him?" Finn slammed the table. Almost immediately he felt a supernatural migraine.

Kai smiled at him. "It's not the right time." Kai replied pointedly. "Lucien isn't hiding. He's probably out there parading and partying. As far as he knew, he had killed two Originals yesterday. He does not know that we have a way to counteract his venom."

"And that will be undoing." Klaus added.

"I believe it is best for Finn and Father to stay at the compound – we wouldn't want to tip Lucien off about our one and only advantage." Elijah supplied.

"I've signed the deed under Freya's name. Whatever he may be, Lucien is still a vampire, and must need invitation to enter here." Klaus informed sagely. "I also asked our two Heretic friend put up a privacy ward around the compound to stop pesky Ancestors from spying on us."

"Speaking of the Ancestors. We need to do something about the witches. If they are indeed protecting and supporting Lucien, then they are our biggest threat. I can put Lucien down, but the ancestors are relentless. They will seek to help him."

"We don't bloody have any means of killing Lucien." Rebekah interjected sharply, folding her arms.

"We don't have to." Kai suggested bluntly. "He's a type of Original vampire. His immortality is bound to the White Oak. Which means, he can be neutralised with the daggers."

"Oh, I have plenty of those." Kol answered with a smirk.

"Of course you do." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want, Nik, so long as it doesn't end in me being daggered." Kol rebutted.

"Our biggest problem remained the Ancestors. We have two options."

"Don't beat around the bloody bush. What is it?"

"We can get rid of the Ancestors entirely." Said Kai in as serious tone.

"Is that even possible?" Elijah asked, looking at Davina.

"I don't know." She admitted. She turned to Kol.

"It might be." He conceded half-committedly.

"The Ancestral realm is much like the Other Side. If a dimension as vast as the latter can implode, then it must be possible for us to destroy the Ancestral dimension."

"How much power would that take?" Finn questioned, his witch heritage was becoming curious.

"A lot." Kai responded. "It'll be easier if we can locate the Anchor. A material nexus that connects the ancestors to us. Destroy this object and the entire dimension would simply vanish."

Elijah took a deep breath before releasing. "What's option two?"

Kai grinned. "We make them an offer they can't refuse."

(Line Break)

Kai, Freya, Mary-Lou and Nora teleported to just outside the cemetery.

They strode into the City of the Dead. Kai noticed there was a large of gathering in the city today. He wondered if it was one of their meetings.

"Is your Regent home?" He called out, drawing the attention of the covens.

"Vincent Griffith is no longer the regent." A man out of the crowd said. An Asian man sauntered to the front of the gathering. He stood squarely in front of Kai.

"Van Nguyen." Freya supplied.

"I'm the new Regent." He stated sharply. "Your lot is not welcome here."

"That's for the public to decide." Kai answered with a smile.

He turned to address the crowd. "I have a message for all of you. The Mikaelson family and I have tried to live in harmony with the witches of this beautiful city. For the last six months, there have been peace within this city. But your new Regent here, and your ancestors have conspired against us. We came here today to ask you to reconsider your stance."

"Or what?" Van challenged.

"A war will not go well for either side." Kai said.

"Is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise."

"Don't listen to his false words." Van beseeched, trying to calm the whispering witches. "Vampires have always been the enemies of our kind." He said, receiving affirmative nods from the crowd.

Kai laughed hysterically. "Then what is Lucien Castle, if not a vampire?"

"He is our tool to destroy the Mikaelsons, once and for all."

"An ambitious goal." Kai remarked. "Let's say you somehow manage to kill each and every one of the Mikaelsons. Mind you, there are a lot of them. Because God knows, if you leave even one Mikaelson behind, then that person will bring vengeance on this entire city. And on the slim chance that the Originals are gone, you'll be left with Lucien. If you think Klaus is bad, Lucien is much worse. But I'm here to make you another offer."

The crowd was quiet, intent to listen to what he had to say.

Kai licked his lips. "If you can't beat them, join them."

"Are you seriously telling us to join the Mikaelsons?" Van Nguyen scoffed and spat.

"I propose a peaceful resolution to mend the rift between Mikaelsons and the Nine covens." Kai announced. "Instate Freya as your new Regent."

The crowd was in an uproar. The lit flames burst angrily.

People looked stunned at his announcement. But others seemed intrigued by the idea. He waited for them to quiet down.

"You can't deny that my girlfriend isn't a powerful witch. A firstborn Mikaelson witch of a powerful Norwegian line of witches. She was trained by Dahlia herself. Her mother, Esther Mikaelson, was one of the most powerful witches in history. Although he hadn't practiced any Ancestral magic, she is in fact an Ancestral witch. Her mother was consecrated here in New Orleans, and Esther's magic had been used to finalise the Harvest ritual. And allow me to remind you that it was Freya Mikaelson that saved your children from Eva Sinclair. My old friend, Josephine LaRue, you former Regent, had recognised Freya's service to the witches."

At this, Freya showcase her necklace, given to her by the late Regent. "As your Regent, I can act as the connecting bridge between your covens and my family. My brother, Elijah is already helping Marcel with running the Vampires of Algiers. Hayley Marshal and Klaus have vested interest with the Crescent Wolves of the Bayou. Whether you want to admit it or not, you need a Mikaelson on your side."

Kai saw that people were nodding along.

"A united New Orleans. Can you imagine it. No more warring. No blood. Children can practice their gift in peace. I was part of the Gemini Coven – I never encountered a vampire until I was a grown man." Said Kai, genuinely.

"But Lucien Castle is an enemy to this peace." Kai added coldly. "Anyone in league with him will be considered our enemy, my enemy." He warned. "Give us your decision in an hour."

Kai and his friends teleported away.

The witches then exploded into pandemonium.

(An Hour Later)

Kai and his friends returned to the city of the dead.

"What happened here?" Kai asked, he could spell blood and smoke.

Vincent Griffith came out to meet them.

"What happened?" Freya asked.

"Van Nguyen ratted your ultimatum to Lucien. Lucien then sent a message. A message in blood. He and his vampires descended onto the City of the Dead."

"The Ancestors are crying for their kin." Kai said sadly, as an empath, he could sense the sadness flowing through the air.

"It was terrible. The Ninth Ward Coven betrayed us. Civil War among the witches have not happened for a long time." Said Vincent bitterly. "The battle wasn't just happening here. The Ancestors too were in conflict. It's all done now."

Kai put his hand together, doing a prayer for the dead.

Vincent felt a wisp of respect for the Heretical Original. He gestured for them to follow him in.

As they walked in, they saw family gathered around the decease. Out in one pile, bodies of vampires and traitors were thrown.

"They made a mistake attacking us when we were all gathered, especially here where our power is most concentrated."

"How many?" Kai inquired.

"45 dead. Many more injured." Vincent said.

"We can help. Nora and I were nurses." Mary-Lou offered. "We're rather good with healing."

"Good thinking." Kai said.

Vincent nodded gratefully.

"Bury your dead. We can have heard your decision at a better time."

"That's very considerate of you. But we've made our decision." Vincent said. The other remaining Elders of the covens stepped out of the crowd.

"We are fully with you in fighting Lucien Castle."

"Better the Devil we know." One grumbled.

"Not everyone is happy, but we have enough numbers to do it." Vincent explained. "Freya Mikaelson, we have agreed to coronate you as our new Regent. The Ancestors have also agreed."

"Then, I am honoured." Freya bowed to the Elders.

Two days later, Freya in the presence of the witches of New Orleans and her family, performed the ceremony – becoming the Regent of the Nine Covens. The ceremony was the grandest in history of the nine covens, thanks to the lavish sponsoring of the Mikaelson clan. There were werewolves and vampires guarding outside the cemetery.

Marcel and Hayley were also in attendance. Their presences at the Ceremony brought hope of peace.

"Do you swear to uphold the integrity of your position." Vincent dictated.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to protect the people of the Nine Covens and the people of our city."

"I swear."

"And lastly, do you swear to respect and honour the spirits of our dead and act as their voice in this world."

"I do solemnly swear." She stated.

"Then, I proclaim you, Regent of the Nine Covens."

"Long may she reign." Klaus roared in celebration. The entire family repeated those words.

Then the crowd of witches too, spoke in unison. "Long may she reign."

Afterwards, beautiful fireworks illuminated the skies above the City of the Dead.

The Mikaelsons even organised a parade for such an occasion, that went late into the night. For the first time in history, the warring factions of New Orleans was unified under one family.

For the next two weeks, Freya have been super busy with managing the affairs of the covens. She was treating her position very seriously. And she had a lot of people she needed to convince. The younger generations of Witches approve of her. But some of the more traditional generations were more sceptical. In Kai opinion, she had been doing a very good job.

The former regents, Davina and Vincent acted as her advisors. At the same time, they were also tutoring her in the use of Ancestral magic. Admittedly, a difficult magic to learn for outsiders.

Kol was no longer plagued by hunger. When he was revived, the Ancestors had corrupted him with dark magic, which Kai had promptly remove.

Rebekah and Marcel spent time to assimilate as much of the Strix's resources as they could.

Elijah have been helping Marcel train his vampires. Marcel had also stocked up on a lot of vervain grenades.

Lucien had been quiet. On the bright side, it gave the Mikaelsons and their allies time to prepare. Marcel have told that Vampires, formerly from Klaus line were coming into the city day by day.

Kai had crashed one of their secret meetings. Lucien had organised it, but had not shown up. He had one of his lackeys, a mercenary by the name of Sofia to act as his proxy.

He quickly revealed his identity was Loki to the crowd of vampires that had gathered. And shortly after, he massacred the lot of them.

Leaving only the mercenary woman and a few others alive to pass on the message to other would-be avengers. The message was that the Mikaelson family was under his protection.

His message had worked. Most of the other Vampires fled the next day. The rest must be placing their bets on Lucien.

A misplaced bet, Kai had thought.

Kai was in-charge of locating Lucien. He was running twenty different spells in tandem to find the renegade. He had even visited the NSA headquarters. He had compelled a small division to analysts to use their resources to help find Lucien. It was only a matter of time.

(Line Break)

Kai was right. It had only been a matter of time. And the time was one week later.

They were enjoying breakfast when Klaus received a call from Camille.

"Hello Nik." Lucien's voice rang from the other end.

"What have you done with her?!" Klaus demanded.

"Nothing, yet. Aurora is having her fun though." Lucien laughed.

"Come alone Nik. I've sent you the coordinates. If I so much as find out you didn't, then poor little Cami won't survive this crucible." The call ended.

"It's obviously a trap."

"What other choices do I have." Said Klaus, a degree of desperation lingered in his voice.

"There's always a choice!" Elijah shouted back.

(Line Break – Estate outside of New Orleans)

"I am here, Lucien!" Klaus exclaimed, striding into the premise. "Show yourself!"

"Oh, I'm right here." A voice said from up the mansion stairs. Lucien looked down from above, directly at Klaus. "Nik. It seems you really did come by yourself."

"Where is she?!"

"I assume you mean Camille. She's not here. I never said she was here, did I. She's with Aurora, I'm afraid."

"If you so much as touch a hair on her head." Klaus threatened.

"It's too little too late for that, Aurora has always been very nasty to her toys." Lucien smirked. "Camille has served her purpose. She got you here, alone and vulnerable."

"I am not as vulnerable as you think." Klaus spat.

"My witch had spelled the boundary around this mansion to let only one person in. You are trap in here with me, Nik. This will not end well for you." Said Lucien. "when I'm done with you, I'll tear through the rest of your family, one by one."

"I created you."

"Then you stole my everything. This is retribution, nine centuries in the making." Lucien spat angrily. He leaped down from the rails. "I am now superior to even someone like you."

Lucien sped at Klaus.

Klaus parried the coming punch.

Lucien made use of his strength and speed to deliver more blows. Yet, Klaus managed to block each one, and event returned a number of jabs and hits. It was the opposite of how Lucien had dominated the fight against Finn, Elijah and Mikael.

Klaus then caught Lucien's fist.

"All this effort, and you're still inferior." Klaus mocked.

"How is this possible?" Lucien said in disbelief. "I should be much stronger than you!"

Klaus began to laugh wildly. The sound of his laughter subtly changed, until it was no longer Klaus' voice.

"It's you." Lucien realised he's been duped. Klaus appearance dissolve, revealing Kai.

Kai snapped Lucien's risk, and scent the man flying backwards with a kick.

"How are you more powerful than me? "I am the Beast of prophecy!" Lucien shouted in denial. Before Lucien would react, Kai had him by the throat.

"Prophecy is broken."

"Your strength is meaningless to me." Kai said, slamming his knee into the other man's stomach, before releasing him to fall on the floor.

Lucien recovered quickly, he made a run towards the door. He only got a dozen steps towards the exit and was almost out before a hand gripped onto his shoulders, throwing him back into the house.

"Your speed is irrelevant." Kai added with a patronising tut.

Lucien staggered to his feet. Kai was already in front of him. Kai parried two of Lucien's incoming fists. Lucien tried to bite into Kai. But Kai clamped his hand around the his mouth first. "Even your venom is worthless." Kai declared as his hands glowed siphoned-red.

Lucien screamed as he felt his face numbed, before he was shoved onto the ground.

Lucien then suddenly felt an enormous pressure weighing down on him, crushing him onto the ground, stopping him from moving. "With enough magic, even an Original can be killed." Kai warned.

"This kind of power doesn't exist!" Lucien gritted.

Kai smiled. His eyes then glowed whitish blue. His body radiated a light than can only be described as heavenly. The electric lights in the house flickered uncontrollably.

Outside, the skies darkened with clouds, and lightning sparked and thunders roared.

"What are you?" Lucien asked in fear and worship. He had once regarded the Mikaelsons as gods. But now that he had ascended to a greater level than they, he lost that reverence. But right now, before his eyes, he saw power, unimaginable power.

"Your schemes somehow ended up with Klaus losing his sireline. A regrettable loss. But in doing so, you gave me the opportunity to achieve something else. That night, I was there at the Strix's mansion trying to rescue Klaus. When I saw the Sireline was broken, I use a spell of my own creation, a Re-siring spell, to sew the severed sireline to my own. Everyone formerly from Klaus' sireline mistakenly thought they were free from the sire-bond. I refashioned the bond with my magic. As a witch, I can access that link and draw magic from the sireline – this immeasurable source of power at my disposal. It is rumoured that it takes the power of over a hundred witches to kill an Original." Kai pointed out, causing Lucien to widen his eyes in fear. He couldn't even run away due to the magic weighing down on him. The Ancestors were no longer on his side, he had no defences against magic."

Kai would hear footsteps coming down from the stairs.

"Release him!"

Kai felt magic striking his back, but as he was currently tapping into the sire bond, he was beyond their magic to hurt.

Kai didn't even turn around. There was twelve of them. They must be the witches helping to conceal Lucien, and was the one to place the boundary on the property.

With an annoy sigh, he snapped his fingers. The witches were reduced to molecules.

His sireline spell is created incorporates Esther's sire-line spell and the Gemini coven's connective magic. The same connective magic that allowed the Coven head to link themselves to their subjects and channel their powers. Although the dream of ruling the Gemini coven was pass him, it felt nice to have that perk.

The link works in two ways. If he died, then all of those vampires die with him. As he was unkillable in any way, that point is moot. The second is like a switch. Switch-off is his normal state. His usual magic and reserves. But when he turns the metaphorical switch on, it was like a valve opening, allowing him to channel his entire vampire line, tens of thousands of vampires, this empowering him with great magic.

Additionally, even when the switch was off and he was in his normal state, he could make use of his siphoning ability to recharge his reserves by siphoning directly from the link. Because, there are so many vampires on Klaus' line, the magic he channels or siphons from them is divided equally, making the drain virtually unnoticeable.

Unless he was powering up to blow up the moon or something, his sirelings wouldn't notice anything.

Lucien tried harder to break free of his restrains. Those witches were some of the strongest he has met and recruited. And it was unnerving to see them destroyed so easily.

"Where were we, before we were so rudely interrupted?" He asked smilingly. Squatting down to Lucien's level, Kai placed his hand on Lucien's arm, gripping it tightly.

"Let me show you a taste of my power." Kai smiled.

Lucien screamed as he felt intense heat travelled up his arm. He could see a warm glow burning beneath the surface of his skin.

With a yank, Lucien's right arm ripped right off. Lucien shrieked. His regenerative factor healed the wound, but not the limb. A stump now exists where arm was torn off.

The amputated arm in Kai's hand slowly reduced to cinders. "Imagine if that was your head."

"My arm." Whimpered Lucien, touching his stump. He slowly backed away from the Heretic. Kai had momentarily release Lucien from his hold.

"Mercy." He pleaded. "My vendetta has never been with you! Klaus and his family, but not you."

"That is true." Kai admitted with a non-committed shrug. "But this city is under my protection. You massacred the Crescents under my protection." Kai clicked his fingers – both of Lucien's kneecaps popped loudly, causing the Vampire to fall to his knees. "I allowed you to live the first time we met because of Klaus. You should've left the moment Klaus release you, and you counted your blessings. What I did to your witches, I can do the same to you."

"I can help you get Camille back." Lucien pleaded. "If you kill me, you will never know where she's kept."

"Don't worry. I wasn't planning on killing you anyway. You're more useful to me alive than dead." Kai told Lucien, drawing a silver white oak dagger from his jacket.

Lucien didn't know whether to be relieved or not when he saw the silver dagger, understanding what was going to happen. He would've resisted, but feared the alternative.

Kai stabbed the dagger through Lucien's heart. "Now, that's one down." He muttered smilingly, as Lucien Castle began to desiccate from the effects of the silver dagger. "One more to go."

Kai knelt beside the fallen vampire. He tapped his fingers to Lucien's forehead. Using his psychic abilities, he delved into the man's mind, accessing his memories. Memories were not stored chronologically, he had to unravel them layer by layer.

Learning what he needed, he withdrew from the mindscape.

Standing back up, he waved his hand over Lucien's body. The body immediately warped away. And not a moment later, Kai warped away as well.

(New Orleans – Suburban Home)

A blond woman was secured to a chair. Her blonde hair was sleeked with dried blood. Another woman stood tauntingly before her, wielding a long kitchen knife in one hand.

"Cami, Cami, Cami. Why are you resisting. Just turn it off!"

"No." Cami said weakly, barely opening her eyes.

"No matter, you're almost drained entirely of blood, and that pesky vervain in your blood will be gone. Then I will compel you to turn it off for good. Then I will make you hurt Nik, as Elijah had done to me in the past."

"I will never help you."

Aurora shrugged. "I'm sure you know by now how compulsion works. You won't have much of a choice. Imagine Klaus' reaction when you kill his daughter." She broke out in laughter.

Camille listened in horror and fear and what she would be forced to do. "No. Please, just kill me."

"And why would I do that, dear Cami?" Aurora whispered into Cami's ear. Her lips formed into a sadistic smile.

Aurora suddenly sensed another heartbeat in the room. With great speed, she spun around and hurl the knife she was holding at the intruder. The knife however, changed its direction, and was embedded into the wall instead.

Aurora appraised the man standing in the middle of the living room. "Who might you be?"

"Kai Parker, at your service." He mocked bow.

"Oh yes, you're Freya little friend. You're a lot more handsome than I thought." She remarked.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind, step away from Cami."

"How did you get in here? I had Mr Field locked up in the basement…hm."

Kai walked around the room, eyeing the snow-globe ornaments over the fireplace. Turning his back to her, he picked up the photo-frames on the table. The photos were varied. Kai assumed this property belonged to a widowed man. "If your brother hasn't already informed you, I'm not your ordinary type of vampire. Invitations don't apply to me."

"Is that so?" She drawled. "As it so happens, I am a special type of vampire myself. My friend Lucien has gifted me with a vial of your girlfriend's blood. You will find that I am a lot more formidable than I look."

Kai finally finished exploring the objects around the room, turning his attention back on the redhead.

"Freya has told me an interesting tale about your brother, Lucien and yourself." Said Kai with interest. "She told me that you guys can't be compelled." He finished, wetting his lips. "I admit that I am very intrigued. I have never met another vampire with such mental discipline."

"It's not that hard." She said dryly. "Years of meditation." She shrugged whimsically. "But I no longer require such techniques to defend my mind." Her eye glowed deep-red.

"Shall we put that to the test?" Said Kai.

Aurora made a dash at him. Her swipe connected with nothing but air. She realised that she has fallen for one of his witchy mind-tricks. She turned around, seeing Kai standing safely behind Cami.

"Stay still." He said sharply.

Those words were simple, yet she could feel them reverberated through her mind, strengthening like an anchor. Aurora realised, much to her chagrin, that her body wasn't moving to her will. "What did you do to me?"

"And here I thought you knew everything there is to know about mind-control." He teased, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"This isn't compulsion!" She countered.

Kai gave an amused laugh at her assessment. "I'm a psychic, you see. I've outgrown Vampiric compulsion a while ago. It's nothing compared to my psychic abilities. And I've had a lot of time to practice it."

Kai was felling smug – his thousand years in the prison world had served to improve all of his powers.

His strength and speed increased because of age. The sleeping spell he casted on Henrik and himself have increased their reserves and made their magic more powerful.

The magic he accrued during his slumber seem to have somehow helped his psychic abilities to develop faster – this lead him to believe that psychic abilities are in in the same vein as magic. After each dormant period, he would wake up feeling a dramatic increase in his psychic powers. Kai then spent each of the one-year period testing and practising the limits of his ability. Altogether, he had ten-years to continuously train his psychic powers. He was strong enough to project his telepathic powers to the real world from the prison world.

Original Vampires like the Mikaelsons, and Upgraded Originals like Lucien and Aurora have some of the strongest minds in the world. But it wasn't infallible. Even before, he could read their minds, but now, he could control them. It simply required more magic and focus. And this was proven by his experiment just then.

"Your thoughts are churning. You're scared." He remarked. "It's a nice colour on you."

"You're in my head?"

"Like I said, I'm Psychic." Kai snapped his fingers.

Three feet away from where he stood, Camille began to glow brightly. When it died down, she looked rejuvenated. The bindings were also removed.

Camille walked over. "Thanks, I feel so much better."

"I only recharged your batteries. You'll need blood before long."

Camille nodded at his suggestion.

"What are you going to do with her?" She asked.

"Hm." He shrugged. "I'm sure I'll think of something.

(6 months later)

Kai walked through the City of the dead. He nodded curtly to the few French Quarter witches that he passed by. They in turn, greeted back with respect. By now, his numerous exploits were well known in New Orleans. Plus, he was dating their Regent.

The Witches were pleased as many other Covens from Europe have travelled to New Orleans to pay respects, in part, due to the covens' affiliation to Kai. The Covens of New Orleans was starting to come onto the world stage.

He stood rooted as he turned the corner. From his position, he had clear view of the Altar. From afar, he could see his beloved girlfriend. She stood before a mass of witches, discussing witch business no doubt.

Even with his exquisite hearing, Kai tuned out of their business, content and preferring on just watching her talk. He knew Freya enjoyed her duties as a Regent – it gave her purpose. And Kai love seeing that smile she gets when she worked.

The political climate of New Orleans had changed much within the last 6 months. Territories were divided and established. The French Quarter is shared.

A charter was created and agreed upon by the faction leaders; Freya, Marcel and Hayley.

The rules remained the same for the vampires – no feeding on locals. Generally, killing of humans was frowned upon. That meant sacrificial magic involving human sacrifices was strictly forbidden. Crescent Werewolves are expected to activate their curse, should they want to, during the Lunar Ceremony. During which, Hayley would use the Wolf-bone that Kai had given her to activate the werewolf curse, but only for Crescent whom are at least 16 years of age.

Werewolves, Witches and Vampires are expected to maintain the peace. The laws of course, are enforced by the presence of the Mikaelson family.

Kai had taken over Kingmaker Developer and its various subsidiaries.

Kai merged Kingmaker Developer with his Hotel empire. He named his new company as Parker Empire group. Elijah agreed to help Kai with running the company. Kai was glad for Elijah's help. Kai was more the idea man, and would prefer not to handle anything managerial, which Elijah excelled at.

And as a gesture of good will, Kai provided jobs for witches and werewolf families within his business. The increase in commerce helped to stabilised the community and cement Freya's rule.

He also created private schools under the company's name. A school for supernatural children to attend and have set up scholarship programs for College. The institution would have a curriculum that teaches these children how to use their abilities. The institution also promises high ranking position in the Company once they graduated.

Additionally, he's been developing in the Bayou, finishing what Lucien had started. The project has been creating sustainable housing in the area for Crescent families. And he allowed the Crescents to run the new Resorts and Gulf courses that operated on the land.

Other community projects were slowly improving the image of the Mikaelson family.

The unity between the three factions was steadily building. At the very least, there was less hostility. The Mikaelson clan had agreed on a plan that bolster trust and friendship. The Mikaelsons loved to throw parties, even to build friendship among the factions.

Vampires provide their strength when called for, and their magical blood to heal the sick and injured. They pay their respects to the witches during their ceremonial days. The Witches, in turn, bless the vampires with daylight rings. The system was working.

It was almost unspoken, but New Orleans was effectively run by the Mikaelson family. They had conquered New Orleans. But no one saw the need to complain. Things were good the way it was. Peace.

Finally, Kai realised the meeting was at an end. Both Vincent and Davina were standing by Freya's side, helping her with witch business.

Freya smiled to herself. "You can come out now."

In a blur, he was by her side. "How long did you know I was here?"

"Since the moment you came." She grinned brightly.

He turned to Davina and Vincent. "You two mind if I steal your Regent for the rest of the day?"

Vincent laugh. "It's all good. She certainly deserves a break."

"Great." Said Kai, grabbing onto Freya, he teleported them both away.

(Line Break)

Freya realised Kai had not brought her to her house, nor did he take her to his suite. She was surprised that they were standing in front of a large mansion. She almost thought she was in England, standing before one of the country houses that Dukes and Lords lived in.

"Kai, honey, where are we?" Asked Freya, still marvelling at the sizeable estate, and the beautiful garden.

"Welcome to Kingston Palace." Kai answered brightly, pulling her up the steps towards the house.

"We're just outside New Orleans." Freya realised, feeling the Ancestral magic from a distance.

"Yes, we are." He grinned.

"Did you built this?" Freya questioned, still in awe at the grandness of the house.

"Yeah, kind of." He smiled. He had purchase this vast estate of land. Then swapped it with another estate from the Prison World. Which makes it 'Terra Nullius' – No man's land. He claimed the land by formally growing food and plant on it. Now he was the Sovereign of the land. Which meant, in the eyes of Nature, only he could nullify the deeds if any property on this large area of land.

The Manor came from the Prison World, a large country house from England. He then hired people to renovate and change the designs to his liking.

Snapping his fingers, the doors swung open by itself.

Freya was impressed by the interior. It was warm, but also regal. He showed her the hallway, the library, the study, the ballroom, the kitchen. Then he led her upstairs, bringing her to the master bedroom, which lead to a balcony that showed the backside of the house.

"Wow." She breathed. The view was simply too beautiful to describe, the garden, the fountains.

"Do you like it?" He asked curiously. "How do you feel?"

"It's overwhelming." She described.

"Overwhelming good?" He laughed.

"Yes! This house is…perfect."

"Good, because I want you to move in with me…" Freya looked at him, surprised at first, then smiled. Before she could say yes, he interrupted her.

"…I'm not finished." Said Kai, going down on one knee.

Freya almost gasped, realising what he was doing. In his hands was a box, it was opened, and within, was a beautiful ring. It sparkled as though it was pure starlight.

"I love you Freya Mikaelson. I can't express in words how much I feel. I love that determination you get when you protect your family. I love how much strength. I love all your stupid little quirks, like collecting the bones of your enemies. I love that you are a daddy's girl. I love the way we can talk about magic all night long. I love the way you get angry when I do something stupid. I love that you love me, but most of all, I love the way you make me feel." He spoke, softly but sincerely. "I never thought anyone could love somebody like me. I dreaded it, before I met you. I have waited a thousand years for this moment, and I would wait a thousand if I must. So, Freya Mikaelson, my kickass Rapunzel, would you marry me?"

Kai could feel a flurry of powerful emotion exploding from Freya. Happiness, Euphoria and Love, all rolled into one.

Freya didn't bother to hold back the tears – these were happy tears.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" She said elatedly. Kai gladly slide the ring onto her finger. As soon as he did, she crashed into him, kissing him with all her heart.

(Line Break)

The following day, Kai invited the rest of Freya's family, Davina, Nora and Mary-Lou to Kingston for dinner. He had hired a staff to maintain the home. Gregory, Josephine's former servant, became the head butler.

He had compelled chauffers to pick up the guests.

"I must say. Your new home is exquisite." Elijah complemented. Living in Europe for most of their lives, the Mikaelsons approved of the design of the Manor.

"I thought it was a bit poshed." Kai shrugged. "But it'll have its purposes."

Mikael and Esther exited together from one car. Kai have since relinquished Esther from her captivity. During their long desiccation together, Kai had placed them in a shared dreamscape, allowing them to relive their lives. What if Freya had returned to them? What if Henrik was never killed by the wolves? It gave them the opportunity to mend their losses, and fell in love with each other once more.

With much convincing from Kai and Henrik, Freya had given Esther another chance. Kai had reasoned that without the deal Esther made to Dahlia, then she and her siblings wouldn't have ever been born, and sadly, they would've never met.

And Esther was making the most of the second chance she's been given. Kai and Freya have dinner with her parents once a week. She told Freya about her past growing up with Dahlia, telling her daughter that her sister had not always been a monster. Esther also advised her eldest daughter on magic, it was something she always wished she could've done, if things turned out differently.

He returned her to being a witch, then bounded her protection spell to his.

Kai had offered to upgrade her to an Original, just as Lucien had done, but without the werewolf venom. As she was a young vampire, the amplification effect of her second transition made her only fractionally weaker than her sons and husband.

Henrik chose to live with his parent.

Somewhere along the line, Freya whom was babysitting Hope for Klaus, had joined her mother for lunch. Esther immediately fell in love with the young tribrid. It made her regret ever having a desire to harm the child. Hope had a way of endearing the staunchest of individuals. Take Mikael for instance, three hours with the little girl, and now he was sure she was going to be a great warrior one day.

Even though, Klaus and Mikael were less hostile around each other, Klaus was still wary of his parents spending time with his daughter. And he only allowed it under Freya's supervision.

"Allow me to show you all around the house."

"Please do." Klaus said, impressed with what he saw.

He showed them the various rooms. The Gallery. The Drawing room. The Library. The Ball room. A Rec room.

The Gallery contained some of the most impressive works of arts out of the Prison world. The house is decorated with artefacts and relics Kai have carefully handpicked from the various Prison World he had access to. Empty European armours and terracotta warriors are placed in the hallway.

The mansion contained a sizeable library. He filled up with the rarest volumes and manuscripts in the Prison world, including books from Alexandria and even the Vatican. Some books no longer exist in the real world. The Library opened into a smaller area. This section pertains to grimoires and mystical manuscript. This section houses thousands of manuscripts Kai have collected across the Prison World, undoubtedly, his library has the most extensive collection of magical knowledge in the world.

"I could feel a lot of magic concentrated around the mansion." Finn commented. Freya and Kai have grated Finn's wish. He didn't want a vampire existence. So, they gave him the same operation as Elena and Damon. They restored his vessel to that of a witch.

Rebekah too, had opted for humanity. In her case, it was more troubling. If he removed her vampirism, her entire line would die.

It took a little longer, but Kai was able to sever her sire-bond, transferring to his own. The use of Elena's blood was even better than Jackson's heart. After all, it was doppelganger blood that was used in the original spell. The transfer was instantaneous – the vampires of her line did not experience the burning sensation as Klaus' line did.

And surprisingly, Kol had refused the offer.

There were now six witches within the Mikaelson clan. Rebekah and Finn then linked their new protection spells to Klaus and Elijah, respectively.

Davina became linked to Kol.

Henrik himself had no one to bind to. Though Kai had offer, Henrik refused. He didn't want to physically stay a young boy. He wished to grow up, before even contemplating immortality. The young genius, to his credit, fashioned himself a special ring. It was similar to a Gilbert ring. Only, that it also works for witches. Whilst wearing the ring, should he be killed by any supernatural, his soul would safely journey to the Ancestral realm, before it returns to his regenerated body.

The Mikaelson witches now practice Ancestral magic as well. They were the unofficial ninth coven of the New Orleans. Especially since the banishment of the Ninth Ward coven following their betrayal.

Finally answering Finn's question about the magic he was sensing, Kai said, "I took time adding a combination of spells and enchantments around the Manor. The entire design of the house is a spell. It took a lot of magic." Kai smiled.

"You must've linked the spell to yourself, it's the only way such a spell could last." Kol added.

Kai shook his head. "Nope. Luckily for me, I have two Immortal locked in my dungeons. They are my perfect batteries." He told with a satisfied smirk.

And finally, he brought them to the dining room, where the feast was prepared.

Once everyone is seated, Kai made his announcement.

"Thank you all for coming here today." He announced. "When I was growing up. My family wasn't anything like yours. Then, I met Freya, and I found the strength of family like I've never seen it before. Yesterday, I asked for Freya's hand in marriage."

Everyone was stunned.

"And she yes." He said with a smile. "This means, her family is now my family."

Everyone soon broke off to deliver their congratulations.

"There's no one I would trust more to take care of my sister." Klaus related.

"Welcome to the family." Elijah said.

Even Mikael and Esther gave their blessing. Mikael of course, gave a veiled threat, but also a sincere blessing.

Davina, Rebekah, Hayley, Mary-Lou and Nora immediately grilled Freya for details and were admiring her ring. Which Freya had kept cloaked until the big reveal.

Dinner was a success.

Eventually, Freya and Kai waved goodbye to their guests. Only Nora and Mary-Lou were staying, they accepted the offer to move into the Manor.

"Now we just have to tell your side of the family." Freya stated, to which Kai groaned.

 **Thank you! Sorry about the long wait. I've written this chapter a few times. But I scrapped it. Then I experimented with other stories. And then Assignments. But the new season has renewed my interest lol. Sorry, I no longer feel like adding Reyna Cruz, or making Kai into a werewolf.**


End file.
